By Blood and Soul
by Morte Giver
Summary: Chapter 17 up: The training starts, both for Bree and her teammates. But at what price for Bree and her new relationship with Tala? *Discontinued*
1. The Prolouge

**M.G. **Hey guys! This is my first Beyblade fic so be nice, also, I don't except flames. But constructive critsim IS excepted ONLY IF its done nicely

Now, onto the fic!

The first post will be a prologue, you'll get the OC info and any other things you'll need for the story later, k? Good

Hope You like it!

_Prologue_

The Prophecy-

_The Chosen One Shall Appear,_

_And they shall hold the key,_

_The key to saving the world,_

_Or the key to ruling or destroying it,_

_Their power shall be great,_

_For they will be partnered with a powerful guardian,_

_They shall learn many things,_

_Both good and bad,_

_They will regain things lost,_

_And find things anew,_

_They shall be broken down,_

_And a life shall be threatened,_

_The outcome cannot be foreseen,_

_For it shall be shrouded from peering eyes,_

_In the end only one shall prevail,_

_Who shall it be?_

_The good? Or the bad?_

_Only time can tell,_

_Blood and soul are key,_

_For what you must find,_

_For it is important,_

_And in the end,_

_Only the light can lead the way_

The prophecy was old. Spoken hundreds of years ago by a wise and old seer. Most people have forgotten it. There are only a few left in the world who still remember and believe. And even they were starting to forget and lose faith in the chosen ones appearance.

But soon, that faith will be renewed, for the chosen ones appearance is fast approaching. Many lives hang in the balance of that appearance. And in the end, only one side can survive. Be it good or bad, one must die, or all hope is lost…..

M.G. I know its short, but the other chapters will be longer, I promise!

Plz RR! And be nice!

-Morte


	2. The Beggining

**(As of 7/22/06) M.G. I have re read the chapters and have decided to re write them. I have added more to this chapter so it's a little longer, also there's something else that I've done that I had inspiration for that you guys will see later on, but some of the more observant ones might figure out what or who it is now.**

**M.G. Okay here is the first chapter! OC info is at the bottom. There is some info you'll need for the story below. **

**Here are the peoples ages:  
Demolition Boys: **Tala: 16, Bryan: 16, Spencer: 17, Ian: 14**  
The Majestics: **Johnny- 16, Robert- 17, Oliver- 16, Enrique- 16**  
White Tigers**: Lee- 16, Mariah- 16, Kevin- 15, Gary- 17**  
The Bladebreakers: **Kai-16, Tyson- 15, Ray- 16, Max- 15 Kenny- 14

**Pairings**

**Kai x Faith**–don't own**-, Ray x Tara**–don't own**-, Tyson x Hilary, Max x Rosie**–don't own**-, Lee x Kat**–I do own**-, Kevin x OC, Johnny x Morika**–I do own-** And Bree will be paired with Tala!**

**Okay! Now, on to the Fic!**

"**Talking"**  
'**_Thinking_'**  
**_Scene change_**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Beyblade, though I wish I did**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Surprised, 15 year old Bree Jackson shot up in her bed, yelping in surprise before tumbling off the side of her bed. She hit the floor with a heavy 'thud', the wind knocked out of her and tangled in her blankets. She groaned in annoyance before reaching up with her hand and slamming it down hard on her alarm clock. She smirked in satisfaction when she felt, not to mention heard, it crush satisfactorily under her hand. She then yanked it out from the wall and threw it over her bed in the general direction of her window. She grinned widely as she heard the crash of her window and the thud of the alarm clock hitting the ground. She also heard a yelp and a string of curses spew from some unfortunate passerby who had almost got, or was, hit by her flying alarm clock.

She slowly but surely untangled herself from her blankets and winced. That was going to bruise. She slowly made her way over to her bathroom and turned on the water to hot. When she carefully slipped into the stall she almost sighed in satisfaction as the hot water hit her back and stiff muscles. It was over quick however and in ten minutes she got out and wrapped a towel around her body, before starting on her hair, which, thankfully, only took ten to fifteen minutes since her hair was only to her shoulders. She swiftly moved out of her bathroom, moving faster now that she was awake and had had her morning shower. She hurriedly put on her clothes before inspecting herself in the mirror and approving.

She had decided on going with a simple black tank top and dark blue baggy pants with black boots and dark purple fingerless gloves. Her short black hair was pulled into a two lowest pig-tails behind her ears, the purple highlights in her hair hidden. She didn't like make-up so she didn't wear much, just a bit of eyeliner to bring out her grey eyes and a light colored lip gloss.

She quickly located her normal jewelry and put it on before running downstairs, the jewelry jangling around her. She had six ear piercings, four in her right ear and two in her left ear. There was a silver stud in her nose and some chains around her neck with three rings on her right hand and two on her left. She only had about thirty minutes before school started and it took her about twenty minutes to walk there.

She quickly grabbed a pop tart and stuck it in her mouth as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag which was lying near the door. She ran out but not before locking the door with the key she kept around her neck on one of her chains and running all the way to school. This was the part of the day that she dreaded. Her only solace was that it was a Friday and she had no school tomorrow so she could laze around the house all day without a care in the world. Not even her so called parents.

They were always gone on business trips that could last for months on end. When they were actually home, they never paid attention to her. And the icing on the cake? They weren't even her real parents. They had adopted her when they had found her in their back yard, dressed in rags with nothing but a ring around her neck to her name, the same one she now wore on her right hand ring finger. And to make it better she had had no memory of her past life, she only knew her name, or a name, Bree (she was 5). Back on subject, basically, her parents were rather neglectful. She had a theory that even if she disappeared off the face of this planet they wouldn't notice that she was gone.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she had reached the school yard. When she stepped onto school grounds people stopped what they were doing and said hello before going back to what they were doing. She ignored them however and continued into the school, barely breathing hard. She was bombarded by more hellos when she stepped inside and the cool breeze from the AC swept past her. She wouldn't say she was popular, but a lot of people knew her, though she hardly knew the names of half the people that said hello to her.

The only reason she was even remotely known was because of her quick temper and her daily fights with the popular's. The cheerleaders and the jocks, the people who ruled the school. The cheerleaders didn't like her because she dissed them when they first met, and because some of the jocks seemed more interested in her, then them. To be honest, she didn't like the attention, if she could, she would just fade into the background and avoid all of this all together, but they wouldn't leave her alone.

She had once asked a jock why they liked her, and he had quoted one of the others, since he wasn't after her and was one of the only people she could actually talk to. He had said, 'Because your hott, have nice curves, bewitching eyes, and your just not like the other girls.'

After she had heard that she had burst out laughing, startling the others around them and causing the jock to start laughing also. His name was Tom and he had short sandy hair and bright blue eyes and a great personality. She snapped out of her daze when she realized she had been staring at her locker for five minutes and people had been giving her weird looks. She quickly spun in her combo while glaring at anyone looking at her weirdly and they quickly backed down.

She grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut right when she heard the warning bell go off. Her eyes widened and she sprinted to her classroom and entered it right when the bell rang. The teacher gave her a sour look before pointing to her seat which was conveniently by Tom. He smirked at her as she sat down and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shut up Tom." She muttered. He just smirked again before turning his attention to the teacher who was explaining about something or other. She tried to pay attention but was distracted by the glare she could feel burning into her back. She shifted a bit in her seat and casually looked behind her to see Jessica, the head cheerleader, glaring at her. She sighed before turning her attention back to the front.

Just another _wonderful _day at school.

Not.

**_In the kitchen after Bree left_**

From the shadows of her kitchen corner a figure stepped out slowly, completely swathed in a black cloak. The only thing seen from the inside of the cloak was a pair of eerily glowing bright blue eyes. Slowly he pulled out a glowing vile surrounded with a puling blue light. He slowly made his way over to the fridge and opened it up, a rush of cold air hitting him. He searched the fridge before pulling out a water bottle with Bree's name on it. He un capped the vile and un screwed the lid on the bottle. He carefully poured the vile's contents into the water bottle, careful not to spill a drop. When every last drop was inside the water bottle he watched as the liquids mixed together and looked like regular water. He carefully re-screwed the lid and placed it back inside the refrigerator.

He smirked under the hood and though 'perfect' before stepping back and disappearing into thin air.

_**Later After School Is out**_

Bree sighed as she walked home from school. Today had been just _wonderful._ Note the sarcasm.

Tom had been acting weird all day, Jessica and her friends had ganged up on once again and they had had a fight in the middle of the school hallway, which started out verbally but had progressed into physical violence. She had then been sent to the principals office were she was lectured on fighting and good conduct for an hour.

And all before lunch too.

Tom had offered to give her a ride home but she had declined. She finally came upon her front door and panted a bit, trying to ignore the beating of the harsh sun. She finally reached her front door and opened it, sighing when she felt the rush of cold air from the AC like at school. It felt like heaven. "I'm Home!" She called sarcastically to the empty house. She didn't even bother listening for a reply. She knew she wouldn't receive one.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen after dropping her bad next to the door and taking off her shoes. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed her water bottle from inside and another pop tart before heading upstairs after grabbing her homework from her bag. She worked on it for two hours at her desk. She stretched backwards, hearing a satisfying pop from her back as she stretched. She reached forward to grab a drink from her water bottle and sighed when she found it empty. She stood up holding the bottle and tossed it into the trash can before starting across the room.

She never saw it coming.

Halfway across the room she started feeling dizzy and her body swayed a bit were she stood. She fell to her knees clutching her head. Then the pain hit. It felt like her head was being split in two with a dull axe. She could faintly hear chanting in the background but was too focused on her pain to take any notice of what it was saying. It got louder as the pain in her head increased and she felt like she was burning, her body was on fire, she was sure of it. She let her head fall back and she screamed loud and long. She collapsed on her side, still clutching her head and still screaming. She could tell her throat was going to hurt when this was over, if she survived.

But the pain was too much for her and she fell unconscious graciously going into a pain free black oblivion.

She had been unconscious for about a minute when a dark purple and black portal appeared next to her bed. From beside the portal a figure appeared, the same one as before. He slowly walked towards her and kneeled down next to her, glancing at her unconscious form sadly. He picked her up bridal style carefully before walking towards the portal and entering it with the still unconscious Bree. As he did, a tear slipped from his eye.

"I am sorry Bree."

Then, they disappeared.

_**In Another Realm Somewhere**_

In a dark room, a figure could be seen very faintly in the corner meditating. Nothing about this person could be distinguished. Suddenly, their bright red eyes snapped open and the figure spoke.

"So, it has begun."

**M.G. That's the first chapter! Below is the OC info.**

**Name: Bree  
Nick Name: Ratri (night)  
Age: 15  
Hair Color: Dark Purple with light purple highlights  
Eyes Color: Grey with Flecks of purple and black **

**Beyblade Info-  
Launcher: Black and white Gun launcher  
Beyblade: Black with white attack ring and white swirls on it  
Bit-Beasts: She has two bit-beasts that she can call out separately or together, they both have equal amounts of strength and if used together are unstoppable and so powerful that she rarely has to use them both, just one works.**

**Bit-beasts-**

**-Aurora, The angel or goddess, the good one  
Attacks:  
1) White Blaze (also works as defense)  
2) Gem Daggers  
3) Angel Wing Slash  
Ultimate attack: Angels sin  
Aurora wears all white. For her top it has only one strap going over her right shoulder and it stops an inch below her breast. She wears a skirt that goes to her knees and white boots. On her arms are fingerless gloves and she also wears a white leather choker. Her hair is blond and she has blue eyes and carries a pure white staff all the time.**

**-Shadow, The devil, the evil side  
Attacks:  
1) Black Seclusion (also works as defense)  
2) Hellion Fire  
3) Fiend Knives  
Ultimate Attack: Devils Light  
Shadow wears all Black. For her top it has only one strap going over her left shoulder and it stops an inch below her breast. She wears a skirt that goes to her knees and Black boots. On her arms are fingerless gloves and she also wears a Black leather choker. Her hair is Black and she has Red eyes and carries a pure black staff all the time.**

**Basically, they are exact opposites.**

**Okay Plz RR peoples!**

**-Morte**


	3. The Arrival

**(Updated July 24, 2006)**

**M.G. I am soooo sorry about the wait! Something was wrong with my comp so we had to get it fixed and we just got it back! Anyway, heres the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-**  
**_Scene change_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Faith, Tara and Rosie, Just Bree, Kat, Morika and the plot**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Her head was killing her.

She groaned and tried to ignore the pain in her head ad she rolled over from her back to her stomach, bracing her hands in front of her on the soft grass to lift her self up. Bree stopped suddenly as she thought that over.

'Soft grass…' Her previously closed eyes snapped open and she looked at the ground less than five inches from her nose. "Grass!" She pushed her body the rest of the way up and knelt on her knees looking at her current surroundings. She was kneeling in grass, in a clearing surrounded by trees and some bushes with a little natural spring in front of her. Her right hand came up and slapped her face. The stinging in her cheek proved that she was _not _dreaming or hallucinating.

"I must be going insane then." She muttered before getting up completely. She groaned at the stiffness of her muscles and stretched a bit before running a gloved hand through her hair. Wait gloved? Her hand stopped mid-motion and she brought it in front of her face and inspected the gloved hand. Hadn't she taken her gloves off when she got home? Some strands of dark purple hair fell onto her face and she brushed them irritatingly. Wait, purple hair?

This was getting weirder by the second.

She cautiously walked over to the spring in front of her and knelt at the edge and peered at her reflection.

A pair of clear grey eyes with small flecks of black and lavender stared back at her. A curtain of dark purple hair fell into her vision and she pushed it all behind her ears, staring at her now waist length dark purple hair with some light lavender colored highlights in wonderment. Her face also looked a bit more defined and her lips fuller. She knelt back in shock and looked down at herself to see if anything else had changed, only to discover her outfit was also different. 'Of course.' She though sarcastically.

Now her tank top was now dark purple over a black sleeveless fishnet shirt and on the tank top were the words, 'Just cause I'm cute doesn't mean I'm nice,' in white with a pink kitten above that. (1) Her baggy pants were still black but now looked like this, (Look at bottom for link.) and a pair of combat boots. Everything else was the same except for three new pieces of jewelry. Around her neck was a black leather choker with a medium sized black orb pendant, and around her arms were a pair of circlets made of intertwined black and silver metal with a pair of white gems imbedded in the middle.

She slowly stood up and looked around as if expecting someone to jump out and say it was all just a practical joke. She was confused, not to mention freaked, and a bit scared. Last thing she knew she was finishing her homework and was going downstairs to get another water bottle, then, nothing. Wait no, she remembered pain, immense pain, then nothing.

She pinched herself one more time just to be sure and winced at the pain. This was real. She turned in a full 360 degree circle looking for a way out of here and saw one almost directly behind her. She started that way, vaguely noticing that the pain in her head was gone now and was slightly relieved. That relief turned to irritation as she felt compelled to stay, as if there was something else here for here. The closer she got to the exit the stronger it became. Finally she practically screamed in annoyance and exasperation and turned back around and in the direction of the compulsion. There she found a gun.

Right about now she was about ready to freak out again. Why would she be compelled to get a _gun!_

She picked it up and inspected it, noticing there was something different about it. It was bigger than a normal gun, and was black with, get this, _purple and white _stripes as a design. Then she noticed the thing under the barrel of the actual gun and noticed it looked like something was supposed to attach there, and that there seemed to be a switch to turn it from a real gun to whatever this was for. She noticed a belt thing next to it that was made of black leather and picked it up before noticing the holster for the gun and a pouch in the back for something, along with a place to put what looked like a knife or dagger

'What the hell.' She put it on then holstered the gun before turning to walk away and noticing something else shining from the corner of her eye. She sighed again and made her way towards it. 'It better not be another gun…'

But no, it was a dagger, and next to it was a…_top? _The dagger had a blood red hilt with what looked like onyx set into the hilt and on the blade she found her name engraved in Russian on it, though how she knew it was Russian, and how she could _read it _was beyond her. She picked up the top next and inspected it while putting the dagger away and strapping it in.

The top had something in the middle with a picture of two flying angels on it.

The one on the left was in all white. Her top had only one strap going over her right shoulder and it stopped an inch below her breast. She wore a skirt that went to her knees and white boots. On her arms were fingerless gloves and she also wore a white leather choker. Her hair was blond and she had blue eyes and carried a pure white staff. On her back was a pair of pure white angel wings with the tips dipped in a light blue.

On the right was an angel in all black. Her top also had only one strap, but this one was going over her left shoulder and it also stopped an inch below her breast. She wore a skirt that went to her knees and black boots. On her arms black fingerless gloves and she also wore a Black leather choker. Her hair was black and she had red eyes and carried a pure black staff. On her back was a pair of pure black angel wings with the tips dipped in red. One thought came to her mind when she saw them.

'_There exact opposites.'_

She put the top in the pouch and turned around before finally being ale to walk out of the clearing.

She had been walking for about ten minutes when she realized just how deep into the woods or forest or wherever she was. When she finally came upon the end of the path, which didn't look that used, she almost sighed in relief. She led herself into a big park that was devoid of life in the section she was in, which struck her as odd. Then she heard the cheering and looked to her right sharply, ignoring the sharp pain in her head when she did so, and noticed the group of cheering kids surrounding something.

Now normally when found in a situation like this she would just ignore them and try to find out were the hell she was, but her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself walking over to them, cursing herself in her head the whole way there. She somehow pushed her way through the thick crowd of kids to come upon a weird site, at least to her. In the middle were two boys on opposite sides of a miniature stadium thing with a pair of tops spinning in the middle. She was in the middle so she had a good view of both of them. The boy on her right had blonde hair and green eyes. On her left was a boy with long navy blue hair in a ponytail under a cap with dark blue eyes. (2)

The crowd seemed to be cheering for this boy so she deemed him the favorite for whatever was going on.

"Dragoon, finish this!" the boy yelled and one of the tops rammed into the other one, sending it careening out of the stadium before landing at the feet of the blonds boy, coming apart slightly. "No!" the other boy dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes and he picked up the blade and cradled it to his chest.

"Oh get over it! You're a weak and pathetic blader anyway!" The navy haired teen stared down at the boy as if he, the navy haired boy, was his superior. That was the last straw for Bree, and she decided it was time for her to step in. "Oi! You don't have to be so mean to the poor kid just because he _lost._" She stepped in front of the fallen boy and glared heatedly at the navy haired youth while the kid behind her took that time to scramble to his feet and run, the crowds parting for him.

The boy in front of her seemed shocked, gaping at her like an idiot. He just a quickly regained his composure and glared, rather pathetically I might add, right back at her. "And _who _might you be?" he regained that superior look in his eyes as he waited for an answer from her.

"My name, is Bree. And you would be?" That idiotic look returned full force and a collective gasp went through the crowd of onlookers which made Bree roll her eyes. "I'm Tyson, the World Champ!" He stated proudly with an arrogant look to back it up. Bree snorted at that. "The World Champ of what? Idiocy?" He had the decency to look a bit scandalized. "No! Of Beyblading!" That proud tone was back and Bree just looked at him blankly. "That means, _what _to me?"

This time he did a _wonderful _impression of a fish out of water. Bree continued to stare blankly as a light breeze swept past them ruffling her loose hair. "You don't know _who I am?"_ Bree shook her head. "Nope. Should I?" She tilted her head to the right cutely and looked confused. She could see four people in the crowd behind Tyson who looked very amused at their encounter. The one on the far right had two toned slate colored hair and crimson red eyes, then came a raven haired boy with amber colored eyes that in her opinion, looked a bit cat like. Next to him was another blonde haired kid but her had cheerful blue eyes and next to him was a shorty with brown hair carrying a laptop and his eyes were hidden behind his bangs and glasses. (Guess who?)

"You're kidding right?" Her attention snapped back to Tyson and she realized she had been spacing a bit. She shook her head negatively. "This is some kind of joke, right? Right?" His voice was border lining hysterical and it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself rather than her.

"No, this isn't some joke." His only reply was to stare incredulously at her. Then his face seemed to return to that normal proud, arrogant visage and he laughed. Bree had a moment to be confused before he opened his mouth to speak, grinning widely. "I get what your doing!" He sounded so triumphant that it just confused Bree more. 'Huh?'

"You're just trying to get me mad so I'll snap and challenge you to a beybattle because you're to scared to ask me yourself!" Bree gained a look of dawning. 'Ah, so that's how the idiot deals with it. Don't quite get what's going on, but what the hell. Might as well play along. Got nothing better to do.'

The people in the crowd suddenly started whispering things like:

'Yeah! That must be it!'

'Why didn't we see that? That was her plan all along!'

And 'Tyson's so cool!' Bree actually almost started laughing at that one.

"That's right! I want to battle you!" Tyson just shrugged and got ready. "Suit yourself. Just don't go crying to mommy when I beat you!" Bree snorted. "No chance of that happening."

She watched him carefully and noticed the thing he attached his top to was a bit different than hers, but shrugged that off and took out her gun. Some people gasped when they saw it before relaxing and realizing it wasn't real. That's what they think. She attached her blade thing, a beyblade she gathered it was called, and just stood there with her arm out and finger on the trigger. A boy from the crowd came forward and Bree vaguely recognized him as one of the four from before, and he stood next to the dish like a referee.

"Ready? 3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

Bree took that as the start signal and pulled the trigger, watching as her blade flew into the dish, circling it like Dragoon was. Even though on the outside she looked calm, on the inside she was freaking out.

'What am I going to do! I don't know what the hell I'm doing!'

**-Calm down mistress and maybe I can be of some assistance-**

'Who are you?'

**-I am Aurora, the white angel you saw on the bitchip in the middle of your Beyblade-**

'Aurora huh? Who's the other one?'

**-My name is Shadow-**

'So Shadow and Aurora?'

**-Yes- **they spoke in union

'Okay then, you said you could help. So, what am I doing?'

-** First you must choose one of us to blade with- **Aurora voice echoed through her head.

'Why?'

**-Because unless you are to call us out in our ultimate form, which I should mention I highly doubt you would be able to do this early, you can only blade with one of us at a time-**

'Oh. Um, okay…..I choose….Shadow'

**-As you wish mistress- **She felt Aurora presence retreat from her mind, leaving Shadow.

'Right, so, what do I do?'

**-Try to control your beyblade. Concentrate and try to tell it what to do mentally by reaching out to it. We can work from there-**

'Okay.'

She mentally reached out for her blade and tried to create a link with it when she saw Dragoon lunge for her blade. Hers swerved out of the way quickly and came up behind Dragoon, ramming into it and almost sending Tyson's blade out of the stadium.

"Dragoon!" Tyson glared at her again as his blade wobbled a bit before regaining its balance. "Lucky hit." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. 'Can we finish this quickly? He's starting to get on my nerves.' Shadow laughed at that. **–Sure. Now concentrate and send your energy to me.-**

Bree did as she was told. –**Okay, now just call me out-** 'Gotcha.'

"Shadow!"

Her bitchip suddenly glowed an eerie black color before a black shaft of light shot from her blade with red sparks of electricity shooting through it. When it disappeared, Shadow was flying above her blade. Everyone gasped in awe or shock at the sight of her, and Bree saw the four from before exchange glances.

"You have a bitbeast!" Bree looked back towards Tyson. "Yes." Tyson steamed. "Dragoon! Come out and finish this!" Dragoon came out from his bitchip and growled at Shadow.  
"Dragoon! Hyper victory Tornado!"

Dragoon spun towards Shadow. 'Shadow! Now what do I do!' **–Use one of my attacks- '**But I don't KNOW any of your attacks!' Shadow didn't respond. Meanwhile, Dragoon was almost upon her blade. Suddenly, some words popped into her head. 'Worth a shot' she sighed. She mentally prayed that this would work, and then shouted the words.

"Shadow! Hellion Fire!"

**-About time-**

Shadow raised her staff and an orb appeared at he top glowing before she pointed it at Dragoon. Black fire sprung from the orb and hit Dragoon. Dragoon screeched in pain and visibly weakened, Tyson's blade wobbled dangerously. Tyson watched, along with everyone else, with wide eyes.

**-Mistress! Now-**

Bree understood and shouted at Shadow.

"Shadow! Finish This!"

Bree's blade lunged for the weakened Dragoon and rammed into it, sending it flying out of the stadium and clattering to Tyson's feet. Her blade spun once around the stadium as a victory lap before jumping out of the stadium and into Bree's outstretched hand. She holstered the gun and replaced the blade into the pouch. She turned to walk away and the crowd starting leaving, whispering in disappointment about Tyson's loss.

"Hey, wait!" She turned back around and saw the four boys from the crowd walking up to her, with Tyson walking behind sulking. It was the raven haired boy who spoke. "Yes? What do you want?" she tried to keep her voice from sounding scathing and figured she didn't quite succeed when the boy winced in surprise. "What's your name?" Bree looked at him blankly. "I believe I answered that question already."

The boy nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but I meant your whole name." Bree sighed before running her hand through her hair and tried to decide whether she should answer or not. Decision made she dropped her hand and sighed before answering. "My _full _name is Bree Jackson. Why?"

"For one I wanted to know the name of the person who defeated Tyson so quickly, and for another I wanted to know so I would be able to find you if we, or just me, wanted to blade you again, or just talk." Bree shook her head. "I just got here. I was heading to find a hotel to stay at." The boy looked at the slate haired teen who sighed before nodding, then turned back to her. "Why don't you stay with us at Tyson's dojo? We have a spare room that you could use.

Tyson heard this from the back and instantly started protesting. "No way is she staying at the dojo!" The blonde looked at him pleadingly. "But Tyson! She has no where to go! And maybe she could train with us!" Tyson rounded on the blonde, angry. "I don't care Max! She's not staying with us and that's final!"

12345678910987654321

Tyson glared at the back of Bree, who was walking ahead of him talking to Ray. Kai was further ahead, and Max and Kenny were walking with him in the back.

"What's wrong Tyson?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that girl is staying with us!"

Max sighed.

"Just get over it Tyson."

Tyson just grumbled and walked faster.

_**At Tyson's Dojo**_

"And this is your room."

Ray led her into a room on the second floor near Kais room and across from his. The room had a queen sized bed with red silk sheets against the wall opposite the door with a small night table next to it with a lamp and an alarm clock and a trunk at the foot of the bed and a dresser on the other side. On the wall to her right was a window with red curtains matching the bed and a desk under it with a simple chair. On the left wall was an old movie poster next to the door of the bathroom. The closet was next to that.

She turned to Ray. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Ray smiled at her. "No problem. Dinner should be in a few minutes. You can use that time to wash up."

"Okay."

With that, Ray left, closing the door behind him.

12345678910987654321

After she had finished eating a satisfying dinner, made by Ray, Bree decided to go for a walk. She stepped out into the crisp, cold night air and shivered a bit. She hadn't taken her jacket because she had been to hot, and the cold air felt refreshing. She decided to just walk aimlessly before she found herself back at the park.

She found a bench and sat down, staring up at the stars in contentment. She felt like she could feel eyes on her but brushed it off as her constant paranoia. She had felt the same back at home, frequently, but there had never been anyone there. The only person she had told was Tom, and he had just laughed at her before telling her she was just to paranoid.

Then she heard the leaves crunching and a twig snap and turned sharply behind her were the noise originated. She looked at the tree line standing ominously behind her and could make out a shape in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

And slowly, someone stepped from the shadows.

**(1) I have a shirt like this so I don't own the idea or anything but it has four pink cats and the shirt it black.**

**(2) What color are Tyson's eyes anyways?**

**Pants linkhttp// www. hottopic. Com / store / product.asp? LS 0&ITEM 207833&RN136 (Just take out the spaces)**

**M.G. Hah! A cliffy! Who was it in watching her? I know, but you have to read the next chapter to find out!  
Plz R and R!**

**-Morte**


	4. The dream'x'The Meeting

**(Updated 7/25/06)**

**M.G. Heres the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and NightShadow Risen, I need to know how you want Tara to act, I just winged it this chapter, but tell me if you want her to act differently or something, k? Great! On to the fic!**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**-Bitbeast talking-**

_**Scene change**_

**12345-Dreams-54321**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Faith, Tara and Rosie, Just Bree, Kat, Morika and the plot**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

"What did you want to tell us ray?" Everyone except Bree was in the living room, looking at Ray expectantly. Tyson was on the couch with Max, while Kenny was sitting on a chair off the side with Dizzi on his lap. Kai was leaning against the wall in his Kai pose. Ray was standing next to a window staring out at the stars.

"There's this…prophecy that my village has."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes prophecy. It goes like this,

_The Chosen One Shall Appear,_

_And they shall hold the key,_

_The key to saving the world,_

_Or the key to ruling or destroying it,_

_Their power shall be great,_

_For they will be partnered with a powerful guardian,_

_They shall learn many things,_

_Both good and bad,_

_They will regain things lost,_

_And find things anew,_

_They shall be broken down,_

_And a life shall be threatened,_

_The outcome cannot be foreseen,_

_For it shall be shrouded from peering eyes,_

_In the end only one shall prevail,_

_Who shall it be?_

_The good? Or the bad?_

_Only time can tell,_

_Blood and soul are key,_

_For what you must find,_

_For it is important,_

_And in the end,_

_Only the light can lead the way."_

"Okay, but why are you telling us this?"

Ray turned to them. "Because I think Bree is the one there talking about."

Everyone stared at Ray.

_**Back with Bree **_

A girl who looked to be about 14 stepped forward from the confines of the trees shadows. Her grey eyes pinned her in place as her black hair with white streaks flowed around her in a breeze. Her top was navy blue with boot cut jeans, ankle boots and a pair of wrist guards. The smirk on her face showed her amusement.

Bree stood up cautiously and kept her eyes on the girl standing not twenty feet away. "Who are you?" her voice was guarded as were her eyes and this just seemed to amuse the girl more which made Bree slightly pissed off. "My name is Tara Inringe." Her voice was whisper soft but carried strongly through the silent park like a breeze. Bree lowered her guards a little, not much, but a little.

Tara seemed to notice this so she smiled at her instead of smirking, and tried to lighten the tense atmosphere. "I told you my name; it would be rude of you not to return the favor." Her tone was light and a bit innocent and Bree found herself lowering her guards more, which pissed her off, but she became calm again a second later, and she had no idea why.

"Bree Jackson." But didn't stop her from still sounding guarded and giving short blunt answers.

"That's a nice name."

Tara took a step forward and Bree involuntarily took one backwards. "Don't worry. I won't harm you; we just wanted to meet you." Bree quirked an eyebrow at this and stood very still with the knowledge that there was another one there, possibly more. Tara nodded and ignored her obvious mistrust and guarded, tense posture before motioning behind her to someone in the trees.

Slowly another figure leapt down from a nearby tree branch. (A/N Is it possible to do that slowly? O-o) This one was about 16 and had long dark raven hair with dark midnight colored eyes. Her outfit consisted of black stiletto boots, black leather pants, and a black sleeveless top with a jacket throw over that and fingerless gloves. Around her hips was a double belt and Bree vaguely noticed a beyblade and launcher attached to it. She looked back to Tara but couldn't find one on her.

'Huh.'  About Tara

'Man, she really likes black.'  About the other girl

"You got a problem with that?" The girl's voice snapped out harsh and cold. Bree was so surprised by this sudden ('and random' she thought), outburst. Had she maybe spoken out loud by mistake?

"No! I was just noticing that you wore a lot of black!"

"Hn." Tara rolled her eyes. "Bree, this is Faith Winters. Faith, this is Bree, the girl we were looking for." Tara introduced them. Bree nodded a greeting to Faith and Faith did the same. Tara noticed that they weren't at each others throats anymore and took it as a good sign. "Faith."

"Yeah?"

"We better go." Faith nodded then turned and started walking away. "Wait! Where are you going?" They both stopped and turned to look at Bree. "Don't worry, you'll see us again."

"What do yo-!" But they were gone. Bree growled in annoyance and turned back and started walking to Tyson's dojo.

_**Back at Tyson's Dojo **_

Currently everyone's expressions  O-O, or o-O

"You think WHAT!"

Ray winced as his sensitive ears were exposed once again to Tyson's loud voice. "You heard me." He spoke calmly but he felt anything but at the moment. Next Max spoke, "But Ray, what makes you think Bree is the one?" Ray just shrugged and turned, looking out the conveniently placed window behind him. "Just call it a gut feeling. I'm positive though that Bree is the one their talking about." Everyone looked skeptical but kept silent, even Tyson amazingly.

"If she IS the one they talk about, what are we going to do about it?" Kenny inquired. Ray sighed. "The prophecy spoke of an evil that she's supposed to stop. I guess all we can do is wait for it to find her and then try to stop it."

"You want to use her basically." Kai spoke bluntly. Ray winced at the word 'use'. "In a sense." Max stood up. "But that's wrong Ray! We can't do that!" Ray sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know its wrong, but it also said that she had a powerful companion. I'm guessing that this "companion" is her bitbeast. And if it's as powerful as they say, think of what would happen if the bad guys were to get there hands on it."

They fell silent at that. "So you see now?" Slowly, everyone nodded their heads. Ray turned to look at them. "Good. Now, this is what were going to do…." Everyone crowded around him and listened to his plan intently. Yes, even Kai let Ray play leader this one time. But just this once.

"I'm back!"

Bree's mock cheerful voice echoed around the dojo as she returned and took off her shoes at the entrance. Inside her mind was in turmoil and was still going over her meeting with Tara and Faith. 'I wonder why they wanted to meet a complete stranger like me. Guess I'll find out sooner or later, though I would prefer sooner. She walked calmly into the living room and took notice of how tense some seemed, and they were acting just plain weird. "You okay?" she didn't direct it at anyone in particular. They all nodded, some more vigorously then the rest. She glanced at them suspiciously but just sighed and turned to leave. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She heard their 'goodnight's' as she was walking up the stairs to her room. When she got there she quickly changed into a pair of loose baggy black sweats and a loose muscle shirt she had borrowed from Ray while he washed her clothes and jumped into bed. She put her jewelry on the bedside table and settled down on the bed.

As she lay comfortably under the slightly thick covers she replayed the day's events over in her mind. 'This day has been so weird. First, I find myself who knows wear. Second, I meet these two weird girls, and now the Bladebreakers are acting weird! There hiding something from me, I can tell.'

Bree sighed. She closed her eyes and felt the world slipping away, giving way to her dreams. The last thought she had before drifting off was 'My life can't get any weirder.'

**12345-Dream sequence-54321**

_Bree soon found herself standing infront of a big abbey, and it just screamed evil, which she found weird, but she didn't doubt her gut. "Were am I though? This can't be in Japan." It was so dark and gloomy and there was about a foot of snow on the ground which she was standing on top of. Then her sight zeroed in on a group of people at the front gate and they looked…oddly…familiar…_

_There was a little girl with them who couldn't be more than four, maybe five years old, and she had the same colored hair as her which was the only physical feature about her visible. Her clothes consisted of a ratty jacket thrown over to big a t-shirt and pants. Next to her was a boy who was only a year older and she couldn't see anything about him at all. Standing next to them was an older man whose features she also couldn't make out. In front of them was a woman of about thirty, faceless, and she was looking at them with slight remorse. She hugged them and handed the boy something secretly, whispering something before leaving. _

_  
Then she was driving away and the girl was crying, clinging to the boy next to her who was also crying, but silently, not body wracking sobs like the girl he held. The man motioned for them to follow him and he girl looked at the car one last time before following slowly with the boy, the last whispered from her lips being carried over the silent land with the wind._

"_Mommy…"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed, and Bree blinked in surprise. She was staring at a small dank cell. In it was the same shivering girl as before. But this time, all she had on was a baggy white shirt and shorts. Both items of clothing were torn to shreds, blood seeping onto the fabric. Bree gasped in horror at the sight of all the wounds afflicted on the small child._

"_Who would do such a thing to a child?" Her voice went unheard though._

_The little girl whimpered from her spot at the side of the cell and lifted her face a bit, and it was shrouded in shadow. "Brother…" she whimpered again and something in the shadowed corner of the cell shifted and stepped forward. The boy from before crouched down next to the girl and pulled her into his arms, rocking her. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay._

_  
The girl sniffed. "But what did we do? Why do they hurt us?" her voice sounded so utterly broken and confused, it pulled at Bree's heartstrings. The boy sighed and looked away before answering, he couldn't be older than five, but he was acting so mature. "I don't know Ratri." Bree jolted at the name and a shock went through her brain. Ratri…it sounded so…familiar._

_  
Were had she heard that name before?_

_  
The girl looked up at what Bree now assumed was her brother, which was only confirmed a second later. "Brother, I always wanted to know, why do you call me Ratri? It isn't my real name, but you always call me by it." The boy softly at her and at her childish curiosity. "It's my nickname for you. It means 'night'. I though it suited you." That curiosity was still there but the girl didn't question him further. _

_  
"Brother, you'll never leave me, right?" he pulled his sister closer and whispered into her hair. "I won't **ever **leave you, not when I still have a choice in the matter." She looked up at him and smiled. "You promise?" he nodded._

_  
"I promise."_

_  
The scene changed again, and this time, she saw that same girl, Ratri, huddled in the corner of a pathetic excuse of a room. Her eyes were wide with fear and staring right at Bree, who was directly in front of the girl, or rather, right **through **her. Bree turned to see what frightened Ratri so much and came face to face with a very intimidating figure swathed in all black, nothing but bright blue eyes seen, and holding some weird pendant on a long silver chain in his right hand. In his left hand Bree was slightly alarmed to see a ball of crackling black, purple, and white energy growing steadily bigger._

_  
The guy (girl?), was chanting something in a strange language and the pendant in his hand started glowing. It got so bright that it almost blinded Bree. Then the guy, to Bree's utmost horror, threw the orb of energy right at the little girl. Here eyes widened and she sprung into action. "NO!" She leapt infront of the girl, but it was in vain as it just went right through her stomach like she wasn't there, and hit the little girl straight in the chest._

_  
Ratri screamed as the ball hit her, more out of fright than in pain. Instead of killing her though, it slowly stretched and surrounded her completely and she was completely enveloped in the light. The guy chanted a few more words, and then the girl disappeared completely. "Be safe little one. When the time is right, I shall bring you back. Until then." The voice was vaguely familiar but Bree couldn't place it for the life of her, and that frustrated her to no end._

_  
Then the guy disappeared as the scene of the room started fading, leaving her in a sea of darkness. Bree whipped her head side to side frantically, looking for a way out of the surrounding darkness. "Hello? Were am I? What's happening to me? Someone? Help!"_

_  
Her voice was border lining hysterical like Tyson's earlier and the darkness began to cling to her, wrapping its way slowly up her leg. It caressed her and sent shivers of disgust and fear up Bree's spine. She tried moving, but the darkness clung tighter, almost painfully, then she realized she was trapped there, paralyzed by fear and darkness. "HELP!" Her yell just echoed off the surrounding emptiness. She was utterly alone. The darkness was to her chest now, and she was having trouble breathing. It was slowly suffocating her. Her frantic attempts to get loose resumed but it just caused it to cling tighter, almost crushing her and she stopped and tried to conserve the little amount of air she had left, and could receive. A pit of fire slowly ate away the darkness beneath her and she could feel the heat and tips of flames licking at her feet and calves._

_  
"Bree! Oh god Bree! Don't dies, please don't die! You can't die! I love you! Please!" A beam of light came with the familiar voice and she weakly reached her hand up for the light, barely taking notice of the receding darkness and hell hole. She started floating up towards the voice and could feel the breathes coming much easier and the light getting brighter._

_  
She could hear the voice continuing to call out to her in increasing amounts of hope. Other voices also joined the main one, most of them familiar, but she just couldn't place them! They were all begging her not to die and she wondered why she would be dead in the first place._

_  
She was suddenly out of the darkness and had to blink back tears as her stung eyes adjusted to the light. She looked down, and the scene shocked her. There was a her lying on the floor, with a circle of people surrounding her. One held her close on the ground, faceless, and another kneeled on the other side of her, while the others were standing around them. _

_  
Slowly, the other her (lets call her BreeII…) opened her eyes and smiled weakly at the surrounding group of people. "H-hey guys."_

_  
"Bree!" they shouted in relief._

_  
The two kneeling by her side had huge smiled on their faces and hugged her. "Don't you ever do that again. I don't think I could have bared to lose you again. BreeII smiled up at him tenderly. "Don't worry brother; you should know I wouldn't give up that easily. He smiled back. "I know." Bree's mind reeled at that. 'Who the hell and I calling brother?" _

_  
The other person tugged BreeII into his arms and her 'brother' let go of her. The guy buried his face in her hair. "Oh god I thought I lost you for good that time. You enjoy scaring me like that don't you." It was more of a statement and BreeII just smiled but didn't answer the last question. "You'll never lose me, I love you to much to leave you." The person nodded and gently kissed Bree before pulling back and looking at her with love in his eyes. _

"_I know."_

**12345-Dream sequence end-54321**

Bree shot up in bed covered in sweat with the covers thrown all around her. She slowly slid out of bed, her feat touching the cool wood, slowly walking over to the window. She opened it and smiled in relief as the cool breeze hit her overheated skin. She closed her eyes before tilting her head upwards and letting her face bathe in the moonlight. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the twinkling stars and bright moon. She had always loved the nighttime, it made her feel content. When she was younger and her parents still at home all the time, they had called her a night owl, saying she belonged with the night. It had always comforted her, and put her in a trance like state when watching it.

She relished the cold breeze and the light of the moon one last time before reluctantly closing the window and slowly walking back towards the bed, contemplating her dream. "What was _with _that dream? Who was the little girl, Ratri, and what did that last part mean? I mean, I don't have a brother, don't I?' The questions plagued her and she looked at the clock and saw it was 4.57 in the morning. She groaned. "I'll never get back to sleep this early!"

She sighed before putting on her jewelry and silently made her way downstairs. She walked into the dark kitchen and decided to leave it that way and let the moon be the light. She was surprised however to see Kai Hiwatari sitting in the dark at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He only glanced at her before going back to staring at nothing, taking occasional sips of coffee. Bree ignored him and poured herself a cup of coffee from the coffee still in the pot and sat down across from him, slowly taking a sip.

"Do you always get up this early?" The sudden question in the silence made Bree jump slightly and look at Kai in surprise. His eyes were closed though and he looked like he could care less. "No, it's unusual for me to get up this early. I just had…a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep." He opened his eyes and looked at her, curiously and like he didn't quite believe her.

Bree blushed under the attention and looked down at her coffee. She heard Kai get up and he softly left the kitchen, leaving his cup on the table. Bree sighed. 'Well this day is off to a WONDERFUL start.'

**M.G. There ya go! The third chapter! I STILL have a BIT of writers block, especially for my other story 'Dragon girl' if any of you are reading that, I am soooo sorry, but I'm trying to write up the next to chapters!**

**Plz R AND R!**

**Morte**


	5. The Blitzkrieg Boys

**(Updated 7/26/06)**

**M.G. heres the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-**  
**12345-Dreams-54321**  
**_Scene change_**  
**(A/N) Me interrupting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Faith, Tara and Rosie, Just Bree, Kat, Morika and the plot**

**Chapter 4: Blitzkrieg Boys**

Bree opened the front door and swung the light jacket over her shoulders and put it on in one smooth movement. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later!" And without waiting for a response she left, slamming the door closed behind her and walking down the street. After she had had her almost conversation with Kai she had watched some TV for a while. Until Tyson got up that is. His is _so annoying _in the morning. She would have killed him but Ray held her back, unfortunately. Her life would be so much better if he were gone, or permanently mute.

She had decided to go get dressed after that (seeing as her clothes had been washed and were now clean) and they had already started training when she came back down. So she had wasted another hour or two of her life watching them bored-ly while Tyson complained and was made to run laps and the others trained hard. That was when she came up with the _brilliant _idea of a walk. So she had gone inside, ignoring the questioning stares, grabbed a light black jacket, and practically flew out of the house.

And now here she was.

She soon found herself walking a familiar path, one she had taken last night. That though brought back memories of her encounter. 'I still want to know what they want will me.' She entered the park once again and, once again, made her way over to the crowd of cheering kids. 'Wonder whose blading now…'

She made her way over and once again pushed herself to the front of the crowd. The sight that greeted her was a slightly familiar one. Two boys were standing opposite each other with a bey-stadium between them and two beyblades spinning in the middle of the dish. The one on the left had brown hair and blue eyes and would be in the blonde haired green-eyed boys place, and the other one…

He had red hair done in an unusual style and icy blue eyes with a sneer on his face, looking a bit bored. He would definitely be in the position Tyson was in. The obvious favorite and the obvious winner.

There were three others standing directly behind him and not with the crowd and Bree figured they were his teammates. There was a midget with a big nose, blue hair and green eyes. The one next to him was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The last one was intimidating even though he was shorter than his blonde haired teammates. He had silver hair and green eyes. He looked familiar…Actually, now that she thought of it, they all looked a bit familiar. As the battle continued Bree zoned out and her eyes glazed over as something in her mind played out before her…

**In Her Mind**

_She appeared in a big room with beydishes stationed at different areas. The room was empty except for a lone figure standing in the middle of the room. She was standing in front of one of the dishes with a beyblade spinning in the middle of it. Bree moved, more like floated, closer to the figure to notice that it was a girl. The same one as before. She looked closer to the blade and it reminded her of her own. 'That's weird.'_

_  
The girl was concentrated on the blade intently, watching for a flaw in its movement. The door slammed open then and four kids, about a year older then Ratri came into the room. "There you are Ratri! Training is over, come on!" Ratri looked over to the boys and Bree could only make out their hair colors; Red, blue-green, blonde, and lavender. She addressed the one who spoke, her blade flying into her outstretched hand. "But brother! I still don't have complete control over my blade yet!" The boy with lavender hair sighed and the red head standing next to him shook his head. "Ratri, don't tell me you can't remember what day it is?" The girl blinked and quirked her head to the right. "Nooo…What day is it?"_

_  
All the boys sweatdropped. "How can you forget your own birthday Ratri?" Now it was the girls turn to sweatdrop. "It is?" She looked up and put a finger on her chin. "Well whad'dya know. It is!" she closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. The boy's facefaulted. The red head shook his head in exasperation. "You have the worst memory ever Ratri." She directed her stuck out tongue at him. "Not my fault Tala!"_

_  
"Guys, stop! We don't have time for this." Everyone looked over to the lavender haired boy who was looking at Ratri "Come on lets go to your room. I've got a present for you." Ratri instantly brightened. "Presents? Why didn't you say so! Come one!" She raced passed them, grabbing the red heads and lavender aired boys wrists. They laughed and let her drag them while the other two raced behind. They ran into her room and all sat down in a circle on the floor. "Gimme!"_

_  
Her brother laughed and held up his hand. "Hold on." He pulled something out from behind him and handed It to him. "Here." She grabbed it eagerly and ripped the paper off. Inside was a small, simple wooden box. She slowly opened it and gasped. Inside was a ring cradled on a bit of fabric. The band was made of simple silver with a single onyx stone. Inside the band her name was engraved in Russian._

_  
As she was only a five year old now, it was too big to fit on any of her fingers, not without slipping off. Hopefully when she was older it would fit perfectly. Her eyes teared up and she gazed at her brother. "Brother…" she flung herself at him and he caught her around the waist. He hugged her to him as she cried on his shoulder. He whispered into her hair, "Mom gave it to me right before she left. You should hide it so Boris doesn't know you have it." She nodded and lifted her head, smiling up at him._

_  
"Thank you."_

**Out of Bree's mind**

**  
**Bree snapped out of it and zeroed her vision in on her right hand in shock. On her ring was the exact same ring that she just saw in that vision thingie. 'But how is that possible?' She had never tried looking in the band to see if her name was engraved there, she would check it out later, seeing as sight now…

She looked up and noticed all the kids leaving, the battle was over. All that was left were the four boys and herself. She stared at them and they were staring right back, actually. She glanced down then back at them. They were staring at her ring, the one she had just inspected. The red head glanced up and caught her gaze before speaking. "You, girl. What's your name?" She chose to ignore that comment about the girl and just stared at him before speaking. "Bree." There eyes widened a bit, almost unnoticeably. She stared the red head right in the eyes. "I gave my name. What's yours?" His eyes narrowed. "Tala."

Bree's eyes widened a bit and everyone saw that, narrowing their eyes. She hid her surprise quickly though and her mind reeled. 'Tala was the name of the red head from that vision thing!' she looked over at the other teammates and noticed the similar hair colors on them as well. 'Then they must be the others that were there too.' "And you guys?" Her voice was calm and she applauded herself mentally for not showing her inner turmoil. The midget spoke up first. "Ian." The blonde next to him went next. "Spencer." She turned expectantly towards the silver haired boy who was inspecting her silently. "…Bryan."

"Were did you get that ring?" The unexpected question threw her but she answered anyway. "I honestly have no idea. When I was five my adoptive parents found me in their back yard with this ring around my neck on a chain. I can't remember a thing before that." She though she saw something flash in his eyes but wrote it off as her imagination. She scanned everyone else and noticed that they were all deep in thought. 'I wonder what their thinking.'

She then noticed that it seemed a bit lighter from before and glanced at her watch to see how long she had been gone and her eyes widened. "Shit!" Her outburst startled all the boys out of their thoughts and they glanced at her. "What?" Tala asked. She glanced at them. "I'm late. Oh, Ray is sooo gonna kill me." They looked at her surprised. "Ray? As in Ray Kon? From the Bladebreakers? She nodded and looked at them. "How'd you know?" They scowled. "You're a Bladebreaker?"

She realized she was avoiding the question but ignored that fact. "No, I'm just staying with them for a while. I just…arrived in town and ran into them, actually I ran into Tyson and they offered to let me stay with them for a while." Tala looked her over and zeroed in on the gun launcher and the pouch with her blade in it. "You blade?" She nodded in confirmation. "Yeah I do. Look, I really, really got to go now. Maybe I'll see you guys around?" She smiled at them brightly before turning and running away. "Bye! Nice meeting you!" She called over her shoulder as she ran farther and farther away.

The Blitzkrieg Boys watched silently as Bree ran towards what they guessed was Tyson's house. "You think it could be her?" Tala shrugged. "It could be. She recognized my name and she had the ring. And we never _did _find out what happened to her. And you know we can't trust a thing _Boris _says." He scowled along with the rest of them at Boris' name.

Tala looked over to the silent Bryan. "What do you think? You would know her better than us." They all gazed at Bryan who was still staring at the spot Bree was last standing. "It could be her. But were was she all these years?" They said nothing and dropped the subject. "Come on, lets go."

With that they left.

**Back With Bree**

Bree was running through the streets towards Tyson's dojo, not even out of breath. 'I can't believe I was gone that long! Where did the time go?' Up ahead she saw Tyson's dojo and sped up and luckily there weren't many people out even though it was nearing noon. She turned into Tyson's yard and she quickly opened the door before coming in and slamming the door closed.

She heard their voices coming from the living room and made her way in that direction. When she entered they got quiet and Ray stood up, walking swiftly over to her. "Where were you? I thought you were just going for a walk!" Bree stood calmly under his gaze; she had known he would probably react like that. In the very short time they had know each other they had grown to be somewhat best friends. He was like the older brother she never knew she had.

"I was out on a walk, but I ended up at the park were a beybattle was going on and stayed to talk to the winner and his team afterwards." Her words were calm but Ray narrowed his eyes at her after the team part. "Team? What do you mean by team? Could they be here for the tournament?" He said the last part to himself and Bree shrugged. "It's exactly how it sounds like and yeah, they probably are here for the tournament. They seemed to know who you guys were, didn't seem too happy to know I was associating with you though."

His eyes widened and he looked at Kai. "You don't think…?" He trailed off before returning his searching gaze to her. "Do you know what their names are?" She nodded, confused as to why he asked that. "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me?" he sounded a bit desperate, but also suspicious. She narrowed her eyes but sighed and complied with his request. "I guess. Their names were Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer." Everyone tensed at their names and Ray looked a little pale, but not much.

"Um, guys? You okay? What's the matter?" Ray directed his attention back to her. "What did you guys talk about?" She stared at him weirdly. "We didn't really talk about anything. They just asked my name and if I was a blader." She decided to leave out the interrogation about her ring; it wasn't that important and none of their business. "Is that ALL?" Ray stressed the last part and the weird look returned. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room now."

And with that Bree turned around and walked up the stairs to her room.

When she finally got to her room she flopped down on the bed and sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I wonder what's wrong with them. When I said their names they totally freaked on me.'

**-It could have something to do with a past meeting mistress- **Bree recognized Aurora's soft melodious voice instantly. 'You really think so Aurora?'

**-No, but you can't rule out that possibility mistress-** Bree sighed. 'I guess your right. And do you think you and Shadow could just call me Bree? The mistress crap is making me sound older than I really am.' She could hear Aurora laughing, Shadow's voice joining in. **–That would not be a problem Bree- **Both of her bitbeasts voices coursed.

Bree smiled, though she knew they couldn't see. 'Thank you. Now back to the matter at hand, I just wish I knew what happened between the blade breakers and Tala's team that was so bad.' **-There…is a way Bree. But you might not like it-** 'Really? What is it?'

In her mind she could see Aurora and Shadow glance at each other nervously. She glared at them in her mind. 'Aurora, Shadow, what is it?' They sighed and Shadow spoke. **–Well you see, if you really want to know, all you have to do is take control of that persons mind and look through their memories until you find what you're looking for- **Bree looked shocked. 'I can do that?' **-No, not yet, but we can and we can show you what we find- **'Oh.'

**-Would you like to do that Bree?- **'She looked at them and smiled faintly. 'No, it's okay. I can wait for them to tell me.' A sudden thunk of something hitting her floor brought Bree out of her thoughts. She cautiously got off her bed and noticed the dagger embedded on her floor. There was a note attached to it.

'Very original.' Bree thought sarcastically. She walked over to the dagger and yanked it out of the floor, ignoring the tearing wood and the chips flying towards her. She set the dagger down on her desk and she carefully took the note off of the blade before reading it.

'**_Meet us at the park tonight at 10 o'clock. We wish to speak with you. Come alone._**

_**-Tara and Faith**_

_**By the way, bring my dagger with you, I'd like it back'**_

Bree smirked as she read the last line. 'I wonder how they threw this in here though.' Bree walked over to her open window and noticed a tree in front of her open window across the street. (A/N I don't really know if there is one across the street from Tyson's house, I forgot what his house looked like, not to mention what the street he lived on looked like ; so bare with me)

'I guess that's how. Good aim.' Bree set the note down on the desk next to the dagger before looking at the clock. '1.30' was illuminated in red on her digital clock. 'Huh, didn't realize I was up here that long.'

"Now I just have to keep myself occupied until ten tonight." Bree muttered. With that, she went down stairs to find something to do.

**Park; 9.45**

**  
**Bree walked through the dark and silent park and silently suppressed a shiver that went through her spine as a cool breeze swept past her. She sat down on the nearest bench closest to the entrance of the park and checked her watch. It was only a minute later. She dropped her hand and let her head fall back, gazing up at the dark sky, watching the moon. 'Guess I'm here a bit early. Oh well.'

A voice cam from her right. "Bree? What are you doing out here this late?" She turned her head slowly and looked right into the eyes of Tala. "I could ask you the same thing." He walked calmly over to her and sat down next to her on the bench. "You still didn't answer my question." She sighed, gazing back up at the sky. "I'm meeting someone. He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? At ten at the night." She let her gaze travel over to him. "Yes, really. Now you answer _my _question."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just needed some air is all, so I went for a walk." She nodded in understanding, letting her gaze trail back up to the moon. "Hey, Tala?"

"Hn?" came his short response.

"What happened between you and your teammates and the Bladebreakers?" He looked at her, surprised, but hid it well. "Why do you want to know?" She shrugged, keeping her gaze on the moon. "When I told them I ran into you guys they went all tense and Ray paled a bit is all. So I was curious."

**-Bree, I thought you said you would wait until the Bladebreakers told you?- **'Yeah, but I can always find out from Tala now.' She saw her bitbeasts sweatdrop in her mind. 'What?'

-**Nothing-**

She snapped out of her trance like state to see Tala waving his hand in front of her face. "Hey, you spaced out on me." Bree smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, I was talking to Aurora and Shadow." He looked confused "Who are they?"

"My Bitbeasts, why?" He seemed shocked or a second time before hiding that as well. "You have two bitbeasts?"

'This really could be her.' Bree nodded in confirmation. "Uh-huh, see." She took out her blade from the pouch and showed it to him. He took it slowly from her hand and inspected it, seeing Aurora and Shadow. 'This confirms is, it has to be her. But what the hell has she been doing all these years.'

He stopped inspecting it and handed her blade back to her, slowly standing up. "I better go now. Maybe I'll see you later." He started walking away before she could respond, so she just watched him go. 'Huh, that was weird. Oh well.' She put her blade away and looked at her watch, seeing it was just past ten. 'Guess we were talking longer than I thought.'

"It's about time he left. I was starting to think we would never get to talk to you." Bree looked sharply to her left and saw four figures emerge from the shadows, only recognizing two of them.

"Tara and Faith…"

**With the Blitzkrieg Boys **

Ian, Spencer and Bryan all looked towards the door of their hotel room as the door creaked opene and their captain entered. Tala slowly walked in before closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes. "How was the walk?" Tala looked over at them. Ian and Spencer were on the couch while Bryan was leaning on the wall.

"I ran into Bree." They looked at him interested. "Really? What happened?" Tala walked over to the couch and plopped down in between Spencer and Ian. "Nothing really, we just talked. But I did find out something very interesting."

"Then tell us!" Tala chuckled at Ian's impatience. "I saw her blade. She has two bitbeasts." Everyone looked at him wide eyed, even Bryan. "You mean…" Tala actually smiled. "Yeah. It's definitely her." The three on the couch looked over at Bryan to see his reaction to the news.

Bryan's face was pretty much passive, except for his eyes. They were widened slightly and he seemed happy. 'It's really you Bree. What happened to you? And why don't you remember?' His eyes saddened. 'Bree…please remember.'

**M.G. I'm gonna be evil and end it right here. And I have a question for all my readers, the first person to answer correctly I'll dedicate a future chapter to you.**

**The question:**

**What is Bree's relationship to the Demolition Boys?**

**It should be a fairly easy question for those of you who are very observant. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm asking the question, it's so obvious. Or it is to me. Not sure about you guys.**

**Anyway, PLZ R AND R and I'll give you a Kai or ray plushie (whichever you prefer)**

**Morte**


	6. The Conversation

**(Updated 7/26/06)**

**M.G. Here's chapter five! Hope ya enjoy it! Oh yeah, and Kat's and Morika's info will be at the bottom! (You'll see them in the story)**

**Kai-Dranzer: You were right! That's exactly it! Here! (Gives her a ray and Kai plushie) enjoy!**

**NightShadow Risen: your half right. They are like a family, but none are actually related to her except one person! But I still give you credit for answering! (Gives her a ray and Kai plushie also) here ya go!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashback_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-**  
**_Scene change_**  
**12345-Dreams-54321**  
**(A/N) me interrupting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Faith, Tara and Rosie, Just Bree, Kat, Morika and the plot**

**Chapter 5: no title**

"_Tara and Faith…"_

Said people smirked at her. "Bree, I trust you brought my dagger?" Bree just took out said dagger and threw it at Tara with a flick of her wrist. Tara caught it easily and returned the dagger to her wrist guard. "Thank you." She spoke calmly and Bree glanced at the other two unknown girls. She looked back to Tara and Faith and jerked her head in the direction of the two strangers. "Who are they?" Faith glanced over to them, speaking shortly. "Introduce yourselves." The one standing closest to Tara mock saluted Faith. "Yes sir, Faith sir!" Faith growled at he but let it go.

She stepped forward and saluted Bree too. "Name's Morika, nice ta meet ya Bree sir!" Morika had dark blue hair with orange tips and golden eyes. For clothes she wore a black Chinese style shirt with silver lining and a long black skirt with slits up the side to mid-thigh and knee-high boots. One her hands were a pair of silver fingerless gloves. Bree nodded to her and the next girl stepped forward, nodding her head to Bree in respect.

"My name is Kat." Kat had red hair and vibrant green eyes. For clothes she had on dark green baggy pants, a black turtle neck sweater that stopped an inch under her breast, and black and red skater shoes. Bree nodded back to her. "Nice to meet you guys. Now, tell me, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tara sighed and all of them came closer to Bree before sitting down either next to her on the bench or at her feet on the ground. (Faith and Tara on the bench, Kt and Morika on the ground.)

"Well first off, I wanted to ask you something. How much of your past do you remember?" Bree gazed at Tara weirdly but answered the question anyway. "Nothing from before I was five." Tara sighed. "I see, this might be more difficult than I thought at first." Bree stared at her with narrowed eyes and a scowl planted on her face. "What do you mean by that?" Tara turned towards her and stared at her right in the eye. "Well to start it off, there's this prophecy."

"A prophecy? What the hell does a prophecy have to do with me?" Tara and Faith glared at her. "If you would let me finish, you might know!" Bree was surprised but didn't back down, letting Tara continue.

"There's a prophecy that was spoken hundreds of years ago, and it went like this:

'_The Chosen One Shall Appear,_

_And they shall hold the key,_

_The key to saving the world,_

_Or the key to ruling or destroying it,_

_Their power shall be great,_

_For they will be partnered with a powerful guardian,_

_They shall learn many things,_

_Both good and bad,_

_They will regain things lost,_

_And find things anew,_

_They shall be broken down,_

_And a life shall be threatened,_

_The outcome cannot be foreseen,_

_For it shall be shrouded from peering eyes,_

_In the end only one shall prevail,_

_Who shall it be?_

_The good? Or the bad?_

_Only time can tell,_

_Blood and soul are key,_

_For what you must find,_

_For it is important,_

_And in the end,_

_Only the light can lead the way'_

But there's more to it. There are also four warriors that protect the chosen one. They each have special talents that can help them to protect her, or him. The four warriors are us, and you Bree, are the chosen one." Bree stared at them like they had all grown an extra head. "You guys are crazy! You really expect me to believe that!"

Everyone sighed at her outburst. "I guessed you might react like this." Tara spoke. "Can you really _blame _me? What proof do you have?" This time it was Faith who spoke up. "Your bitbeasts for one. When they combine together they form an unbeatable being. And only **you **can control it. Another is this."

They each showed her a tattoo on some part of their body. The tattoo was 'protector' in kanji with a smaller one next to it, one of the four main elements. Faith's was on her right wrist (Fire) , Tara's on the left side of her collarbone (Wind), Kat's on her left ankle (Water), and Morika's on her right hip (Earth). All of them were glowing a weird goldish color. "They only appear when you, the chosen one, are near. The only other time they appeared for us was when we all met each other, or when we first found out that we were the warriors that protect you. The element kanji is what our main element is, but has nothing to do with our bitbeasts." Kat said.

Bree just stared at them. "I still don't believe you." That's when Faith snapped. "I knew this was a waste of our time! We should just leave! She's never going to believe us anyway, even if we present all the evidence in the world!" Faith then stood up and angrily stormed away. Tara sighed and got up to go after her.

She gave Kat a look and she seemed to understand what she wanted her to do. She (Tara) started walking after Faith, signaling Morika to come also. Morika gave one last look in Bree's direction before following. The only person left now was Kat, who was still sitting on the ground in front of her.

Kat sighed before getting up and brushing herself off. She stood right in front of Bree and she reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. She handed it to Bree and Bree stared at it. It was directions on how to get to the hotel they were staying at and what their room number was. "I know you don't believe us, but if you change your mind, you can look for us there." Bree nodded and Kat disappeared in the direction the others had gone.

Bree stared at the card some more after they had left. 'Could what they were telling me be the truth?' Bree was really confused now. 'Maybe I should have believed them. But their story just sounded so ridiculous! What should I do?'

Bree stood up and sighed, inhaling the cold air before walking in a random direction. She needed to walk around some more, try to sort out her inner turmoil. She stared up at the sky as she walked right down the middle of the street. She didn't bother worrying if she would run into anything, it was 10.30 and no one would be out at this hour.

She soon stopped walking about five minutes later and found herself at a beach. She walked carefully on the shifty sand and stood at the edge of the water, taking off her shoes and socks, rolling up her pants a bit and letting the icy cold water rush over her feet and calves. She looked out at the moon again; it was so beautiful and full. She always found herself watching the moon. Withough knowing she voiced her thoughts aloud. "So…beautiful…" Her whispered words were carried away by the wind.

Unknown to Bree though, someone had been watching her and they were now standing almost directly behind her, defiantly close enough to catch her whispered words.

"Yes, it is a beautiful night, isn't it?" Bree whipped around and stared at the person behind her with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" She couldn't see their face, even though he was standing so close behind her. They laughed. "You don't have to worry about me, I am no threat. If anything you would be more of a threat to me. Besides I wouldn't dream of hurting a lady such as yourself. My captain would kill me." Bree's eyes narrowed more. "Captain?"

"Yes, captain." Bree's eyes began to un-narrow. "Are you here for the tournament?" they nodded a yes. "Yes. I and my team are here for the tournament." Bree took a step closer to the person and could tell they were smiling. "You never did answer my question. Who are you?"

"My name is Oliver." He stepped forward so there was only about two feet between them. Bree stared at him. He was around her height, with green hair and violet eyes. He also seemed a little…girly. (A/N any Oliver fans out there, do not kill me. I have nothing against him, but he does seem a bit girly.) 'I can see why he said I was probably more of a threat to him.' Bree sweatdroped.

"So…Oliver, what are you doing out his late anyway?" He continued smiling. "I and my teammates just arrived not long ago from Europe, and I could not get to sleep, so I decided to take a walk." Bree nodded. 'Must have jet-lag.' Oliver studied her. "What are YOU doing out this late?"

Bree smiled slightly and shrugged. "Nothing really. I just went to meet some people and decided to take a walk after the meeting. I just arrived not long ago and I haven't seen much of this place. I spent most of my time in the park or at the dojo I'm staying at."

"Ah."

Bree turned back around and looked back out at the rolling waves, Oliver moving to stand next to her. It was so peaceful. "Are you also in the tournament?" he questioned. Bree shook her head and looked at him. "No, but the people I'm staying with are. They invited me to join their team, but I declined. I do blade though, just don't want to enter any tournaments yet."

Oliver looked over at her, surprised. "You blade?" Bree nodded and stared at him confused. "Yeah, that a problem?" He shook his head. "No, no it's not. You just don't see many girl blading. Most just prefer to watch all the guys who blade." Bree laughed at that, knowing it was probably true. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't laughed much, seeing as her only friend back home had been Tom, and they hadn't spent that much time together, seeing as he was a jock and had games and training to do.

Oliver laughed with her. Bree glanced at her watch and saw it was almost midnight. "Wow, almost midnight already. I didn't think I had been out here that long. I should go back now." Oliver turned towards her. "Let me walk you home…um, you never told me your name." Bree looked at him confused, her head quirked to the right. "I didn't?" she looked up and though about it. "I guess I didn't." She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head while Oliver sweatdropped.

Bree smiled at Oliver and held out her hand. "Bree. My name is Bree." He took it and kissed the back of the hand. "Pleasure to meet you Bree." Bree blushed lightly and Oliver let go of her hand, holding out his arm. "Shall we Bree?" Bree laughed and put her arm through his. "We shall."

While they were walking they talked a lot and they became fast friends. When they got back to the dojo he stopped walking in front of the door and un-threaded their arms. "Here you are."

"Thank you for walking me home Oliver." He blushed lightly in embarrassment. "It's no problem. It was the least I could do. She smiled and she realized she had never smiled or laughed as much as she had when she was with Oliver. She opened the door and looked back at him. "I'll see you in the tournament?" He nodded and she waved bye before heading inside, Oliver walking away. The smile on her face never faded as she walked upstairs. She had never had so many friends, and had never been so happy. She got to her room and she quietly opened the door to her room since Ray's and Kai's rooms were next to her and she didn't want to wake them up, quietly slipping inside.

She quickly got dressed for bed in a pair of black shorts and a light red tank top. During the day she had had nothing to do so she went shopping with Ray, while borrowing some money from Kai. She quickly slipped into bed before going to sleep. She had been so happy, that her meeting with Tara, Faith, Morika and Kat had already been forgotten.

**M.G. there you go! Hope you liked it! In the next chapter the tournament begins and she meets the d-boys for a second time, and she sees Oliver again and she meets his team. What's going to happen? How should I know, I haven't written it yet ;**

**Name: Morika  
Age: 15  
Hair: Dark blue with orange tips  
Eyes: Gold eyes  
Weapon: A sword or a Scythe that has a chain attached to it so she can throw it (think Kohaku's weapon from Inuyasha)  
Launcher: A red and black gun launcher  
Beyblade: Red with a black attack ring  
Bitbeast: Her bitbeast name is midnight (I know, not original ;) and she's a dark phoenix. She's all black except parts of her wings that are red and she also has gold armor.  
Moves: def. 1) Shadow shield 2) Dark mist atk. 1) Dark orb **

**Name: Kat  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Green  
Weapons: A gun and a hidden dagger. (Those are just her main; she does use others, though not as much)  
Launcher: A dark green and blood red gun launcher  
Beyblade: Blood red with a dark green attack ring  
Bitbeast: Her bitbeasts name is Ebony and she's a Dark wolf. Her fur is a pure black and her eyes are a blood red. She also wears silver armor.  
Moves: def. 1) Ebony shield (I know, not original) Atk. 1) Black fire 2) Dark illusion**

**Plz R and R! I'll give you a cookie if you do! **Winks

**Morte**


	7. The Reunion

**(Updated 7/28/06)**

**M.G. Here's the sixth chapter! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But over spring break I went to Garmisch and had little computer access! Sorry! But I SHOULD be able to update faster from now on!**

**Kai-Dranzer: I had already planned on making Faith irritate Kai, so don't worry on that part**

**Shadow InuGirl: Actually, I do need one more OC for Kevin, if you don't mind your OC being paired up with him. Unless there's someone else you had in mind…**

**Night-shadow Risen: Thanx! And no I haven't reviewed your story, but I'll make sure to do that!**

**Wolf of the snow: Thanx for your review!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-**  
**_Scene change_**  
**12345-Dreams-54321**  
**(A/N) me interrupting**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it? I would think you guys would know by now that I don't own Beyblade! I also don't own Faith, Tara or Rosie, just Kat, Morika, Bree and the plot**

**Warning: Also, there might be some Mariah bashing in this chapter! So if you like Mariah, I'm sorry! She's okay, but I don't like her that much**

**Chapter 6: Seeing Everyone Again**

**Couple Days Later**

Bree Jackson was bored. That was the only word for it. She was sitting on a bus with the Bladebreakers heading for the stadium where the tournament opening rounds were taking place. Her head was leaning on the cold window pane, watching the rain make patterns on the glass before being swept away and starting over again. As she watched the clouded sky, her mood worsened; it was an all around depressing day so far.

Her mind was currently in turmoil. The day after she met with her 'supposed protectors' the happiness about meeting Oliver and making a new friend had worn off and she had started thinking about what they had said, almost constantly. She had gone over what they had said carefully in her head, and was slowly starting to believe them. But by slowly, I mean slowly. At least she didn't think they were insane crazed psychos out to get her anymore. That was an improvement, right?

Right?

Anyways, back on track. During those few days she hadn't seen any of Oliver or Tala and their teams. She had gone on many walks and spent many hours at the beach and park, but hadn't run into them, even though she was hoping she would. I know, it looks like she's obsessed with them. But she wasn't, honestly.

The bus jerked to a stop and se snapped out of her thoughts, hitting her head on the window. She mouthed 'ooowww,' but otherwise stayed silent about it, rubbing her sore head. She looked out and noticed all the fans waiting outside for their favorite teams to arrive, holding a multitude of different banners and screaming different things, despite the rain. She slowly stood up, still holding her head, and made her way to the front, behind Ray who gave her a questioning look about her head. She just shook her head and pushed him out before following, pulling her jacket closer to her and pulling the hood up to hide her face from everyone. When everyone was out of the bus they started walking for the doors, ignoring the fans and trying not to get to wet. Except for one person who _somehow _forgot to bring a jacket.

Bree ignored the glare she could tell she was getting from Tyson, who was now soaked. It wasn't her fault he just _happened _to not find it.

Bree cautiously glanced back and almost started laughing right there. He was soaked and his hair was sticking to his face, arms crossed over his chest, and he was glaring at her. It was quite amusing actually. She turned back around and walked up to Ray's side, walking the rest of the way with him.

When they got to the door someone was waiting for them, and gave Tyson a blanket and a spare change of clothes. He glared but took them anyway. He was dripping all over the floor and muttering things under his breath that Bree had no doubt in her mind weren't very nice. It was peacefully quite otherwise. They made their way to the locker room and peeled off their jackets while Tyson got dressed and dried his hair.

When everyone was ready they made their way to a waiting room set up for them between their matches were there was some food and a big screen TV to watch the matches on. Every team would be blading at least once today until there were only a few teams left, then there would be a semi-finals also held here, then when that was over they would go to Russia were the finals would be held like in the world championships three years before.

(**A/N I don't know if I mentioned this, but this is at the same time as the third season, so everyone's wearing those clothes, but completely disregards the 3rd season. I haven't seen any episodes so I wouldn't know how anyone acts. Sorry for the interruption.)**

When they got there one team was already there.

The Majestics.

When Bree saw Oliver she smiled widely. She was still amazed that he was one of the only people who get her to do that. "Oliver!" He turned at his name being called and smiled when he saw her. "Bree!"

Bree took off running and slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him. He was startled and almost tipped over but caught her securely and returned the hug. "How are you Bree?" She pulled back and gave him another small smile. "I'm fine, how about you?" He simply nodded, saying the same for him. The Bladebreakers came up behind them with confused looks on their faces. She looked behind Oliver and saw the same was true of his team. No one spoke for a second and Bree shifted nervously before Max finally spoke up. "How do you know Oliver Bree?" Bree winced, dreading the answer. She knew Ray would flip. Not only were they close like brother and sister, but he was protective like an older brother too, worrying whenever she was out to long and wanting to know everything that happened.

"Well you see, I was out walking late the night after I arrived found myself at the ocean. I was staring at the moon when Oliver appeared, and we got to talking and he walked me back around midnight. We became friends during that time." She decided to leave our the meeting someone part. Everyone stared at her disbelievingly. Everyone but Ray that is. He went into overprotective mode, angry. "What were you doing out alone in the **middle of the night?" **Bree winced at his tone; she knew this would happen.

She gave him huge, watery puppy dog eyes. She was lucky she had perfected this look, and was also immune to it because of it. "But Ray, I wasn't alone. I met Oliver an and walked me back." He glared at her, ignoring her puppy dog eyes while some of the others melted. "You still left without informing anyone! What if something had happened to you?" She stuck her bottom lip out a bit to add to the look before she answered, making her voice sound small. "I'm sorry Ray. Please forgive me?"

He sighed and gave in, smiling softly. "Fine. Just…don't do that again, okay?" She nodded and smiled at him before glomping him. He caught her and laughed, ruffling her hair before letting go. She glared at him for that but otherwise didn't comment. During this whole argument everyone had been watching in amusement as the two fought. Enrique tapped Oliver on the shoulder and he turned, looking at him questioningly. "Introduce us!" he whispered urgently. Oliver sighed, knowing this would happen. He tapped Bree on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He gestured behind him to his team. "Bree; my teammates. Enrique," He pointed out the blonde one, who winked at her, and she in turn glared at him and he got the message, backing off. "Johnny," He pointed to the redhead who just nodded and Bree did the same. "And Robert, our team captain." He pointed to the one with purple hair who also nodded in greeting.

"Guys, this is Bree." With the introductions over, both teams sat down and started to talk amongst themselves. Bree was sitting in between Oliver and Ray, but her view of the entrance was obstructed, so she didn't see who It was that entered next that caused everyone to go silent and tense up a bit.

Bree looked at everyone but they were all looking at the entrance. "Guys? What's wrong? Why are you all so silent all of a sudden?" She looked between Oliver and Ray and saw who had just walked in, and grinned when she spotted Tala and his teammates. "Tala!" She rose from her spot and quickly jogged over to them. Since she wasn't facing the other teams, she didn't notice that they were now looking at her shocked.

She continued over to them however and they hid their shock as she came closer until she finally stopped in front of them. "Bree? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't on a team!" She turned to Ian to answer him. "Just because I'm not on a team doesn't mean I can't some to cheer on my friends shorty."

He glared at her when she finished talking. "Don't call me shorty!" She smirked in amusement. "And why not? You are short you midget." His cheeks colored red in anger and his fists clenched. "Don't call me a midget!" They kept arguing like that while his teammates watched the two in amusement and everyone else watched with wide eyes. Ian finally got fed up with her and went to hit her when someone growled in warning. He jerked to a stop and turned slowly on his heel to see Bryan glaring dangerously at him.

Bree stared at him confused while Ian backed down and muttered things under his breath, though the only things Bree heard were Ratri, Stupid, and Bryan. Which to say confused her to no end. "Why did he mention Ratri? And why the hell did Bryan stop Ian from hurting me?' She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized she had been ignoring them and smiled at them sheepishly before addressing Tala. "I figured you guys might be here, but I couldn't be positive. What's your team name anyway?"

Tala looked over her weirdly then got a look of comprehension on his face before answering. "Blitzkrieg Boys." Short, simple and right to the point. Bree nodded, making an 'o' shape with her mouth. She was about to ask Bryan something when Ray and Oliver felt it was time to interrupt. They came up behind her and were glaring at them.

"Let's go Bree." They each grabbed an arm and turned her around, dragging her off and ignoring her struggling against them. A growl was heard from one of them (the Blitzkrieg Boys), and no one but his teammates heard. Bree continued to struggle helplessly against the two before giving up, realizing it was a lost battle. So instead, she glanced backwards and looked at them one last time, mouthing 'bye,' before she was infront of her other friends.

Most of them started asking questions all at once the moment Ray and Oliver let go of her arms. She rubbed them because they were a bit sore and looked at everyone, getting confused. They were all speaking at once and some of them weren't quiet about their questions. It started to hurt her head so she clenched her eyes and held her hands over her ears, trying to drown them all out.

'Make it stop, make it stop, to loud, so confusing, make it stop, _make it stop!'_

Johnny took notice of her pained expression, as did Robert and Kai, but was the first one to act on it. He shouted for them to. 'Shut the hell up', and they closed their mouths immediately, going silent. Bree un-clenched her eyes and took her hands from her ears, sending Johnny a grateful look and smile. He just shrugged it off and looked away, his cheeks coloring slightly. Bree smirked at this before dropping said smirk and returning her attention to everyone else who had missed the exchange between the two. "Okay, no that you guys have kindly shut up, I can think strait and answer the questions you undoubtedly have."

Some had the grace to look a bit sheepish, their cheeks either coloring a tiny bit, or coloring like a fire hydrant. Bree just ignored this and plowed on. "Now I imagine the most prominent question would be how I," here she gestured to herself, "met the Blitzkrieg Boys." here she gestured behind her to the bore looking team who were discreetly listening in on their conversation. "And also why I am not following your _instructions _and staying away from said team." She motioned to the Bladebreakers, who nodded.

She directed her attention to the Majestics, deciding to answer their question first. "I met them when I was out on a walk a few days ago. I went to the park were there was a crowd of kids cheering something on and it happened to be a blading match between Tala and some kid. Tala obviously won and I stayed after the match because," here she faltered a bit, wondering how she was going to explain it. "I wanted to meet him, so consequently met his team in the process. We talked briefly and I left. Got it?" They nodded, satisfied, not having picked up on the brief pause.

"Good." She turned her attention to the Bladebreakers this time, addressing their problem and wondering how they were going to take it. "I'm not taking you advice because I had another meeting with Tala, just him this time. I probably wouldn't have followed it anyway. I met him on the same walk I met Oliver." She noticed Ray was starting to slowly get angry again so she decided to continue along. "We talked for a while and I guess you could say that's how we became friends. That's why, their **friends**, of course I'm not going to stay away from them!"

Said team smirked from their spot across the room when they heard this, becoming amused at everyone's expressions. Most everyone had that classic fish out of water look adorning their faces, or just had their jaws, figuratively, on the ground. And some even had the classis wide eyes expressions.

The only exceptions were Kai (of course), Robert, and Johnny. Bree took one look at all of their faces and did what the Blitzkrieg Boys wanted to do, but of course wouldn't, she burst out laughing. At that exact same moment, coincidentally, another team just happened to walk into the room. They took in the scene before them with raised eyebrows. "What's going on here?" Bree stopped laughing, though the occasional chuckle slipped past, and turned around to see the new team which consisted of three boys, and a…pink thing.

The White Tiger's.

She waved them over happily, even though she had never met, nor seen these people before in her life. She examined them before picking out who he believed to be the team captain. She stuck her hand out to him and grinned. "Hey, name's Bree." He excepted it and shook it firmly. "Lee." She nodded and looked behind him inquiringly, dropping his hand. He got the message and introduced his teammates. "That is Kevin," he pointed out the boy with green hair and Bree grinned at him and he grinned back, "Gary," he pointed out the biggest one in the group and Bree nodded to him, "And Mariah, my little sister." He pointed to the pink thing, and Bree almost cringed, but caught herself in time. It should be illegal to wear that much pink. Even her hair was pink, which was overdoing it in Bree's opinion.

Mariah smiled to her and stuck out her hand. "Hey Bree, it's, like, so nice to meet you!" Bree looked at her outstretched hand in barely concealed disgust. "I'm sure." She turned her attention back to Lee and Kevin, completely ignoring Mariah, while Gary had already made his way over to the buffet laid out for them. Kevin was snickering behind his hand and Lee looked like he was trying hard not to laugh himself at Mariah's expression.

Mariah's face was red from anger and embarrassment, and her eyes were narrowed into a pathetic glare, compared to Kai at least, and her hands were clenched by her sides. It was sorta amusing. It kinda looked like she wanted to scream, and scream she did. She started yelling insults at Bree in all the languages she knew, so loud that Bree was sure all the fans outside could here. She was also making wild hand movements with said insults and Bree, along with many others, looked caught between covering their ears, and outright laughing.

It was in vain though. She just looked so…ridiculous. Most people started laughing and that just seemed to make her madder. She stopped though and looked helplessly at Ray, who was also laughing but trying hard to cover them up by laughing. "Ray!" She whined. He stopped and put on a serious face, or tried to at least, because it still looked like he wanted to laugh though Bree gave him point for not _actually _laughing. "I'm sorry Mariah. It was funny though."

She glared at him and he laughed nervously, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay, come on guys. Stop laughing." Everyone that was previously laughing stopped and succeeded in holding in their laughs, though some coughed now and again. Mariah was satisfied with this though, so stopped glaring at Ray, and instead clung to his arm and proceeded to tell him how much she missed him.

Bree glanced over at this scene and shook her head sympathetically. "Poor Ray." Kevin and Lee, who she was still standing by, laughed a bit at this. "Yeah. Imagine having to live with her when she gets like this." Bree laughed at this and put and arm around his shoulders. "I pity you then."

Over the next half an hour before the tournament officially started, the Saint Shields and All Starz showed up (Bree had wondered why there were so few teams and it was explained this one was only one of the waiting rooms and that other teams would be somewhere else). She was introduced to everyone and became fast friends with Ozuma and his team. Michael had tried hitting on her but she had threatened to 'make him a girl' if he continued, and she just didn't like Emily. But she got along fine with Steve and Eddy.

The loudspeaker next to the TV suddenly came to life, emitting weird noises, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at it. Bree was quite peeved at the interruption, seeing as she had been having a very nice conversation with Ozuma and Miriam and didn't enjoy being interrupted. Whatever was wrong with it was fixed apparently, because the next moment a man started speaking through it.

"Sorry for the interruption folks! I would just like to say that the tournament is now officially underway! So, to start us off, would the Bladebreakers and the Warriors please report to the beystadium! The first match will begin in five minutes. Good Luck!"

Bree turned her attention back to Ozuma and Miriam, a look of regret on her face. "That's my friends. I better go; I'll talk to you guys later though, ok?" They nodded and said bye while Bree ran to catch up to the Bladebreakers. They said nothing as they walked out of the room and started to navigate through the hallways to the stadium.

When they got there, the other team, The Warriors, were already there. But when Bree saw who they were, she stopped in her tracks. It felt as is her heart had stopped beating momentarily from the shock. The Bladebreakers stopped and looked at her in concern. "Bree?" Ray and Max stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" She just pointed to the other team.

"It's you guys!"

The Warriors were none other than Faith, Tara, Morika, and Kat. Ray and Max glanced at her surprised. "You know them?" she nodded. "Yeah, I know them." Funny how irony seemed to follow her; first she was looking for them, then when she does find them, she doesn't know what to do.

All of them smirked at her simultaneously as they walked up the platform in the middle were the dish would be and stood next to them. Well, except for Kat who smiled at her, but that was besides the point. "Bree, it's so nice to see you." Bree nodded at Kat, the one who had spoken. Tara and Morika were also looking at her, except for Faith who had turned away, ignoring her. 'Guess she's still not over what happened last time.'

Bree was silent next to Kat and the Bladebreakers while the announcer announced them. Kat was looking at her while she looked ahead boredly, but sighed when her stare didn't stop. She glanced over, giving in, and saw the question in her eyes. She sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, I know what you want to ask. I…guess I believe you now. I still think you guys are a little out of your minds, but I don't think your crazy insane psychos anymore, which I guess is an improvement." Morika and Tara had been, discreetly of course, listening in, and Tara smiled slightly to her while Morika whooped in joy, but not to loudly.

Morika threw an arm around Bree's shoulders but made it look like good sportsmanship or something like that while she gave her a noogie. "I knew you'd come 'roud!" Bree just pushed her off of her, stepping from her grasp. "Yeah, yeah." Faith, who had also been listening, but much less obviously, smirked. 'Girls not to bad after all…'

Not that she would ever voice this opinion. She'd be damned before she let anyone think she was going soft.

Bree then proceeded to look over to Faith as if she knew what she was thinking, and because she pegged her to be the leader. Faith was looking from the corner of her eyes and she simply nodded in acknowledgement. She, Bree that is, smiled at that. The announcer had apparently finished while all of this was going on and the first match was to be between Max and Morika.

It ended up a tie.

Then Ray and Tara battled and Ray won.

The air was a bit tense, seeing as the winner of the next match would determine who won overall. If the Bladebreakers won, they would win the match and go on. If the warriors won, it would be a tie between the two and a tiebreaker would be fought. But they would deal with that when, or if, it happened. And it very well could since the next match was between Faith and Kai. It would be close since they were both almost equal in power.

They stepped up and Faith smirked at Kai. "Ready to lose?" he glared back at her. "I'm not losing." She shrugged it off, indifferent, knowing It would piss him off. "Whatever. Just don't start crying when I win." His glare hardened and Faith smirked. 'Perfect.'

They both attached their blades to their launchers. Faith's was black and blood red with a three point attack ring. They narrowed their eyes at each other as the countdown started.

"3…" Faith's eyes showed determination.

"2…" Kai's eye's narrowed even more.

"1…" They both gripped their launchers tightly.

"LET IT RIP!" Their beyblades shot into the dish and started to circle each other. Faith carefully watched Kai's blade. She glanced at him to see if he would give anything away about how he was going to attack. She saw nothing. Not even the slightest twitch. Not that she really expected anything.

She turned her eyes back to the dish just in time to see Kai's blade shoot forward and ram into hers. She cursed herself for not paying attention. Her blade was knocked backwards and it spun to the edge of the dish before spinning back to the middle. It was unsteady for a second before regaining its balance. Faith breathed an almost nonexistent sigh of relief.

Kai sneered at her. "You better start paying more attention to the match, not the opponent, _Winters_." Faith's cheeks colored, not from embarrassment, but from rage. "I'll keep that in mind _Hiwatari_." She ground out. Then she decided to aggravate him more, so she smirked. "I was just looking to see if you would slip up. You surprised me is all. I won't happen again." He glared dangerously and gritted his teeth before returning his attention to the dish, while she remained unfazed.

She smirked at him triumphantly. 'Just a little more…' she attacked, he dodged. He attacked, she dodged. This went on for a while before Faith became frustrated. 'Obviously were gonna have to start calling out bitbeasts.'

"Saber!" Her bit-beast rose majestically and growled at Kai. Saber was a beautiful white silvery wolf with yellow eyes. Everyone stared in awe at her. Kai smirked. 'So the onna (1) wants to bring out bit-beasts huh? Okay then…' "Dranzer!" The proud red phoenix rose from her blade and screeched at Saber.

"Dranzer! Flame saber!" Dranzer shot towards Saber, fire gathering around her. Faith narrowed her eyes. "Saber! Ice blaze!" A rain of ice came down on Dranzer and she screeched in pain. "Dranzer!" The raining ice stopped. Now was Faith's chance. "Saber! Shadow Flames!" Flames started to surround Dranzer and Kai looked worried. "Dranzer!"

The flames swiped in and enclosed around Dranzer. A screech was heard and no one could distinguish if it was a screech of pain or not. Suddenly, the flames shot up higher and everyone looked confused. Then Dranzer flew up above the flames and they died down. Everyone looked at Dranzer in surprise. Faith most of all. 'How did Dranzer escape? Escape if nearly impossible!'

Kai smirked at her once he got over his obvious shock. "Heh. You forget that fire is Dranzers element. She created a barrier of her own fire to cancel out the effect of the attack. That's how she was able to escape."

'Right Dranzer?'

**You are correct Master Kai-**

Faith looked suddenly pissed. "Saber! Wolf strike!" Saber struck at Dranzer but she was able to dodge. 'Heh, she attacks blinded by rage. She'll ware herself out soon attacking like that and I'll make my move then.' Faith stared at Kai as he was thinking this. She was acting. She wanted to make it seem like she was using all of her strength now in a blind attack.

'He'll never know what hit him…'

Kai watched as her blade started to slow down, weakened by her reckless attacks. 'Now's my chance.' "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Dranzer started swooping down towards Saber. Faith smirked. 'Now.' Kai saw her smirk and narrowed his eyes. 'What's she planning?' "Saber! Wolf Strike!" Kai's eyes widened as Saber darted forward and Dranzer and Sabers attacks hit head on. There was a huge flash of light and everyone had to shield their eyes or be blinded.

Faith and Kai were thrown back by the force of the blast. When the light faded, everyone slowly lowered their arms and looked to the dish. There was some smoke around the dish and everyone waited patiently as the smoke faded for the winner. Surely after an attack like that, one person would have lost, right?

Everyone held their breath as the smoke finally cleared to reveal the winner. Everyone gasped. There was only one blade in the dish still spinning, the other lay completely still. The owners of the blades got up and made their way to the dish to see the results. When they got there, their eyes rested upon the motionless blade and the one still spinning.

It was going in circles around the dishes rim, like victory laps. The only one still spinning was a black and blood red blade with a three pointed attack ring.

Faith had won the match.

**(1) Onna -Women**

**M.G. cliffy! Hehe. Hope you liked it. It was ten pages long, my longest chapter yet! O-o**

**Anywayz, Plz R and R! I'll give you a cookie if you do! (Winks)**


	8. The Battle'x'The Remembrance

**(Updated 8/1/06)**

**M.G. I can't believe I'm updating so soon! O-0 it's so weird….anyway, thank you for all the reviews!**

**Kai-Dranzer: I don't know about the name yet #Hehe, sweatdrop# it might be a fake name, but I can't think of another one for the real one #sweatdrop# but if you have any ideas, tell me. OH! Here's your cookie) (hands cookie)**

**Shadow InuGirl: Thanx for the OC! And yew she can be paired with Max. Here's your cookie) (Hands cookie) I'll probably bring her in within the next chapter or two! Do you have any views o how you want her introduced though? It might help! Thanx!**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**-Bitbeast talking-**

_**Scene change**_

**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it? I would think you guys would know by now that I don't own Beyblade! I also don't own Faith or Tara OR Rosie, just Kat, Morika, Bree and the plot, kay?**

**Warning: Also, there might be some Mariah bashing in this chapter! So if you like Mariah, I'm sorry! She's okay, but I don't like her that much. There may also be Hilary bashing later! Also, this chapter skips a lot, so be patient please, it'll only happen this once.**

**Chapter 7: A Battle and Remembrance**

_Last Time:_

_Everyone held their breath as the smoke finally cleared to reveal the winner. Everyone gasped. There was only one blade in the dish still spinning, the other lay completely still. The owners of the blades got up and made their way to the dish to see the results. When they got there, their eyes rested upon the motionless blade and the one still spinning. _

_It was going in circles around the dishes rim, like victory laps. The only one still spinning was a black and blood red blade with a three pointed attack ring._

_Faith had won the match._

_Now_

Everything was deadly silent as everyone watching stared at the dish, eyes wide. Then, slowly, the sound of someone clapping was heard echoing through the stadium. Then slowly, other people started to clap until everyone there was clapping and cheering, having finally gotten over the shock of it all.

Faith's team had gone up to congratulate her. And since she hadn't lost, they had to fight a tiebreaker with Kat, and there was still a chance for them to win. Kai slowly went over to his motionless blade and picked it up, silently walking back to his team. They tried to talk to him but he glared at them and sat by himself, arms crossed.

Apparently he didn't like the fact that he had lost to Faith.

The announcers tried to speak over the cheering but it was too loud. After a few minutes when the audience had finally calmed they had their chance to speak.

"Since Faith of the Warriors won the match, making it a tie with both teams at two wins and one loss, there will be a default match between the remaining team members of both teams! You will be allowed a fifteen minute break to get ready!"

Tyson looked nervous but everyone kept reassuring him that he would be fine. Bree stared out at the other team, her gaze fixed on Tyson's opponent, Kat. She was working any kinks out of her blade now while her teammates crowded around her giving her tips. Well, only Morika was, but oh well.

She turned to Kai and tapped him on the shoulder. The Bladebreakers stopped what they were doing to see what she would want with their team captain. He glared at her annoyed. "What?" he snapped. She was unfazed by his harsh tone. "Let me blade against Kat in the default match." She said bluntly.

The rest of the team stared at her in shock. "WHAT?" Tyson yelled. She glared at him, annoyed at his outburst. "You heard me. Let me blade against Kat. I know technically I'm not part of this team, but I will win, please?" she stared Kai right in the eyes and his gaze remain stoic, not giving away what he was thinking. He was searching her eyes for any possible motive, but she gave no indication why she wanted to battle Kat.

Finally satisfied, he turned away from her gaze and silently stood up to walk away. "Hn, fine. I'll go inform them of the switch." Bree smiled thankfully but he just turned from her gaze and started walking away and Tyson's gaze bugged. "B-but Kai!"

Kai turned to him and glared. "My decision it final Tyson." That's all he said before turning and walking away. This time Tyson was glaring at her but she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she took out her blade and gave it to Kenny who did all he could with the short time span they had to get it ready. Ray and Max helped a bit while Tyson sulked at the other side of the bench away from them.

Kai returned right before her match and Kenny gave her her blade back.

"Okay teams! Time for the default match! I have just been informed of a switch on the Bladebreakers team! Instead of Tyson, a Bree Jackson will be fighting in place against Kat from the warriors!"

Whispers started going through the audience. Things like:

'Who's Bree?'

'They have a substitute?'

'What's going on?'

And 'Are they allowed to do that?'

Bree stood up calmly and made her way to the dish while Kat was already there, completely calm. She hadn't seemed surprised about the change, nor had her team seemed surprised. They had been expecting it.

Well, Morika hadn't, but that's beside the point.

_**With the other teams **_

Everyone started at the TV in shock at what they just hears. "What is Bree thinking? And what is Kai thinking allowing her to do that?" Enrique shouted. But no one had an answer as they all stared at the TV.

The Blitzkrieg Boys stared at the screen silently, they were over their shock. Now they were just curious. They ignored the other teams' conversations and instead kept their gazes firmly locked on the TV.

'What are you planning Bree?'

**Within the Audience**

Al one figure stood at the back of the audience, watching the proceeding in complete silence. Though she had only just arrived at the beginning of Faith and Kai's match she knew all of what had happened since Bree had arrived. She had been slightly shocked when Bree had decided to blade against Kat, one of her own protectors. But trusted her to know what she was doing.

'So Bree, you have arrived safely in this world. But a turning point is fast approaching, and even I will not be able to know what happened. All will decide upon your choices. I just hope you make the right one.'

**  
**She silently stepped back and melted into the shadows. She appeared in a nearby alley where a dark portal like the one that brought Bree there, but it was all black. When she had stepped into it completely it disappeared behind her, leaving no trace of her presence.

The only thing any passerby would have seen was a glimpse of eerily red eyes…

**Back with Bree **

When she stepped up she smirked at the calm Kat. "You don't seem very surprised about this." Kat only shrugged and smiled at her quietly. "There was no reason to be surprised." Bree quirked her eyebrow, confused by this, but shrugging it off.

'You ready for this Aurora?'

**-Yes Bree-**

'Good.'

Bree took out her gun and attached her blade, while Kat took out her own gun and got into ready position.

"3…"

"2…"Bree looked at Kat right in the eyes calmly, showing her determination.

"1…" Their grips on their launchers tightened.

"LET IT RIP!" They pulled the triggers on their launchers and their blades launched into the dish with amazing speed, landing right in the middle. Their blades instantly started circling each other. Their eyes were trained solely on the dish and the moving blades in it, ignoring everything else around them, blocking out the sights and sounds until it was only them and the dish.

Kat whispered something under her breath in a foreign language, and Bree glanced at her sharply, wondering what she was doing. And furthermore, how the hell she could understand the language.

'_Takishe thishe duxiesh hto hri rwoeld nusween, Hby thn liwll fho Zennia, jih dammanco htee!'(2)  
_

A black fog started to surround them and Bree glanced around in surprise. What the hell was happening? "What the…?" She looked over to Kat for an explanation, completely freaked out, to see her standing there calm as ever, but looking a little pale.

"Kat, what the hell is going on here?"

**With the Bladebreakers **

They shot up from the bench as the thick fog rolled in and completely surrounded the two bladers before hardening into an impenetrable shell. "What's going on?" Max shouted, alarmed. It was almost like Tyson's match against Tala two/three years ago, except that was ice, and they could still see what was going on, now they couldn't tell a thing.

The warriors stood up from their spot on the other side and they all calmly walked over to them, as if they knew it was going to be happening. Hell, even Morika was serious. They watched them, suspicious. "Do you know what is going on?" They stopped in front of them, calm.

"Yes we do. Kat and Bree needed to have a little talk, so…"

**Back with Bree **

"…So I transported us to an alternate plane so we could talk." She gestured to the infinite surrounding blackness, but they could still see somehow. Bree glanced around at her surroundings. This was an alternate plane?

"Oh. Okay then." Kat sweatdropped. 'Okay then…'

Then she got serious. "Bree, be honest with me; do you really believe what we told you to be the truth?" Bree thought about it for a minute. 'Do I really believe them? I have to admit, it is a bit far fetched. Yet it still makes a lot of sense in a weird way. It would certainly explain some things. Like where I really come from, why I suddenly arrived here, why I have amnesia…'

Bree looked to Kat, done thinking. "Yes I do believe you." Kat smiled gratefully at her. "Great. But now you have the right to know what you're really getting yourself into, and maybe I can answer some of your own questions in the process."

Bree nodded in acceptance. "Okay, shoot."

"I guess I should start off by explaining a couple of things first; they may help to answer some of the questions that you might have." Bree nodded, faintly noticed that their blades were spinning calmly in the middle of the dish doing nothing, and Kat started again when Bree brought her attention back to her.

"The chosen one, that's you, is said to have originally come from this world, but for safety purposes, was sent to another until they, you, were needed. So Bree, you are originally from this world, and you have family here somewhere." Bree choked back a gasped sob at this. She felt a weird sensation in her chest, but ignored it for now. "Y-you mean, I-I actually have some, f-family still here?" She couldn't seem to get the words out right, but Kat nodded anyway, knowing what she meant. "Then _why _can't I remember them at all?"

"Well you were really young when you were taken, right?" Bree nodded. "I was five. But I still should have remembered _something._" Kat nodded but continued like Bree hadn't even spoken. "Right, but since you were so young, the strain of moving through dimensions would have caused a few problems, plus they had to change your features a bit, ultimately being the cause of your amnesia." Bree looked at her in shock. "But you should have your memory return relatively soon. They should have returned right away, but if not, then it should return in small bits, most likely in dreams or in visions. It should return in a few weeks depending, or it could shock you and appear all at once, but you better hope not because that would hurt and the information overload would make you pass out. By the way, have you had an strange visions that could be memories?"

Bree's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, yeah I have! At night sometimes I have dreams about a small girl, four to five who has my hair color. She was with a boy older than her, her brother, but I couldn't see anyone's faces. If I was lucky I could see hair colors, and the boy had lilac colored hair. He kept calling her Ratri…"

Kat didn't interrupt her; in fact she seemed to be encouraging it, somewhat excited. "Then, when I was in the waiting room, I was talking to the Blitzkrieg boys and I heard Ian, the short one with the big nose, say something funny. He said 'Ratri', and now that I realize it, when in another vision, there were more little boys with them and the Blitzkrieg Boys have the same hair colors them. And the captain, Tala, had the same name as one of the boys…" Her eyes widened in shock (boy I made her a bit slow). "Do you think…"?

Bree felt a sudden sharp pain in her head, sharp enough to bring her to her knees in pain. Kat felt it too but ignored it since it was considerably less then what Bree was feeling (and because her concern overrode the pain) and rushed over to Bree.

"Bree!"

**With the Warriors and Bladebreakers **

At the same time back on the regular plane Faith, Morika and Tara felt the same pain. Morika gasped and grabbed her head, while Faith and Tara gritted their teeth, trying not to do the same. The Bladebreakers noticed and Ray glanced at Tara in concern. "Are you okay Tara?" she blushed very lightly at his concern. "Yes, where fine. But Bree isn't. It's her pain were feeling." The others agreed with her. "Yes, something must be wrong."

Ray got concerned at that. "Bree's in pain?" They nodded their heads in confirmation. "How do you guys even know something is wrong to begin with?" Kai asked suspiciously.

Faith glared at him for insinuating that she was lying. "You wouldn't understand and you guys'd think we were whack jobs." He still looked suspicious but dropped it.

**With Bree and Kat**

Kat was kneeling beside Bree shaking her collapsed form. Her eyes were wide open but they had a hazy glazed look to them. But no matter what Kat did, Bree would just stare at the ground blankly, lost inside her memories. Kat sat back, defeated.

'I just hope she snaps out of it soon. If not, who knows what could happen…'

**Inside Bree's mind**

Bree was suspended in darkness, images flying all around her. She couldn't make anything out about any of them. They were just flying blurs of color. Suddenly, a certain image stopped in front of her and she started at it. It was a frozen image of that girl, Ratri, whom Bree now had a sneaking suspicion was herself, standing next to her brother staring out at a crowd of fifty or so kids. Standing next to them was the purple haired man. Bree had only a moment to inspect it before she was sucked into the memory…

Flash! –

_Bree found herself standing in front of the same crowd she had been just previously looking at. There were about five or six rows of straight standing kids, with about ten or fifteen in each row. Bree looked to her side and found Ratri and that boy standing next to the purple haired man. The kids were talking amongst themselves and pointing to were Ratri and (I'm just gonna call him Bryan now, you guys should already know its him by now anyways, even if she doesn't, it's getting annoying to keep writing that bo- Readers: Get on with it! Me: EEP!) Bryan._

"_SHUT UP!" the man bellowed. The kids instantly quieted. "Good. These two are new…recruits, to Biovolt. This is Bryan Kuznetsov," he pointed to the boy, "and his younger sister, Bree Kuznetsov. Now get your sorry asses back to training!" The kids scampered off to wherever they were supposed to be, but the buy held three kids back. "You three! Come here!" They walked over, and Bree saw they were Tala, Ian and Spencer, but Chibi (1) sized!_

"_Yes sir?" The small Tala asked him. "I want these two to train with you! Now get going!" They nodded and started walking off. Bryan and Bree hesitated, looking at each other before walking after them. They soon stopped at a private training room with a big dish in the middle. After closing the door, they turned and smiled slightly at them. The red head stepped forward. "I'm Tala. The blonde one is Spencer, and the midget with the big nose is Ian."_

_Ian fumed at this. "Don't call me short! I'm just vertically challenged! And don't make fun of my nose!" Bree and everyone else laughed, the ice broken. Bree stepped forward and pushed Ian in the forehead lightly. "Didn't you know shorty? Saying your vertically challenged is just a nice way of saying your short." Ian glared at her and lunged. Bree danced back, evading it. For a four year old she was fast. Ian growled and stared chasing her, Bree laughing as she ran away…_

_Flash! –_

Bree felt herself being pulled from the vision, slightly dizzy. "So, Bryan is my brother…Then all those visions I saw before _were_ of me…" Bree trailed off, realizing that the Demolition Boys must have realized already who she was. She felt bad. She had told them that she flat out didn't remember them. Suddenly she was falling. But this time the images weren't there.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

_- Out of Bree's mind -_

Kat almost jumped in shock when Bree sucked in a breath and let out a scream, her previously glazed over eyes snapped back to her clear grey ones. Kat rushed forward, sprung into action by the scream, and hugged the not thrashing Bree to her. "Bree! It's okay, calm down! Calm down!" Bree finally calmed, crying into Kat's shirt as she clutched at it desperately.

Kat was surprised and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to comfort someone. So she did what her instincts told her to and embraced Bree, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Bree finally stopped crying not a minute later, looking up at Kat with red eyes and tearstained cheeks. "M-my friends." Kat silently urged her to continue. "T-the Blitzkrieg Boys. They were my friends when I was little. Bryan's my brother." Kat's eyes widened at this. "I feel so bad. I told them I didn't remember them." Kat's eyes softened at Bree.

"I'm sure they don't blame you Bree." Bree had looked so lost for a second, like a child who just needed some guidance. "You're sure?" Kat nodded, keeping a smile on her face. "Thank you Kat."

"No problem Bree."

Kat let her go and stood up, helping Bree up as well, and Kat smirked at her. "If I remember correctly, and I assure you I do, we have a battle to finish." Bree looked at her, confused, and then looked at the dish to see the still spinning blades and smirking. "I do believe your right Kat."

They got back in place and their blades jumped back to their hands, resetting them back to their guns.

"Ready?"

"3…" Kat said tightening her grip on her launcher.

"2…" Bree said, also tightening her grip on her launcher.

"1…" They said together.

"LET IT RIP!" They both released their blades, and they shot into the dish before circling each other, looking for a weakness. Bree, seeing no weakness, decided to create one. "Aurora! White blaze!" (3) Aurora raised her staff, an org appearing on the top. She raised it in the air before saying something and pointing it at Ebony. A bright flash of white came from the orb, blinding Kat and Ebony, though Bree and Aurora could see just fine.

"Aurora! Gem daggers!" Before Ebony or Kat could recover, Aurora said something again before pointing her staff this time at the sky. Something flashed, and then thousands of daggers made of crystal rained down. Aurora directed them towards Ebony, and as they hit there was a flash of light. When the light cleared…there stood Ebony! Unharmed!

Kat laughed at Bree's shocked face. "I used Ebony shield. It made a shield around Ebony so she would not be harmed. Now Ebony! Dark illusion!"

Bree didn't see anything happen so she smirked at Kat. "Guess it didn't work." But Kat kept smirking. Bree shrugged it off. "Aurora! Angel wing slash!" Aurora's wings whipped around her, shielding her, then they whipped back to their original positions, but a line of feathers In the shape of an 'X' were zooming towards Ebony. They hit head on, destroying Ebony. Bree was shocked. That wasn't supposed to happen! Then she thought about what Ebony's attack had been. 'Dark illusion, could it…' Bree's eyes widened. "Aurora! Behind you!"

But it was too late. Kat was smirking triumphantly. "Ebony! Black fire!" Fire started to grow around Ebony, swirling around her. Fire started gathering in her mouth, and then the fire left her mouth, along with the fire that was around Ebony. The fire took the form of a wolf and zoomed towards Aurora. Bree's eyes widened in horror. 'Aurora...'

It hit. There was once again a flash of light, this time accompanied by smoke. When the smoke cleared, only Aurora's blade was spinning. Kat looked absolutely shocked. "What!"

This time it was Bree laughing at her face. "I used white blaze right when your attack hit mine. White blaze is and attack and a defense. I can choose how it works. When I used it, your attack was disengaged, and it hit Ebony, who was still vulnerable and weak since she had just used that attack. So I won."

Kat turns her shocked look into one filed with amusement. "Guess I shouldn't have underestimated you Bree." Bree smirked at her playfully, narrowing her eyes for extra effect. "Well duh." They shared a laugh and the dome around them unhardened and turned back to fog, fading away since their match was over. That's when the noise of the crowd hit them fully and Bree winced, covering her ears. "Can't they be just a _bit _quieter?" Kat laughed at her and Bree glared at her for enjoying her pain.

"Well folks, it looks like we will finally be able to see if we have a winner!" Bree stood their boredly waiting for the rest of the fog to fade, and when it did, she almost winced again. "And we have a winner! The winners of the first match are the Bladebreakers!" The crowd cheered loudly at this, almost breaking Bree's eardrums again. The Bladebreakers ran up to Bree, or in Kai's case walked, ad hugged her in congratulations, or in Kai's case, nodded at her.

Bree laughed, and blushed, embarrassed by the amount of attention she was receiving. She still had some things to get used to. The Warriors walked up to them slowly, congratulating Kat first on a good match before turning, almost as one, to look at her. She separated from her friends to walk over to them while they, the Bladebreakers, waved to the crowd, or in Kai's case, just stood there.

She stopped in front of them and they looked at her questioningly. "I just wanted to say that I…um, well I believe you now. And Kat," she looked said girl right in the eyes. "you're going to have to explain some things to me later, we got interrupted." Kat nodded, smirking in a very un-Kat like manner, remembering said interruption.

Morika walked up to Bree, laughing, and slung an arm around her shoulders, hugging her sideways. "Nice to know you don't find us crazy anymore! Unlike what you said earlier where you just said that we weren't psychopaths anymore!" Bree laughed at that, leering at Morika. "Who said I didn't find you crazy anymore? If anything you're the craziest of the bunch!" Morika laughed good naturedly and gave Bree a noogie before releasing her, letting Bree fix her hair and glare at her.

They walked with them (The Warriors walked with the Bladebreakers) back to their waiting room were she was congratulated on beating Kat, then scolded for doing something so rash and crazy by Oliver. She just laughed him off, promising that she wouldn't do anything of the sort again. She also proceeded to introduce her, 'crazy friends, and the insane Morika,' to everyone else, earning herself another noogie for that from said insane person.

They had had a good time laughing at them before the Majestics were called to go against someone whom Bree had never heard of before, but that was sort of a given.

Bree had then gone off by herself and sat near a window, watching the still falling rain in rapt attention, or so it seemed. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and she was deep in thought. Kat walked up to the prone figure of Bree and tapped her on the shoulder. Bree snapped back and grabbed said appendage, the wrist, twisting it slightly and turning the said wrist was attached to around, pinning it against their back, before holding her dagger to their throat, which she had whipped out.

Bree blinked, looking at the person she was pinning. "Oh, Kat! Sorry about that. I don't even know how I did that actually." She put her dagger away and looked at her hands in wonder. She glanced up and looked around; relieved to see no one had seen that. But when she turned back, she missed the Blitzkrieg Boys watching her in surprise. She looked back to Kat who was rubbing her wrist and looking at her, impressed. "Good reflexes ya got there Bree." She just nodded and gave her a look that said, 'What do you want?'

Kat pointed over her shoulder at the Blitzkrieg Boys who were standing by themselves in a corner, watching everyone and occasionally talking. Bree nodded to Kat, knowing what she meant and thanking her for reminding her silently. Bree had figured out that they had a special bond with her that allowed them to talk telepathically at times and know what they were saying without any form of communication except looking at the other. She figured that was how Faith had heard her thoughts that one time. It could also tell them if she was hurt or in trouble, but only if Bree allowed it.

Bree stood up, stretching her stiff muscles before walking over to them purposely. Said approached team just watched as she approached with a spark of curiosity in their eyes. She could also feel the other teams gazes on her back, curious, as she walked over to them, but she ignored them.

She stopped in front of them, more specifically Bryan, and felt a spark of nervousness grow inside her. What if Bryan hated her now? What would he say? How would the other react to the new she remembered? Would they hate her too? What about her friends? The questions raced through her mind and she had to forcefully push them out and take deep breath to calm her before starting.

She stared Bryan right in the eyes before she spoke. "Bryan? I um, need to talk to you, if that's okay? It'll only take a moment." She continued to stare him in the eyes and she saw a spark of curiosity grow bigger and a tiny bit of hope there too maybe? He nodded and she led him out into the vacant hallway, sending a message to her protectors to keep everyone form the door until she was done.

The gazes followed her as she left, some directed at her, wonder, curiosity, and some with happiness. There were also gazes she could sense towards her brother, filled with hatred, and distrust. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes to see how they were affecting him but he just seemed uncaring.

She stopped in the middle of the hall, hearing the slightly heavy door closing behind her with a 'thud.' Bryan leaned against the wall next to the door, watching her as she shuffled nervously in the middle of the hallway, back facing him. She just couldn't look him in the eye at the moment, fearful of his reaction.

"What did you need?" his tone was empty of his emotions, betraying nothing, and Bree shuffled more nervously than before, trying to figure out how to word it without sounding to stupid. "Well, I wanted to talk because, umm… well you see…" She was stumbling over her words and she knew it, she could feel the growing frustration from her brother behind her.

And Bryan was indeed frustrated that it was taking her so long. She might be his sister, even if she couldn't remember that little fact, and he might love her, but this was getting a bit to ridiculous. "Spit it out!" he growled out, anger seeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. She could feel his confusion, and the silent questions of, 'what?' "I mean, I'm sorry, for you know, losing my memory and forgetting about you guys, But I, I remember now. Everything." Her words had been rushed at first, and rather loud, but towards the end they got timid and quiet, fearing the worst possible action from her brother.

Silence had been all that greeted her outburst. It stretched for a whole minute and Bree felt tears pricking at the edge of her vision, fears confirmed by his silence. Then she heard something. She stopped and listened. It was the rustling of fabric, and the fall of almost silent footsteps. Some tears escaped, as she pictured her brother walking closer to her with an angered expression on his face, ready to hit her. But to her complete surprise, instead of him hitting her, she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug from behind. His head was laid on her shoulder and Bree, smiling now, put her hands over his, squeezing them.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, even when they took away my emotions I still missed my baby sister." His voice was lighter, happier than before, but still a bit emotionless. When Bree heard that last part she smiled sadly. She should have know something like that would happen. But it looked like they had escaped BioVolt control finally and he was learning his emotions again, and Bree would be more than willing to help, though it seemed like he was getting there on his own. (4)

She turned in his arms, putting her head on his chest, hugging him tightly. More tears leaked from her eyes and she couldn't hold on the sniff and slight sob.

"Brother…" She liked how it rolled off her tongue. Just like how she missed saying it, and missed hearing him call her 'Ratri' and his 'baby sister'. If it had been anyone else calling her baby anything she would have kicked their ass.

His arms just tightened around her in response. She could now feel her protectors worry over her, as she had been paying attention to her brother and blocking them, and they were worried it had gone badly. She let her emotions leak through the link and could feel their relief that she was okay and their happiness for her that she wasn't rejected and now had her brother back. She finally felt whole again, the link between them, brother and sister, reforming in that moment.

"How long?" the unexpected question startled Bree and she had to blink before it registered with her brain. "Since my match with Kat. She helped me to remember everything." He nodded and they pulled apart, looking at each other. She smiled brightly at him while he smiled faintly. She was happy when she saw that, knowing then that it would be easier to help him relearn the rest of his emotions.

"Lets go back before someone storms out here demanding to know what I've done to you." Bree laughed and Bryan was glad to see her so happy now. Even though at the Abbey she had seemed happy, most of it had been an act, her emotions slowly leaving her every day she had spent there, and he was glad that she had had the chance to escape further pain.

She decided to walk in first, Bryan following behind her closely. Her eyes were now dry as they walked over to his team, ignoring the looks they got from everyone else. The Blitzkrieg Boys saw the happiness on Bree's face and the concealed happiness on Bryan's and came up with their own conclusions. When the two finally stopped in front of them, they looked at them questioningly, and, was that a bit of hope that Bree could see?

"Do you…?" Tala started the question but trailed off, uncertain, something he wasn't used to feeling. Bree just smirked at him. "What's it to ya, ya red headed fool." Tala smiled at that, remembering Bree calling him that whenever she was mad at him or in a teasing mood. "Ratri!" He hugged her them, not caring about the other teams in the room with them, or their reactions to that simple gesture. "Yes, yes, I'm back. Now if you don't mind, oxygen, becoming an issue…" He let go of her, smiling a bit, though to Bree it was more of a smirk than a smile. Bree smiled back anyway, happy, not noticing that their eyes held a bit longer than they should have…

**(1) Chibi- means little, or small**

(2) Take these two to a world unseen, by the will of Zennia, I command you!

**(3) I know in the beginning Bree didn't know their attacks, but let's just say during one of their conversation they told her their attacks.**

(4) In the third season he obviously is learning his emotions again, or has already learned them. I may not have seen a lot of that season, but I have seen a few episodes with Bryan, showing emotions like shock, and when they return to Russia in the end, happiness, as he is smiling and laughing while waving.

**M.G There you go! Wow! 13 pages! My longest chapter yet! You guys should feel special! I got a little sappy at the end, but hey, what would you do if you were reunited with your long lost brother/sister after not seeing them for ten years? Anyway, I hope you liked it! **

**R and R!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Morte**


	9. The Betrayl'x'The New Team

**(Updated 8/2/06)**

**M.G. Hey! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

**Shadow InuGirl: Thanx again for reviewing! I think I might use that idea! I can't think of anything else. Lol**

**Kai-Dranzer: Thanx for reviewing! You've been reviewing my story since I started, and I really appreciate that! And I have read your story, and I think it's awesome! But I can't review, something's screwy with my comp and it won't let me review. Such a shame…And I think Dark Slayers, MIGHT work, but I still have to think, and thanx for voting!**

**Kai Phoenica: Thanx for the tip. I'll try to fix that later, right now I just want to worry about finishing the story, but I will go back and fix it! I'll keep that in mind if I ever write a prophecy again. I just didn't think that they HAD to rhyme, just most of them…Oh well, and thanx for being nice about it, I really don't like the people who flame and say things so meanly.**

**Ruler of the Dark: I re-read my chapters and realized you were right. I'll try to keep them more together from now on, but it is one of my first tries, so I expect that I'll make a couple of mistakes. Thanx for reviewing and voting!**

**Fire spirit of hell: Thanx for reviewing and voting!**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**-Bitbeast talking-**

_**Scene change**_

**12345-Dreams-54321**

**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we gone through this enough already? (Sigh) I don't own beyblade or Tara, Faith, or Rosie, but I DO own Bree, Kat, Morika and the plot.**

**Chapter 8:The shock of betrayal and new teammates**

In a prison cell somewhere, a purple haired man wearing goggles stared at a TV screen in shock, disbelief, and most strongly, anger. 'How could that wench still be alive? She disappeared ten years ago! I thought she would have been dead by now!' He glared at the screen were they were showing a playback of Bree's match against Kat.

He was glaring at the purple haired girl. He slammed his fist against the wall in anger. 'When I get out of here, you are going to die Bree!' He looked up sharply as someone hit the bars to his cell. It was an officer. "Get up! You have a visitor!" He left before another guard returned, Voltaire following.

Boris stood up quickly at the sight of Voltaire. "Sir." He just stared at him. He turned his attention to the officer who was still standing there. "You may leave now." He looked frightened under Voltaire's intimidating gaze. "But sir, I'm not allowed to lea-" Voltaire's gaze turned hard. "I said to leave!" He just nodded before quickly running away. Poor guy.

He turned back to Boris. "Boris. It's good to see your still…breathing." Boris just nodded. "Sir? May I ask why you are here?" He stared at him calmly. "I hear you have a chance for parole coming up, am I right?" Boris nodded. "I may be able to…persuade them to let you go." Boris looked hopeful. "Really sir? You could do that?" Voltaire glared at him. "Of course I can!"

Boris cowered. "Sorry for doubting you sir." He just nodded. "I'll be back in two weeks when your parole is taking place." Boris nodded and watched as Voltaire left. He smirked, mentally chuckling. 'This is getting better…'

**With Bree**

"Bree? Could you please explain what's going on? Explanations are good things." Bree tore her gaze, reluctantly, from Tala's and turned to look at her friends, who looked nothing short of confused, and I bit suspicious on some parts. Well, except for her protectors, who just stood off to the side, preferring to watch the happenings rather than get involved.

She locked eyes with Kat, who nodded to her unasked question. She looked at the boys behind her, who also nodded. She turned back, sighing, to be greeted with more suspicious looks. "Well, to put it simply, I'm Bryan's sister. My real name is Brianna, Bree as everyone calls me, Kuznetsov. I was friends with the Blitzkrieg Boys in the abbey when we were younger. I had gotten amnesia when I was taken away…forcefully, and just recently re-acquired my previously forgotten memories." Everyone more or less gaped at her. She could feel someone leaning against her from behind, their breath hitting her neck. "I thought you were 'putting it simply' Ratri. That was a lot of big words for just 'simple.'"

Bree elbowed the person in the stomach and felt them move back, groaning lightly in pain while the others snickered. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Tala. "Oh just shut up." She turned back to see everyone had basically recovered and Kai was glaring at her heatedly. "You're lying." He hissed out. Everyone turned their attention to him but he ignored them, keeping his eyes on Bree. "I was at the Abbey and I never saw or heard about you." He sneered at her and Bree inwardly reeled with shock.

'He was at the Abbey? I guess that explains some things…' She could feel two people move up behind her to stand by her, and looked from the corner of her eyes to see Bryan and Tala standing on either side of her, glaring at Kai, who glared back.

But before they could speak Faith moved forward, glaring heatedly at Kai. Screw not getting involved, he just involved her! She didn't appreciate anyone calling her friends liars, for any reason. And though she wouldn't admit it, Bree was a friend now. "And what would you know, _Hiwatari?_ She might have just left before you got there!" She hissed out, turning his attention to her. He glared at her too, sneering. "You stay out of this, _Winters._ This has nothing to do with you!"

Her glare hardened, unforgiving, just as fierce as his. "Doesn't _concern _me?" Her voice was sarcastic and condescending all in one, like she was mocking him, and Bree wouldn't be surprised if she was doing just that. "Bree is my _friend_," well there went that plan, "and I'll be damned if you say something about my friends doesn't concern me when you have no idea what you're talking about!" Bree stared at Faith, shocked that she was standing up for her. She wasn't expecting that. I mean, yeah, she knew that Faith was her friend now, sort of, but she hadn't expected her to be so…open (?) about it.

The others however, just sighed and stayed away, walking over towards Bree and standing near them, silent. 'Faith's at it again.'

Everyone just stared at the two engaged in a verbal sparing match, with something akin to amusement in their eyes.

Bree decided that it was time she stepped in, before they started getting physical in their argument.

"Guys."

Nothing.

"Guys."

Same response. Nothing.

"Guys!"

Still nothing.

"GUYS!"

No response again. Bree was starting to get fed up with this. She sucked in air, preparing to yell. Her brother and his teammates, seeing this, covered their ears. Her protectors noticed this, and covered their as well with the warning from Bree. Everyone else had to just find out the hard way how good her lungs were.

"**GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" **Everyone else winced at her yell as it echoed through the room. They had the feeling it was heard over the match going on right now, but no one glanced at the screen to see if they were right. They turned to stare at her in shock, having not expected that from her. The Blitzkrieg boys however, weren't to surprised. When Bree got mad at the Abbey one day, she had yelled at the person responsible, shocking even Boris. Let's just say they all almost went deaf, but Bree had still gotten a punishment that caused her to never raise her voice again. Until now that is.

**  
**Bree smiled at them, silkily sweet. "Thank you. Now will you let me talk and explain?" They just nodded, still in a stage of shock. Bree's smile/smirk widened. "Good. Now as I was saying, I AM Bryan's sister, and I _was _at the Abbey." Kai opened his mouth to interrupt but she pinned him with a glare. "Let me finish Kai. As I was saying, I went to the Abbey with Bryan when I was four, so he was five; I spent a year there before being taken away." She shuddered unconsciously as memories of her time there came back to her.

Bryan and Tala placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when they saw that, shocking the others a bit. Bree smiled at them gratefully and they took their hands away. She looked back to the others and continued. "As I was saying, I was there for a year, give or take a month or two. I disappeared not long after I turned five. That's when I lost my memory too. I started remembering when I came here, and just remembered everything when I was blading against Kat."

Bree looked Kai right in the eyes, hers hardened against emotions. "So you see, I was at the Abbey, but I just left before you arrived I guess." He nodded, reluctantly agreeing with her, but not apologizing. She hadn't really expected him to, and when Faith glared at him again to apologize, Bree sent her a mental message saying no.

Bree let everyone absorb what she had just told them, before turning around to look at the Blitzkrieg Boys. She grinned at them brightly before turning to look at Ian, smirking, which made him look at her warily. "So shorty, I see you still have yet to grow any." His wary stare turned into a glare, fuming. "What have I told you about calling me shorty! I'm just vertically challenged damnit!"

Bree just continued smirking. "And can't you remember what I keep telling _you?_ Saying your vertically challenged is just a nice way of saying your short!" He glared at still and lunged at her, swinging his fist, and Bree sidestepped said fist. "Still slow I see." She commented idly, making him more frustrated. He screamed because of said frustration and started chasing her.

"Get back here Ratri! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Bree just laughed, running. "I'd like to see you try shorty!"

**  
**The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys just shook their heads and watched in amusement. It's not even fifteen minutes and they were annoying each other. Ah, just like old times. Her protectors and were all laughing, except Faith who just looked amused. The other teams were also laughing, having finally gotten over their initial shock.

Well, everyone except Robert and Kai that is.

**  
**Bree finally got tired of running and ran over to Bryan, hiding behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. "That's cheating!" Ian yelled, having finally caught up and was glaring at her evilly at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him and he grumbled, muttering under his breath before walking away.

Things were going to get interesting with Bree's memories back.

**Back at Tyson's Dojo**

With the last tournament before the semi-finals over, they had a few days' break before they had to blade again. The Bladebreakers were going, obviously, along with the Warriors, The Blitzkrieg Boys, an un-known team, and The Majestics. It was uneven but they would find a way around that. Also, Bree had been surprised to hear that the Warrior were going to the Semi-finals, but didn't question it. She figured the explanation would just give her a headache.

Bree was now currently up in her room, reading a book. They had arrived back about an hour ago, and it had been around six P.M. then. She almost laughed as she remembered the way the Blitzkrieg Boys and her protectors, more importantly Faith to Kai, had warned the Bladebreakers off on hurting her. It had been a comical sight.

Bree set down her book and looked over to her clock, seeing it was about 7.30 now. She swallowed and her throat felt a little parched. 'It wouldn't hurt to just head down for a quick glass of water…' She threw her covers off and swung her feet over, feeling the cold hard wood floor before jumping off and walking to her doorway. When she opened it, she could hear the whispers of conversation coming from the living room. 'Their still up? I thought Kai would have sent them to bed by now, or had them training.'

She slowly, silently walked downstairs, hugging the wall. Their conversation got clearer the closer she got, and when she finally got to just outside the living room door, the conversation was as clear as if she was in their.

And what she heard next made her gasp, putting her hand over her mouth before moving into the open door way to see them looking at her with wide eyes.

**With the Bladebreakers**

Ray was in the middle of the room, pacing, while Tyson and Max sat on a nearby couch, Kenny in the armchair with Dizzy on his lap, and Kai leaning against the wall like he usually does. Everyone was watching him annoyed, except for Kenny who was typing away on Dizzi. "Will you stop pacing already? It's getting annoying!" Ray stopped and looked up apologetically. "Sorry guys."

Tyson just waved him off and motioned for him to continue impatiently. "I've been thinking…" he started off slowly. "Now that we now her blood relations, it might be more difficult to…" He couldn't say it, so Kai said it for him. "Use her." Ray looked at Kai sharply to reprimand him on using those words, when they heard a gasp from the doorway.

He looked that way sharply, wondering how he could have missed the eavesdropper, when Bree appeared in the doorway, hands on her mouth and eyes filled with betrayal and tears. She took he shaking hands from her mouth and stared at them. (The Bladebreakers)

"You guys, w-were just going to-to use m-me?" Her gathering tears started to fall down her face rapidly, and her words choked with sobs coming from her throat, as if she was trying to deny what she was saying.

They all looked at her wide eyed, except for Kai who looked surprised. Ray took a cautious step forward, trying to reassure her. "No! Bree, we are-" Bree cut him off. "No! I don't want to hear it! I trusted you Ray!" Her eyes were now filed with anger also, and the tears had stopped falling. She stepped backwards and turned, fleeing up the stairs to her room. She could hear them behind her, so when she ran into her room she slammed the door behind her and quickly barricaded it to give her more time.

She could hear their pounding on the door as she quickly put all her clothes and other important things into a duffle that they had also bought her when they went clothes shopping. She hurried, knowing that they would be in here soon. Even with the hastily constructed barricade. She quickly zipped the bag closed as the door rattled on it hinges. Their yells were a bit more frantic. She quickly ran to her window and opened it, jumping out when she got a good hold on her bag, and climbing down the conveniently placed tree outside her window and to the left. She jumped down onto the soft grass and ran across the lawn to the front.

She heard a crash from her room and frantic yelling. She hailed down a taxi that she saw coming, it slowed down in front of her further up and she jogged to get to it. She heard her name being called and looked back to see Ray hangin out her window. He jumped down and started running towards her. She quickly opened the door and threw her bag in, climbing in behind it, slamming the door shut as she told the directions to the cab driver.

It screeched forward at her haste and Ray arrived right were she was when it was screeching away. She looked out the back window to see a saddened look on his face. Bree turned around and pushed that from her memory, looking forward only.

And she never looked back, only forward.

**At the Hotel**

When they pulled to a stop outside the hotel, Bree got out and told the driver to wait a minute and someone would be out to take care of the money. He just nodded, and settled back into his seat. Bree walked into the lobby, and looked around, hoping for a clue. She looked back down at the card that she had memorized, to that it now sported a room number on it. She ran into an open elevator and punched number four. When she heard the 'ding' that signaled she had arrived, she shifted the weight of her bag and walked forward. She went up and down the hall looking for their room until she found their room, number 438.

She knocked quickly and it opened with a jerk to reveal the annoyed face of Tara. That face quickly changed however when she caught sight of who it was at the door, melting into a look of surprise. "Bree? What are you doing here?" Bree shifted nervously on her feet, her shoes looking rather interesting right now. "I'll tell you in a minute. But…I sorta came here by a cab and don't have any money on me. It's waiting down front." She bit her lip and felt someone else move up beside Tara. "Don't worry; I'll go take care of it."

She looked up into the face of Kat and smiled gratefully. She just nodded and quickly left after grabbing some money from her room. Bree moved inside and Tara motioned for her to sit down. Bree did and Tara took the seat next to her, silent until Kat got back. Even Morika was silent. They were all watching her, and staring at the dried tear stains on her face and her red eyes which seemed empty right now.

When Kat entered a few minutes later she went straight for the kitchen and got a glass of water, bringing it to Bree who smiled at her gratefully, taking the cold glass from her hands and letting the soothingly cold liquid rush down her throat. Kat took the seat in front of her and they were all silent, waiting for her to finish and start her story. When she was done she set the glass down near her feet and swallowed before starting. "I-I was reading in my room when I got thirst. Just figured I would go d-downstairs and g-get a glass of water before g-going back to bed. B-but I heard them talking, s-so I decided to l-listen."

They could see where this might be going, but didn't stop her, deciding to let her finish it out. "I-I heard them talking a-about how t-they w-were g-going to u-use m-me!" the tears she had felt coming again finally came forward and started to roll down her cheeks. Kat and Morika sprung forward to hold and comfort her while Tara and Faith spent their time glaring at random objects. All of their eyes were hardened in anger, thinking about how someone had the audacity to use Bree, their friend, and the person they were to protect!

"Come on Bree. Let me show you to the room you can use while you're here. You can wash up while your In their." Bree just nodded, her tears having finally stopped, and let Morika guide her from the couch to her room. Kat stayed behind and looked over to Faith and Tara. "What are we going to do now?" she asked in a whisper. They were still glaring at random things, and stayed silent a whole minute before speaking. "We are going to kick their assess is what we will do. But we can do that in battle. We were lucky in the last tournament, that those weren't originally elimination matches. We can get them back in the Semi-finals."

That was when Morika cam back into the room and everyone looked to her. She just shook her head sadly and everyone sighed, thinking about what they were going to do now.

**With Bree**

She sighed as she washed her face with a damp towel. Even though she had stopped crying, the ugly tear marks on her face hadn't left, showing that she had been crying. Here eyes were still red and a bit puffy and she just looked like a complete mess. She sighed again before going back to washing her face. It took a few minutes, but the tear tracks finally disappeared and her eyes didn't look _as_ red and puffy anymore.

She stepped back into her room, and decided to get her first good look at it. It was of a fairly decent size, probably the biggest there. Against the wall adjacent to the bathroom was a four poster bed with black and red silk sheets and pillows. On one side of the bed was a small bedside table with a lamp and a clock on it. On the wall opposite that of the bathroom was a small desk in the corner, with a window nearby with black and red curtains and a window seat under it.

To her left was a small walk in closet and a dresser made of dark cherry wood. On the floor though was a dark burgundy carpet. It reminded Bree faintly of freshly spilt blood. Like what she would see at the Abbey cells. The blood of innocent children, who had said innocence and any hopes and dreams stripped away while their. She had almost found it ironic, that and Abbey was a place of holy worship, hope and faith, were you could always eek shelter and be safe. But at the Abbey were she grew up, it was the complete opposite, were you were broken, both inside and out.

Bree held back the bile she could feel rising in her throat at the memories, walking swiftly over to the window and opening it, breathing in deeply as she climbed up on the window seat and stuck her heard out. The cold breeze felt good against her suddenly hot skin. She just continued to sit their, her eyes closed. She didn't know how long she had been their, time escaping her. It felt like her spirit left her body and was floating through the sky, happy and free. She could see the stars and the moon clearly in the black, cloudless night sky.

It made her feel lighter.

She was brought back to reality however, when she felt the presence of her friends and protectors behind her. Her spirit snapped back into her body and she opened her eyes, looking behind her to see them standing their. How long had she been sitting here? "You've been like that for a few hours." Tara answered her unspoken question. Bree had to shake off her momentary shock before remembering that she had a connection to them all, her protectors, and friends.

"I think you should move now, close that window and put on something warmer or take a nice hot shower. We don't want you getting sick before the Semi-finals now do we? Then you should probably call your brother. They, along with most of the other teams, are staying here." Bree nodded and stepped down, closing the window as she went. As they turned to leave, Bree stopped them, remembering something important.

"Um, guys? Why would I need to be ready for the Semi-finals? I'm not on any team." Tara looked back at her over her shoulder while everyone else left, leaving her to explain. "You are now our team captain. You should hurry up and take that shower and call your brother before it gets to late. We have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight."

Before Bree could protest, Tara had left. 'Why are they making me team captain? Faith, or even Tara would be better choices than _me_.'

**-Perhaps because you are the chosen one and they protect you, in a way I guess you could say work for you- The** deep husky voice of Shadow spoke through their link. 'I'm really starting to hate this chosen one business. Especially if it keeps putting me in positions like this.' She could hear Shadow laughing before her presence faded from her mind.

She quickly took that hot shower and changed into some black sweatpants and a red tank top before slipping out of her room. She walked into the living room and discovered that there was a fire going. "Um, guys? Since when did we have a fireplace here?" The only one who looked up to answer her question was Morika, who just grinned cheekily at her while answering. "We don't." She turned back to her television program on TV while Tara and Kat were on the couch reading, looking like they didn't even notice the noise. And Faith was in her room doing who knows what. Morika didn't elaborate on her answer, and Bree didn't question her.

She moved over to the phone and called the front desk. No one knew what room Bryan was in and neither did Bree, so she decided to call the front desk to ask.

A girl answered, sounding bored and not much older than Bree herself. "Hello?"

(Conversation in script; easier)

Bree: Yes, may I please have the room number of Bryan Kuznetsov of the Blitzkrieg Boys please? (Bree tried to sound as polite as possible.)

Girl: Sorry, but I can't tell you that

Bree: Why is that?

Girl: Privacy policy, and the fact that you might be a stalker or fan girl

Bree: -glaring at phone- I'm his sister! Can I please have his room number?

Girl: Yeah right! Look I can't tell you that. Bye

(Out of script mode)

Before Bree could say anything she hung up. Bree started cursing. Morika, Kat and Tara were looking at her amused. "You know you could just enter the girls mind and find out that way. Or you could send one of your bit-beast's to find out." Bree looked at Tara shocked. "I can do that?" She nodded and went back to reading her book.

'Aurora?'

**-Yes Bree?-**

'Could you find out my brothers room number for me?'

**-Certainly Bree-**

'Thank you'

Bree waited until Aurora had found the room number, and when she returned found out he was in room 213, two floors below. She thanked Aurora before picking up the phone again and putting in the room number, waiting patiently as if rung. She was afraid she would wake him, seeing as it was almost ten P.M.

It rung once, twice, three times. Bree wa getting ready to hang up and call back tomorrow when the phone on the other end was abruptly picked up and her brothers voice answered, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah?" Bree panicked, had she woken him up. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Bree?" His voice sounded surprised. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. How did you call me? Were are you?"

She laughed at the worry in his voice. "Calm down Bryan! I'm in the same hotel as you. I'm staying with my team." It still felt so weird saying that, but it sort of rolled off of her tongue. Guess she'd just have to get used to it.

"Your team? You mean the Bladebreakers? I thought you turned them down?" Bree nodded. "No. My friends. You know the warriors? Their team. I'm the captain now."

(Script mode; easier)

Bryan: Their team? You're the captain to? –Sounds surprised-

Bree: Yeah

Bryan: Why aren't you with the Bladebreakers?

Bree: ……

Bryan: Bree? What happened? What did they do? If they hurt you I swear-

Bree: Bryan! Don't worry, my friends already said they get back at them

Bryan: Why would they need to get back at them? –Sounds suspicious-

Bree: -Explains-

Bryan: I'll kill em'.

Bree: No!

Bryan: Why not? –Sounds annoyed-

Bree: I can take care of myself. I'll get back at them, don't worry.

Bryan: -Smirking- Good

Bree: I got to go. I'll try to see you tomorrow. Bye

Bryan: K, bye.

(Out of script mode)

Bree hung up the phone to see everyone staring at her. "What?" they just shook their heads, going back to what they were doing before. "No, it's getting late. You guys go t bed, we';; be having a long day tomorrow. Training." Bree smirked and Tara and Kat did what she said without question. Morika however, groaned from her spot on a recliner, not moving from her spot and the TV still on. "Oh no! I have the feeling that you're going to be just as evil as Faith when it comes to training."

Bree just grinned at that and started heading to her room. "Yes well, I still suggest you go to bed now. And put that fire out. We don't want the place burning down now do we?" Bree headed into her room, leaving Morika alone who sulkily put the fire out and turned the TV off before going to bed.

Meanwhile with Bree she was getting ready for bed. And as she was lying down on her new bed, she though of the benefits of being the captain now.

Hey, if she was going to be a captain now, she might as well act like it. In other words, train them until they can barely move from exhaustion.

Oh yes, this would be _fun._

**Next Day **

"Breeee! Can we stop already?" Morika was complaining, again. She had had them run laps around the block to warm up before they trained with their blades. Bree had gotten some ideas form Kai, and was using them. She had also, of course, ran with them a bit at the beginning, but was now content to watch them and time them. This was their fifteenth lap around, and Morika was the only one complaining. "Shut up and just listen! You agreed to have her as team captain with the rest of us so you can only blame yourself for this!"

Bree sighed, tired of Morika's complaining and their bickering. "No, guys, stop. It's about time we head inside anyway." Morika collapsed and looked like she had just been told Christmas had come early. "YES!" Bree laughed at her antics and the other sighed. "Go get dressed again and meet in the lobby in five minutes." They nodded and quickly followed her orders.

Bree just sat their laughing as Morika was the first one inside, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

**Five Minutes Later**

When everyone met in the lobby, they were back in their regular, non-stinky clothes. Were as before they were in sweats and tank tops. "Okay, they have some rooms here reserved for blading and I was able to reserve one half of room 2. So someone will be in their training with us, is that okay with everyone?" They nodded and followed Bree down a hallway off to the side of the lobby.

The hallway was _long _and all the doors they passed had something different on all of them. And at the very end was training room 2. When they finally reached it Morika groaned. "Why did they have to place it at the very _end_?"

Everyone just ignored her.

They opened the door and were met with the sight of four guys training, who abruptly stopped when they entered, looking over to them. Bree gasped as she looked towards them.

"You guys are the ones that were going to be training with?"

**M.G. Cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? Anyway, Shadow InuGirl your OC will appear in the next chapter, k? I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now, but I wont post it until I get at least 7 reviews, k people?**

**So remember, REVIEW! I'll give you a plushie if you do**

**Ja Ne!**

**-Morte**


	10. The Pointless Chapter

**(Updated 8/11/06)**

**M.G Here's the next chapter! My comp is fixed! Yeah! Anywayz, I know I said I wanted at least 7 (I think it was 7) reviews before I updated, but I felt the need to update. This chapter is going to be pretty pointless, and some people will be OOC, but I currently have writers block for this story. **

**Thanx to the people who reviewed! I'm gonna make another story that I should be posting shortly called 'An Angels Adventure' that will have Bree/Johnny as a pairing. That story will also have yaoi, but if you want to read it, plz do. It should be up shortly, I'll put a summary at the end of the chapter. **

**You guys probably want me to get on with it so I'll stop now. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! Shadow INUGIRL, How do you want Rosie to act? PLz tell me in a review!**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**-Bitbeast talking-**

_**Scene change**_

**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: Look to previous chapter, i'm tired of writing it out**

**Chapter 9: The pointless chapter**

Bree stared at the four in front of her in shock, while the Blitzkrieg Boys just stared at her in amusement. "Now Bree, is that any way to greet your friends?" Bree snapped her attention to Tala and stuck her tongue out at him, whose smirk widened at this immature action. Her team just stood behind her, staring. Bree walked further into the room, her teammates following, until she had stopped directly in front of Tala. "Well if your team is going to be training in here with _my _team, what do you say to training together?" Tala seemed to think it over before nodding.

He and Bree made eyes contact them and identical evil smirks bloomed on their faces before they both looking at their teams then back to each other, then back to their teams.

"Tala, Ratri? I know those looks. Guys? Guys?" They just continued to smirk evilly at them. Off to the side Bryan watched amused and annoyed at the same time.

'This is going to be one _long _training session.

**Later **

Bree walked down the street outside the hotel, looking at the ground and not really paying attention to were she was going. Their training had ended a little while ago and while thinking about it, Bree was brought back into the memory of same said training.

_Flashback_

_Their respective teams continued to stare at them in unease. "Bree, Tala?" They just continued to smirk. Morika cautiously made her way up to Bree, Bree watching her every move, and waved her hand in front of her face. "Bree? Are you there? Is your face frozen like that?" Bree's hand snapped up and caught Morika's by the wrist, the look still on her face. "Morika?" Bree's voice was fake-ly sweet and it made Morika answer her cautiously. "Yes, Bree?" _

_  
Bree smiled and dropped her hand, pointing to the room in general. "Morika, 100 laps around the training room." Morika gaped at her. "B-but! We just finished running around the block!" Bree glared at her and Morika gulped in sudden fear of her leader. "Now Morika!" she snapped out. Morika nodded furiously before quickly scrambling to do as Bree had told her. Bree looked to the rest of the team and quirked an eyebrow at them. "Well get going."_

_  
They just nodded and started, Kat having wiped the gaping look from her face when Bree snapped at Morika. She almost felt like groaning before starting. The training room was _huge!_ It would take them for_ever!

_  
Tala turned to his team who had just been watching the happening in silence. He and Bree were having the same thoughts. They had arrived just before them, having only just started training. Well, change of plans. "Follow them, 1OO Laps." They started running, no questions asked. _

_  
Meanwhile, Bree and Tala went over to some chairs and sat down in silence, waiting for both the teams to finish,_

**After both teams are done**

_When everyone was done, Morika, Kat, and Ian were on the floor panting hard and trying to catch their breath. Bryan, Faith and Tara were standing and were just a bit out of breath but otherwise fine. Spencer was off to the side and leaning against a wall, not breathing hard at all. He had finished before all of them and had had time to catch his breath already, not that he needed the time too badly._

_  
Bree got up from her seat and watched everyone amused as she handed out water bottles to her team. Kat and Morika accepted them gratefully and practically inhaled him. Bree just quirked a brow before handing one to Faith and Tara as well who drank more gracefully than their other teammates. Tala also handed his team water bottles and they just took some sips before setting them aside._

_  
"What now?" Bree just looked at her brother, then to Tala, before looking back. "Now we let you train individually while we observe, telling you your faults, before we pair you off and let you battle against each other."_

_  
They trained their agility and reflexes along with attacks and various other things for about and hour or two before they stopped them and paired them off. "Okay, the pairings are as follows. Faith with Bryan. Morika with Ian. And finally, Tara with Spencer. Bree and I will battle each other. Each pair will battle three times, and the person who wins the majority wins the match. Got it?" They all nodded and prepared to battle._

**After the battles (I'm bad at writing beybattle scenes, and it would take to long)**

_The battles were over and the results were as followed._

_Faith vs. Bryan_

_Faith: 1 Win, 1 Loss, 1 Tie_

_Bryan: 1 Win, 1 Loss, 1 Tie_

_**Overall**: Tie_

_Morika vs. Ian_

_Morika: 2 Wins, 1 Loss_

_Ian: 1 Win, 2 Losses_

_**Overall**: Morika wins_

_Spencer vs. Tara_

_Spencer: 2 Wins, 1 Loss_

_Tara: 1 Win, 2 losses_

_**Overall**: Spencer wins_

_Bree vs. Tala_

_Bree: 1 Win, 1 Loss, 1 Tie_

_Tala: 1 Win, 1 Loss, 1 Tie_

_**Overall:** Tie_

_Bree had taken the results and written them down, including any other facts that would help, so that they could inspect the results to see how their teams were against each other. She looked up from the sheet in front of her towards Tala over her right shoulder. "Looks like our teams are evenly matched." Tala leaned over her shoulder when she looked away to see the results and agreed with her. Bree could feel her face heat up in a blush at their closeness. She could even feel his body heat against her back. Kat was the only one who noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and grinned cheekily at her, rather like Morika._

_  
Bree scowled at her and her blush receded. Tala pulled away and Bree had to hold in a groan of disappointment at the loss of close contact. It was like they were back at the Abbey suddenly for her. When there, she had had a major crush on Tala, despite her teasing, but she had though that it had disappeared. _

_  
Apparently not, seeing as they were still very much there. Not to mention stronger now._

_  
Bree suppressed those feelings for now and stood up from were she had been sitting, looking to her team. "That will be all for today. I think I'm gonna go for a walk now. I'll see you guys back at your room." They nodded and she quickly gave her brother a hug and a peck on the cheek and everyone else plain hugs before leaving._

_  
Tala stared after her as she went and Bryan caught him, narrowing his eyes._

'_I'll just have to have a talk with him later…'_

_End Flashback_

Bree was brought back to reality when the memory was done and blushed lightly remembering the last part. It also brought a small sad smile to her face. That smile was soon whipped off of her face however, when she ran into someone. She jerked back and fell over, catching herself on the ground with her hands. She winced at the painful jarring, picking her hands up but forgetting to keep her balance and falling over backwards, slamming her back down on the ground.

She groaned in pain, cursing her stupid-ness. She shook her head to get rid of the stars dancing along her vision and stood up forcefully. She steadied herself, blinking away the stars before holding out a hand to help the other person up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." The person, a girl Bree saw, grabbed onto her hand with a strong grip and allowed Bree to pull her up. "It's fine. I wasn't looking either so I guess were both to blame." Bree silently agreed and took the time to study the girl, sizing her up mentally.

Her hair was a dark purple and had dark blue streaks running through it. (She vaguely thought the purple color was only a shade or two off from hers) It went to mid back, like hers, but was kept in a ponytail, unlike hers which was left hanging free. Her eyes were a dark blue with hints of violet and silver. She was wearing a tight back t-shirt with a white rose on the front, navy blue fingerless gloves, navy blue Capri's, blue, navy blue and black tennis shoes. Her black belt held, to Bree's surprise, a whip, her blade, launcher, ripcord, and an mp3 player. Around her waist was also a navy blue jacket.

'Man, she really like Navy blue…' Bree though, sweatdropping lightly.

The girl had also been doing the same Bree had been doing, and had apparently finished, sticking her hand out for Bree to shake. "I'm Rosie, nice to meet you." Bree took her hand, smiling at Rosie, instantly liking her. "Bree." Rosie smiled back at her, and then seemed to realize something, making Bree silently visualize a light bulb going off over her head. "Hey, aren't you one of the Bladebreakers? The one they played against that girl from the Warriors and won them the match in the tournament?" Bree winced mentally at the mention of the Bladebreakers and half-forced a smile. "Yeah, that's me. I'm not part of their team anymore though."

Rosie quirked her head to the right, looking confused and curious at the same time. "Really? Why not?" Bree shook her head, expression her desire to not talk about the subject, the wound still being fresh and all. Rosie accepted this, finally realizing they were still holding each others hands and dropping them, laughing nervously. "Anyway, I was just heading for some ice cream. Want to come with me?"

Bree nodded, shrugging in her head. What could it hurt?

They walked side by side to the ice cream parlor, talking the whole way there. By the time they arrived, they were becoming fast friends. They walked around a bit more after that until it started to get dark. They were soon at a park near the hotel they were staying at. "I should be going; my team is probably getting worried." Rosie nodded, agreeing. "Where are you staying at?" Bree told her the address of the hotel and Rosie's eyes widened comically. "You're kidding! That's were I'm staying too!"

They just laughed at that.

They walked back, once again talking, and during that time Bree agreed to let her meet her team. She had been a bit reluctant at first, but had been persuaded in the end. She had been a bit surprised though to find out that her new team was the team she had faced in the tournament. When they got to her room, they opened the door, and blinked.

Then blinked again.

The main area of the room was a mess. There were feathers everywhere and many things were soaked in water. In the middle of all the destruction was her team. They were all covered in feathers and completely soaked through. Tara and Faith were holding water guns, facing Morika and Kat, who also held water guns, facing them. They had all stopped what they were doing and turned to Bree and Rosie when they entered, and were still in the doorway, facing them. They all paled, they being Faith, Tara, Kat and Morika. Yes, even Faith and Tara. They were already out of character, so a bit more weirdness couldn't hurt.

Right?

Rosie leaned over to Bree and whispered in her ear. "Are they always like this?" Bree shook her head, face going stony. She stepped forward, surveying the damage of the room. All the furniture was turned over, the wooden things broken apart, the carpet littered with feathers, broken pieces of furniture and the telephone. The walls in the room were as soaked as her team. Bree turned her attention to her team, an eyebrow raised. "I apparently can't leave you alone for more than a few hours without you destroying things. Tara, Faith, I was expecting more from you."

Everyone stared at her, quietly, arms and water guns limp at their sides. "So? Are you going to explain yourselves?" Kat stepped forward to explain.

"Well, after you left we came back to the room to do what we always do. Tara and I read, Morika watched TV, and Faith was in her room doing who knows what. Anyway, Morika somehow managed to get a hold of some sugar and got hyper. She started to make a lot of noise, throwing pillows everywhere and soaking me and Tara with water. Faith came out of her room to see what was going on, and got hit with a pillow. She hit Morika back with another pillow and a pillow fight started. Then somehow Morika got a hold of a water gun and a water gun fight started. And as you can see, things just…got out of hand."

Bree nodded, surveying her team as Kat stepped back. "You guys will clean this up now, and fix anything that is broken. Tomorrow you all will have double the training. When you get done, go to bed. No breaks or resting until then." She turned her back on them and faced Rosie who had been silent watching the whole thing. "Looks like we'll have to reschedule things. How about this: tomorrow why don't you join us in the training room and you can also meet my brother and his team.

Rosie nodded her consent. "That works for me. I'll see you tomorrow then." Bree nodded and Rosie left. She turned back around to scold her team a bit more before heading to bed, to find the place fixed, and everything back to the way it was before. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" Morika laughed at her. "I guess we forgot to mention we have some powers. Not much though, and nothing compared to you."

Bree just shook her head and went to her room. "I'm going crazy, that's the only explanation." She muttered under her breath as she passed her team. They just smirked before following her example and heading to bed too.

**M.G There ya go! I told you. Anyway, here's the summary for 'An Angels Adventure'**

**Shia is a guardian angel. Her job was to watch the Bladebreakers. She failed in her task one to many times for her boss, so he banishes her to Earth and strips her title as a guardian angel away. She pleads for a second chance, and he grants her wish. She must take a test, and if she passes, her status will be renewed. The catch? She will still be sent to Earth as a mortal, and she can't remember a thing! How can she pass the test now? Will she be able to pass the test and become a guardian angel again? And how will it complicate things when she unexpectedly falls in love?**

**There will be Yaoi in it, a warning incase you don't like yaoi. If you have any questions for any of my stories, ask.**

**Anywayz, PLz R and R! I'll give ya a cookie or Plushie!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Morte**


	11. The Meetings

**(Updated 8/12/06)**

**M.G. I'm back! I know, you all probably want to kill me since I haven't updated in nearly three months, but I STILL have major writers block! I only have two paragraphs for the next chapter and I don't really know what else to write, if you have any suggestions, please tell me! Also I might not be able to update as frequently as before (coughcough) because I just started high school! Wish me luck!**

**-Reviewer Responses-**

**Shadow InuGirl: Lol, Thanx for the review! Hope u like this chappy!**

**Kai-Dranzer: Thanx, I know, this one will be short too, but I don't have any ideas! TT**

**Wolf of the Snow: Thanx, I hope you like the other story, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**ArchangelCZ: Yeah I know, I didn't expect everyone to like it so I was sorta expectin it. Thanx for reviewing!**

**ChaoticPhoenix27: Really? I didn't think I was keeping it interesting, I thought people would be bored! Anywayz, thanx for the review!**

**BinkaWV: Thanx for reviewing!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-  
!) Dreams (!**  
**_0000000 scene change_**   
**(A/N Me interrupting)**

**Disclaimer: Look to previous chapter, im tired of writing it out**

Boris smirked as he was finally released from the prison where he was kept behind bars for the past two years. And it was all thanks to Voltaire. Now he can finally get rid of that pest Bree Kuznetsov for good. How the little wench managed to survive in the first place is still a mystery.

As he stepped out of the door leading into the prison, he saw a black car waiting out front. The driver stepped forward. "Mr. Boris?" He nodded curtly and the man opened the door for him. He climbed in and saw Voltaire waiting for him inside. He said nothing to him until they were well on their way to wherever they were going.

"Um, sir? I hate to be rude, but where exactly are we going?" Voltaire only glanced at him. "To the airport." Boris was confused. "Why the airport sir?" Voltaire sighed in annoyance. "We are going to Japan." He saw Boris open his mouth again and he glared fiercely at him. Boris shut his mouth instantly. "No more questions. You will see when we get there."

Boris just nodded.

_**000000000**_

**!) Dream (!**

**Bree couldn't move. There were invisible restraints holding her down. All that she could see was black and it was totally silent. She tried to scream but found her mouth was gagged. Then that must mean that she was blindfolded. That would explain her sudden blindness.**

**Then she tugged at the restraints to discover that they felt cold against her skin and depending on how she moved, bit painfully into it. They must be metal cuffs of some sort. The cuffs were holding her down on a hard uncomfortable slab. The restraints were around her upper arms and her hands and around her ankles and neck. She also realized with a shock that she was wearing next to nothing. There was a flimsy piece or cloth tied around her chest and a loose piece of material with a small belt tied around her waist.**

**Suddenly she heard a noise off to her right. It sounded like the shuffling of feet. There were around maybe thirteen…no, fifteen people walking towards her. She could sense them surround her. A disgusting stench filled the air. It smelled like rotting corpses and…sulfur? Oh well.**

**She could hear them talk to one another then one moved forward. They were holding something, something small but very important by the sound of it. She just wished she could understand what language they were using.**

**Suddenly she felt something cold on her skin. The thing kept moving in an indistinct pattern. That's when she realized they were drawing something on her. Could that be what smelled so bad? The stench DID seem stronger now.**

**The person moved the brush, or whatever it was, over her neck, stomach, arms, and legs. She just wished she could see what was going on! She felt it stop suddenly then whatever it was that had been drawn on her started burning. It started out as a slow warm feeling running through her body, but then her skin felt like it was suddenly on fire!**

**She could hear the people whispering again. She tried to scream, but it was indistinct and muffled. She felt one of them put there hand over her stomach spread out. Then the burning feeling turned into a cold dull throb. Now her throat felt raw.**

**She could hear them start talking again then suddenly she felt them unlock her bonds and drag her roughly to her feet. Her hands were put behind her back and they forced her forward. She walked, stumbling slightly, but they took no notice. They reached some steps and they forced her to the top of them. She felt herself walking over a platform.**

**As she was walking she could feel carvings of some sort under her feet. When they reached what she thought to be the center they stopped. They forced her to turn around. On either side of her she could feel two stone arched. Under her was a slightly raised stone slab.**

**They once again restrained her in place with leather straps this time. There was one on her hands and upper arms, exposing her wrists, and some around her ankles to keep her in place. The people around her stepped back and walked down the platform and surrounded it.**

**They had been talking but she heard them stop suddenly. Why? Then she sensed someone new in the room. Someone powerful. That she could tell. She could hear the swishing of his robes as he walked over to the platform and up the steps to where she was restrained.**

**He said something to her. When she didn't respond he slapped her harshly. She could feel his nails dig into her skin and tear away some of the flesh there. He said something else before turning away and speaking to one of the people surrounding the platform.**

**They threw something to him by the sound of it. She could hear it whistling through the air. The guy grabbed it and turned back to Bree. He said something else before holding the thing, which she found out to be a knife, against her throat. When she didn't respond he pressed it in harder, drawing a small line a blood that slowly dripped down her neck and onto the top.**

**He spoke one more time before taking it away. He then yelled something and the other people yelled something back, sounding excited. He then said one more thing to her before putting his hands on her head. She could feel him ripping away the blindfold. When she opened them she had to close them again because of the light.**

**She blinked them slowly, adjusting them to the light in the room. She looked down to the concrete ground and looked at the carvings and what looked like at least six different trenches reaching all the way from the middle of her slab to down the plat form. She saw a pair of feet in front of her and slowly trailed up the legs attached to them, over the chest and neck until she finally reached the face.**

**She opened her eyes wide then her mouth about to scream…**

**!) Dream end (!**

Bree jerked back to the land of consciousness sweaty and shaky, her hair plastered to her skull as she shivered, and her covers lying on the floor next to the bed. She was breathing irregularly and took in one big, shuddering breath, trying to slow her fast pounding heart. She got up uneasily from the bed and made her way to the bathroom were she proceeded to splash icy cold water on her face to wake her up.

She raked her still slightly shaking hand through her un-combed hair, thinking about her weird dream. Why had she had their weird dream? She stared into her shaken grey eyes in the mirror before closing them and sighing. She went back to her room and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. It had become her substitute for coffee since she got here, seeing as they had none.

She took a sip of it as she sat down on a stool next to the kitchen table. She heard a noise and glanced at the entrance to see Morika standing closest to her with Faith, Tara and Kat out in the hallway just outside the doorway. They all looked solemn and she knew then that they had felt her fear and must have also seen part of her dream.

They all sat down around her on the stools while Kat stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. "What was that?" she asked softly. Bree just shook her head, she had no idea either. She glanced at them with a shaky smile. "Why don't you guys go get ready? Since were already up were going to start training early."

Morika groaned, but followed the directions anyway telling her 'your evil, you know that?' as she left the kitchen. Faith and Tara, who stayed behind to ask if she was okay one last time, just followed the directions without complaint. She just nodded and they left, leaving Kat with her.

Bree glanced behind her and smiled softly while Kat just stared back. "You sure you're okay?" Bree nodded once again and Kat glared at her, something she almost never does. "Liar. This isn't your first time having a dream like this, is it?" Bree started at her wide eyed before slowly nodding. "No, it isn't. The first time was when I still had amnesia. I dreamt of when I first arrived at the Abbey and some of my first weeks there until I left. After that, it went black and I heard voices begging me not to die, that I couldn't die. I hadn't recognized them then, but now I realize that it was all of you guys.

They said that I had died, and that they were afraid that they had really lost me." Kat nodded, thinking deeply. "I thought this would happen, just not like this." Bree looked at her in confusion. "What would happen?" Kat turned her solemn looking eyes towards her. "You have the ability to see images of the future or past of any one person, including yourself. But you can't control it. What those images were must have been images of something that was going to happen sometime in the near future."

Bree's eyes wee wide and filled with fear. "I-I'm going to die?" Kat said nothing as she stepped back. "I better go get ready now." Bree knew she was avoiding the question, and she let her. She just sat there with a far away look in her eyes.

She was going to die?

Then she remembered the other half, that in the end she lives. This calmed her down. For a minute.

But there's still the fact that she dies.

_**00000000000**_

When they finally got downstairs to the training room, which she had also reserved for today, to find that Rosie was already there chatting with them. She had called the night before to ask about what time they should meet. She was currently talking to Tala, or rather, she was talking, and Tala looked like he was trying to find a way to get away from her.

When they entered however, he looked happy and he ran over to her, hugging her tightly before whispering furiously in her ear. "Thank god you are here. Why is she here? Do you know how much she talk's? She never stops!" Bree just laughed, removing herself from his arms and looking over to Rosie to see her smiling with a twinkle in her eyes and that was the moment Bree realized that she had done it on purpose.

The moment she had started laughing though, Tala looked insulted. She just chuckled and patted him on the head (which prompted him to snap his teeth at her and growl ferally), before moving away and greeting Rosie warmly. "Hey Rosie, I see you're having fun." Rosie just smirked and nodded happily. "Good. Have you met everyone yet?" This time she shook her head no and her smirk dropped from her face. So Bree took it upon herself to introduce her to everyone.

"Guys, this is Rosie, a new friend of mine. We ran into each other, quite literally, yesterday on the street in front of the hotel." This earned a few chuckles at her expense, along with Rosies, and they glared at them before Bree moved on. "Okay Rosie, you already know my team," she glared at just them this time and they had the decency to look ashamed, "and over there is my brother, Bryan." She pointed to him and he just glanced at Rosie before going back to leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Rosie still waved to him though, not discouraged by this in the slightest.

She then pointed out Ian and Spencer, who nodded to her, while she also waved exuberantly to them, and they ignored this. When she pointed out Tala though, he backed away a bit, looking wary and glaring. Rosie just smirked at him and winked, waving less exuberantly this time. Bree laughed at him, along with everyone else, when he did this and he looked insulted again and started pouting.

Bree just smiled sweetly at him and he randomly smirked back.

They started to train soon after, and as promised, Bree's team did double of everything they did the other day, while Tala's team did just the normal amount of training. When Tala asked why they were doing so much extra, she told him and he just laughed. Everyone had stared at him after that little outburst, but he had just glared at them and they got back to what they were doing.

A few hours later when her team had _finally _finished training, they bid Tala and his team farewell, and walked out of the hotel to take a walk, including Rosie. Eventually they ended up in a fast food restaurant, discussing team names with Rosie pitching in with an opinion every now and then.

This topic of discussion lasted for about an hour before their suggestions started to become more like arguments. Eventually their arguing drew the attention of the other patrons and their were complaints filed, so they _kindly _kicked them out on the street.

"See if we ever decide to grace you guys with our presence again you bunch of ungrateful bastards!" Morika screamed at the closed doors while the people inside ignored her.

The people walking on the street stared at her, along with the people in cars, and her friends just shook their heads at her antics. She saw their reflections in the clear doors and turned to look at them confused. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" They just pointed around them at the staring people. She turned around and saw all the people who had stopped to stare at her, along with the people who just stared but kept walking, and she snarled at them ferally, her eyes narrowed. "What are you staring at? Huh? See something you like? No? Then stop staring!"

They just shook their heads in exasperation as the people started moving again, trying to get away from the insane girl.

They grabbed her by her arms and dragged her down the street, her yelling and kicking the whole way. They finally arrived at the beach where it was quiet and peaceful, Morika having stopped struggling and yelling on the way there. It reminded Bree of the time she met Oliver, here at the same beach, but in a different area. She briefly wondered if she would see him again, she had never asked were they were staying.

They sat down on the sand, staring at the rolling waves and enjoying the quiet, glad that the part of the beach they were at was completely deserted. It was then that Bree heard the muffled footsteps in the sand and the slight rustling of fabric.

"Bree? Is that you?"

Well speak of the devil! She whipped her head around to see the familiar form of Oliver looking at her. Her eyes widened and she felt happiness course through her. "Oliver!" She jumped up and leapt at him, slamming into his middle and sending them toppling to the ground from the force of her hug. They rolled a bit before they stopped, Bree on top with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled up at her beaming face. "My team is staying in a nearby hotel a couple of blocks away from here and we decided to go out for a walk." Bree reviewed that line in her head. _We? _When it finally seemed to register she looked to the right to see his teammates standing there with amused looks on their faces and in their eyes. She laughed nervously. "Hehe, oops." She got off of Oliver, blushing lightly, and helped him up, brushing the sand from her clothes. She walked up to them, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry about that guys. I didn't see you there." Enrique looked at her, disappointed. "That's the kind of greeting we get? Why is Oliver the only one who gets a hug?" His teammates smacked him in the head and Bree laughed at this. "Sorry for that." She gave them all hugs, slapping Enrique when he tried to feel her up. She stepped back and looked at them, all lined up and Enrique with a red hand-print on his cheek. "I didn't know you guys were staying around here or I would've come to visit you guys."

Enrique smirked, his confidence back and the handprint gone, and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Really, did you miss me that much?" She glared at him and lifted his arm up with the tips of her fingers, dropping it back to his side, and spoke in a deadpan voice. "No, I didn't." His face dropped and everyone else laughed.

They stayed there and talked amongst themselves until Johnny brought up a point that made her and her team freeze up, dark expressions crossing their faces.

"Where have you been Bree? The Bladebreakers have been looking everywhere for you." He realized almost right away that he probably shouldn't have said anything at all. All of their expressions were murderous and promised pain, with the exception of Rosie since she had no idea what was going on. He gulped and thought that he definitely didn't want to be the ones who caused them to look like that right now.

"That's right, you guys don't know yet." They explained what had happened, and to say the least, they were shocked; especially Rosie. Her favorite person on the Bladebreakers was Max and she didn't want to believe that he was capable of doing such a thing. On the other hand, Johnny's expression now mirrored their own. "Damn Hiwatari, always knew he was no good."

Bree had a tough time convincing them, but she eventually convinced them that she had it covered and they moved on. They talked for at least another hour before they noticed that the sun was starting to go down. "Damn, were we really out here that long?"

No one bothered answering Morika.

Bree looked at the Majestics, a small smile on her face. "It was nice seeing you again. We'll see you at the next tournament, okay?" They nodded but ended up walking them back to their hotel, saying it would be the right thing to do, and they agreed. It was only when they got back that they realized that they still hadn't picked a name.

"We can choose one tomorrow guys. Let's go to bed now."

Bree walked into her room, biding them goodnight, and waited. When she was absolutely sure that they were all asleep she crept back out of the room and walked down the hallway until the reached an elevator. She went up to the top floor and walked down the hallway until she came to the rooftop door, which she pushed open, allowing the sudden gust of cold air to rush over her. She stepped out onto the concrete and silently closed the door behind her.

She walked forward and stared up at the emerging stars and moon. It was a full moon tonight and she loved it when it was like this. She hadn't realized that someone had followed her until they put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit, turning around fast-ly and struck out with her fist.

Said fist was caught and she stared directly into a pair of deeply amused icy blue eyes. This close, though she had never noticed before, she realized that there was a tint of violet there too. She snarled. "Tala! You should know better than to sneak up on me like that!" He just smirked and dropped her fist, letting it fall limply back to side since she had relaxed considerably now that she knew who it was.

She huffed in annoyance. "What are you doing up here anyway?" He just shrugged. "I just felt that you would be up here and decided to keep you company. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Bree stared at him with confusion written across her face. Felt her? What the hell did he mean by that? She shook her head and brushed it off as a trick and looked back up at the stars, her arms crossed over her chest. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

She could he was standing right behind her now, his body heat radiated onto her. "Yeah, they are." His voice was low and husky as he whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him to see that their faces were less than and inch apart. Her heart started to pound and she felt herself leaning in involuntarily, her eyes drooping in the process.

He also leaned in, the space between their lips getting small and smaller…

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Ms. Kuznetsov and Mr. Ivahnov, It is so good to see you again.

They both stopped, their eyes opening and Bree turned around, Tala looking over her, and their eyes narrowed as they landed on the speaker. They knew that voice, all to well.

"Boris." They growled simultaneously.

**M.G. ARG! Srry it's so short! I'll TRY to make the next one longer! Plz send me suggestions! I still have writers block! When I planned this out I only planned the beginning and the end! Not the middle! So stupid!**

**Anywayz, plz review! (smiles) I'll give you a cookie and a plushie if you do!**

**Ja, ne**

**Morte**


	12. The Walk'x'The Search

**(Updated 8/13/06)**

**M.G. Hey! I know you guys probably hate me now, but im finally out of my writers block! I just finished my first story not to long ago and I have the next few chapters for this planned out and ready to write! Go me! I will probably still not be able to update as often as before since im in high school now and I have to try and keep my grades up, so I wont get as much time on the computer as before, early warning! Also, if I don't update in a month, like before, start nagging me to update if you want this story to continue! It WILL help! Now, onto the chapter!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-  
!) Dreams (!**  
**_0000000 scene change_**   
**(A/N Me interrupting) **

**Disclaimer: Look to previous chapter, im tired of writing it out**

Boris stood there, and how he managed to get there didn't know. He stared at their faces and threw his head back, and laughed a laugh that made Bree shiver. "You guys look so shocked to see me! Though I believe it is I who should be shocked. I had believed you dead Ms. Kuznetsov. It is so good to see you alive and kicking."

Bree growled dangerously, glaring at him. "Oh I'm kicking alright. And in a minute I'll be kicking your ass you bastard!" She made to leap forward but Tala shot an arm out and wrapped it around her waist, holding her back from jumping on Boris and pulling through with her threat. "No Bree, think first." He whispered into her ear. She visibly relaxed after that but kept her glaring gaze on Boris. "What the hell are you doing here Boris?" His name was spat out like it was a detestable disease. "What do you want?"

He smirked at her, further infuriating her, though he ignored this, even if he was thoroughly amused with her. "I have an offer for you Bree. An offer I believe…you'll have a hard time declining." Her glare grew fiercer, baring her teeth at him ferally. "I highly doubt that." He just shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

A ringing sound cut through the tension and he plucked a cell phone from his pocket. He spoke in rapid Russian to the person on the other side, and Bree could barely understand what they were saying, which might have to do with the fact that he was speaking in low tones.

He hung up and smirked at them, placing the phone back into his pocket. He started to pull something else out, and Bree tenses, causing him to smirk in amusement. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She took it and glanced at it quickly, seeing an address and phone number written on it. "In case you…change your mind, come pay me a visit. Until next time Ms. Kuznetsov, Mr. Ivahnov."

He walked around them, them keeping their eyes on him the time until he disappeared through the door. Bree finally un tensed, allowing Tala to release her. He looked at her in concern though. "Are you okay Bree?" She nodded but her eyes had glazed over. She started walking back to her room and Tala followed close behind, making sure she was okay. When they got to her room however, she just said goodbye and entered, closing the door in his face before he could even reply.

She was glad for the moment that no one was up and she was able to silently slip into her bed.

She stayed awake for another two hours before she fell into a fitful sleep that she couldn't escape. Memories of the past.

The whole time she had been awake she had only though of one topic.

'What should I do?'

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

The next morning when Bree woke up she just lay there in bed staring at the un marred white ceiling. She had to have been doing that for an hour when her door slammed open and something jumped on her bed, knocking the breath out of her. "Waaake uup Breee!"

Morika. Huh, never pegged her for a morning person. Someone must have given her candy.

Or caffeine.

She just groaned and rolled over onto her side, pulling her sheets up around her and trying to get as for away from the noise as possible. She also brought her pillow up and over her face, trying to further muffle the sound made from the hyperactive Morika as much as possible. This unfortunately only proceeded to encourage Morika further. "Bree, wake up! Why are you still asleep so late anyway? Don't we have to train today? You never sleep in!"

Bree groaned again when she realized that she would not get any more quite with Morika in the room. She rolled back over and took the pillow off of her face and glared half-heartedly. "No, we don't have training today. I'm not feeling well enough so I'm canceling it. Please inform the others. Now let me get back to sleep."

With that she rolled back over and broke eye contact with Morika. She looked at her captain wearily and nodded, not realizing the effect would be lost on Bree who wasn't looking at her. She slowly got off the bed and made for the doorway, thinking about why she didn't sense that her captain and friend wasn't feeling well. She opened the door and stopped, turning halfway and glancing at Bree one more time from the corner of her eyes.

She sighed heavily before leaving the room and closing Bree's door silently behind her.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Bree let out a sigh of relief as Morika left the room. She hadn't been completely truthful with Morika, and was glad that she hadn't sensed that Bree had cut off her teams link to her. But she also hadn't been lying completely either. She really wasn't feeling well, but it wasn't so bad that she would have had to stop practice.

She slowly rose from the bed and walked over to the closet on the other side of the room, carefully and quietly getting dressed. She then walked over to the window, grabbing her boots, beyblade and gun as she went, only stopping briefly to make sure the door was locked. Knowing her team, they wouldn't bother her for a while, so she was safe until they decided to investigate.

She carefully climbed half way out the window, straddling the ledge. She then proceeded to swing the rest of her body out and jump, landing on the conveniently placed fire escape below. She slowly crept down it, making sure that it didn't creak or make any other sort of noise before jumping the last few feet when she got close enough to the ground. (I saw a few feet but it was closer to ten or twelve.)

As soon as she hit the ground she started to run. She raced out of the alley she was in and into the street. She expertly weaved through the streets, ignoring the angry shouts and curses thrown at her if she hit someone roughly every now and then. She didn't stop running until she was about a good fifteen to twenty blocks away.

She was barely winded and was silently thankful for never getting out of shape and all those hours spent running. She stopped at a nearby stand to get something to eat and drink. Running that far could make someone really hungry and parched.

When she was full she threw away her trash before walking calmly, not really caring were she was going, but still keeping alert. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and she seemed completely carefree to the people she passed, but inside she was stewing over whether she should take up Boris on his offer and go see him and find out what this was all about.

Should she go to see him?

Or should she not?

She looked down the street to see where she was heading and huffed in frustration before smiling ruefully. Why did she always end up in one of these whenever she was in trouble.

She entered the park that reminded her of the one she found herself in when she first entered this world. She walked slowly over to one of the benches, enjoying the scenery. She sat down with a slouch, her arms crossed and her eyes closed in a seemingly relaxed posture.

She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, so she found herself surprised when s hand suddenly found its way to her shoulder. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she stiffened, restraining herself from hitting the person. If it was an innocent stranger she didn't want to hurt them.

That was when they scent of the person hit her, her first indication as to whom it was. She turned her head stiffly, and barely repressed a growl as she saw who it was. She made to leap away from them but their grip was strong on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Calm down Bree, I just want to talk to you." Ray spoke calmly, but his eyes told a different story. Bree's eyes narrowed in anger. "I have nothing to talk to you about, _Kon._" She spat his name out with such loathing that he winced. His eyes reflected his hurt at her harsh words. Bree tore here eyes from his, looking anywhere but there, knowing that the hurt and raw emotion in them would slowly break down her resolve if she looked any longer.

She made once again to get up but Ray pushed her back down onto the bench, walking to stand in front of her when she went without a fight. He sat down beside her and didn't say anything for a few minutes before he spoke up, noticing Bree was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry Bree; I shouldn't have lied to you. But you should have let us explain. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, no; _we _didn't mean to hurt you. No words can _express _how sorry I am to have hurt you. Please, forgive us?" Bree looked him right in the eye and her resolve almost crumbled right there. But she still held onto a tiny piece of hate that was left so that it didn't disappear completely.

"I'll have to think about it." She tried to keep her voice cold, and wondered if it worked. He just nodded and got up, giving her one last look before leaving. Bree got up and started walking, but this time, with a destination in mind. She walked down the road after she exited the park, until she got to an intersection. She waited to cross it before she continued to left when she crossed and turning down on more road, finally arriving at her destination.

The sparkling blue-green ocean stretched out before her, seemingly endless. She had been out for longer than she had expected, for the sun had started to set in the distance. It was ironic how she always seemed to end up at the park, and then the ocean.

She committed the scene to memory, not knowing that it wouldn't do much for her soon, and made her decision, and it was probably the most foolish decision she would ever make.

She decided to go meet with Boris, and hear him out.

She turned and walked away from the peaceful scene, one of the last ones she will get to see or experience for a while.

Though this little fact was still unknown to her, of course.

**_OOOOOOOOOO_**

Back at the hotel however, her friends were getting worried. Morika had, of course, informed them of Bree's request, and they had decided to leave her alone for a few hours, at least until lunch time.

But when they had gone to check up on her, they had only found an empty room. Morika had immediately started freaking out, but Tara and Faith had calmed her down while Kat took control of the situation, trying to placate them all, saying that she probably went for a walk and would be back soon.

That was over seven hours ago, and Bree still wasn't back.

And Morika had started freaking out…again.

"Seven hours Kat! **Seven Hours! **Why would she take a _seven _hour walk?" Morika was on the verge of having an anxiety attack, already hypervenalating. Tara calmly walked up to her…and smacked her right across the face. Morika's eyes widened and she put her hand to her cheek tenderly, bringing her face back to Tara's as it had been forced aside by the power behind the slap.

Here eyes were filled with shock, before she slowly took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering breath, taking her hand away from her sore cheek in the process. "Thank you Tara, I needed that." She just shrugged and walked back over to Faith.

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe we should look for her, you know? We could even get the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics to help." Kat seemed to consider it, having been voted un-officially the leader. "True. But then we would have to deal with pissed off Blitzkrieg Boys. Do you really want to do that?"

Faith, once again, shrugged, glancing over to Tara who just shook her head.

Kat nodded. "Okay then. Pissed of Blitzkrieg Boys it is then."

:A few minutes later:

"_She's What!" _Kat, Morika, Faith and Tara winced. Bryan's yell seemingly echoed through the room, reverberating off the walls and seeming to not face until at least a minute later. Morika put a hand to her ear and screwed her face up. "Damn Bryan. Turn the volume down a little bit would ya?" He glared at her dangerously and she stared back calmly, not affected in the least.

"I will be as loud as I want, considering it's _my _baby sister that's gone missing here." Morika only sighed. "Whatever dude. Have it your way."

That's when Tala spoke up for the first time. "Do you guys know when she disappeared?" They shook their heads sadly. He sighed at this. "Well then who saw her last? And at what time?" They all pointed to Morika who huffed in frustration. "Why me?" she whined. Glancing at Tala, she sighed again. "I saw her this morning around seven, seven thirty. Why?" Tala started thinking.

Could she have…?

He laughed bitterly. "She always was a smart girl. She probably left not even ten minutes after you. She could be anywhere in a twenty mile radius of the hotel, if she didn't somehow manage to get a hold of some wheels."

They sighed. This might be harder than they thought.

"Guess that means we better calls for some back up, hmm?" He nodded and Kat whipped out a cell phone from nowhere and started making the calls. Half an hour later she was done and she turned off her cell phone with a flourish. "Done. They'll meet us here in an hour. We can use that time to get our plan and how we'll split up the teams to search for her.

Everyone nodded and started to get to work.

:An Hour later:

"Done!" Morika exclaimed cheerfully to the silent room. She stood up from her previous kneeling position and showed them the crud sketch of what she had planned. Kat and Tala stood and walked over looking at the sketch with approval. "This is rather good Morika. How'd you come up with this?" Morika glared at them, slightly insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

They didn't get a chance to respond seeing as the door to their room opened and a crowd of people pushed themselves inside. "Were here!" and enthusiastic voice shouted. The Warriors groaned and looked to Kat who just shrugged. "Thank you for coming. If you would all find a seat I can brief you on why you're here."

Everyone found a seat somewhere, but you're probably more interested in who Kat invited. She invited the following people: The Majestics, The White Tigers, The Saint Shields, The All Starz, and Rosie. Kat opened her mouth to start, but stopped frowning. She scanned the groups one more time before noticing who was missing. "There's a team missing." She spoke bluntly.

Everyone blinked in confusion, before the door suddenly banged open and four people appeared, two of them out of breath and the other two completely calm. "S-sorry w-were late!"

Everyone stared at them, while the Blitzkrieg Boys and Majestics glared fiercely at them, Rosie looking upon them sadly. There in the doorway stood the Bladebreakers. Morika stood up from her previous sitting position that she had retaken and turned a glare to Kat.

"You invited _them?_" Kat simply nodded and Morika spluttered. "B-but, why? You know what they did to Bree!" Kat simply nodded and moved around Morika and stood in front of the four who just arrived.

"Take a seat were ever you want, I was just about to begin."

They just nodded and moved into the room, ignoring the glares and confused glances, but still sitting separate from everyone else. Kat nodded, satisfied as she glanced around the room.

"Right then, let's get started, shall we?"

: An Hour Later :

"Has everyone got that?" Kat survey-ed the room, watching as everyone nodded. Everyone had been shocked to find out that Bree was missing. Ray realized that he must have been the last one to see her, but didn't speak up. Even though he had seen her, he still wouldn't know in which direction she went, and if she wanted to disappear for a while, he shouldn't interfere with her plans.

He didn't know how much he was going to regret that decision later.

But back to Kat. "Good. Now I realize I shouldn't take so long explaining everything, but It's for the best. Now Morika, if you would kindly explain how we are going to…execute the search party."

Morika nodded and stood up. "This is what I have in mind."

She took out the paper were she wrote everything down earlier and started to explain, standing in front of everyone. They were all to split into teams of two or three each and search a specific area. Then they'd spiral out in a circle. When they reached a certain area they were to stop. They wouldn't be able to search much that day since it was starting to get dark and they were left with only their feet as transportation. Morika looked back up after explaining everything, studying their expressions.

"So, everyone agree?"

No one spoke up, so she took that as a yes. "Good then. I'll assign you your partners, and no, you cannot have another. If I find out you left your partner or stopped looking before you were supposed to, you will be in for a world of pain. Got it?" Everyone nodded and she started calling out the pairs.

"Kai is with Faith; Ray with Tara; Tyson, Ian, and Spencer; Max with Rosie; Lee with Kat; Kenny, Kevin and Enrique; Bryan with Tala; Oliver with Robert; Mariah with Gary; Ozuma with Miriam; Dunga with Joseph; Emily with Michael; Steve with Eddy, and Johnny is with me. Got it everyone?"

Everyone nodded, though some begrudgingly, but everyone nodded. Morika smiled brightly at them. "Great! Then get going everyone! Time's a wastin' people!" Everyone got up with their partners, some glaring at each other, and tried to stay as far away as possible from them without leaving them at the same time.

Morika stayed behind to watch them go, and smirked conspiratorially. Johnny came up next to her and smirked too. "You do realize some of them will probably murder the person their with within the hour, don't you?" Morika just nodded, still smirking.

"Yeah, I know." Johnny laughed at her and Morika turned her smirk towards him and motioned him forward. "Come on, we better get going." He nodded and they left the room not to far behind the others.

'This should be interesting…'

**_OOOOOOOOOO_**

Bree pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked up at the cold, bland, grey stone building in front of her. She looked at the rusted golden numbers next to the door, and back to the piece of paper, comparing the address, then the street name, then looked back to the paper again.

"This can _not _be the place…" She muttered under her breath before taking another look. "But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. It _is _his style…"

She started walking slowly and cautiously up the small stairwell in front of her, to the front door. She saw a big rusted iron knocker set into the door in the shape of a lions head holding a circle made of iron in its mouth. She took the iron ring and ganged the thicker part of it against the door three times, hard.

She could hear the sound reverberate on the other side of the door. She waited in silence for a minute before lifting her hand to knock again, when the door swung open. Boris stood in front of her, in all his bastard glory, smirking down at her.

"Ah, Brianna, I knew I would be seeing you soon." She sneered at him, not even bothering to correct him about her name, since it _was _Brianna, but everyone called her Bree. She stepped forward when he moved out of the way to let her in. The hallway was nicely furnished, surprisingly, and had a few nice painting decorating the drab walls. She continued walking down the hallway, hearing the door slam behind her and the heavy footfalls of Boris walking after her.

She gulped and had to repress a shiver.

'Why do I have the feeling I just made a _very _big mistake?'

: In his 'Office':

Boris stood behind his desk inside the office and motioned for Bree to have a seat as he sat down himself. "Have a seat Brianna." She resisted the urge to snarl at him and say her name was Bree, and sat down cautiously in the seat, looking around the room and looking for any traps.

Boris laughed at this.

"Come now Brianna, do you really think I would set up a trap for you?" She brought her eyes to his, and sneered, glaring at him fiercely. "I wouldn't put it past you, Boris." She spat out.

She saw his red eyes narrow and saw his hands clench in tip of the desk. "Right, moving on then. What did you want to…'talk' to me about?" She said sarcastically, sitting back in her seat, but still never relaxing her guard.

This _was _Boris after all.

"For you to join the team I have just put together. You would be their team captain. They are still amateurs next to you and your friends, but I am sure with your guidance along side mine they will grow stronger." Bree snorted at this, her glare not lessening any.

"Yeah, right. I refuse." His eyes narrowed. "That wasn't a request Ms. Kuznetsov, but an order." Her eyes narrowed into slits in response. "I. Don't. Care. I'm not doing it."

He growled, snarling, and slammed his hands down on top of his desk, creating cracks in the wooden surface. She didn't even flinch though, just like he had taught her. "You **will **do as I say!" He sat back in his chair, a smirk crossing his face and his eyes suddenly calm. "It would be rather…unfortunate if something accidental were to happen to one of those friends of yours if you didn't."

She clenched her hands together, her nails biting into the skin of her palm. "You wouldn't." he chuckled. "Try me." She closed her eyes, and unclenched her fists. She took in a deep breath before opening her eyes and glaring at him cooly. "Fine. But if you hurt even _one _of my friends, I swear to the gods above, I _will _hurt you."

He just smirked and stuck out his hand to shake, closing the deal. "Deal." She almost showed her surprise when he agreed. Just like that? He was up to something. She slowly took his hand and clenched it, shaking it a few times before dropping it like she was burned. That feeling of dread was so much stronger now.

She stood up to go, turning her back on him. "I've got to go get my things from the hotel. I'll be back soon, and make sure no one sees me. But I meant it Boris, not one thing is to happen to them." She started walking.

It had happened so fast that she didn't even have time to shout in surprise. A sharp pain sprouted on her head and she collapsed to the ground soundlessly, her world going black. Boris stood over her unconscious form, smirking in amusement. "It won't matter soon anyway Bree. For you won't remember even making the deal in the first place. You are mine now."

He laughed evilly and ordered for some guards that had been standing right outside to take her to the incubation room. He smirked to himself, pleased, and went to go report the good new to Voltaire.

**_OOOOOOOOOO_**

**  
**Voltaire hung up the phone with a satisfactory smirk set onto his face. "Good, all according to plan." He set the phone back down and walked out of the room and down the hall of the…well, I guess you could call it a mansion. He entered a room at the end of the hall and walked into the dark room, kneeling down in front of the figure sitting in the shadows.

"Well?" the aggravated voice came from the figure, now identified as a man; it was deep and menacing, and the aura around the figure that showed he demanded respect, and that he was better than everyone else.

"It is going as planned Lord Iho (EE-ho)." He smirked. "Good. You can go now." Voltaire bowed out of the room, leaving Lord Iho to his thoughts.

"Perfect. Soon this puny world will be mine to do with as I please. You will come to me Bree Kuznetsov, and when the time comes for it, you will die by my hand."

He started laughing, the sound reverberating in the enclosed room.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOO (added 8/13/06)_**

Bree groaned, slowly coming back to the world of the living. She rolled her head to the side, feeling the course fabric underneath it rubbing against her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, before shutting them again when all she saw was bright light.

She blinked a few more times before carefully keeping them open. She glanced around to see everything was white, and she meant just about _everything. _She made sure to keep her face emotionless as she sat up in the bed carefully, looking around her.

She noticed an IV attached to her arm and she sneered, ripping it out uncaringly. She didn't even wince at the pain this action caused. She threw her blankets off of her, taking off a few more suckers attached to her. She swung her legs over and touched them to the cold tiled ground. She stood up carefully, regaining her balance almost as soon as she lost it.

She had only taken a few steps before the door to the room swung open and a man with purple hair and beady red eyes stepped in. "Ah, Brianna, I see you're awake. That was a nasty accident. It's a good thing you weren't hurt more seriously."

She kept her face emotionless, just like he had taught her. "Boris, what am I doing here?" He stepped in further, leaving the door open. "I told you, you had an accident and we brought you here to make sure you were okay." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You could have brought me to my room. You know I don't like the infirmary." He just shrugged and handed her a bag. "Your clothes. I expect you to be in the training rooms to meet you new team within a half hour."

With that he left, slamming the door behind him. She just glowered at the door and threw the bag on the ground, preparing to get dressed.

: Half an Hour Later In the Training Rooms:

Bree entered, face stony, to see Boris and three other people in front of her near the dish. Boris turned to her when he heard her enter and smirked. "Ah, Brianna. Right on time. Come here and meet your new team."

She walked further into the room, noting silently that it was colder in here than in any other room so far. In front of her were two girls and a boy. The one closest to her had blue-silver eyes with dark blue hair falling to just under her shoulder blades in curly medium ringlets with half her hair up in a bun and the rest let down and her bangs falling straight to her chin.

For clothes she wore a Black halter top under a fishnet shirt with 3 quarter sleeves, with the sleeves starting at her shoulders/upper arms. The halter top exposes her midriff and the silver belly ring. Dark green cargo pants and black and red men's vans. Black wristbands with a few silver rings, a chain link necklace with a chunky heart pendant around her neck. She was smiling at her with a goofy expression on her face, Boris looking at her with disgust at her display of emotion.

The other two were twins and were stony faced like her. The Boy had Dark green eyes and

Dark brown hair that's shaggy and falls to his ears. For an outfit he had a Black tight t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with black and white vans. His sister had Dark Blue eyes and

Sandy blonde hair in waves to her shoulder blades that was left loose like her hair. Boris looked at them with almost acceptance, glad that they at least weren't so emotional.

He looked back to her and motioned to her teammates. "Bree, this is your new team. Starting from the one closest to you; Miwa Johnson, Chris Stevens, and his sister Ashleigh Stevens. They are your new team." Bree nodded to them and the twins nodded back, but Miwa came up to her and stuck her hand out, which Bree just stared at blankly. She looked back up to Miwa to see she didn't even seem upset with this reaction.

"I guess you're like the two over there, antisocial all the way, huh?" Bree just rose an eyebrow at her, making Miwa laugh. "Though so. I'm Miwa, I know, it's a weird name. So just call me Mi-chan!" Bree stared at her, silently wondering how someone could have so much energy. Had she ever met someone like her before?

She shuddered to think if she had, glad that she hadn't. She would be annoyed with them and wanting to kill them within the hour.

Boris had left during their exchange, and so had the twins, leaving only Bree and Miwa left. Miwa laughed when she saw this and hooked and arm with Bree, dragging her out of the room, talking the whole way. "I just love your hair! But I bet it must get hard to handle with so much! Have you though about cutting it? I bet you would look great with short hair! I know just the style too!"

Bree tuned her out right about then, wondering were this insane woman was taking her. And what was that about cutting her hair in her room?

'Dear Ra, what has Boris gotten me into?'

**M.G. I hope you like this chapter! It took me while to write, and im starting on the next already! So if you want updates,**

**PLZ R AND R! And a reminder, NO FLAMES! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!**

**Ja ne!**

**Morte**


	13. The Confusion

**(Updated 8/17/06)**

**M.G. Alright, I get it. No taking down the story. And since you guys seem to want it to stay up so bad, I decided to post a chapter. It's a miracle. Now, is it to much to ask for you guys to review? I didn't think so, even if it's just one word, tell me what you think. But no flames like I keep saying, just constructive criticism, and I Can tell the difference. Now, without further ado, I present, Chapter 12!**

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD AND MADE ME DECIDE NOT OT TAKE THIS DOWN!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-  
!) Dreams (!**  
**_0000000 scene change_**   
**(A/N Me interrupting) **

**Disclaimer: Look to previous chapter, im tired of writing it out**

**Chapter 12: What's happening! **

It had been a little over a week since anyone had seen or spoken to Bree, and Ray had started to regret not telling anyone were he had last seen her. The tournament had finished, and everyone had been given a shock when they were told that they would be holding the next part of the tournament in America instead of Japan, but the finals would stay as planned.

Everyone had protested, not knowing were Bree was still and wondering how she would get over to America for the tournament. But their protests had been in vain, and they had been forced to head to America or be kicked out. They still didn't know why they had changed their minds so abruptly, but figured someone with money had made them change their minds.

Many had then gone into denial and become sudden optimists, deciding that they would Bree over in America somehow.

They had no idea how right they were.

**_OOOOOOOOOO_**

"Tyson you fatass! Hurry up already!"

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

Everyone sighed as they waited for Tyson to catch up to them. They had just left the plane and were currently standing in the middle of a crowded and busy airport. Everyone had reluctantly accepted the Bladebreakers after hearing their reasoning, but some were currently regretting their decision now because of one person in particular.

He finally caught up, slightly out of breath, and they all started walking again. They had been all disappointed when Bree hadn't been there to greet them, but they knew they shouldn't have gotten their hopes up. So instead they focused their attention on trying to find Bree in the airport, but none had caught a glimpse of the purple haired Russian blader.

They were of course not going to succeed, but some just weren't even trying, not even missing Bree at all. Three guesses who. Said blader was currently pouting since all of Ray's attention was focused on trying to find Bree. "Ray!" she whined and everyone within hearing distance winced. He turned his attention to Mariah and forced a shaky smile.

"Yes Mariah?"

She started complaining to Ray while everyone else tried to tune her out. Morika was still scanning the crowds to the left of their little, okay big, group, when she thought she caught a glimpse of the Russian blader when she saw a flash of purple and black in that direction.

She stopped suddenly and tensed, making Johnny, who had been walking next to her at the time, slammed into her. She stumbled forward and regained her balance, turning and glaring at Johnny who winced and sent her an apologetic smile. "What made you stop?" he asked in a whisper voice. She pointed in the direction she had seen the flash of color and tugged on his sleeve, moving him forward with her as she walked in that direction.

They carefully slipped away unnoticed from the others, or tried to. Though some still noticed them and stopped, watching the duo carefully, making the others stop and watch them too. Morika and Johnny creeped forward, weaving through the crowds expertly. When they got within sighting distance of the target, they stopped abruptly, making some of the people around them slam into them and curse at them. They just ignored them though, their eyes wide.

Morika gestured numbly for the others to come and join them, not taking her eyes off the sight. She barely registered when they joined her, but did hear their shocked gasps as they too saw what they were seeing.

About twenty feet away from them, was Bree, standing with two girls and a boy, and Boris of all people.

And to be blunt, she had changed.

Her previously thick waist length hair had been cut off to her shoulders and looked like it was cut with a razor unevenly at the bottom. As for her outfit, it was all black. Her shirt was a backless halter-top that bared her midriff and over that was a black leather jacket with quarter sleeves and a silver Chinese dragon on the back. Worn baggy black jeans and combat boots with wrist length gloves and the fingers cut off finished the look.

Her previously pale skin had been evenly tanned, making her a bit darker and on her face was deep crimson lipstick, black Smokey eyes shadow with thick black eye liner.

Morika recovered first and walked over quickly to the emotionless looking Bree who was talking quietly with one of the girls, ignoring the others. "Bree! Hey, Bree!" Said girl, along with the other one with uncannily similar hair, turned to look to her at the same time, one with a goofy smile, one emotionless.

Guess which was which. Morika stopped in front of them and put her hands on Bree's shoulders, shaking them a bit. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried we've been?" Bree glared at her and the other girl looked at with confusion. "Bri-chan? Do you know her?" Bree ignored the question, taking Morika's hands off of her shoulders. "Do I **know **you?"

Morika gaped at her, hearing the others coming up behind her. "What the hell kinda question is that? Do you know me?" The others stayed silent behind them, catching the end of Morika's statement and guessing what was going on. Tala stepped forward and the other girl just stood their, staring. "Bree?" Tala asked, not quite wanting to believe it was her. Bree looked at him calmly, an eyebrow raised. "And you are?"

She could almost see him gaping at her.

Bree glanced back at the girl and motioned for her to start walking away. "I'll be right behind you Mi-chan." The girl nodded, taking one last glance at them before walking away, Bree turning to walk right behind her, seeing the rest of the team and Boris had already started walking. "Bree, wait!"

Ray ran up to her, grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around, gazing into her eyes intently. "Can you really not remember Bree?" She just glared before yanking her arm out of his grasp and shoving him away. "Look here, I don't know who you _think _I am, but I _don't _know you. So leave me the hell alone before I decide to get violent."

They could just stand there and watch helplessly as Bree turned and walked away from them, never looking back.

**_OOOOOOOOOOO_**

In a dark room a pair of worried, bright, red eyes were watching a floating mirror stationed directly in font of her. It was a silvery translucent color and was relaying what was happening to Bree at the moment. She watched as Bree walked with that girl, Miwa, away from her friends sadly. "This can not be happening." She whispered hoarsely.

How could Brianna have been overcome so easily?

She sighed, waving her hand with a flick of her wrist, making the mirror disappear into thin air. She stood up in one graceful, fluid like movement and began walking to the entrance of the room, flicking her wrist and making it swish open, only to swish shut again when she stepped out. She stepped into the dark hallway that seemed to continue on endlessly in either direction.

She walked silently along and inside the shadows, letting them dance across her face lightly as the dimly lit torches cast their faint heat across her in the cool hallway. She walked past many doors made of material ranging from plain, thick wood to metal, ignoring them. When she finally reached the end of the corridor she turned to the left and made a sharp right through what should have been a solid brick wall.

She shivered at the tingling feeling of passing through solid brick, and sighed in relief when the cool breeze hit her almost immediately after passing through. She was now standing on a wide stone balcony with an artificial breeze whipping through her hair and clothes.

She stepped forward to where there was a break in the metal railing that surrounded the balcony, and looked down into the deep, dark abyss it was suspended over.

The abyss was a swirling mass of a black and silver whirlpool. It spread out until it hit the barriers near the end of the balcony.

She sighed, mentally preparing herself for one of the most uncomfortable journeys she has ever taken, and had the unfortunate luck of having to do so quite often.

She threw her arms out beside her and chanted in a quite voice, a dark purple aura surrounding her. She brought her hands in front of her and made two fists. The aura become a dark swirling red with wisps of silver mixed in. Then she opened her hands quickly and the aura seemed to rush towards her hands before leaving her palms and shooting into the vortex below her.

The wind picked up speed and the previously black and silver whirlpool became and angry red and dark purple with black and silver seen faintly. She let her hands drop to her sides, a thin sheen of sweat covering her face and neck. She panted softly before straitening herself and making her breath even.

She concentrated and closed her eyes calling her power around her. She walked forward off the balcony but did not fall; instead she was walking on air. When she was suspended over the middle of the vortex she stopped calling her power around her so strongly and instead envisioned were she wanted to be dropped. She quickly crossed her arms over her front and kept her eyes firmly shut as she felt the pull.

She dropped quickly into the vortex and disappeared.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Her eyes snapped open as she felt herself leave the vortex behind and quickly caught herself as she slammed into the ground. She groaned slightly and stood up from her crouching position while wiping herself off.

She looked around herself and noticed she was in a back alley of some grand hotel. She muttered under her breath and she smoothed out her ruffled hair. 'Well,' she thought faintly, 'time to confront person number one.'

She strode from the alley, muttering something quickly under her breath so those she didn't wish to see her would not. She strode purposefully to the front of the hotel and walked straight through the glass doors to enter a richly furnished lobby. She walked over to the check in desk and put her hand to the clerks head. She shifted through her memories until she found what she was looking for.

She walked right through the desk and over to a computer that was situated behind her while she was helping someone. She put her hand to that and concentrated, shifting through the vast amount of data until she found what she was looking of there.

She walked away from the desk and to the elevator, walking through it and floating up to sit on top of the elevator. She waited patiently for it to go up and when it was about to pass the level she needed to get off on, simply stepped right through the wall into a hallway with thick red carpet underneath. She strode down the right hall until she reached door number 652.

She didn't wait but just passed right on through it.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Bree walked into her room, slamming the door shut behind her and kicking off her shoes. She walked into the mini-kitchen and grabbed a water from the refrigerator. She walked back into the living room and slumped down onto the couch ungracefully, sighing and turning on the TV with a flick of her wrist. She had just finished practice with her team, and lets just say, they were bad.

Well, they weren't that bad, and Miwa was definitely better than an amateur. But they had little training, at least good training, and still had a ways to go. Miwa had wanted to do something after training, but she had promised another time, to exhausted, but not showing it. Miwa was probably the only reprieve here sometimes. She was so light hearted and spirited and this place, not to mention her, seemed so dark and gloomy in comparison. She was the only one who could make her smile or laugh.

She snapped back to attention, frowning in frustration at the TV. She had just gone through all 200 channels and there was _nothing _on TV to watch. You would think with _200 channels_ there would be something on to watch. She huffed and turned off the TV with another flick of her wrist and got up, snapping her fingers and making the bottle disappear too. She walked over to the window and sat on the window seat.

She stared silently out at the setting sun, watching as it bled red, violet, and pink into the sky, slowly turning to a dark blue/black. She had been doing this for a few minutes, watching as it finally turned into night time, when she felt the back of her neck tingling, her hair seemingly standing on end. She rubbed her arms to keep in the warmth that was slowly escaping her, her breath starting to appear as the warmth was slowly sucked out of the room before dropping drastically.

She turned to get up adjust the thermostat of the room when she stopped, her body frozen in shock. Standing not five feet behind her wearing a cool expression on her face, was a young woman of about twenty, not seeming to notice the cold, and watching her with a pair of deep, shining, blood red eyes and the purest of black hair, angry red streaks running through it unevenly.

She wore a cloak of the deepest blue she had ever seen, it falling to just above her ankles and made of a slightly clingy material, showing off her curves but still had a loose rippling effect in the cloth as she walked, seemingly gliding on air. Bree stood abruptly and schooled her face into a neutral expression, her eyes hard and cold.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The woman tilted her head, regarding her still with that same expression. She took a few steps forward, coming another two feet closer, her feet still not seeming to touch the ground at all. She came closer again, this time stopping at a foot away from were Bree stood, a look of interest shining in her red eyes.

"You do not know me Bree?" Her voice was soft with a strong undertone and it carried through the room like a whisper on a wind. Bree just shook her head numbly. Her tense posture had relaxed when the lady spoke, like her voice was weaving a spell onto her and comforting her, making her muscles untense and just…relax.

"Who are you?" this time her voice came out a whisper, no hard edge to it this time, just a relaxed wonderment. The woman laughed and the sound reminded Bree faintly of wind chimes. "How easily you forget whilst being manipulated Bree. But none the less I shall introduce myself again. I am Zenna (Zen-ah), and we have met before."

Bree quirked her head in confusion. They had? She was sure she would have remembered meeting someone like Zenna. Zenna just laughed at her confusion, the sound of wind chimes coming back. "Do not stress yourself little one, it was such a long time ago. I had not really though that you would remember anyway."

Bree just frowned at that, shaking her head and clearing it slightly, remembering the original question. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" She had tried to bring the cold and hard edge back into her voice, but she couldn't, she was so relaxed and at ease around Zenna that it was impossible.

Zenna just shook her head. "That is not important right now little one. You are in danger. You _must _regain your lost side, or you will forever be lost in the un-relenting darkness. Head my words little one. Do not trust the dark on; he will be your downfall. Turn your eyes aside when the time comes and listen to the whispers of the lost when uncertain. But most importantly, believe in yourself, and your strength, and in the darkest of hours you will find the answer. I must go now little one, goodbye."

She hadn't given Bree a chance to react, for she was suddenly gone the moment she finished speaking. Bree blinked in confusion, looking around the suddenly to hot room. "Huh?"

'Where did she go?' she thought faintly. The words that were spoken finally seemed to register in her brain. "What the hell did she mean by that?" She couldn't make head or tails of them. Maybe she had been around Miwa to much. "I need to go clear my head…" she muttered. She quickly grabbed her gun and beyblade before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it with a wave of her finger.

**_OOOOOOOOOOO_**

That same night, at just about the same time all of Bree's friends had dinner in the cafeteria of the hotel they were residing in. It was a different one from the one Bree was staying in, unfortunately.

The table, made of many smaller ones pushed together, was eerily silent, everyone thinking about the new Bree, who was now, apparently, on Boris's side.

No one liked this new Bree at all.

The cafeteria was empty now except for them and the people who worked in the kitchen. Kat looked up suddenly, a chill running through her and making her neck tingle, and saw Faith, Tara and Morika do the same thing, their hairs standing on end. They had stopped moving, staying completely still, trying to sense what was causing this reaction. Only someone extremely powerful could give off an aura of this magnitude.

The others had noticed their sudden stillness and alertness, stilling also, watching them. Tala opened his mouth to question them, when a cold chill went through the room, making it at least thirty degrees colder.

Everyone definitely felt it that time.

The Warriors snapped their heads to the head of the table, the air shimmering there and Zenna appearing out of a black swirling portal. A second later everyone else directed their attention towards the same area.

Everyone stared at Zenna in shock, some hiding it better than others.

Kat recovered quickest, along with her team, and stood up slowly, calm and collected eyes staring directly at Zenna. "Who are you? How did you get here?" Zenna chuckled, a sense of Déjà vu coursing through her, and causing everyone to loo at her confused.

What was so funny.

"Exactly like your leader. I shouldn't be surprised." Kat's eyes narrowed, as did the rest of the Warriors, and everyone tensed at the mention of Bree. "What do you know of Bree?" Zenna stared right into her eyes, red gaze seeming to search right through to her soul, and it was all Kat could do not to flinch. "I know a lot about her. As for your other question, I am called Zenna. The other is of no regard." She waved her hand dismissively.

Faith, Morika and Tara stood up behind Kat. "What do you want with us? If you're here to waste our time, I suggest you leave right now." Faith was the one to speak up this time, her gaze unflinching and hard.

Zenna just laughed, and everyone was startled to hear the sound of wind chimes dancing through the air. "So rash these days. I was just about to get to that. It is about Bree. She is very unstable right now. Boris has taken most of her memories from her again, and in a sense, planted new ones in her, making her fall completely under his control."

Someone opened their mouth to talk, but Zenna shushed them before they got a syllable out. "Do not interrupt. As I was saying, she is very unstable as the process was done recently. There is still a chance for her memory to be regained, but it must be done within the next two weeks, or she will be lost to you forever. But approach this situation with caution. If it is done irrationally, her mind will close up and she will fall into a forever dreamless sleep. I must go now though. Remember my words young ones."

Her voice faded into a hushed whisper, and it lingered in the air for a moment. Everyone stared at the rippling air where Zenna had been previously standing. "That…was weird." Someone said bluntly. Morika snorted, brushing a hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ears. "Way to state the understatement of the century."

The Warriors all glanced at each other and nodded at the same time, a silent communication running between them. Tara turned to everyone, the rest of the team positioning them selves behind her, and spoke. "Right then. Now that we know of the time limit, we have just a small window of opportunity to save Bree, so we need to get planning. Everyone with me?"

Everyone nodded and Tara stood at the head of the table, the three moving to flank her.

"Right everyone…This is what I had in mind…"

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Bree huffed in frustrated anger as she set up her blade to her gun. She was confused, not to mention a little pissed. She needed space, so she hadn't invited Miwa, and some quite reflecting time. Miwa would have caused the opposite of that.

"Let it rip!"

Bree launched her beyblade onto the ground in front of her, making it complete a complicated obstacle course that she had set up. She watched as her blade weaved through things and pushed right through others, doing a series of tricks and the occasional flip. At the end of the course was a ramp, and further in front of that was a stool which two cans filled with sand sat.

Her blade suddenly reached the ramp and she directed it mentally as it flew through the air and hit the first can, going right through it and slamming into the second can, knocking it to the ground. She walked over through the obstacle course and picked up the still spinning blade, though it was just barely spinning. She reached down to pick it up when she got very dizzy, very quickly. She fell down, the weight of gravity causing her to smash heavily onto the ground. She was propped on her knees and hands, ignoring the stinging pain rushing up her arms and legs. She shifted and sat down on her knees, her vision going white.

"_Yeah! I did it! Did you see brother! I got it!"_

The voice sounded suspiciously like hers. But she didn't have a brother. Did she?

"_Good job Ratri. Now try to do it again the same way."_

"_Aw! But brother! I already did it once! Isn't that enough?"_

Bree snorted. That couldn't be her. She never whined or sounded so pathetic in her life.

"_Yes, you have to do it again. You have to be able to do this course blindfolded for Boris to be pleased. But knowing him he still wouldn't be pleased."_

_The girl sniffed and the sound of a blade being picked up sounded in Bree's ears. "Fine. But I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day! Do you hear me?"_

_The boy laughed lightly. "I hear you. Now practice."_

The voices faded and Bree sat on the ground looking thoroughly confused.

"Okay, what just happened?" That had obviously taken place at the Abbey, but she didn't remember anyone there she would call brother. And she definitively didn't remember anything like that taking place.

So why had she heard it? She shook her head, griping her blade before standing up unsteadily on her feet.

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

**_OOOOOOOOOO_**

Zenna sighed, somewhat disappointedly, as she touched down onto the ground of the stone balcony. Waiting for her she was her friend Ira (EE-ra) waiting near the entrance to the balcony. She had wavy dark green hair and bright violet eyes. She was wearing a simple blue cloak, lighter than hers, and was pacing erratically while waiting for Zenna to arrive.

The moment she touched down though, Ira ran over to her panicky and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you realize how bad this is? We are doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

Zenna calmly took Ira's hands from her shoulder by the wrist, and calmly dropped them back to her sides, looking her right in the eyes. "You, are overreacting. We are not doomed, not if Bree remembers in time." Ira looked like Zenna had just announced that she was a mere powerless mortal. "Are you insane? That's exactly what I'm talking about! What are the chances of her actually remembering in time? Huh? These types of things can last for months, years even!"

Zenna cocked her head to the left, considering the chances, and spoke in a completely neutral voice. "About two in a thousand." Ira gaped at her, slack jawed. "**How can you be so calm?**" Zenna just looked her right into the eyes, her red orbs unflinching, before slapping her across the face. "Calm yourself." Ira's head snapped to the right, her hand flying up to her face and cradling her injured cheek, looking at Zenna in disbelief before her features relaxed and her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that?" Zenna just walked over to the exit/entrance. "Come, we have lots of work to do before these two weeks are up."

Ira groaned, following further behind her and crossing through the solid stone wall and disappearing along with Zenna, leaving no trace either had been previously there.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Lord Iho sat upon his "Throne" in the darkened room, staring into the looking glass in front of him with a satisfied smirk set into his face. "Heh, all according to plan. Now lets see how everything unfolds. Let the play begin."

His dark chilling laugh sounded throughout the dark room and chilled the bones of anyone who heard it.

**M.G. Now I have already started on the next chapters o it should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry for the shortness.**

**Plz Read and Review if you want me to keep updating!**

**Morte**


	14. The Rescue Attempt'x'The Bonding

**(Updated 8/26/06)**

**M.G. Okay people, I AM BAAACK! Yeah!**

**I finally got over writer block!**

**READ THIS! Okay people, good news bad news time.  
Good news: I updated!  
Bad news: I'm moving to Alabama. We'll be leavin around the end of February, but I probably wont have internet access for the last two weeks or the first few weeks of March. So that kinda sucks.**

**I won't have much time to update, but I'll be trying to write the next few chapters down on paper so all I have to do is transfer them to the comp.**

**Now I know you guys want to read the chapter now so I'll stop.**

**Enjoy!**

'**Thinking'**  
"**Talking"**  
**_Flashbacks_**  
**-Bitbeast talking-  
!) Dreams (!**  
**_0000000 scene change_**   
**(A/N Me interrupting) **

**Disclaimer: Look to previous chapter, im tired of writing it out**

**Chapter 13: Rescue attempts and Bonding. (Iho you bastard!)**

Tara glanced around her, inconspicuously of course, at the people piled into the cramped van with her. They were on their way to the hotel Bree was staying at, recently constructed and part of a large and rich/popular chain. They were going to take her back, whether she wanted to go or not, and they were going to find a way to get her over her 'amnesia'.

It took a few minutes, but when they got there, the majority of the people in the van stayed behind while five of the group slipped out and went to go retrieve Bree. If their crowd was to big, it would be to suspicious. So with that in mind, and acting as casual as possible so as to not draw attention to themselves, Tala, Johnny, Tara, Ray and Faith walked into the large hotel. One of the first noticeable things about the hotel that was suspicious was that there was a significant lack of customers, and seemed that only the staff was around.

Tala glanced around casually, and narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of two familiar faces in the group of guards.

"I know them. They work for Boris." He whispered urgently and everyone glanced in his direction. They started scanning the guards more closely and noticed that most of them were watching the group with casual glances. Faith swore brilliantly under her breath. "It's a trap. They were expecting us." Her voice was heated as she spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement, trying to not be obvious about it.

"Just keep walking like nothing is wrong. When we get to the elevators split up. Go to different floors and throw them off of our trail. I'll go to for Bree along with Johnny. Meet again two blocks away. Ray, you call everyone and tell them to meet us there, got it?" Ray nodded at Tala; he was the one who spoke.

Everyone waited for the elevators and when they arrived they stepped onto them in a sort of rush, seeing as Boris' men had started to make calls on their walkie talkies to somewhere, and some start towards them, but the doors had closed before they could see anything else.

Tala and Johnny headed for the sixth floor straight away since that was were Bree was. The first thing they noticed right away was the lack of guards on this floor. Their eyes narrowed but they walked in the direction of Bree's room regardless, their guards up for anything suspicious. They disengaged the lock on her door and silently slipped in.

Tala headed to her room first and cursed silently when he found it empty. He heard a slight noise and stepped back out of the room to see Johnny being held at gunpoint by Bree, who looked emotionless like always. "What are you doing here?" her voice came out soft but slightly angry, carrying over to Tala with no problem. He just gazed at her simply, answering her question in the same tone. "Rescuing you."

She laughed, a short, bitter laugh. "Rescuing me? Yeah right. I don't need to be rescued." Tala just shook her head and Johnny tried to inch his hand into his pocket, but the pressing of the barrel of the gun closer to his temple stopped any movement. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed coldly in his ear. He gulped but didn't speak. She pressed the gun harder to his temple and her attention was directed solely on him, not noticing Tala had slipped away.

"Um, nothing." She laughed that same laugh again. "I'm not stupid. Now tell me, what…were…you…doing?" But his mouth was kept stubbornly shut. She was about to toss another scathing remark at him when Tala came up from behind her and took hold of her from behind. He grabbed the gun from her hands first then held her arms behind her, locking them in that position with his own arms and body.

Bree struggled in his grasp, trying to get out, but it was in vain. "Let me go, _now!"_ Tala shook his head and found a way to get Bree's gun to Johnny without letting go of her, and Johnny emptied it before switching it over to the launcher position. "No. Now you're going to come with us Bree. You need to get out of here, you're in danger."

Bree stopped her struggling and Zenna's previous words came back to her, especially one part in particular though she still had no idea what it meant.

'…listen to the whispers of the lost when you are uncertain.'

Her head suddenly exploded in sharp, stabbing pain and she cried out, going limp in Tala's arms. "Bree!" he cried out, worried. He fell to his knees with Bree still in his arms and Johnny rushed up to them, equally concerned for Bree. "What's wrong?" Tala shook his head and stared down at the limp, lifeless Bree.

_"Let us go Bree! You must get out of here! It is to dangerous for you!" _

_  
A four year old Bree was inside a burning building, and she was currently coughing, smoke starting to fill her lungs. She blinked her eyes and the watered from the heat and smoke. That was all she could see around her. Smoke and fire. She felt a hand on her arm tugging her in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go and struggled valiantly against the hand._

_  
"No! Tala's still in there!" she finally broke from the grip and rushed deeper into the room. Tala!" she yelled out desperately. She could hear the person calling to her and running behind her, but she ignored them. They might have had her best interest at heart, but she wasn't about to leave her friend._

_  
She finally came upon the unmoving body of her friend in the corner of a room that was slowly being eating away by fire. "Tala!" she rushed forward and picked the five year old form up, but only the upper part since it was to much weight for her small four year old frame. She felt the person coming up behind her._

_  
"Let us go Bree!" she looked back up at them, tears in her eyes. "Not without Tala." She spoke stubbornly. The lady sighed and bent down, picking up the boy. "There. Now let us go!"_

_  
Bree followed the woman out of the room, the fire receding in her path but then coming back with a vengeance when she had passed, so Bree made sure to stay close to her. They walked out of the building and turned, watching silently as the fire consumed it completely. She looked back to Tala, who had been set down by the lady, and was still on the ground. She rushed up to him and hugged him, tears starting to leak fro her eyes. "He will be fine Bree."_

_  
She looked back up at the lady and smiled shakily. "Thank you for saving him." The lady just nodded. Bree looked down again as Tala started to cough violently, jerking with each cough, rolling over to his right side, the side closest to Bree. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with wide blue eyes._

_  
"Bree?" She nodded and hugged him to her again, him slowly hugging her back. "Y-you saved me?" She nodded again, hardly noticing when the lady disappeared and the ambulance and fire truck started wailing in the distance. She stared at Tala, her child eyes full of confidence. "You're my friend, I couldn't leave you. I know you would have done the same for me." Her voice was just as confident and Tala started laughing, but stopped when he started to cough again._

_  
Bree stared down at him worriedly when this happened. "Are you alright?" he nodded, voice rough and small. "Fine Bree." She looked at him curiously. "You'll always come for me if I'm in trouble, won't you?"_

_  
He stared up at her, blue eyes clear. "Yeah Bree. After all, you just did the same for me."_

Bree slowly came back to reality, blinking owlishly, and the first thing she noticed was Tala's icy blue eyes staring down at her with concern clouding his eyes. "Bree?" She nodded, pushing him away and supporting herself on her knees, her hands coming up to grip her head. 'What was that?' she asked herself. She looked back over to the duo, them watching her in concern. "I'm fine. I've decided to humor you though and go with you. But if I find out you're wasting my time, I'll leave immediately." They nodded and helped her up, though she was reluctant to let them. "By the way, we're going to make a stop on the fourth floor, Miwa is staying there and she'll come with me."

They nodded and started to walk towards the door, not accepting their support for this. That was when said door was slammed open and guards rushed in, Boris behind them, smirking, with Chris and Ashleigh behind him. "Now, now Bree, you weren't thinking of going anywhere were you? And what was this I hear about you involving Miwa?"

Tala and Johnny glowered at him while Bree gazed at him calmly. "What in the world would make you think that, _Sir?"_ she sneered at him and he sneered right back. He waved his hand and the guards immediately started to surround them, three stepping forward to bit their hands together.

Bree growled in annoyance, kicking the guy closest to her in the stomach. She whirled around and punched another, bringing her hand back wards sharply and connected with another guards face. Tala and Johnny followed her example and were fighting them off.

But they were still only teenagers against full grown adults who were physically stronger than them. And since Chris and Ashleigh had made no move to fight them…

One of the guards finally managed to sneak up on her, and brought out his gun, hitting her sharply on the back of the head with the thickest part. Bree was stunned, and white hot pain raced through her head. Her vision went white with black spots and she was vaguely aware of loosing her balance and colliding painfully with the carpeted floor.

She felt her hands being grabbed from her sides roughly and tied together behind her back with what felt like a long strip of leather, her blood flow almost being cut off from her hands. She could hear Tala and Johnny as they resisted, and then the undeniable sounds of them being overpowered. She was jerked to her feet roughly by her hands, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she was pushed forward. She could tell that the other two were in the same position on either side of her, but she still wasn't fully aware of her surroundings.

They made their way down the stairs into the lobby and Bree glanced around, seeing Miwa sitting down on one of the couches and looking at her. Miwa was looking at her with a pained expression, and Bree could tell if that if Miwa could help her, she would. She wasn't evil and corrupted like the others and would follow Bree wherever. Bree nodded at her in acknowledgement. Miwa smiled at her shakily and got up, sprinting to the stairs to go up to her room.

She had a bit of planning to do.

They continued to walk towards a door the Bree had never seen before. When they walked in they could instantly tell the difference. This place was cold and dull and the walls made of dull grey stone. They were led down a few halls until they went down another set of stairs and down into a basement which vaguely resembled a cliché dungeon in her mind.

It even had cells with iron chains attached to the wall to hold them.

They were forced into some random cell and lined up against the wall, their wrists put into the iron cuffs above their heads. Bree struggled a bit and glared at the snickering guards as they left and locked the heavy wooden door behind them. She sighed, defeated, and turned to see Tala on her right and Johnny on her left. "Though I hate to admit it, I guess you were right. Though why you guys would do something like this for a complete stranger I have no idea."

Tala and Johnny looked at each other over her head and rolled their eyes at the same time, Bree catching this. She looked at both red heads suspiciously. "What?" they said nothing though, and looked anywhere but at her. She growled in annoyance. "What?" they continued to ignore her though.

She just huffed and glared at the heavy wooden door, wishing for it to either explode and their cuffs to somehow magically become unlocked, or for someone to walk in the door and bring her somewhere else, anywhere but here.

This was going to be hell.

And finally, after an hour of complete silence, Bree's head lolled to the side and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

!) Dream (!

**Bree looked around her. The area was totally unfamiliar.**

**It was dry and barren land with dead plants lining the road she was on. The sun was nonexistent but it was unbearably hot. **

**There was no source of light, yet she could see as if the sun was burning in the sky overhead.**

**She looked at the road in front of her saw that it seemed to continue on endlessly. She raised her eyebrows. 'The Hell?'**

**She walked forward and the scenery seemed to pass by in a blur as she walked. She looked to the side, sometimes catching the images as they sped past. **

**A river that was dry with dead fish at the bottom.**

**Burning plant life.**

**Swamps and marshes that showed no sign of life.**

**A black forest with many eyes peering back at her, the only sign of life so far.**

**A desolate village with left over people dying in the streets.**

**Everything finally seemed to slow down and she was in front of a forked path. It was foggy in front of her and she couldn't see down either. The minutes ticked by but she just stood there. She didn't know why but she did. Like she was waiting for something important to happen. Or someone important to appear.**

**She though she saw someone in the corner of her vision and turned towards it. But the moment she turned in that direction, it disappeared. She saw it again and once again turned. Only to once again have it dance just out of her line or site right before she saw what it was.**

**She could never find it. She always saw it in the corner of her vision, as if taunting her, but she could never tell who or what it was.**

**It was rather frustrating.**

**The person (as she had finally identified it as so) laughed, the sound floating towards her, familiar. But whenever she tried to put a face to the voice, it eluded her.**

**She was starting to see red.**

**It darted in front of her and into the fog before she could see who it was. She couldn't tell what road it took as she peered fruitlessly into the fog.**

**It slowly parted and she could still hear their laughter. But she couldn't tell from which road it was coming from.**

"**Choose…" a disembodied voice whispered into her ear. She spun, searching, and finding no one. "Choose…" it spoke again, the voice drifting around her, slightly comforting.**

**She felt a sudden coolness in the hot and humid air and it felt refreshing.**

"**Choose your path…"**

"**Huh?" She looked around. "What do you mean?" She looked in front of her and down the two paths. At the end of one she could see a green and happy meadow that was full and bursting of life with people milling about everywhere with seeming happiness.**

**Down the other she could see a desolate apartment building that was falling apart. There were people in front and they were looking in her direction, but she couldn't see faces from either. She could the laughter and strained her ears to figure out were it was coming from.**

"**Choose your path…" She heard the voice again. "Path? What do you mean? One of these?" She gestured in front of her, realising at the same time it was hopeless as the voice couldn't possibly see the action. **

"**Choose your path to your future…" She looked at them. She would obviously chose the happy one, what kind of stupid question was that? But something was nagging at her. The laughter was familiar and comforting. She knew that wherever it was coming from were she could go, but were?**

"**Choose your future and happiness…Choose the life that you can live freely in, with friends and love…But do not be fooled by shallow lies and deceit, only one path leads to true happiness with all that you hold dear…Do not be fooled…"**

**Bree pondered the words. She could sorta see what the person was telling her to choose. Choose the path that will lead to most happiness despite the appearance, as long as you had friends and loved ones, nothing else should matter as much.**

**She glanced down both again at this revelation of information, and started. Her eyes widened. She could their faces! She blinked, not expecting what she saw. On one side she saw smiling faces of people who seemed to genuinely care, on the other she could see anything but cruel smirks that seemed to mock.**

**Her eyes widened further. She could tell were the laughter was coming from. She stared right at their face and felt her heart speed up and butterflies enter her stomach. Her throat closed up and tears sprung to her eyes.**

**He was smiling at her and gesturing her to come. She started down that path, trying to reach him and jump into his arms. It was…**

!) Dream End (!

Bree's head jerked and snapped up as she was unexpectedly pulled from her dream. She looked around wildly and noticed that Tala and Johnny had also fallen asleep. She rested her head back against the cool stone wall, closing her eyes.

She couldn't remember her dream much, except for some fuzzy, main points, but those were slowly draining away faster and faster the longer she stayed awake.

'What was that?' she thought to herself, trying to calm her fast racing heart.

She shook her head sharply and decided on a final thought.

'It's not important.'

With that last though she put her head back onto her arm and once again fell into a restless sleep.

**Later with the Others  
**

Faith scanned down the street, looking for the, hopefully, trio, but there was still no sign of them. She sat down on a nearby bench and huffed in annoyance.

They were late.

Ray was also looking for them while Tara called the others on a nearby pay phone to tell them were they were. When she came back ten minutes later and there was still now sign of them, their annoyance was slowly fading into concern. "Do you think they were caught?" Tara's voice was shaky and Ray put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Even if they were caught, I doubt they went down without a fight." Tara glanced at the hand on her shoulder before following it up to Ray's face and flushing slightly. Faith caught this and rolled her eyes, deciding to continue the conversation. "It's safe to assume they _were _caught. It won't be safe to head back there and try to get the three of them now; all we can do is wait."

"How do you know we'll even see them again? They were caught by _Boris _of all people." Ray's anger at her seemingly uncaring attitude showed clearly on his face. Faith glared at him heatedly for that. "In case you forgot _cat boy,"_ Ray's eyes narrowed to slits and he hissed at this, "we still have a tournament going on, and he wouldn't take the risk of keeping them all locked up and getting caught in the process, though you can never tell with that bastard."

Ray took a step towards her and Faith stood up calmly, tensing, and fully prepared for a fight when the van pulled up. Someone opened the door and their head poked out. "Come on!" Rosie called, her eyes scanning them before noticing that Tara was between Faith and Ray and that Tala, Johnny, and Bree were missing. "Wait, were are the others?" they turned towards her and Faith pushed past Tara and Ray stiffly, entering the van and taking a seat next to Kai, surprising some people since they hated each other.

Tara sighed, following Faith into the van with Ray not far behind. Rosie closed the door then sat down, confused since they still hadn't answered her question. "Where's Johnny guys?" Morika spoke up, and her voice held a hint of worry. The others finally seemed to notice the absence of the other three, and nodded in agreement. "They were caught."

And everyone went silent.

Robert, who was sitting in the driver's seat, spoke up then. "We better get going; Boris is probably looking for you three. We will talk about this at the hotel." Everyone agreed with him, though silently, and he pulled the van away form the curb.

No one noticed the person swathed in a light black cloak that had been following them since they left the hotel.

**The Next Day with Bree**

**  
**Bree had still been sleeping when they came.

The heavy wooden door crashed open; slamming into the wall and making the sound reverberate through the room. Bree's head snapped up, her eyes focused and alert. Boris stood in the doorway with two guards, Chris and Ashleigh not behind him this time, and he was smirking evilly. "Rise and shine you group of miscretins." Bree's made sure to keel her face carefully blank when she responded, even if her voice was not. Jus like she had been taught. "What the hell do you want Boris?" her voice was hateful as she spat his name out.

He tutted, shaking a finger at her in a condescending manner. "Now, now Bree, that's now very nice. And after all I've done for you; this id how you repay me?" he stepped into the room, the light behind him giving him a weird glowy kinda aura. And on him it looked anything but angelic. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Answer the question _Boris_." He chuckled at this. "No need to get testy now Bree."

He gestured behind him and the guards stepped forward, heading for Johnny. He had been watching the exchange, surprisingly silent, and his eyes had widened when he saw they were heading for him. One stepped forward with a pair of restraints while the other held the keys to the cuffs keeping him attached to the wall.

He struggled as they unlocked the cuffs and restrained him with the new cuffs, dragging him out of the room. He was struggling wildly and spitting curses at them until one finally knocked him on the back of the head sharply, effectively silencing him. When the dragged him out of the room, for a reason unknown to her, Bree started struggling madly.

"Don't you dare do this Boris! Don't you dare bring him into this! He had nothing to do with me!" Boris just smirked at her and left the room, making sure the door slammed shut loudly behind him. Bree slumped against the wall, knowing it would be hopeless to struggle. She silently hoped that the room they brought him to was sound proof or that the cell they were in was, but she knew it was a hopeless thought.

Not even a minute alter the screams echoed through the halls.

Bree winced at that, trying to block the sounds out fruitlessly. Hearing Johnny scream like that tore at her heart, and she had no idea why.

She had no idea how long the screams continued, but they only stopped for short intervals before starting back up again.

Bree only vaguely registered when the screams stopped. She glanced up as the door opened and saw Johnny being tossed in. He was covered in lacerations and his blood was pooling on the floor, his clothes in tatters.

She heard the clank of metal right before the door closed. Johnny groaned and rolled over, biting back another scream when he rolled onto a broken arm. He warily opened his eyes and glanced around, noticing that Bree was looking at him with…was that worry? And then he was the glint of metal near his hand. He stared at it with hazy eyes until he realized what it was.

Why would they give him this? He slowly grabbed it into the bloodied hand of his good arm and clutched to him, struggling to sit up.

"Johnny! Don't move or you'll just make it worse!" Bree yelled at him. Tala was just watching what was going on from the side with drooping eyes. Johnny ignored her though and started to crawl towards her using his good arm once again. Bree stared at him wide eyed, her breath hitching in her throat and fear for him rising up, though she still couldn't figure out why.

Here eyes were still wide when he reached her, lifting up a hand to get a grip on the wall ad pulling himself up to the cuffs holding her to the wall.

She caught a brief glint of metal as the key reflected off of some faint light and he inserted it into the locks of the cuffs, them coming undone with a soft 'click'. He collapsed against her as soon as she was free and she gathered him into her arms and slid down the wall with him cradled to her chest, his head resting on her collarbone. "You stupid foolish boy." She whispered against his hair.

He just chuckled, his breath blowing out across her collarbone. "Nice to see y-…" he was interrupted by a violent cough and blood spattered onto her shirt were his blood hadn't already seeped into. Here eyes widened as she saw this. "Shit!"

She lay him down flat with his head in her lap and smoothed his hair back off of his forehead. "What did they ask you?" she inquired in a soft voice.

He was silent for so long that Bree almost thought he had fallen unconscious or just wasn't going to answer. She just let him lay there though, and ran a hand through his hair soothingly, not knowing what else she could do for him. Tala watched all of this happen with a calm outward gaze, but inside he was seething. He knew, he knew she was just friends with Johnny, but he couldn't help but feel immensely jealous of the boy, even though he knew he had absolutely no right to be.

They would never be together anyway, even if the feelings were mutual. Bree loved her brother, and would do almost anything for him, who surely wouldn't let her be in a relationship with his team captain, and if didn't want it, Bree would probably listen to him. Even at the expense of her own happiness in most cases. That was how much she loved him. And even if he somehow _did _agree, Bryan would make sure that if _anything _at all happened to Bree because of Tala, he would personally make sure Tala never saw the light of day again for hurting her.

See, he's hopeless. But back to Bree now.

Bree looked down to Johnny to see that his eyes were open, he was awake, and he was staring up at the ceiling. She was about to repeat her question when he opened his mouth and spoke. "They were asking me about you. My relationship with you, why I came to save you, did you remember anything. Things like that.

Bree gaped at him a-bit. "Why didn't you answer them you _baka_? I hardly even know you! And what do you mean by 'did I remember anything?'" He laughed shortly and glanced right into her eyes. He held her gaze with his, never wavering.

"Because I promised you I would protect you anyway I could, no matter what."

Bree's eyes widened at this, his words striking a cord inside of her.

'Because I promised you I would protect you any way I could, no matter what."

Here eyes glazed over, and a faint memory rushed through her.

_-Flashback_-

_They had all just arrived back at the hotel (this is right after the Majestics found out about the Bladebreakers) but before they went in Johnny put his arm out to stop Bree._

_The other looked at them curiously but they just waved them on. They did, casting suspicious glances back at them as they went._

_Bree looked at Johnny curiously. "Yeah Johnny? What is it?" She tilted her head to the left, her eyes blinking in confusion, making her seem naïve and innocent. _

_(Johnny might be OOC here sp please forgive me, I always mess with a persons personality a little to my liking and some don't like it, im sorry if some don't and im rambling so I'll shut up now…)_

_Johnny just stared at her for a while, not talking. "I should have told you not to trust that damn Hiwatari. Now look what he's gone and done." He whispered. Bree just stared. "It's not your fault you know. It was still my choice to trust them." _

_Johnny nodded. "Just…promise me you'll be more careful next time, okay?" He looked in her eyes, his slightly pleading, but mostly angered. She nodded. "But why do you care?" She asked. "You barely know me."_

_He just shook his head. "I don't care. I don't feel as if I've only just met you. It feels like I've known you a long time, and I don't want to see you hurt. I might have only just met you, but you're my friend. I don't like seeing my friends hurt. I protect them. And I'll protect you."_

_His eyes were fierce and that shocked Bree. "Johnny…" She whispered, stunned. "I mean it."_

_She smiled softly and hugged him. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me." He hugged her back hesitantly. "I will protect you. No matter what."_

_She pulled back and smiled at him again. "Come on. Our friends must be getting suspicious" She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside were their friends were waiting with a big smile on her face._

_-Flashback Ended-. _

Bree snapped out of the memory, her eyes un-glazing as she stared down at Johnny in barely concealed shock. "I…remember…" her voice was distant as she whispered the words. He smiled up at her pained-ly. "Good…" his voice whispered off and Bree still couldn't get over the fact that she knew him before, and that they were apparently, close. She glanced down and saw her belt, instantly remembering that she had her blade with her, meaning she had her bit-beast with her.

She pulled her blade out of her pouch and glanced at it, trying to communicate with Aurora.

-**Aurora?-**

**-Yes, Bree?-**

**-Good! Your there! I was wondering…-**

**-Yes?-**

**-You can heal, right?-**

**-Minor things. Nothing TO serious but I can do some healing. Why?-**

**-Good! Johnny got hurt and I was wondering if you could heal him?-**

**-Sure Bree. Just place me in his hand and I'll do the rest.-**

She did as she was told, placing her beyblade in Johnny's right hand, making sure he didn't lose his grip on it. He clenched it tightly and she placed her hand around his, and a white glow emitted from it, covering Johnny in a shield of pure white light.

The bruises and less serious lacerations were healed instantly, the more serious more becoming mere scratches that barely bled, and his broken bone becoming nothing more than a sore spot.

Slowly, the light began to disappear and Bree took her blade back and put it back where it was before, thanking the worn out Aurora. Johnny blinked up at her before slowly moving his arm, not feeling any pain, just faint soreness. He tried moving his whole body this time and realized that he was mostly healed.

He smiled up at Bree and got up slowly, with some help from Bree. "Thank you Bree." He hugged her once they where kneeling and she hugged him back tightly. "No problem. You got hurt because of your promise to me, it was the least I could do."

He just smiled at her and looked over to Tala, to see that he was asleep. Bree glanced over to him and unknowingly to her, smiled softly. Johnny glanced back at her and smiled. "You don't remember him, do you?" Bree tore her gaze from Tala and turned to look at Johnny. "I knew him?"

He nodded slowly ad Bree's eyes widened and she looked at him again after looking at Tala. 'That would explain some things…' she thought vaguely in an amused-sarcastic way. Johnny smirked, seeing her looking. "You like him, don't you? I'm positive that you do." Bree looked at him sharply, her eyes wide still. She faintly hoped that with all this wide-eyed staring that her eyes wouldn't be stuck that way permanently. "W-what? O-of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?" Johnny's smirk widened as he looked the Russian blader right in the eyes, showing that he didn't believe her obvious blatant lie.

"Riight. You liked him before, I would almost go so far as to say you loved him, and you still feel that attraction. It's so obvious." He glanced back over to Tala at this point and scowled at the sleeping Russian blader. "But if he hurts you in any way he'll have more than just Bryan and Ray to deal with."

Bree glanced at him, confused. "Why would Bryan and Ray care if I get hurt?" Johnny looked at her, incredulous. "I can understand Ray, but forgetting your own brother, forgetting Bryan?"

Bree gaped at him again. ('I've really got to stop doing this…') "Bryan's my brother?" Johnny smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Dear lord, you just had to go and lose your memories again didn't you?" Bree's gaping look was now replaced with that of confusion. "Again? What do you mean by again?"

Johnny just shook his head, not even bothering to hide it. "Nevermind, you'll see when you get your memories back."

Bree pouted cutely. "Please?"

He didn't even glance at her.

"No."

"Please Johnny?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase? Candy coats it and smothers it in chocolate sauce and put a dozen cherries on top?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Aaaawwwww. Come on Johnny."

"I said no."

"You're no fun."

"Sorry."

"No your not."

"Of course not."

Bree pouted again, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't know where this sudden personality change had come from, but she liked it. It was much better than the way she acted with because of Boris. And she was sure Miwa would appreciate the change to.

"You are impossible. I cannot see what Morika sees in you."

Johnny's head jerked in her direction then, his face red though Bree couldn't tell what from. "W-what do you mean!"

Bree's face turned totally innocent, looking at him with an angelic face. "Mean what Johnny? That you and Johnny fancy each other? You though I didn't notice?" He turned another shade of red and Bree snickered under her breath.

"You have _got _to give me more credit Johnny. I could tell even when I met you guys at the airport, and I didn't even know, actually remember, you then. You guys are totally meant for each other." Johnny fumed and Bree could imagine that smoke was coming out his ears and head and his eyes turned red like in those cartoons. Bree laughed out right at this. "There is _nothing! _going on between us!"

Bree just continued laughing.

"Sure there isn't!" Johnny smacked her on the head with his open palm. "Shut **up **Bree!"

She glared at him playfully. "You're no fun." And then she did the most mature thing she could think of to do at that moment.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you guys quite finished flirting yet?" Tala asked from were he was chained up still, having been woken up from their racket, a bit of scorn dripping from his voice. Bree glanced back to him and huffed. "We were _not _flirting! I was simply discussing with him the matters pertaining to his relationship with my teammate Morika."

Tala rolled his eyes and Johnny jumped, indignant. "I keep telling you! There is **nothing **going on between us!" Bree just shook her head sadly, looking over to Tala and speaking in a stage whisper. "He's in denial."

Tala snickered at this and Johnny growled at Bree playfully, tickling her mercilessly. Bree started to laugh uncontrollably and began to beg Johnny to stop. "Say mercy!" was the only thing he would reply to her requests.

It had to have been five minutes later when she broke and couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm sorry! I won't say it again! Mercy, Mercy!" He looked satisfied with her answer, sitting back on his legs and getting off of her, releasing her in the movement. She pouted and once again stuck her tongue out at him.

Tala continued to watch all of this with amusement. Here they were, stuck in Boris' '_dungeons', _Johnny having been previously tortured, while Bree and Tala were inevitably next, and they were acting like a bunch of children, laughing and playing around.

They had all gone officially mental. It was the only explanation.

Tala cleared his throat and made the two look at him. "This is all nice and good, but do you think you two could take time off from your playing and, oh I don't know, release me? I don't particularly enjoy being stuck to the wall like this." His voice was thick with sarcasm when he spoke, his gaze narrowed upon them.

Johnny and Bree looked at each other, playfully thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I don't know, should we Johnny?" Bree looked back to Tala before looking back at Johnny, him glancing back. "That is a very good question Bree." They smirked at each other and Tala groaned.

'Why me?'

"Very funny. But seriously, let me out guys."

They looked at each other and at the same time said; "NAH!"

They started laughing and Tala started growing impatient.

"Guys? I'm serious! Let me out!"

They ignored him, laughing.

"Guys? Let me out! Guys!

((((((((((((((!Later!))))))))))))))

Tala glared over to Bree and Johnny, rubbing his sore wrists. He was sitting up against the wall, finally having been freed by the still laughing duo. "It wasn't that funny." He muttered to himself, and they of course, ignored him.

Bree glanced at him, finally having her emotions under control. "Were sorry Tala."

He glared at her, not believing it for a moment. "No, you're not." They glanced at each other before bursting out laughing again. "Your right, were not!" One of them managed to choke that out between their hysterical laughing.

Tala glared darkly at the floor, silently seething and muttering curses and multiple other things under his breath.

"Stupid….idiots….swear I'll kill them…."

Their happy moment was interrupted however, when the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the small room. Bree and Johnny turned and sat with their back against the wall, regarding the heavy wooden door calmly, even though on their insides their hearts were racing.

The dead bolt slid back, and the sound of grinding metal filled the room, Boris once again entering with two more guards in tow. He glanced around and saw that they were all unchained before noticing that Johnny was fully healed.

He sneered.

He turned his attention back to Bree, then slowly that attention turned to Tala. He motioned to him and the guards stepped forward. Bree realized what they planned on doing, and stood up, walking to stand in front of Tala without realizing what they were doing. "No." she said simply.

Boris glared at her. "Pardon?" she glared back, twice as coldly. "I said no. You aren't taking Tala." He sneered at the guards and they walked towards a passive Bree, restraining her with absolutely no problems.

Tala stared at them in shock, along with Bree. What was she doing? "Bree! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she looked back over her shoulder, still walking forward with the guards. "I don't remember you Tala, but I don't want to see you hurt. I can't explain it. I think I would prefer to see you alive rather than dead, memories or not. Plus when, if, I do get them back, I have the distinct feeling I wouldn't forgive myself for letting you get hurt like that when I could have prevented it."

Those were her final words spoken to them, because the moment she finished, she was out of sight, her words echoing around the room and mixing with the sound of the heavy wooden door slamming shut behind them.

((((((((((((((!With Bree!))))))))))))))

She was led stumbling into a room and to the pair of rusted metal cuffs hanging from the ceiling on a pair of equally rusted chains in the middle of the room. They took the restraints from her wrists and raised her arms above her head, cuffing them in and then letting go, making sure they were on right before leaving the room and her hanging there. Even though she could still touch the ground, it was barely, and if they had been a bit higher, she wouldn't be able to touch the ground at all.

Bree took this chance to look around the room, though it was dark and she couldn't see very well. There was only a single burning bulb swinging back and forth in the middle of the room, flickering on and off every now and then.

Even though the guards had just left her alone, she was only alone for a few minutes. The thick silence was only broken by the creaking of the light cable as it swung back and forth along with the soft sound of her steady rhythmic breathing. Then a door to her right opened with a crash and a tall imposing figure was seen standing in the shadowed doorway.

He made sure that he was kept in the shadows so he couldn't make out his face as he entered. "Welcome Brianna." He spoke and his voice was deep and smooth, but with an underlying hint of danger. Bree strained her eyes, trying to make a face out to match to the voice. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

He laughed, it sounding just as smooth and velvety. "Now, now Brianna. Don't get ahead of yourself."

She narrowed her eyes as him, not taking the bait. "Answer the question bastard." He sighed, as if in disappointment that she didn't take up the bait as he was hoping. "As you wish Brianna. My name is Lord Iho, welcome."

And with that he stepped forward, the faint light hitting his face and defining his features for her to see, giving Bree her first glimpse of Lord Iho.

She felt as if her heart had stopped.

((((((((((((!With Zenna!)))))))))))))

Zenna glanced at the scene in the pool before her with hard eyes and a frown on her lips.

Ira was beside her, the same expression on her face. "This does not bode well at all." She whispered. Zenna silently agreed.

They were in a garden somewhere on the north side of the large structure they lived in. It was a beautiful place that many went to trying to attain peace when stressed. At the moment Zenna and Ira were in the middle of the garden at the looking pool.

Only the more experienced could use it and even they had trouble sometimes. If you were inexperienced and tried using it, the consequences could be disastrous. Zenna glanced at Lord Iho with a furious expression when she caught sight of him.

"Iho." She hissed. "I should have known." Ira glanced at Zenna then back to the image being played out. She knew of Iho, who didn't? But what was he trying to achieve by doing this? She turned to Zenna to ask that very question but stopped at the look of pure loathing on her face.

It even surprised her, her oldest and most trusted friend. She knew she hated Iho, but not this much. "Zenna?" She inquired hesitantly.

Zenna waved her hand over the water and the image disappeared. She turned and stalked back the way they came. "Come Ira. We need to gather the council."

Ira's eyes widened and she hurried to catch up with Zenna.

Were things really getting so bad that they need to summon the council?

The strongest gods and goddesses in existence?

Ira didn't fully know what was going on, but if it was big enough to summon the council, of which Zenna was a part of, things had to be bad.

Ira glanced back one more time to the looking pool and could have sworn she saw it ripple and a shadow pass through it. She shivered before glancing away and running towards Zenna.

**M.G.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Longest one I've written so far! Thank you everyone for reviewing so far!**

**BONUS QUESTION!**

**Alright, what path did Bree take?**

**If you answer correct I'll…umm…leave a request in the review for what you would like in case you win –sweatdrops-**

**Anyway, Please R AND R! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND A PLUSHIE IF YOU DO!**

**ALSO GIVE ME IDEADS FOR BREE'S TEAM NAME!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Morte**


	15. The Death

**(Updated 8/29/06)**

**MG: Hey everyone! I discovered that WordPad works just as well as Word, though I prefer Word! I'm sorry that this chapter is short. BUt hey, i updated. Anyway, reviews are now on my profile page, and any update info is now there also. So check there if you want to know any news. I will be moving into my new house soon so no internet connection, but school gets out tomorrow so I'll write more during the summer. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look in previous chapter please.**

**Chapter 14: Death of a Friend**

**WARNING: This story will be getting a bit darker from now on. More cursing, more violence, more blood. Just wanted to tell you.**

_**Recap**_

"As you wish Brianna. My name is Lord Iho, welcome."

And with that he stepped forward, the faint light hitting his face and defining his features for her to see, giving Bree her first glimpse of Lord Iho.

She felt as if her heart had stopped.

------

"Come Ira. We need to gather the council."

Ira's eyes widened and she hurried to catch up with Zenna.

Were things really getting so bad that they need to summon the council?

The strongest gods and goddesses in existence?

Ira didn't fully know what was going on, but if it was big enough to summon the council, of which Zenna was a part of, things had to be bad.

Ira glanced back one more time to the looking pool and could have sworn she saw it ripple and a shadow pass through it. She shivered before glancing away and running towards Zenna.

_**Recap End**_

Bree stared at Iho, utter shock written across her naturally pale face, now much paler.

It was that bastard from her dream! The one who had tried to kill her! (Chapter10 and number 11 in numbering)

Iho towered over her at a height of 6'4, looking down on her with a condescending and cocky smirk planted firmly on his face. His hair was a pure snow white and the front was cut close to his head, spiky black bangs hanging straight to his chin. In the back of his head though at the base of his hair line it was grown out to his waist, and pulled back into a tight braid. His eyes were an interesting mixture of orange and red with heavy black lining around the iris. They were cold and calculating, hiding a hint of malice behind them. They stood out in stark contrast against his unearthly pale white skin.

At the moment he was wearing a tight black shirt with long sleeves, black jeans, combat boots and a long black trench coat, making him seem even paler than before.

"I-It's you." Her voice came out low in a shocked whisper, but he still caught it. His smirk widened and he leered at her. "Oh? So you know me? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before now though Brianna."

She just glared at him heatedly, making him chuckle as he walked forward until he was standing right in front of her. He put a hand und her chin, lifting it and making her gaze right into her eyes. It would be unnerving in most situations and with most people, but this wasn't a normal situation and she wasn't a normal person. Her glare just hardened and she spat in his face, the spit landing on his cheek just under his eye. His eyes widened at this action and he brought a hand up to his face slowly, and wiped it away, a disgusted look crossing his handsome face.

His gaze stayed looking down on her while he let go of her face before backhanding her with the same hand that had been previously holding her face. Her face whipped to the side and the resounding crack as his hand met her face echoed through the room. A dark-purplish bruise had already started blooming across her cheek, and there was no doubt that her cheek bone had been broken. She snapped her face back to him, glaring defiantly while trying desperately to ignore the painful throbbing of her injured right cheek She was biting the inside of her cheek tightly, ignoring it when she felt a tinge of coppery taste enter her mouth.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of know he had hurt her in any way.

He cupped her chin again and forced her head up towards his and making their gazes meet. She raised her face defiantly though, and the action just made him chuckle. "Oh, it _will_ be fun to break you Brianna." He let go of her chin, turning around again to get something from a shadowed corner. "Now, I believe that you know how this next part goes rather well, hmm?" He turned back around, revealing to her what he was holding.

In his right hand was a triple leather whip with a few pieces of leather imbedded in the ends to tear at flesh. In his left hand was a double edged knife. Now Bree could see what behind him, it was shelf's lined up with multiple torture devices and liquids. Her eyes widened and she cursed in her head brilliantly.

"Lets get started now shall we?"

And Iho advanced on her, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

**(((((((((!With Zenna!)))))))))**

**  
**Zenna sat at the head table in the middle, a row of tables on wither side. There was an empty seat on wither side of her for the two people she chose to sit there. The other tables were placed on wither side of the head table, facing the other one so they had to turn their head to look at the head table. Those tables were all slightly lower then the head table so as to not confuse anyone who might be there for the first time, which rarely happened, but they did it anyway.

Plus it looked better that way.

She sat there patiently waiting for the others to arrive, which should be in a few minutes. Ira stood beside her and behind, nervously shifting from foot to foot, causing Zenna to glance at her in annoyance. "Will you stop that?" Ira flushed from embarrassment and nodded, stopping right away. Ira was about to ask her something, but was interrupted when a bell chimed three times in fast succession, and people started popping in, silently appearing. Zenna sat up a bit straighter and waited for the people to take their seats before she started. She felt two people appear behind and saw them appear in the corner of her vision, she nodded to them and they took their seats on either side of her, her hand brushing one of theirs for a second, but not long enough for anyone else to notice.

The man glanced at her but gave no other indication that he felt what she did. He took the seat to her left, while the other one, a woman, took the seat to her right.

When everyone had finally taken their seats, Zenna nodded to Ira who picked up a stack of papers from behind her. She placed them in between her parallel hands, straight out, and slammed her hands together. She brought them apart and they vanished from her hands, starting to appear in front of everyone. It was silent for a moment while everyone read the reports over, seeing the reason that they were unexpectedly called there. When everyone had finally finished reading them over, there was a thick, shocked silence. For a moment no one spoke until one out of all of them finally gathered up enough courage to speak.

His name was Naiku and he sat in the first seat closest to her table on the left.

"Is this report accurate?" Zenna nodded calmly and Ira had to hide a scowl with a smile because he had asked such a stupid question, having the audacity to question Zenna. "How did this happen?" it was obvious to most everyone that he was trying to contain his obvious anger and confusion. His hair was a dark blue in a spiky hair style with light blue highlights. His sea green eyes were portraying his silent inner rage. His skin was a light blue/green and he was the shortest of the gods there, standing at an even 6 feet.

His outfit consisted of long dark blue robes with dark green trim and a lighter blue/green shirt-tunic underneath. The ends of his shirt went to around mid-thigh and there was a silver belt around his waist to keep it there. Dark blue fitted pants were on underneath with thick black, leather combat boots. The dark blue robe went to his ankles and was left open except for whenever he clasped it shut with a silver clasp hear the middle of the robes, which was the only one.

(Does everyone know what I'm talking about? It's hard to explain…)

He could a very reserved person, but was known to have a barely controlled temper. It was a good thing that he wasn't just talk, and that he had the moves to back up any threat he might spew in a heated moment. He was a master at almost every weapon known to man and a few not.

He was the god of the sea, and to many mortals he was known as Poseidon.

Zenna couldn't figure out a way to safely answer his question, and bit her lip in though. "To be truthful, I don't have a solid idea, but I have developed a few theories. There is, however, no way to test them at this point on time." He nodded in acceptance, but it was obvious that he wasn't satisfied. This was when the girl sitting next to him took the time to speak up, sensing his inner concern.

It was his twin sister Nairin.

"Do calm down brother. I am sure that something will be done or is being done already by Mistress Zenna. Do not doubt her." Her voice was strong and commanding, sounding husky and a bit to seep for a female. Her hair was a dark red with orange and yellow highlights scattered through her hair, which fell to her shoulders in many little braids, with the exception of her bangs which fell straight to her chin and were a shade darker than the rest of her hair. Her eyes were a deep smoldering red, red enough to rival Zenna's, but had orange veins snaking through them, ad were outlined around the iris in a deep smoky ash color.

Her outfit consisted of a red sleeveless top that was made of solid red cloth at the top and turned to flimsy see through material under her breast and on her arms (where the material was tight and clung to her skin like the op of her shirt) to reveal her fire red tatoos on her stomach and arms. A long red skirt that reached to her ankles with thin flimsy slips of orange and yellow underneath that, and slits through all the material up to an inch above her knees. She was also wearing thick leather black boots and cuffs, with a leather choker around her neck with a long, thin trench coat that was also red over all of that with the sleeves made of a thinner, almost see through material.

She was more reserved than her brother, a quite person at time, and then at others she could be loud and obnoxious with a great sense of humor all around a bit of sarcasm mixed in there, and was never afraid to speak her mind like that. She, like her brother, also had quite a temper, but it was **much **more controlled than her brothers, and she too, could back up any threat she made, having mastered _every _weapon. And she might have been the younger twin, but she was much smarter than her brother.

She was the goddess of fire/heat, though she couldn't control the heat involved with the weather, that fell into another persons jurisdiction, but they did work together sometimes, and some people though they were more than just friends.

Zenna looked at the goddess in gratitude. They had known each other for a long time, since before Zenna became the leader of the council, so, understandably, she always seemed to support her. But this time, Zenna though, she really shouldn't have. She sighed and dreaded the news she would have to give. "I am afraid that you are wrong Nairin. I can do nothing for the situation at this time. It is out of my hands now." Gasps came and then the shouting started, everyone trying to get their own point across louder than the others. Only Nairin, and the two beside her stayed silent and calm. The yells hit her hard, and she put her head in her hands, trying to block out the yelling.

It was to much.

She felt someone put a hand over her own and glanced up at the person between her fingers weakly. The man on her left smiled lightly at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat or two. She smiled back shakily, glad to have his silent support. She was the only one he smiled at, besides the other woman at their table (though that was because the two had know each other for forever), and it had always calmed her and made her feel so much better. He let go, making sure no one had seen his brief action, and stood up, looking over everyone and the chaos calmly.

"Silence."

His voice was barely even raised, but everyone had heard it and quieted immediately, looking slightly fearful of the man. And they had good reason to be.

He stood at an intimidating 6'8 ½ and had waist length pure ebony black hair with a faint tine of blue in it, pulled back in a low, tight ponytail. His eyes were black with red fleck in them the color of Zenna's eyes, and were outlined in a smoky grey like Nairin's. His skin was alight grey color, and in the right light it looked like a death white.

His outfit was a long ankle length black cloak/robe that had a hood and was outlined entirely in silver and was currently clasped closed with a silver clasp like the one on Naiku's. Underneath that he had a tight black long sleeves shirt with long black, slightly baggy pants and black leather combat boots and a black choker around his neck and the only piece of jewelry/accessory.

He was more quite or reserved than any other person and rarely showed his emotions, seeing as he had no reason to. He was very well respected, second to only two people, and tied with the woman on the other side of Zenna. But though he might be well respected, he was also well feared. His eyes were currently dead and hard to most people except for the two sitting next to him, and when he glared at you, they were filled with anger. He followed no one's ordered, with the exception of the two girls next to him and one other person who wasn't here, since he had no time.

His name was Shinn, and he was the God of Death. He could even bring death to immortals is he so chose.

He also happened to be the lover of the woman next to him, which was another reason that he stood up to silence everyone. Though they made sure that fact wasn't widely known. Zenna smiled gratefully up at him again, and he nodded and sat back down. Zenna stood up and everyone's attention immediately shifted her to. "I know the fact that nothing is being done about _Iho _is concerning you, but there is something being done. But it is not something I can control. The chosen one had come back to her original world, and has now met Iho face to face. The most troubling thing is that she has once again lost her memories, and there is no way to know if she will ever regain them again in time."

This time though, no one started to yell, though you could tell they wanted to, but didn't in fear of Shinn getting angry again. Then, tentatively, the silence was broken by someone not important so I won't bother explaining what he looks like. "Can she not see what is to happen in the future?" he pointed to the woman situated next to Zenna, and they stared at each other, Zenna and the woman that is. She stood up, the woman that is, and she turned to address the person who had spoken.

"I can not see anything that is to come, or about the outcome of this battle. It is shielded from my sight, as it is to everyone else. The only person who can tell you any events to come now, is Brianna, the chosen one, but she currently has no memory. I can not foretell if even that will go away. We will just have to wait it out, there is nothing I can do."

A shocked silence met this announcement. There was something this woman could not see?

Said woman stood oat a height of 6'2, an inch taller than Zenna, and nothing about her was known. Not her hair color, eye color, skin color, nothing. Every part of her was always covered up in cloth or shadows. She always wore a long dark purple cloak with a hood that veiled her face in deep shadows that were enchanted to stay there. It had long sleeves and a silver clasp like Shinn's that was always closed, though you could still see the outfit underneath when she moved. It was a black long shirt like Naiku's, but tighter and a turtleneck, and a silver belt around her waist so the material didn't move. Long black pants obscured her legs and leather combat boots protected her feet. She wore long leather gloves over her hands and the rest of her throat not covered by her shirt was covered by the bottom of the hood fabric and more shadows.

She was just as well respected as Shinn, though not as much as Zenna and that one other person, and she was also feared to a degree. She was telepathic and slightly telekinetic, and though her stature was small, she was intimidating to others. Many speculated that Zenna, and possibly Shinn, knew what she looked like, and had seen her without her cloak several times. But if they knew, they weren't speaking.

This woman was called the Seer, and her name was known to none but Shinn and Zenna. As her title suggests, she was a seer and could see the future, and knew everything about it, as it was her job to see it. There were _very _few things that could be shielded from her. If there was…

…Let's just say it was never a good thing.

She sat down again when she was done speaking, and Zenna turned to address the assembled Gods and Goddesses. Her red eyes were somber and her pale complexion seemed so much paler suddenly. "As I said, we can do nothing at this moment in time. This is a time were anything can happen, and the decisions made by Brianna will reflect upon the outcome of the future. We can only hope that in the end, things will turn in our favor. And when the time comes, we will be able to help her, but only if the right choices are made. Until then…" She clapped her hands sharply and the bell chimes sounded again. The people started disappearing again from their seats, until the only ones left were Zenna, Shinn, Ira and Seer.

Zenna collapsed back into her chair heavily, rubbing her hands over her eyes, suddenly very tired. Shinn moved behind her and started to massage her shoulders, relaxing her. Seer looked at her in concern, though how you would be able to tell was difficult to explain, but Zenna could tell. Ira disappeared to get her something soothing to drink with a silent command and Zenna dropped her hands and leaned back into his touch, tilting her head to look up at Shinn. "You are _really _good at that." He chuckled lightly and she turned to Seer. "Nothing?" she just nodded and Zenna sighed. She motioned for Shinn to stop and got up, stretching her achy muscles. She turned to him and stood up on her tip-toes a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist in return.

Zenna then turned her attention to Seer, quirking her head a bit to the right questioningly. "Say tonight, talk tomorrow?" Seer nodded ad Zenna could just tell that she was smirking under that hood of hers as she disappeared soundlessly to a guest room. Zenna sent a mental message to Ira to go to sleep and not bother with the drink, and could feel Ira's slight amusement before her presence disappeared from her mind. She knew what was going on.

Zenna turned her attention back to Shinn, staring deeply into his eyes.

"You know, this day has been really stressful." He smirked at her, lowering his head to hers. She closed her eyes halfway and tilted her head upwards, sighing in contentment when his lips touched her softly, a brief touch. They never got much time together, their jobs and responsibilities were to time-consuming, so she loved and treasured these moments the most. "Would you like me to…help you relax?" he whispered, his lips ghosting across hers as he spoke. Her eyes opened up again, all weariness gone, and gazed into his eyes lovingly. "I would like that."

He smiled, making her heart skip again, and pressed his lips down onto her harder, before they both disappeared, and the lights in the room went dark.

**(((((!Back With Bree!)))))**

Bree panted for her breath as she gritted her teeth, trying to avoid crying out from the pain that was coursing through her body. The chains that had only helped her support her weight before, now held her full weight on them, the cuffs digging into her wrists, as her legs and body could no longer stand or support her own wait at all. Her clothes were torn and bloody and the floor directly beneath her was stained red with her blood, and forever would be, as her blood was still pooling beneath her, amazing her that she hadn't passed out yet, though she did fell dizzy and nauseated. Her shirt was completely gone, leaving her in her bra only, the skin on her back opened up in so many places it looked like one big bloody, fleshy mess. Her front was also covered in cuts, ranging from small to big, and in any place you could think of, basically wherever he could get to her bare flesh. I.e. her neck, arms, stomach, thighs, the tops of her breast, wrists, like I said, any exposed skin.

There were also multiple burns on her skin from were he poured acid or some other chemical, or burned her with fire and cigars, the smell of burned flesh, blood and sweat permeating the room. Some of her wounds were also an angry irritated red were he had rubbed salt into the wounds and her right arm and left ankle were sticking out at slightly awkward angles.

Her pants were hardly being held up, but he made sure to keep her belt intact and didn't touch her blade, launcher or dagger much to her surprise. Iho glanced at his work appreciatively. He had tried many different styles of torture, some that left no trace she had ever been injured, and there were still some he wanted to try out, but on look at the girl and he changed his mine, knowing she would die if he did any more. He might be a sadistic killer, and slightly crazy, but he wanted her alive, as she was no use to him dead. And though he could easily make sure she would stay alive anyway, he didn't want to waste any of his power on her. She had impressed him somewhat though. She had rarely screamed through out the whole ordeal, Boris's work no doubt, and she had instead bit her tongue and lips, drawing more blood which she had taken advantage of and spat it at him.

He sighed, cutting the chains that held her and just stared at her blankly when she collapsed heavily to the ground, landing in a pool of her own blood and splashing some one him. He snapped his fingers, and Boris came through the door with two guards flanking him. The guards picked her up, not bothering to restrain her seeing the condition she was in, and carried her out fo the room. Boris stayed behind though and watched with appreciative eyes. "You are a true master of torture sir." Iho just nodded and swept past Boris to look for something to amuse him and occupy his time until Bree was healed again.

'Now, what can I do that will occupy me for three days…?'

** (((((!Back at the Cell!)))))**

**  
**Johnny and Tala didn't like to admit it, but they were worried about Bree. She had been gone for roughly five hours and they had heard practically nothing except for a scream every now and then, loud and pained. Questions plagued them, and with no answers, it just worried them more.

What happened to her? Was she dead? How badly was she injured?

That was when they heard the footsteps echoing outside their door in the hallway, steadily coming towards them. They stopped outside of their cell and a clanking was heard before the lock clicked and the deadbolt slid back, and the heavy door creaked inwards. Standing in the doorway were the two guards from earlier, and in-between them was a bloodied and broken Bree. They threw her body in the cell and closed the door. Her body landed in front of them with a heavy thud and a sickening crunch and squelching sound. They heard the door click shut and the deadbolt slide into place, but they waited until they heard the footsteps fade away before they leapt forward and scrambled frantically for the broken body of Bree.

Tala took her head carefully in his hands and cradled it to his chest before setting it on his lap, his hand covering her black/purple cheek. He gazed down on her with sad, rage filled eyes. Johnny was sitting across from him on the other side of Bree and was staring at her with wide frightened eyes, filled with sadness too. He couldn't protect her…

"Bree…" her wounds were bleeding over the floor and soaking their clothes and her breathing was labored and uneven, making then fear that a rib had broken and was puncturing her lungs or lung. Johnny reached for her intact belt, which amazed him but he brushed it off since he had more matters to think about, and took out her blade with shaky hands. He took her blade and put it into her left hand, closing his hand over hers and making sure the half-conscious Bree had a good grip on it like she had done for him, and wished hard for her to be healed, like she had healed him. Her eyes fluttered somewhat at the contact but she stayed unaware of her surroundings. Then, a white land black light surrounded her brightly, showing tha Aurora and Shadow had heard his wish and were trying to heal their mistress. Her wounds slowly started to close or heal.

When the light had receded, all her minor wounds had been closed completely, but some of the larger wounds had only sped up in healing, still either quite large, or just smaller not so serious cuts. And most of the burns were healed, but some still remained, and her broken bones were only healed a bit, becoming minor fractures that would heal in a week or two. Overall she should live since the wounds were no longer life-threatening, but the blood loss was, and she would still carry many of the scars left from Iho forever more.

Johnny sighed in relief and could hear Tala doing the same. That was when he heard a voice in his head, and looked to Tala to see of he was hearing it too, and apparently he was.

'**I am sorry but there is nothing more we can do...'**

Johnny sighed, looking to Tala to see him still staring at Bree. He took this time to study him, noticing now soft his eyes were when he looked at her, and genuinely worried he was. He hadn't liked the Blitzkrieg Boys much before, but tolerated them, and especially didn't like Tala much, but after spending so much time together, his view on Tala was slowly changing.

"You really care for Bree, huh?" his voice was sift as he spoke, so as to not disturb Bree. Tala turned to look at him, a shocked look in his eyes. His eyes went back to normal and he nodded, his gaze going soft again. "Yeah, I do." He turned back to her and caressed her almost fully healed cheek softly. "I'm sure it's obvious by now, but if you hurt her in anyway, you won't just have to deal with Bryan and Ray." Tala looked back at him, and he nodded, is gaze hardening. "I know. But I would never hurt her, not intentionally. I would rather hurt myself. And not just because Bryan would cream me either." Johnny laughed at that, but it was weak.

He got up and sat back against the wall, watching as Tala picked up Bree carefully and moving to sit next to him against the wall, Bree cradled against him carefully with her un-injured cheek resting against his shoulder, so she was facing away from Johnny. Johnny then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back against the cold stone wall, closing his eyes.

'Guys, please…please get here soon…'

**FF **

Johnny didn't know how long they had been there. Had it been days? Hour's maybe? Or even just minutes?

Those bastards running this place hadn't come back since Bree had been un-ceremonially throw into their cell. He took that time to look casually over to Tala and Bree to see that he still hadn't relinquished his hold on her, though he held her a bit more loosely, obviously tired. Bree had only woken up once in all that time, but it had only lasted a minute, and in a state of half-consciousness. He saw Tala's head drift back, hit the wall, then jerk back up again, before repeating.

He was trying to stay awake, but it was futile, as they just kept sleepier and sleepier. And they needed to sleep if they wanted to help Bree. They wouldn't do her any good if they fell asleep. He shifted in his spot so he could look at them easier and talk to them when he froze, hearing three pairs of footsteps in the corridor. This time Tala jerked awake and stayed awake, suddenly alert, bit grip on Bree tightening, and glancing at the door nervously. Johnny got on his knees and crawled a little closer, shifting in front of them to hide Bree, Tala soon joining him after propping Bree up against the wall and making sure she was as comfortable as possible, and mindful of her wounds.

They tensed up as the footsteps moved steadily closer, their minds working furiously. Then, they heard them stop and the sounds of fighting filled the room, before nearly silent shots from a gun, then…silence. They went totally silent as the silence fell after the sound of the gun. What was that about? The footsteps then continued, this time a jingling sound accompanying them,

What was going on?

They stopped right outside the door, and they heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock, and then a nearly silent click, then the deadbolt sliding back. The door swung open and three people were shadowed in the doorway. They stepped forward and Johnny and Tala's eyes widened.

"You…!"

**RW Earlier w/ their teams**

**  
**Tara looked at all the people gathered around her, Faith at her left and Kat and Morika sitting further back near the back of the room.

"So, does everyone agree with the plan? It will be risky and might not work, but it's all we've got." Everyone looked between themselves before nodding in acceptance. Tara nodded back to them, a small smile on her face. She looked back to Faith who also nodded. She turned her hard eyes back to the rooms occupants, the smile gone as fast as it came. "Well?" she quirked an eyebrow.

They just stared at her blankly and an anger mark appeared on her forehead. "Get going! Were starting now! Move people!"

They scrambled up from their seats and out of the room to go do what they were assigned to do, or head to the waiting to well, wait, if they weren't doing anything. Tara sighed before turning and moving to the stuff she had laid out prior to the meeting and adjusting a few things here and there. Faith was doing the same beside her. "What do you think our chances are?"

Faith looked to Tara from the corner of her eyes to see that she wasn't looking at her. "Reasonably, about 2:8, maybe less. But it is possible, that's what counts." Tara nodded and went back to making sure her gun was loaded.

**!Downstairs!**

As Tara was leaving to get into the van something held her back and she looked back to see Bryan had a hold of her arm. She signaled for the people to wait and stepped back and let Bryan drag her out of hearing range. "I want to come with you."

Tara stared at him. They had already gone over this and she was tired of repeating herself. "No." He glared at her. "She's my sister. I have the right to go." His voice was hard and cold but Tara hardly flinched. Instead she glared right back. "And it's because she's your sister you can't come. It won't do any of us any good if you lose your temper or get to emotional in there." He glared but ceded. Tara's eyes softened slightly and she put a hand on his arm. "We _will _bring her back, _alive_. I promise." He just nodded and Tara turned around, hopped into the van, closed the door, and they sped off.

**At the Hotel/place/thingie **

Tara was in the back of the suspiciously large hotel, near the back entrance to the kitchen with Faith, and waiting for their signal. Max, Rosie, Morika, Robert and Ray had come with them, and Rosie and Max were in charge of cutting the power to the building long enough for them to get in unnoticed. They would improvise form there since someone would eventually go to the breaker to see what the problem was, and Max and Rosie would have to leave since they either didn't have any experience fighting (Max), or they did, but wouldn't be able to go up against multiple attackers and still protect themselves and someone else at the same time (Rosie). Morika was in charge of, and here Tara shuddered thinking about it, driving. She hadn't known a van could go up on two wheels like that. So many times and for so long. Robert was there for his teammate, and was originally going to drive also, but it was decided Morika should since she could get them out of there…faster. And here Tara shuddered again. And Ray was there to help with any on the spot injuries that might be…acquired.

Tara held the walkie-talkie in her hand up to her mouth in impatience. They had been waiting for over five minutes. How long did it take to cut off the electricity to a freakin' building? She was about to yell into her walkie-talkie when static was heard then a voice from the other end.

"Tara? Were ready on this end. Electricity will be cut in 5…"

Faith and Tara tensed.

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

Tara brought her foot up and Faith readied her gun.

"1..."

"0..."

They saw the light inside cut off abruptly and heard people start yelling. Tara kicked the door open and knelt down, Faith leaping over her and taking out anyone in their way, but not killing them, just knocking them out so as to not make any noise. And to not waste any bullets that might be needed later. Tara stood up, whipping imaginary dirt off of her clothes and walked forward and through the door to what she could only assume was the dinning room. She looked around, and potted someone in the corner. She raised her gun in alarm, wondering who it was, and when they stepped forward, she tensed and felt Faith do the same behind her.

"You." It was a blunt statement, and Miwa Johnson quirked and eyebrow at it, grinning. "Yes, me. It took you a while to get here. To be honest I was expecting you sooner." Her voice was light and full of playfulness, but they didn't let their guard down. "What do you mean you were expecting us?" Tara narrowed her eyes at her, cocking her gun when Miwa took a step forward. Miwa just smiled, putting her hands infront of her in the universal sign of surrender. "Hey, hey. I meant, here to save Bree sooner. I almost though I might have to do it myself." They looked at her in shock, feeling as If their breaths had been knocked out of them. Did she just…? Miwa continued to stare foolishly at them.

"Hold on a second though." Faith took a step forward, her eyes hard again. "What do you mean by that? Why would you want to rescue Bree?" Miwa's playful expression suddenly turned serious, momentarily shocking the two girls. "She is my friend. I knew what Boris was doing from the start, and didn't like it, but had no choice but to go along with it, and I became friends with Bree, and I can tell she thinks the same of me. And that's why. She is my leader, and my friend, and I would do anything to free her. I would follow her forever, she just had that kind of impact on me, and though she appeared evil at first, I knew deep inside she was good, and it was just Boris' mind control talking."

Faith and Tara stared at her amazed after her little speech. But before they got the chance to talk, a white and black light descended on her, and she glowed. Then a symbol appeared on her forehead, a symbol like theirs, but more special. It was Bree's personal symbol, and it appearing on Miwa meant that she was now tied to her, a protector, and a companion, like Tara, Faith, Kat and Morika, but a bit closer, because she chose to follow Bree. Her life was almost essentially tied to Bree's now, just like her protectors. (I know that's a bit repetitive, but I couldn't think of a better way to word it. Also, I'll leave you to decide what her symbol looks like. Feel free to give me idea too, because I honestly have no idea)

Faith and Tara stared at her in shock, recognizing what was going on as the light faded and Bree's symbol stayed on her forehead for a second more before melting into her skin. Miwa blinked, looking around herself wildly. "W-what just happened?" Faith and Tara looked at each other and nodded. They would explain later. "We don't have time to explain right now. But lead us to Bree so we can save her."

Miwa nodded, looking a bit fearful but following their commands. They crept out of the dinning room and took out a few guards, moving fast. They were running out of time. Miwa pointed out a door, partially hidden and they crept slowly closer, not alerting the many frantically running people to their presence. "Pfft, idiots." Faith muttered and Tara and Miwa smirked, mentally agreeing.

They opened the door slowly, making no noise, or as little as possible, and crept inside to see a path of long winding stairways. They walked down them and reached the end, realizing they were now in some sort of dungeons, with a long corridor in front of them. Tara snorted at the utter cliché. "How utterly cliché of them." Miwa said, unknowingly speaking Tara's thoughts and Faith silently agreeing with her.

They moved silently still, not taking chances, and hugging the walls with their backs. They passed a few abandoned cells until they arrived at a forked corridor. They looked down both, and chose the right side path. They went that way and soon saw some guards up ahead. They tried to stay silent, but they would have to been seen eventually. It _was _a straight corridor after all. They were just amazed the idiots hadn't seen them yet.

The guards chose that moment to look up and rushed forward upon seeing them, drawing their weapons while the third tried to talk into their walkie-talkie. I say tried because Miwa took him out before he could speak a word.

Faith and Tara brought their weapons out at the same time and shot them off, making the guards drop like stones to the floor. Faith walked up to them calmly and searched them, pulling out a pair of keys. She smirked at Tara and Miwa before walking to the nearest cell that had a heavy wooden door. She inserted the key in the lock, hearing it unlock with a click. The she slid the deadbolt back, and slowly pushing it open.

**Johnny and Tala **

Tara, Faith, and to their shock, Miwa, Bree's new teammate stood in the doorway, smirking. "Hello there boys. Hope you don't mind if we crash this party."

Johnny decided to temporarily ignore the fact that Miwa was there, and instead retorted back. "It took you lazy-asses long enough." They just chuckled a bit at that, the sound echoing in the cramped room, before the stepped forward, looking around at the chains, moldy stone walls and blood spots, dried and not dried. "Nice place you got here. Mind if I ask who your designer is?" Johnny just smirked and ignored the comment, sobering up quickly when he remembered the condition Bree was in, and still ignoring Miwa who didn't seem to mind.

They caught his sudden mood shift and narrowed their eyes suspiciously, noticing that Bree was missing. "Johnny, where is Bree? We still have to go get her." Miwa looked suddenly frightened, like revelation she didn't want had just caught up with her. "No…" her voice came out a low, hoarse whisper, and at the same time Tala and Johnny looked at each other and simultaneously moved aside to reveal Bree.

All three gasped at the sight of their leader and friend propped up against the wall in the condition she was in, they were supposed to protect her. "It was worse when they brought her in. We were able to heal her more serious injuries with her bit-beast, but some are still quite bloody, and some burns and broken bones were still left un-healed all the way."

All three rushed forward then, kneeling next to her, and Johnny and Tala moved out of the way, but glared at Miwa suspiciously. "Bree…" Faith muttered. She couldn't protect her…She had failed again and someone she cared about had been hurt. Miwa was kneeling by Bree's head, stroking her hair and looking at her with sad eyes. 'Why didn't I do something earlier…? I could have saved her from this…'

Tara seemed to have sensed her thoughts, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, having just done the same for Faith, but mentally. "You couldn't have done anything. You just would have been captured as well." Miwa just nodded, knowing she was right, but still feeling guilty. Johnny and Tala stared at that, but let it go for now, they didn't have time for this. They would question why she was there later.

Everyone stood up slowly an Tara picked Bree up bridal style, allowing Tala to take her from her arms, and letting a soft gleam enter her eyes and a soft smile grace her lips when she saw the soft look in his eyes as he glanced at Bree. 'Who knew Tala could be such a softie inside? It's a good thing BioVolt wasn't able to break him completely, or I shudder to think what he would be like now.'

They left quickly, and it was easier getting out then it was getting in, especially with Miwa helping them. Though they still though it was a bit suspicious that they got out so easily, but they had more important matters to attend to, like getting Bree to the closest hospital as fast as possible.

They left through the same door and made their way to a nearby alley, running down the connecting alleyways until they reached the one they had agreed to meet up in. They entered it, ignoring the stench, and saw the van parked in the middle of the alley in the shadows. Tara knocked on the door three times and it slid open. "Tara…!" Rosies cheerful voice faded off as she saw Bree in Tala's arms. "Oh no…" her eyes grew wide and her voice was fearful as she moved aside and let the group enter, looking at Miwa weirdly. Everyone though didn't see her, focusing on Bree and the state she was in, Max, Ray, Morika and Robert's eyes growing wide.

Ray immediately made them lay her down on the floor and looked at her wounds. "Well?" Max's voice was anxious as it broke the tense silence. "There's nothing I can do but wrap her wounds." He sighed and moved her bangs back, before getting to that. 'Hang in there Bree…'

Tara gave Morika the signal and she nodded, turning the van on and pushing on the gas, tearing out of the alleyway and onto the street, ignoring the shouts of others and the honks from cars. She raced down the street, swerving through traffic in a way only she could manage in the bulky van.

That was when everyone else took notice of Miwa. "Tara, Faith, guys, why is that girl here?" They blinked, and looked over to see that Rosie was pointing to Miwa who was leaning against the door of the van and watching Ray work silently. Ray even glanced up from Bree to stare at Miwa, who was starting to shift uncomfortably in her position. She glanced down at her feet, nervous, before looking up at Tara and Faith through her bangs inquisitively. They nodded and she sighed, blowing the air out of her mouth towards her bangs, making them fly up before settling back down onto her forehead.

"I know I might be on Boris' team, but im not like them. I'm not emotionless or cruel and I don't believe I could hurt innocent people. I knew what they were doing to Bree, but not how. And when I met her, I just…got this feeling. I knew that she was a nice, sweet person inside even though you couldn't tell with all that brainwashing. I was even the one who cut her hair. But the more time I spent with her, the more I grew to like her. I even managed to make her smile and laugh every now and then, though I knew she was also annoyed with me most of the time, she never told me to leave. I think I was the only thing keeping her sane. And that's why I'm helping you. Bree is my leader, my teammate, and most importantly, my friend. I trust her with my life and would follow her wherever she goes. I hate seeing her like this."

She looked up then, seeing everyone's shocked faces, and spoke in a clear voice, not the small; quite one she was suing before. "I just want to help! You must believe me…" her voice got smaller again towards the end of her sentence, and she looked down again, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She sniffles, the sound loud in the dead silence of the van. She felt some tears slip from her eyes and make trails down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to stop them, when she felt an arm go around her shoulder.

She glanced up in surprise, looking over to see Rosie staring at her with a soft smile gracing her face. "We believe you Miwa. Don't worry, we'll help you now." Miwa nodded, her eyes shining with happiness as she flung her arms around of a shocked Rosie, who caught her clumsily, arms going around her waist. Everyone could hear Miwa's sobs as she cried onto Rosie's shoulder, and many's eyes turned soft.

Rosie rubbed comforting circles onto her back, murmuring words of comfort into her ear all the while. It took a minute, but Miwa finally settled down, pulling away from Rosie with a sheepish smile on her tear stained face. "Sorry about that. I'm not usually so…weepy." Rosie just smiled in a soft assurance that it was alright, and Miwa rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of the tear stains, smiling gratefully at Ray when he handed her a slightly damp cloth.

When she was done, there was no evidence that she had every been crying left. She handed the rag back to Ray with a 'thank you'. Then she glanced at everyone, a goofy smile planted firmly on her face. "So, now that the tear fest is over…mind telling me your names?"

Almost everyone sweatdropped at her, while Morika was grinning that she had found someone who was like her. And when everyone else realized this, all they did was groan.

'Not another one!'

**Hospital **

**  
**They had arrived less than a half-hour ago, and they were…eagerly awaiting the arrival of everyone else.

They really just wanted to see Bryan's upcoming argument with the doctor.

And less than a minute later, the door to the waiting room smashed open and in strolled a pissed of Bryan, the anger rolling off of him in waves, making most of the workers shrink back in fear of him. "Where is she?" was the first thing spoken through his clenched teeth. A shaking doctor walked up to him slowly, almost shrinking back again when Bryan's gaze rested on him. But he bravely, or foolishly, continued up to him and straightened up a bit, trying to look professional. "If you are referring to the girl brought into the emergency room half an hour ago, I am afraid that she can not be seen right now. But you can wait in the _waiting _area with everyone else."

Bryan glared at the man for this, growling lowly. "That _girl_ as you so kindly called her, is my baby sister and you will let me see her." At this the doctor growled back, seemingly growing a backbone, or just becoming very foolish. "Well I am sorry sir, but she is still being treated. She might need some minor surgery, and is in very serious shape. She has lost a lot of blood. Since you are her family you shall be informed immediately if there is any change in her condition, but you cannot see her until she is stable enough again."

With that, he left with a very overdramatic fluttering of his doctor's coat, leaving Bryan there seething in anger. Tala walked up to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Bryan turned his head sharply, and when he saw Tala, calmed down a bit. "You okay?" Tala nodded, almost touched that he cared enough about him to ask, seeing the state of mind he was in now, and watching silently as Bryan tried to calm down.

"Don't worry Bryan, she'll make it. She's strong."

Bryan nodded, silent, and walked over to the waiting area, inspecting everyone who was there. And then his eyes landed on Miwa, and the narrowed to slits, the anger coming back. "What is _she _doing here?" Everyone who hadn't caught sight of her by now was staring at Miwa in shock too. Miwa shifted nervously in her seat next to Morika, who placed an arm around her shoulders, glaring at Bryan. "She's here because she cares. She helped us get Bree out of there. She's on out side, and she is not a spy, so don't even think about implying that either."

Bryan growled at her, but accepted it and sat down far from her. He might believe what Morika had just told him, only because she was a good judge of character and Faith and Tara, even **Ray, Robert and Tala** seemed to trust her, but that didn't mean he trusted that girl.

Everyone sighed in relief, and some went up to greet Miwa. The most comical one was when Miwa first met Kevin. Her eyes had grown large, and a blush seemed to plant itself on her features. Kevin had had a similar reaction, but not to such a degree. Everyone had teased them about their obvious crushes, saying they were perfect for each other because both of them were so damn short. (I'm making Kevin a bit taller than he was, but he's still going to he short. He'll be Hiei size now! How many of you know who I'm talking about?)

Did I ever mention that Miwa was rather short? She was about an inch taller than Kevin, give or take half an inch. They had glared at them for that, but everyone had just laughed. They had finally given up and they, Kevin and Miwa, were now talking in a corner.

And with that storm averted, all they had to do now was wait.

**FF **

No one had been able to see her until about four hours later. And when everyone had had a chance to see her, the first thing that crossed their minds was the utter shock at how utterly weak and frail she looked. She was laying in the middle of a hospital bed, dwarfed by the big machines surrounding her bed, a plaster cast on her head for her fractured cheek, and similar one on her arm and leg, her back and front bandaged tightly. A drip was attached to her arm and the heart monitor next to her was the only sound in the room with it's constant, steady beeping.

Since Bryan had seen her, he had refused to leave her side for anything, Tala and Johnny joining him for the majority of the time, but they had succumbed to thirst and hunger. Everyone had at least come by to visit her once, and it had been three days since they had been allowed into her room. What had concerned some people was the fact that she hadn't woken up in that time span, and if she did it was only in a state of half-consciousness, like a semi-permanent coma.

When expressing their concerns to the doctor, he had told them it was a good thing, as her body was still functioning and trying to heal itself.

It was around noon on the third day, and Bryan was the only one in the room. He was sitting in the same spot as always, a dingy plastic hair situated by her side, holding her hand carefully, as if he was afraid he would break it if he held it to tight. He barely got any sleep and rarely ate, and he was becoming a concern to everyone, worried about his un-healthy habits, and surprising everyone with his uncommon behavior.

He had been drifting off, always jerking back awake at the last second, when he notice that Bree's previously loose grip on his hand had tightened when he wasn't paying attention. He looked up to her face immediately to that she hadn't been waking up as he had hoped, but was clenching her eyes and teeth together in pain. She had started to shake convulsively, and Bryan sat up straighter in his seat in alarm. That wasn't normal shaking, something was wrong. She rolled onto her side and started coughing violently, and he was horrified to see that she was coughing up blood.

He pressed the alert button near her head frantically, and within minute a doctor was rushing into the room, two nurses right behind him. When he saw Bree's condition a nurse hurried back out to get some more people while he doctor moved Bryan out of the way, checking Bree's pulse. "What is it? What's wrong with her?" Bryan was ignored and pushed back out of the room by a nurse, and when he tried to get back in they wouldn't let him. "Tell me what's wrong with her!"

The same nurse brought him to the waiting area, trying to console him while everyone looked on. "We don't know what is wrong with your sister, and that concerns us. We need you to stay out here while we fix this and we will inform you of when she can be seen again. It might take awhile though, it looks serious." Bryan looked at the nurse, seeing she was no older than twenty, and silently glad that she had told him the truth and not beaten around the bush like some of the doctors might have. He thanked her quietly and she smiled at him before going back to the room.

Bryan had barely sat down in one of the chairs when the others crowded around him, demanding to know what had happened. He had simply growled at them to shut up and Tala went to go ask the same nurse what hap happened, reporting it back to the others when he was done.

What was happening now? Why was this happening?

Faith, Morika, Tara and Kat looked at each other. Maybe it was time to tell everyone what was happening. Johnny and Tala had gotten captured, Johnny had gotten hurt, Bree had almost died and had gotten brainwashed by Boris, on someone's orders that, and they still hadn't told Miwa what had happened to her. The most important question though was, who was Boris following orders from?

When they had first discovered who they were and what they were to do, they had been warned about someone. But why would he want Boris? He hated humans.

…Nevermind, question answered.

They sighed, their decision made. They had hoped to wait for a while longer, but that option was no longer available. They turned their attention back to the room to see everyone watching them, and Miwa looking at them, a weird light in her eyes. Bree's team looked a bit nervous to everyone, and Kat stepped forward to address them.

"Um guys? There's something we think you might need to know."

**With Zenna, Shinn, and Seer **

Zenna's hand clutched at Shinn's fearfully as she looked into the water, watching the image playing out before them. Seer placed a hand on hers in comfort, and Zenna glanced up at her, the fear written clearly across her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened." Seer just nodded and Zenna stepped back a bit.

"She's dying." It wasn't a question, and Shinn nodded in confirmation. "Yes, she is. I can feel it, and if something is not done soon, she had a mere 24 hours, if that, before she dies." Zenna chocked back a sob, turning into Shinn and burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and looked over her head to Seer who looked just as helpless as he felt at the moment, her eyes showing the fear and her body language confirming it. (She doesn't have herself covered up, but I'm not describing her yet)

Shinn knew he couldn't do anything, except for that, and he sighed. "Zenna…" He spoke softly and she looked up at him, noticing the look in his eyes. "What?" she whipped some of her tears away with her hand and looked into his eyes, searching them for some hint about he was about to say. "Shinn…?" He sighed, contemplating on how to tell her without giving her to much of a shock. "I…might be able to do something…" her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. How could he…? "W-what?" he nodded and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, further making Zenna wonder what could make him like this. It was a nervous habit of his, and since they were usually around him and he was more open with them then anyone else, they had noticed.

"As you know, I am the God of Death…but I can do more than simply take a life away. I can, if I choose, prolong the life of a dying human; or even give their life back to them. But it will only work once, on any human I choose, since I am the God of _Death_ and I am not supposed to give back life, but take it. It is just like my brother, Lord of Life. Yin and Yang, life and death, white and black." Zenna looked at him with wide eyes after he revealed this information. How had she not known…? "How come I never knew this?" He just shrugged.

"You never asked me. And it only works once with me anyway. My job not life but death, as I said before, and if I tried more than once, my power would rebound back into me and I would die myself. Life is what belongs to my brother." Zenna just laughed, hugging him and kissing him hard before pulling away. "There is a catch though." She stopped, looking at him and sighing. She should have known. There's always a catch. "The energy must be transferred in the form of a kiss. And it only works with special cases. And in a case like this, I can't do a thing until she is dead, because of the cause of this." Zenna nodded, understanding, and Shinn smiled thankfully, kissing her cheek.

He looked over to the Seer's open eyes, and she shook her head, making him sigh again. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find out myself if it will work."

You're probably thinking right about now why they just didn't go to the Lord of Life and ask him to bring Bree back, right? Well, there's a problem with that you see. For one, he totally despises Shinn, and would probably get a kick out of Shinn asking him for help, to just turn around and disregard his request, doing nothing in the end. It was funny, he was the Lord of Life, and Shinn the God of Death, but Shinn was the nice and civil one, while his brother was a bastard. And just guess who that Bastard is. The original Lord of Life?

Lord Iho.

And therein lies the other problem. Yes, that bastard is Shinn's brother. His brother, Shinn, took life, the souls of the dead, and that's basically all he did, including the handy ability to kill anyone he wanted, dying or not. He normally didn't actually kill them though, but like I said, had the ability to choose that if he wanted. But there was a limit on that also, and though he might be able to kill anyone he wanted, he couldn't kill Iho.

Now Iho, he could give life back to someone who is dying, and could control who was born and who wasn't, but that wasn't a conscious process, and usually had someone help him with everything since the load could get big sometime. But his first power, like Shinn's, was limited, the other not, and he had found a way to increase his power. Like you might have guessed, though he might be the Lord of Life, he didn't have much _actual _power, and neither did Shinn. In fact, they were probably some of the weakest Gods, but still in the council because of hoq big and important said jobs were.

And Iho had gotten greedy. He lad learned about his small death gift after Shinn found out about his life gist, and had wanted to expand that power also. And he had found a way, a forbidden way. It required an extensive ritual that would kill many people, and give him practically limitless power in the process. He would become the strongest God in existence. And if it had worked, Shinn would have died and Iho would be the God of Death/Lord of Life, and the overall ruler of the Gods and everything living.

He would be able to decide to dies and who lives, and had control over their souls, able to vanish them forever if he chose it. But Zenna had managed to stop him in time. They had once been lovers, but she had been blinded by him, as had so many others. She hadn't seen the truth until it was too late, never believing Shinn, as had so many others, who had tried to warn them, but no one had believed him except Seer. But she never voiced her opinion, and Shinn knew this. She couldn't interfere. It wasn't her job to interfere, just observe, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

When Zenna had finally seen the truth of the situation, she had been young, not yet leader of the Gods and Goddesses, still maturing. But somehow, she had managed to stop him, breaking her heart while doing so, as she had truly loved him then. And in the process of doing this, she had come into her full inheritance, and had taken her place as the leader of the council. The youngest ever. And after that, she had stripped him of his right in the council and cast him out, forever banished.

And now it was happening all over again.

Zenna wouldn't be able to stand it if more innocent people were killed because she couldn't do anything to help.

Shinn slowly stepped away from Zenna, kissing her before turning and walking away. Seer and Zenna stared after him before turning and looking into the pool to watch the events that would follow. Sometimes, Zenna wished that none of it had happened. But it had. The moment Seer spoke the prophecy, any prophecy, it was set in stone, and it would happen, and nothing could stop it until the events described had played out. Even if they wanted to help. That was how Seer was. She could see the future, know everything about it, but nothing was definite, not unless prophesized by her, and even then what you think might happen could be something else entirely. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, the events could be changed all together.

But Zenna didn't think that would happen in this case. The events would follow the prophesy, now she just had to hope the happier ending was the path chosen.

But back to the story now. Zenna and Seer stood there watching as the day dragged on, and as midnight finally came and went. Bryan and her friends were outside of the room now, watching through the glass window as Bree was treated and the nurse from before updating them now and then. Granted they doctors weren't in there the whole time, but they weren't allowed in yet.

They watched, Zenna and Seer that is, as the clock struck 12.15, and Shinn stepped into the room via portal. He was shielding himself from sight, or else her protectors, and the new one, Miwa, would be able to see him, as would everyone else who was near them or in contact with them.

12.19 (30 sec)

Bree's heart monitor went crazy. Her friends leapt from their seats and nurses rushed in as she was on a critical watch.

12.20

A straight beep was heard in the room as Bree flat lined at exactly 12.20. Her friends teared up and Bryan backed away, disbelief covering his face. Her friends burst into tears and held each other. Tala looked like he couldn't believe it and Johnny and Ray looked heartbroken. Even Kai looked sad as he tried to comfort, to Zenna's shock, Faith. Ray had tried to comfort Tara, Johnny tried to comfort Morika, Max and Rosie, and Miwa was crying on Kevin, who looked pained. You get it. Everyone didn't want to believe it. But the proof was in front of them.

Bree was Dead.

**MG: There you go! I wonder if some of you were expecting that. I had a hard time getting my point across with something's, but i hope you got it none the less. Any one want to guess why Bree died? I'll give you something! Plushie, cookie, one-shot dedicated to you in any pairing you want for any anime as long as i know it...**

**So guess. Anyway, hope you like it. Try to update soon. Check my profile page everyone and a while to see for updates.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Morte**


	16. The Dark Slayers

**(Updated 9/02/06)**

**M.G. Here's the next chapter, longer than ever as a special present for being so patient. Though at the end you're going to hate me, I just know it. Also, im rewriting the other chapters, so check for that too, some new info might be important.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ! Okay, I just have to say I am a bit disappointed. I know people are reading this, but they aren't reviewing. I don't appreciate ghost readers, and I don't care how short the review is BUT REVIEW! Even if it's just one word, or three; Good, Bad, It was Good, It was bad. Just as long as I is within reason. Any outright flames though will be laughed at and ignored. Just review is all I'm asking. Like I said, even if it's just one word; Bad. Or Good. **

**Please Review!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

_** FF (Fast Forward)**_

_** RW (Re wind)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the charact- you know what? Just look at the last chapter!**

Chapter 15: Introducing, The Dark Slayers!

_Recap:_

12.20

A straight beep was heard in the room as Bree flat lined at exactly 12.20. Her friends teared up and Bryan backed away, disbelief covering his face. Her friends burst into tears and held each other. Tala looked like he couldn't believe it and Johnny and Ray looked heartbroken. Even Kai looked sad as he tried to comfort, to Zenna's shock, Faith. Ray had tried to comfort Tara; Johnny tried to comfort Morika, Max and Rosie, and Miwa crying on Kevin who looked pained. You get it. Everyone didn't want to believe it. But the proof was in front of them.

Bree was Dead.

_Recap end._

The head doctor in the room nodded to the nurse, the same one from before, who sadly pulled out a pen and wrote her time of death down on a clipboard that was hanging from the end of Bree's hospital bed. The nurse slowly unhooked the machines while the others left, the doctor going to talk to Bryan, who still looked disbelieving. Bryan shook his head, in denial, and almost yelled at the doctor, pointing to Bree's room and saying something, to which the doctor just shook his head sadly and walked away, ignoring Bryan who was still screaming at him.

Shinn was still in the corner of the room, watching, before walking over to Bree and standing above her lifeless body. He held a hand over her body, above her chest, and a soft white light emitted from it, enveloping her body in a white cocoon. It stayed for a few seconds before fading, almost melting into her body, and he stepped back, waiting. A second later Bree's spirit rose from her body, in the same position, and hovered over her body, looking just like she was asleep. He stood there, waiting, for a few more minutes to see if it would work, and was rewarded with Bree's eyes fluttering open half-way, before closing, and opening again, all the way this time. She groaned, like she was in pain, and turned her head sideways, and looked him right in the eyes.

He nodded in greeting at her stare, and she returned to looking back up at the ceiling, eyes slightly unfocused. His eyes showed amusement when she finally seemed to register in her brain what was going on around her, and what she had seen. Her head snapped back to him, her eyes wide and clear, and no hint of weariness about her. She opened her mouth to scream, and then closed it, inspecting him. She seemed to be realizing how tall he was, surely much taller than her, but she was looking directly at him, almost down on him. And then she looked down, and saw that she was floating above her own _body. _Her eyes grew steadily wider and she sat up as best as she could, looking around frantically before trying to stand up on air, and seemingly tripping, while _in _mid-air.

She yelped in surprise, and ended up floating upside down in mid-air, some of her hair in her face. Shinn chuckled, and would have laughed, but he _never _laughs, even though the situation was rather funny. She glared at him through the curtain of her hair, and spat some of it out of her mouth before tucking the loose strands behind her ears and glaring at him again, but the effect was lost since she was upside down. She "hrmphed' and crossed her arms and legs while doing this, looking quite comical the whole time. "Oh sure, laugh all you want, don't even think about helping the _poor, defenseless girl_, stuck _upside down!" _He stopped and smirked lightly at her. "My apologies Brianna, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

She just sighed, and uncrossed her arms and legs before somehow managing to flip upright. That was when she crossed her legs again and glanced down at her lifeless body, the whole process taking about two minutes.

"Sooo, I'm dead…right?" he simply nodded and she continued. "Sooo…does that mean you're the God of Death or sumthin'?" He nodded again and she continued, feeling like she was on a role. "So what am I still doing here? Shouldn't I be on my way to wherever it is that dead people go when they die?" He sighed, and stepped forward, waving his hand over her body. She felt a sudden pull of gravity and her eyes widened comically and she barely had any time to register what was happening before she was pulled down and landed on a heap on the floor. She glared up at him but accepted the hand he held out to her, pulling her onto her feet without any effort, then slapping him in the face, noticing that he barely flinched at the contact. "You could maybe, oh I don't know, _warn _me next time? Bastard." He shook his head in exasperation and stepped back, letting her attention shift to her own lifeless body, watching as she caressed the body's cheek. "So, what happens now? You never answered my question."

He walked back over to the wall and leaned against it, noticing how soft her voice was, and though about how to answer her question before doing so. "What happens now is, I try to save you. You were not supposed to die just yet, that I know for sure. I am here to remedy this and return you life to you." She returned her gaze to him with a curious glint shining in her eye. "But aren't you the God of _Death_? Are you allowed to do this?" he shook his head, wondering why she had to be so curious. "Not really. It is my job to decide who lives, only who dies. Before you ask, no, they are not the same. But even though that is the truth, I have the ability to override this, once, and only once." Bree nodded, understanding what he was saying, and moved over to the glass barrier separating her from her friends, putting her hand on it and watching them with sad eyes. She had regained her memory when she had come out of her body in spirit form, and she was saddened about their pain, but was happy to see that some bonds were being formed, or made closer than before. She watched as they cried, though it seemed more than one person was holding back tears, to prideful or stubborn to let them fall.

She saw her brother, sitting against the wall with a dazed expression marring his face. Tala's face was stony and it was impossible for her to tell what he was feeling, though she had an idea. Faith was among the few, who were not crying, but having a hard time keeping them in, leaning against Kai to her surprise, and Tara was the same, but she was leaning on Ray, who was crying. Morika and Kat however, made no move to hide their tears, leaning against Johnny and Lee respectfully, bawling their eyes out. She was surprised, but happy to see Miwa there, and smiled softly to see that she was with Kevin, and he was against a wall witting down with Miwa between his knees while she cried onto his chest. She turned her attention to Rosie, who was against Max and sniffling, their eyes sad. She realized everyone else was sad, but most not crying, and she smiled softly at all of them in general. "Well, maybe one good thing can come from my drying. Maybe now most of them won't be so stubborn and admit heir feeling for each other, or have them develop enough." She turned her attention back to Shinn, who was watching her carefully, his emotions hidden for the moment.

She slowly walked up to him, quirking her head to the side. "So, Death Dude, what do I have to do now?" he twitched a bit at the new nickname, but otherwise didn't comment. "First, my name is Shinn. Second, you don't do anything." He pointed at her, then the bed, and she found herself suddenly on the same bed beside her body, and immobile like she was chained down. She looked over to Shinn as best as she could and saw that he was concentrating on something, ignoring her and her protests and yelling, till she finally calmed down, and instead watched with avid attention, not missing a single thing that he did.

The next thing she heard was a loud pop resounding through the dead silent room, and a boy no older than 10 appearing in front of Shinn, looking quite annoyed. His hair was a pure, snow white and fell to just above his shoulders. His eyes were a startling violet that stood out against his pale colored skin, holding a wizened look in them, despite his youthful appearance. He was wearing a tight, white wife beater with white baggy cargo pants and white tennis shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain necklace with a small hourglass charm hanging in the front. He was about 4'9-5'0, so he came to around her shoulders as she was only 5'5 ½.

"What? What do you want? I'm a very bust person you know!" Shinn, to Bree's surprise, actually looked a bit sheepish as the kid yelled at him. Unknowingly to Bree, this had been the part that he had wanted to avoid. He knew how disagreeable the person in front of him could be, and since he had not actually talked to this person before, he didn't really know how t handle him. You know the person I talked about, the one who was more respected than him and equal to Zenna? The only other person he would take orders from besides Zenna and Seer?

Yeah, this 'kid' is him.

He was probably the only person besides Seer who intimidated him in any way, and demanded absolute respect from everyone, and they gave it immediately. He took orders from _no _one.

"Ah, Lord Tempus, I am sorry to disturb you-," but he was cut off by the boy, now identified as Tempus, when he muttered angrily at the last part. "Yeah, you and every _other_ person who constantly disturbs me." Shinn cleared his throat and Tempus glared at him before motioning for him to continue with a lazy flick of his hand. "As I way saying Lord Tempus, I am terribly sorry to disturb you, but I would be most grateful if you would grant me a request."

Tempus looked shocked for a moment before a spark of amusement entered his eyes, before that was quickly covered with a mask of indifference. "And _what _makes you think you deserve a favor/request, from _me_?" Shinn was silent for a moment, before opening his mouth and motioning behind Tempus to the still immobile Bree. "Technically, it would be _her _you are helping the most, as the request would benefit her most at the moment." Tempus ignored the wording of words, and turned, noticing Bree for the first time, whose eyes widened at the sudden attention from the strange boy. Tempus slowly walked up to her, inspecting her silently while she stared up at him impassively.

He studied her for a moment, staring in to her eyes, before a smirk broke out on his face as he looked down on her. "Well, she certainly is a cute one." He raised his right hand, setting it down on her cheek and stroking it lightly, before looking over his left shoulder at Shinn, his hand still on her cheek. "But what is so important about this human girl, that it would grant the attention of the God of Death? And what could be so un-workable that you would have to come to _me_ for help?" Shinn actually looked like he was having an internal struggle as he searched for a suitable way to answer Tempus' question, surprising him slightly, but he decided to not let that show and be nice for once. Shinn finally seemed to come to a decision as he had opened his mouth to speak.

Even though his mouth was slightly open, he was silent for another minute, making Tempus raise a snow-white eye brow, as if he was prompting him to hurry up. "She is…her name is Brianna, Bree, and she is the one of the prophecy. The chosen one." Tempus quirked both his eyebrows, looking mildly interested, before turning back to Bree, who was still looking at him. "Are you really?" he murmured softly, a wondering in his voice, but it was spoken more to himself than her. He inspected her one more time before becoming satisfied. It was then that the normally observant Tempus saw the body she was laying next to, seeing it was the same, feature wise, as her, and he sweatdropped. How had he managed to miss that? Well that at least explained why he, Shinn, wanted him for, though he should have guessed that first since Shinn _is _the God of _Death._

He turned back to Shinn, finally taking his hand off of Bree's face, who shivered from the sudden loss of heat, now turning to look fully at Shinn. "So, you want me to turn back time so you can bring her back to life without looking to suspicious, right?" Shinn nodded in consent. "Yes, it would be very strange if a corpse suddenly started coughing up blood and come back to life when it should be impossible." Tempus nodded, agreeing, and held out his hand for Shinn to take. "You have yourself a favor. But-" he took his hand back, holding a finger up in front of Shinn's face. "This doesn't come free. There will be a favor you must do for me in return, should I ever need one, no matter what, got it?"

Shinn nodded and Tempus turned his attention back to the still immobile Bree. "And you…I will need something for you as well." Bree stared at him, shocked for a moment, before nodding her consent to his request. "What would you like me to do?" Tempus put on a pensive face, thinking about what he could want. "Well, since you _are _a human, and mortal, there isn't much you _could _do for me…" he trailed off lightly and Bree scowled at him, but he ignored her, his eyes lighting up and his mouth forming into a grin. "Aha! I've got it!" Bree's gaze turned slightly apprehensive, not sure she wanted to know, since Tempus looked absolutely gleeful. "I've been so overworked lately that it seems like there's not enough time to do everything myself!" Shinn snorted at this, and Tempus heard him, but chose to ignore him, looking Bree right in the eyes, and said the words that Bree would come to regret hearing. "After you have defeated Iho, you will some work with me as my assistant for a year and a half!"  
Bree's eyes widened in surprise, making Tempus look even _more _gleeful than before at her expression, if that was possible, and his eyes twinkled with barely concealed mirth. Bree was mainly concerned, no, more like horrified, that she would have to work for this kid, but she slowly, not to mention hesitantly, nodded her consent once she had gotten her concern/shock under control. Tempus clapped his hands sharply before holding his right one out to Bree, and his left one out to Shinn to close the deal. Once Bree took his hand, as had Shinn, a white light flashed brightly through the room and a white ribbon could be seen trying their hands together, before melting into their skin. When the light disappeared with the ribbon, Bree took her hand back like she had been burned, and stared at it in wonderment, while Shinn on the other hand didn't look at all surprised, more like he was expecting it to happen. Bree took this time, after inspecting her hand, to glare up at Tempus. "What did you do to me?"

He simply shrugged it off, not caring that Bree was currently pissed at him. "It was a simple bond. It was to make sure that you stick to your word, and it's unbreakable. It ties you to your promise so that it must be fulfilled once I call upon it. And if you try to go back on your word, only I can release you from your bond, or you die." Bree sighed, and nodded, excepting it. With so many screwed up things going on in her life, she really shouldn't be so surprised anymore, in fact, she should be learning to expect them.  
Tempus nodded to her in return, and turned around to Shinn, and Shinn released the 'chains' holding her down to the bed with a simple snap of her fingers, and Bree expected to be mobile again, but she instead started to float above her dead counterpart in the same position she was in when she came out. She looked to her left from the corner of her eye and watched as Tempus grabbed his charm on the chain around his neck, yanking it off of his necklace before chanting something, holding it between two fingers before throwing it on the ground when he was done. There was a big puff a smoke as it hit the ground, looking like it was melting into a pool of silvery liquid, before a big hourglass appeared in the middle of the floor with sand falling from the top to the bottom, looking like it had just started to fall. Around the middle of the hour glass was a giant golden ring with many smaller hourglasses attached with names and such above them for the different time zones and where they were. When it appeared though, Tempus stared at it, disgruntled. "One of the first things I'm doing when you start Bree, is upgrading. I don't know why I stick around with this outdated piece of crap anyway."

Tempus glanced over at Shinn who nodded, and looked back over to Bree, who also, though reluctantly, nodded that she was ready. Tempus nodded his head again, and held out his hands towards the hourglass, and started chanting in a strange language, like the one that Kat had spoken during their match, but more…guttural and ancient sounding, so Bree couldn't understand what all was being said. Slowly, a white aura gathered around him, making him glow, before the light moved along his body and gathered at his hands, flying out and surrounding the hourglass in a white cocoon of light. Things seemed to be slowly slowing down, before everything but them stopped completely and started to go backwards, and she watched as everything rewound itself.

The light around the hourglass steadily grew brighter and the last thing she saw before the white light completely flooded her vision and she blacked out, was Tempus' cheeky smile and goodbye wave, and Shinn's simple nod of his head in a goodbye gesture.

** RW; 12.18-Bree's Head- (2)**

**  
**All Bree could see around her was pure, untainted, white. She picked herself up with her arms, since she had come to lying down, and sat up on her knees. She whipped her head around frantically, looking for a sign of Tempus, Shinn, anybody really! She discovered though, much to her dismay, that she was all alone. She stood up shakily, and started running forward. She wanted to find someone, she didn't care who at the moment, but she just didn't want to be alone!

As she ran forward, she noticed that the light was getting dimmer. She glanced back, and saw shinning white, and that was when she realized, no, it wasn't getting dimmer, she was being surrounded by darkness. She stopped suddenly, freezing in place as the darkness surrounding her got thicker, and darker. It balled up around her, seemingly sticking to her skin, and slowly seeping into her body through the pores on her body. It stayed directly under she skin for a moment, and she could see it glowing darkly, freaking her out, before she felt it start to move around. It was a weird sensation, and one that she didn't particularly like, or wanted to feel again.

Then, in the next second, she was on the ground clutching at her stomach in immense pain. It felt as if she was being ripped apart, and something was being forced up her throat. She started to cough violently, trying to get it out, and dry heaving a bit too. The next thing she knew, her hands were on the ground, supporting her weight, and she was retching the contents of her stomach onto the floor, along with a alarmingly large amount of blood. She coughed a bit more when it was over, feeling weak and dizzy, and gathered the excess blood in her mouth before spitting it out onto the ground next to the blood pool that was slowly seeping into her clothes and staining her skin.

But her pain still wasn't over. The blackness that was still inside her started to move through her bloodstream and other vital areas, including her brain, and attacking something that was there. She clutched at her head in pain and kneeled down lower, almost prostrate but on her knees, and screamed. (A/N Picture Sasuke (from Naruto) after Snakey bit him and left his mark on his neck that led to the whole leave for power deal wit him. That's what she looks like somewhat. Without the black marks on her skin, more like glowing under her skin)

She had lost track of time, not that she knew it to begin with, and didn't know how long she had been screaming, though it felt like forever, before black dots started to form in her vision. She slumped to the ground not a second later, surrounded by the blood and stomach contents, utterly numb now.

It was only a few seconds later that she had to wait, before the sweet oblivion of blackness stole her away and she knew no more.

** RW 12.18-With Bree's Friends- **

Everyone watched helplessly, again (though they didn't know that tiny detail), as Bree started to convulse violently and her heart monitor went crazy as she had a heart attack. Bree unconsciously rolled onto her side, her hands gripping tightly onto the blankets and anything she could, and started to cough violently, occasionally dry-heaving. The doctors in there could only watch in shocked horror as she threw up her stomach contents, not much, and a large amount of blood, to their even grater horror. All of her lacerations and cuts, small and large, scared over and not, started to open up again and bleed profusely as they watched. That was when the head doctor seemed to snap to his senses, as he started to bark off orders, and they tried to stop the bleeding. They couldn't get her into the emergency room, so they had to work with the room she was already situated in. And though they soon succeeded in stopping the blood flow, more like it stopped itself not soon after, she had lost to much blood and was starting to flat line.

At 12.25 she had flat lined completely. Her friends stared, horrified, as they watched their friend die again and all the pain she had to go through. Did I forget to mention that she was screaming through this? Well she was. And as this happened, Tempus and Shinn were watching, though concealed of course, form the corner of the room. Tempus was grimacing somewhat as he watched, and he felt bad for Bree, and that she had to go through all this pain. He glanced up at Shinn, and Tempus nodded towards Bree and the doctors as they got out the paddles to try to jumpstart her heart while someone went to get some blood packets as blood transfusions for her. (A/N Don't ask me why they didn't try that in the last chapter _sweatdrops_) Shinn said nothing, moving his head in a slight motion that could be perceived as a nod, and moving forward. They second time they brought the paddles down, Shinn placed a hand over Bree's heart to help him with the energy transference, and put his lips over hers in a light kiss, slightly prying her mouth apart (by this time she had stopped screaming, obviously _sweatdrops)_ and pushed his energy into her.

He willed her to live again, denying her spirit access through the gates that everyone passed once they died before being judged. He mentally grabbed at her spirit, while still pushing energy into her, and willed it to reconnect with her body, and he knew the moment he was successful when he felt her heart start to beat again. But he still pushed some more energy into her, just to be safe, before pulling back from the kiss. Shinn glanced over to Tempus, who was smirking, before her disappeared. Tempus that is. Shinn turned his attention back to Bree, and keeping his hand over her heart, willed a strand of his power to stay inside of her, connecting to her brain and being absorbed there. He stepped back when that was done, taking his hand off of her, and stood at the wall watching as the doctors rushed around, calling out orders for a drip and to get another needle for the blood transfusions, and for the person who had gone to get the blood, yelling out 'where are they!'.

They started to monitor her pulse, making sure nothing else was going to happen and writing things down as her friends and family (her brothers, blood related and non) watched, relieved from the sidelines.

Two hours later and Bree was deeply asleep, her brother sitting in the room with her, once again in the chair by her bedside, which the young nurse from before had brought back in for him since they had removed it when they were saving Bree. Her sheets were now clean and fresh bandages had been wrapped around her wounds, which they had re-stitched, shut if they were big enough. Shinn was watching from the same place as before, watching the human male with curiosity as he leaned against the wall. (Shinn was the one leaning against the wall) He was Brianna's brother and form the moment that they had allowed him in there to see her, he had not left for any reason, keeping his silent vigil, even if visiting hours were technically over, they couldn't move them if they tried, so they let him, while everyone else slept out in the waiting room.

The boy looked slightly aged to Shinn, and the worried look in his normally emotionless eyes hadn't diminished a bit, though he had been showing more emotion lately thanks to Bree. Shinn watched him for another few seconds, his interest diminishing, and instead concentrated on the strand of power inside Bree, closing his eyes in the process. He pulled on it; manipulated it, until he felt the responding pull. He slowly drew a part of her soul out of her, and opened his eyes to see a blinking Bree standing next to the bed and her brother, staring in bewildered wonderment.

"Shinn? What are you doing here? Am I dead again?" Shinn shook his head in a negative, though Bree had a hard time seeing that, and he walked forward a bit. "No, I have simply made it so that while you are sleeping I will he able to talk to you and explain some things. It is only a portion of your soul outside your body now. I believe you humans call it astral projection." Bree nodded and turned to face her brother, staring at him with soft eyes. She brought her pale, ghostly and slightly translucent hand up and slowly caressed his cheek in a tender motion.

His head shot up quickly, startled when he felt the ghostly touch whispering softly across his cheek He brought his hand up and cupped said cheek, looking around the room with quick, wide eyes in an uncharacteristic display of shock. "Bree?" his voice was full of unknown emotions as the whispered words carried through the silent and, seemingly, empty room. He shook his head, as if dismissing the very though of it happening, and looked back down at the pale girl who lay in front of him, her left hand clenched tightly in his. He reached up and caressed her cheek in the same manner she had to him seconds earlier. He then squeezed her hand before dropping it softly back onto the hospital bed and retracting his hand form her cheek. He stood up then, though reluctantly, and left, though Bree had no doubt in her mind tat he would be back in a few minutes.

She turned her attention back to Shinn, who had watched silently the whole interaction between siblings, it as quite as he was. She jumped backwards and sat down on her bed and on the scratchy hospital sheets, not that she could feel that at the current moment. She stared at him with her head cocked to the side, looking inquiring, and he stepped forward from his position on the wall to answer her silent question. "I'll have to make this short. In the process of bringing you back, I left a strand of my power inside you that was absorbed by your brain, so it will never come back out as long as you are alive. It not connects us. You will be able to call upon me by will power alone if the situation is grave enough, and I shall respond immediately. You can now also talk to me telepathically, no matter where we both are, but I would not suggest doing that often as it will drain you of energy every time you do, and you must replenish it. It can also work in reverse, but you shall instead appear in this form before me, but more solid, if I should need you. Do you understand?"

Bree nodded, though she was slightly winded from the new information just given to her. "There is also the problem of you training." Bree glanced at him sharply, the question in her eyes that he could read clearly even if she had yet to ask it. "Training?" he nodded, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, training. Surely you didn't expect to defeat Iho the way you are now?' Bree could feel the heat creeping across her skin as she blushed deeply, causing Shinn to smirk slightly before it disappeared as fast as it had come. "We will talk more about this I more detail later Bree. I believe it is time you woke up to the living."

And before she could protest, he had snapped his fingers, a motion she was learning to hate as it never meant anything good for her, and she felt herself fading, being jerked backwards into her body. The last thing she saw before it all went black was a stoic Shinn disappearing into the corner shadows of her room.

When she was aware of herself again, she was, of course, surrounded by black. That same second she would have panicked, but she caught the faint smell of the hospital surrounding her sense of smell, and it practically made her gag. Had she ever mentioned that she _despised _hospitals? No? Well, she does. That was also the same moment that she heard the sound of beeping machines around her, though not as many as she thought she saw earlier, and she felt an IV in her arm. When she realized that she had a needle in her arm, she tried desperately not to panic. 'There's an IV in my arm. There's a _needle _in my arm!'

She might despise hospitals, but she hated needles about just as much.

She tried to pry her eyes open, tried to get rid of the surrounding, not to mention suffocating, darkness around her, but it was too hard. She heard a door open, presumably hers, and heard the faint sounds of a hospital rushing in to her along with a cool burst from the AC, before it closed off abruptly, cutting off the sounds drastically. She heard a chair creaking under the pressure of someone's body weight as they sat down in the chair by her bedside, and felt the cool touch of their hand on hers as they grabbed her hand and held it tightly, but not to tightly. She could only guess who the person was, but she was relatively confidant in her choice of an answer.   
She rolled her head slowly to her left, the direction the person was sitting, and strained to speak, swallowing thickly before doing so. "B-Br-Brya-an." She heard a sharp intake of breath through teeth, and the person hand tightened around her own. "Bree." She brought her tongue out and wet her lips, and tried to speak again, even though it hurt her throat to do so. It felt so undeniably raw for reasons unknown to her. "W-water." She heard him move a bit then slowly, her bed began to rise up. She tried in a panicked gasp as panic coursed through her body, but a light gasp still escaped her. What was happening? Her brother shushed her softly and she calmed down a bit, her heart rate going back down.

When her bed was propping her up more comfortably she heard him leave her side only to return a minute later. Something was pressed against her lips and she instinctively opened them. The rim of the cup settled against her lip and she soon felt the cooling sensation of the cold liquid filling her mouth. She swallowed it gratefully, but slowly, and almost sighed in contentment. The cup was taken away once she drank half of the water and she took that time to try to slowly open her eyes. When the light hit her eyes almost right away she hissed in pain, closing them again right away. She felt her eyes watering and she started to blink rapidly to get rid of them, and the lingering stinging sensation. She heard her brother get up again and saw the lights dim behind her almost closed eyes. She opened her eyes again cautiously and sighed when her eyes adjusted to the dim light and that it wasn't as bright anymore.

She tilted her head to the left and stared directly into the relieved eyes of her brother. His own green eyes peered into her grey ones and she noticed how dark and sleep deprived they were. She tore her eyes away from his and instead looked towards the white washed walls, swallowing thickly before speaking. "W-what…what happened to me?" The only thing that greeted her question was a heavy silence. She glanced back over to Bryan inquiringly, to see that he was looking down at his lap, his eyes shadowed. She saw that his form was trembling slightly, and her eyes widened in barely repressed shock. She glanced at his lap next, and saw that his hands were clenched tightly shut into fists over his legs. "Bryan!" she gasped out.

He glanced up at her at her call, and she had to repress a gasp to see that the one person she had always known to have such good reign on his emotions was barely holding back his anger. His eyes softened at her shock and they went back to they way they usually were, not emotionless but not quite so…emotional either. He slowly unclenched his hands and turned them over, palm up. Bree gasped in surprise when she saw his palms, angry red welts on them in half-moon crescents were his short nails had dug into his hand when he had clenched them shut.

She slowly reached over for his palms, ignoring the slight pain in her side as she did this, and grabbed his larger hands into her considerably smaller ones. She looked up into his eyes to see that he was now watching her with a strange look in his eyes, like he had just remembered something important that he hadn't really thought about before. He looked at her for a second longer before taking his right hand form her grasp slowly and reaching over to the nightstand next to her bed and taking something from behind a vase full of a flowers hat Bree hadn't really noticed before. It was a bunch of black roses and tiger lily's, her favorites.

She turned her attention back to Bryan and couldn't contain her surprise as he held out her beyblade. She held out her own hand and he dropped it into her palm, the comforting weight of her beyblade settled into her palm with the cool of the metal. She continued to look at it in surprise before she looked back up to Bryan, her surprise diminished. "How did you get this?" he just shrugged nonchalantly before answering her. "Johnny." His tone was flat, almost bored as he answered. Bree just 'oh-ed' in understanding before setting it down in her lap, her free hand covering it.

She kept her hand and gaze firmly on her blade, her other hand holding onto Bryans tightly. She racked her brain continuously for a way to ask what was on her mind at the moment without sounding to stupid. "Um…Bryan?"

He 'hn-ed' and she took tha as a 'go ahead' so she pushed herself along before she lost her nerve. "Did the others, my team that is, um…did they tell you anything…about me? About us that is?" silence met her question and she felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to look up to see his reaction, but she knew she would have to eventually.

In her mind there were a few ways that this could go.

1: He knew what she was talking about and hated and/or disliked her for it.

2: He didn't know what she was talking about and she would be forced to explain and again hated or disliked her for it.

3: The same as above but he understands and doesn't feel any different except maybe a bit more protective.

4: Same as number 1 but hasn't had enough time to think about it yet and that could go either way.

5: Same as number 1 but has had enough time to think about it and doesn't hate or dislike her in any way but only feels a bit more protective.

Or 6: He just didn't care and would be the same as always.

She was personally hoping for 3 or 5, more towards 5, but a 4 with a positive outcome would be fine too. Or possibly 6, that could work too.

The tense silence dragged on for over five minutes, and Bree was feeling tense, like the silence, through the whole thing. She really didn't want her brother to hate her; she loved him to much and would be crushed if he did. And if he took it badly, there was a possibility that Tala would too, and she didn't think she would be able to stand loosing both of them.

She cautiously lifted her head and glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye. He was staring right at her, but his eyes were glazed over as if he was thinking deeply and not paying attention to his surroundings, not really seeing what he was looking at. She turned her head fully to the left and raised a hand cautiously, waving it slowly back and forth in front of his face. "Bryan? Are you okay?" Her voice had turned timid and soft with an underlying hint of fear. His hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip, and she winced, gasping pain sharply. She bit her lip tightly to keep from crying out and leaned back in her bed, pulling on her wrist and trying to get it from his grip, but his grip only tightened further. "Bryan! Bryan, stop! You're hurting me!"

Tears started to gather in her eyes and pain seeped from her wrist, pain also coming from her damaged lip. Her wrist felt like it was on fire, the fire racing up and down her arm. She knew her damaged lip was split as the coppery taste of blood seeped into her mouth, the same blood dripping down her chin a bit as she swallowed what was in her mouth. "Bryan!"

His gaze cleared up suddenly, his mind snapping back to reality with her cry. His grip on her wrist was loosened as he gazed down at her. When he saw the hurt and fear in her eyes though, his own eyes widened and then he focused his gaze on her bloody lip and then transferred to his hand around her wrist, which was quickly turning an ugly shade of purple blue/black. He gasped and quickly let go of her wrist, as if it had burned him. "Bree! I…I don't know what came over me." Bree just snatched her wrist back and cradled it to her chest, the fear and hurt never leaving her eyes. He leaned forward in his seat to talk to her, reaching a hand out to touch her, but she inched back from him, turning her head, her eyes shadowed. She heard him stop and looked back cautiously, seeing the hurt and regret flashing through his eyes before they hardened and turned emotionless, him leaning back in his chair.

"I'll leave you then." He stood up to go and Bree felt a pang of regret flash through her and she almost called him back to her as he turned and started to walk away, but stopped. When he reached the door to her room, he stopped in the doorway after he opened the door, not looking back at her. "I am sorry." That was all he said before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him. Bree ignored the pain shooting in her arm, and instead focused on the pain blooming in her chest. She had never meant to hurt him. But he had hurt her…and scared her. She had never seen him like that before, and hadn't known what to think. Sure he was cold and mean to others, but he had never hurt her. Intentionally or otherwise. He had always held himself in check for her.  
She started to shake, and she could feel the sobs building in her throat. Her eyes burned with tears and she knew she was about to cry, even if she didn't want to.

Then the dam burst.

Her tears burst forth from her eyes and her sobs echoed throughout the room. Her sobs racked her body and she hugged herself as best as she could as she cried. She didn't even hear the door open. She did, however, feel the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her and held her to a firm chest as she cried. She clutched at the person desperately; clenching their shirt between her fingers as they soothingly rubbed circles on her back with their hands and ran their hands through her hair, whispering soft words in her ear every now and then in comfort.

It took her around ten minutes, but her sobs gradually died down. Even though her tears had stopped, she continued to cling to the offered warmth, a few shocks racking her body every now and then. She stayed in that position, quiet, for about another ten minutes before she slowly pulled away. She wiped her hands over her damn face to get rid of the tear streaks she knew would be there. The person offered her a cloth and she took it gratefully, rubbing it on her face. She noticed the scent that lingered on it, knew it was familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't think of who it could be. She dropped the cloth onto the bed when she was done and looked up through blood shot eyes to see the person who had comforted her.

"Ray?"

He smiled at her softly and nodded. "Hey Bree." She just sniffed and hiccupped lightly, her mind working furiously. Then her gaze settled onto his shirt and she noticed the large damp spot on it, and blushed lightly. "Sorry about that." He just shook his head, ignoring it. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. But what happened? Only one person was allowed to visit you at a time, and we all agreed that it should be Bryan. But fifteen minutes ago we saw him stalking out of here looking angry, and dare I say, hurt." Bree sighed and sat back in her bed, wondering why Ray was the next to come in when they had never made up, but apparently that was all forgotten now.

"That would sorta be my fault." Ray didn't look surprised at that, more like he was expecting it. "That would be a given. But it couldn't have been all you. He had to have some part. He practically adores you. You should have seen him when he found out about the shape you were in. He doesn't say it out loud, but everyone can tell he loves you a lot." At that Bree could feel herself tearing up again, the guilt returning with twice the force.

Ray noticed this and started to panic a bit. "H-hey! Don't cry again! Please!" Bree stopped sniffling, noticing his wide and panicked eyes, the tears drying up as mirth settled in. She started to shake again, her eyes shadowed from him, and Ray leaned in a bit, the panicked look never leaving. "H-hey, c'mon, please?" Then he had to lean back in surprise when Bree's head shot up, eyes closed, and tears leaking from her eyes, but for a different reason.

She was _laughing!_

"Huh?"

Bree just laughed harder. She stopped about a minute later when she felt that she was out of breath, her lungs and jaw hurting, and she was gasping for breath. "S-sorry about that Ray. Your face though, it was just so funny." He facefaulted at that and then looked at her like she was crazy, before he started to chuckle a bit himself, shaking his head. "So you going to tell me why Bryan stormed out of here like that?" he was suddenly serious, and Bree sobered up quickly too. "It…I asked him something, about me, and about my teammates." She could tell from the sudden flash of his eyes that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'So they did tell everyone. At least they saved me the trouble of explaining myself.'

"Anyway, I asked him if they had told him, and he went silent. I…I waved my hand in front of him and asked if he was okay, when his hand snapped up and grabbed mine…hard." She showed him her wrist which had been cradled to her chest the whole time. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing into slits. He stood up swiftly and Bree moved to stop him before she noticed that he went to a cabinet and had gotten a roll of bandages. He moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge. He motioned silently towards her wrist and she nodded. He carefully picked up her wrist and Bree had to bite back a pained yelp. He whispered a 'sorry,' before starting to wrap her wrist up tightly.

"Continue your story." Bree nodded and continued softly while trying desperately to keep from yelping in pain. "His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to know what he was doing. I yelled at him to stop, that he was hurting me. I finally got through to him I guess, because he let go of me. I crawled away from him and I guess he could tell I was scared of him and hurt. He tried to touch me but I backed away again and I could tell he was hurt I did that and I saw regret flash through his eyes, that and a bit of self-loathing. Then he left, but not before saying he was sorry."

By the time she was done Ray had finished and her wrist was wrapped up tightly. She tried moving it but found she couldn't. "It should help a bit. He didn't break it, probably just bruised the bone a bit." She nodded gratefully. "Thank you Ray, for everything." He nodded and got up from the bed, and she felt the bed shift with his movement. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't. But he had never hurt me before, and I guess I overreacted." Ray just nodded and took his seat by the bed again while she gazed at her sheets.

Things got silent again; it wasn't one of those comfortable ones either. It was tense and, slightly nervous. Bree couldn't take it anymore, and decided to ask the question that been plaguing her. "Ray…" she could hear him shift, but never lifted her gaze from were it rested on the dull off white sheets. "About what my team told you…have you had time to think about it?" She could hear him draw in a breath, and waited in an anxious silence.

"To be honest Bree, I sorta already knew. As well as the whole the Bladebreakers team. I knew about the prophesy already and told them about it, and about my suspicions about you being the one they were talking about. That's why Kai said we were going to Use You. We really just wanted to help you. It was a misunderstanding. The only new information was about your protectors." Bree could feel tears pricking the edge of her vision again.

"So you mean to tell me, that you five already knew everything, sans the protectors thing, but never said a thing to me?" Ray winced at that, but nodded. He was a bit afraid about how she would react to the news, sine her voice was empty, void of any emotions. She slowly turned her head to look at him and he could see anger in her grey orbs. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me."

He searched his head, desperately trying to find an answer. She was mad at him again, when he had just gotten her trust back too. He didn't want this to happen again. "W-well, would you have believed me? And I wasn't totally 100 sure so I didn't want to say anything unless I was, even if I told the other otherwise. I really didn't mean it Bree, I'm sorry!" Her eyes went back to being emotionless and she looked down again, hair shielding her face.

Her body started shaking and Ray was afraid that she was crying again. He inched out of his seat and put out a cautious hand towards her. "Bree?" No reply, just the shaking increasing. "Bree? Are you okay?" Her head snapped back and he caught a look at her eyes before a hysterical, almost insane laughter ripped from her throat and echoed through the room and down the hallway.

Ray backed away and sat back in his seat, looking a bit afraid. He thought about how her eyes looked and paled slightly.

They had been un-focused and had a hysterical edge to them.

'Oh shit, Bryan is going to kill me…'

** Same time with the others down the hall **

**  
**Everyone was worried about Bree. When they had seen Bryan stalking out of her room like that earlier and take a seat isolated form everyone, they had been curious about what could have happened. They had then decided that Ray was the best choice for going in next, and it had been around twenty minutes.

It was starting to get to them.

That was when the laughter echoed down the hallway. They all tensed at the insane laugher, and their eyes widened when they realized it was coming from Bree's room, and that it sounded like Bree. They looked to Bryan to see him gripping the chair arms and looking murderous, and like he was restraining himself from killing something, making them all equally nervous again. They all had to repress the urge to run there themselves, hoping that Ray could handle it, and wondering what had made her laugh like that in the first place.

Screw this, they wanted the silence back. At least it didn't want them want to run for their lives.

And at least it didn't make Bryan want to go on a killing spree.

** Back with Bree and Ray **

Ray was panicking.

It was as simple as that. Bryan would kill him for making his sister go insane. Though he had no idea how he had managed that. He was currently as far back in his seat as possible from Bree, curled up in a ball and watching her with wide eyes. 'Maybe I can sneak out the bathroom window…'

Bree's laughter abruptly cut off and Ray snapped out of his thoughts to see that she was staring at him with curious eyes. "Ray? You okay? You kinda spaced on me for a minute there." Ray gaped at her in disbelief as she said this.

What. The. Hell?

She just cocked her head to the right at his expression, a cute confused look on her face. "What? Is there something on my face?" she put her hands to her face as if checking for some abnormality. He shook his head, his eyes still wide. "No, there's nothing on your face. But are you sure _you're _okay?" she nodded, still confused. "Yeeeeah. Why are you staring at me like that?"

He could only stare in disbelief. "Why am I staring? Do you not realize that just a minute ago you were laughing like an insane woman?" She laughed nervously at that. "Oh, that. Yeah well, I've always wanted to do that, and it just seemed like the perfect time. Was I really that convincing?"

Ray felt a sudden flash of anger rush through him. He had been worrying about being mutilated by her brother for making her insane, to find out it was all just a joke? He stood up and towered over Bree dangerously, eyes slitted and hissing slightly while Bree shrank back, chibi size.

"I was over here worrying about how to escape your brother who would ultimately murder me for making you insane, just to find out it was all just a joke? Do you know how much you scared me? How much you probably freaked out everyone who heard you? Huh? Do you?"

She shrank back further and her eyes teared up a bit again. Man, what was with these emotions of hers? "I-I'm sorry Ray! It was just a joke! I promise I won't do it again!" He stepped back at the sight of her growing tears and took deep breaths to calm himself. He sat back down heavily and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what he had done to deserve this. "I'm sorry for snapping Bree. Just, don't so that again, okay? I really don't feel like getting murdered by your brother." 'One attempt was enough, even if it wasn't totally his fault the first time.'

She nodded again and he looked up at the ceiling, allowing his head to fall back onto the chair. "There are _not _enough days in the week or enough money in the world to get me through all the therapy I'm going to need by the time this is over."

Bree laughed at that, holding her sides. Ray glanced back at her and smiled before laughing himself.

He didn't know how long they were there, but not long after they got over their laughing fit, they talked for a least an hour straight.

"Ray?" He glanced over to Bree who was looking at the wall opposite him. "Yeah Bree?" She looked over to him and he saw how her eyes had saddened. "How do you think the others will react to the news of the prophesy?" He sighed and though his answer over carefully before answering. "I honestly don't know. I can say that my team however is fine with it. The Saint Shields and my old team the White Tigers will defiantly be fine with it. The others though, I'm not sure. I would imagine your brother and his team would be fine, the Majestics could go either way. I have no idea about the All Starz though."

She nodded and though it all over. Worst case scenario; only a few people don't like her anymore. That was okay she guessed. "Ray? Could you send my team in here please? I need to talk to them. Also, send in Miwa. If the doctors try to stop you, tell them I wanted to see them" He nodded and got up and left, propping the door open a bit so she could get some fresh, AC air. She could hear him down the hallway and then four rapidly approaching footsteps. When Morika appeared first, her eyes brightened before she practically flew through the air at her, hugging her tight. "Bree! You're awake! I was so worried about you! You almost died!" She laughed and rubbed the slightly hysterical Morika's back.

"Morika, it's nice to see that you live me, but I _will _be dead if you don't loosen your grip on me." Morika pulled back at that, a sheepish smile on her face, and rubbed her eyes which had gone glassy with un-shed tears. "I'm sorry Bree. It's just…I was so worried about you, ya know?" She nodded and Morika was pushed away by Kat before she hugged Bree herself. "It is good to see you up and remembering us again. We thought we had lost you." Bree laughed at that, glaring playfully up at Kat for the last comment. "Oh, please. Like that would have killed me. You should know me better than that by now Kat! I'm too stubborn to give up now. I have a world to save." Kat nodded, rubbing at her own tearing eyes.

Miwa was next, and she jumped on Bree like Morika had done, hugging her tightly before pulling back, settling in her lap like a child and keeping her arms around Bree's waist. "You worried me Bri-chan! I though I had lost you! Never do that again, got it?" Bree just chuckled, smiling down at the child like girl. "Of course Mi-chan." Miwa just smiled up at her brightly; glad that her friend was back to the way she was before. She liked this Bree much better than the brainwashed one Boris had controlled.

Tara and Faith made no move to hug her like the other three, but Bree could tell that they cared from their eyes. They all took various spots on her bed after that, Miwa still in her lap, Morika at the foot of said bed, Kat beside it in the chair Ray had vacated, and Tara and Faith standing on the other side of the bed Kat was on, so on Bree's right. They had all talked for a while, also explaining about Miwa who had been more than happy to be a protector of Bree now, before Bree remembered that they were in the middle of a tournament. That, and the fact that they were no longer in Japan anymore, as everyone was talking in English which she had just noticed, since it was one of the many languages she knew, so she had never really noticed it.

Did she forget to mention that she sort of a linguist? She knew Russian, of course, Japanese (though she had never lived there until the day she had arrived in this world, so she had found it a little weird), American, German, Spanish, Italian, French, and some Gaelic. They had started to teach her at the Abbey, and when she had arrived in her foster parents' backyard and they found out she knew some languages, they continued the classes, teaching her all the languages they knew since it was a requirement to know several for their job. It was one of the only good things and memories she had of them

"Um, guys? I know this might be a little late to ask, but, where am I? As in, what country? And what about the tournament?" She knew it should be obvious, but there were a few places were English was spoken so she couldn't be sure. And though she had gotten her memories back, again, the time spent with Boris was mostly a blur, with a few main points sticking here and there, including Miwa obviously. All of those memories, she couldn't remember what country they were in.

They looked at her for a second, confused, before a dawning look of comprehension blossomed on their faces. (It was so weird writing that part)

"We are in America Bree. They changed the plans for the Semi-finals last minute and decided to hold them here instead. But they've been delayed a few weeks until you're healthy again." Bree nodded, slowly taking in this information.

They were in America.

She was in a hospital in America.

She hates hospitals, but she's in one in _America._

Her eyes widened as it finally processed just exactly were they were.

"Holy Shit! Were in America!" Everyone winced at her outburst, especially Miwa, since she was in Bree's lap so it was loudest to her, but everyone kept silent while Bree inwardly found herself again. She had been finding herself for several minutes when she snapped out of it abruptly and shouted 'I got it!' at the top of her lungs, making Miwa wince again, but she kept silent.

Everyone took a cautionary movement back, except Miwa, but was otherwise calm. "Got what Bree?" Bree grinned triumphantly and looked at Kat. "Our new team name! I finally though of one!" Everyone sweatdropped before leaning in, curious, except for Miwa since she was, of course, on Bree's lap, and wasn't on their team. It had been something they had never agreed upon, and they all didn't like their other name, the Warriors, but hadn't come up with anything else yet.

"We will be called…The Dark Slayers!" (Thank you Kai-Dranzer for the name!) They seemed to think about it before agreeing on it, having not come up with anything better, and it was a decent name, and one they could live with. Bree had then asked the seemingly depressed Miwa if she wanted to join their team since she had no were else to go, and had gotten an enthusiastic hug in return, making her and everyone else laugh.

When that was over, Bree asked the next most pressing question on her mind. "Um Guys? When do I get to leave?"

When she got the answer, it was safe to say that she wasn't very happy.

"One **Week!"** They winced at the volume, and could imagine the people down the hallway and in the rooms next to hers were starting to get used to the random outbursts from her room.

"Yes Bree, one week. You were very badly hurt, you have to understand. You also died! You were clinically dead for a minute!" Bree glared at them, sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting childishly. "I don't care! I am not staying here for a whole week!"

** One Week Later **

**  
**Bree grumbled as she waited in the hallway for her friends to arrive. In the end she had been forced to stay the whole one week, and she had not been happy one bit. She was just glad that all her bones had healed completely while there, and with a bit of help from her bitbeasts, and that she didn't need any casts.

During her stay in the hospital all the teams had come in and talked with her at least once. They had all talked and she had learned that they all still accepted her. Ray had come by the most, along with her team and…

Bree tuned out to the happening around her as she thought about Tala. He had also spent a lot of time with her in the hospital. Thinking about it, she was brought back into the memory of the first time they spoke after she woke up.

_Flashback_

_  
It was her second day in the Hospital and she was still pouting, her arm sore. After her miraculous recovery, they had come back and taken more blood from her to do tests on when she was awake, and they wouldn't say why, and it was pissing her off to no end!_

_  
The next time they come in with a syringe ready to poke into her arm she would scream and kick them. She really would._

_  
And lucky her, because at that very moment the door opened._

_  
She sucked in a breath and was ready to scream and kick the person who came through that door next._

_  
But when the door opened fully, she let out all that excess breath in a whoosh of shock.  
_

"_Tala?"_

_  
Said red head stood in the door way, sans his normal outfit, in a pair of black jeans and a normal red muscle shirt. He grinned at her cheekily and stepped into her room, letting the door close behind him. "Nice to see you to Bree."_

_  
He took the vacated chair beside her bed and leaned back in it, crossing his arms and legs. "So, how you feeling?" She glared at him. "Like crap. I have someone in here every hour poking me with needles, taking blood, injecting me, and no one will say why!"_

_  
He sobered up at that part, not so cheeky anymore. She looked at him suspiciously. "You know why, don't you?" He wouldn't look at her and chose to stay quiet instead. "You do know! Don't you! Why Tala? What's wrong with me?" He looked back to her and she was shocked to see the sadness in his eyes. "I can't tell you Bree. I shouldn't be the one to tell you."_

_  
She felt hurt that Tala wouldn't tell her. Why, she didn't know. But it stung in her chest and made her saddened. She wanted to know though, so she pushed the pain aside and plowed ahead. "Tell me Tala. Why are they doing this to me? What happened after the hotel roof? When I met Boris? That's the last clear memory I have!" He just looked away again._

_  
She reached forward and fisted a hand in his shirt, pulling him towards her until his face was near hers. His icy blue eyes bored into her emotionlessly and she stared into his, letting her hurt show through. His eyes widened at the hurt, showing his shock clearly. "Tala Yuriy Ivahnov, you will tell me, what is, what was, wrong with me."_

_  
He nodded and she let him go so he sat back in the seat her had abandoned. "When you were with Boris, he…injected you with something. They don't know what. But it apparently had a drug in it that made you dependant on it, and that it had to be administered every few hours. It was the cause of your memory loss and why you followed Boris without question. When we arrived here, you didn't even know who we were._

_  
"When we went to save you, you got captured as well as me and Johnny. He was tortured, and you healed him. I can only guess that you got some of your memories back at that time since you remembered him, but not me. Then later when they came to get me…you made them take you in my place. That's why you are beat up. It's my fault." Bree looked at him to see the self-hate flash through his eyes. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug with his head resting on her collar bone. He tensed at first, before relaxing into the contact. While he was like that, she ignored her racing heart and focused just on him._

_  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just as tight as she was hugging him. Her chin was resting atop his head and the red hair was tickling her face but she ignored it. "Tala," her voice was soft and soothing, reassuring. "If I took the punishment for you, then it was no one's fault but my own. I chose to. You are my friend, even if I couldn't remember, I wouldn't have let you get hurt like that if I had something to say about it."_

_  
He nodded, but she still felt that he thought it was somewhat his fault. He mumbled something against her collar bone, but she couldn't hear it. "What was that?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his no longer self-hating. "Thank you Bree." She just smiled and nodded. She let him pull back and he took up his former position. She tried to ignore the pang of disappointment at the loss of contact, and also tried to slow her rapidly beating heart._

_  
"But that still doesn't explain why they keep poking me and injecting me all the time!" That sober look returned and Bree couldn't help but sigh. "What else aren't you telling me?" He bit his lip, thinking over the consequences before answering. "The drug wasn't just a drug Bree. It was also a highly complex poison that no one had ever heard of, or seen before. The drug was also an antidote to the same poison, and when your body became dependant on it…you went into withdrawal and your body started shutting down. The antidote they administered was only a small dosage, lasting only enough until the next amount, were they pumped even more of the poison into you. That poison, along with the withdrawal from not having the drug administered when it was supposed to…made you have a heart attack and…die, your brain shutting down in the process._

_  
"But for some reason, you started coughing up the drug and poison that was in your system, and when you bled out from your cuts, it also bled out the rest of the drug and most of the poison. There's still a bit left in you, but not enough to kill you. The reason they keep taking blood and injecting you is to try to find and antidote to get rid of it completely." Bree sat back in surprise. _

_  
She was…poisoned._

_  
She had been controlled by Boris._

_  
"Bree?" She looked over to Tala. "Yeah?" He just shook his head. "Nevermind. But I better go now. I'll stop by later, okay?" She nodded numbly and he got up to leave. When he reached the door however, he stopped but didn't turn back to look at her. "Oh, and Bree? We still accept you even with the whole prophesy thing going on. We'll help you in any way we can, okay?" With that he left._

_  
Bree stared at the doorway were he had previously stood with wide eyes. _

_  
She had completely forgotten that!_

_End Flashback_

She still didn't know why her heart had beaten like that, or why she was disappointed that he had pulled back. I mean, c'mon, she couldn't love him. She just had a crush on him. She didn't even know what that sort of love felt like.

So how do you know if your in love of not?

She has got to stop thinking about this before she gets a headache. There was something else more important to deal with.

Bryan.

Since the day she woke up she hasn't seen him at all. He hadn't even come by to check on her since then. She was feeling hurt, she wanted to talk to him to apologize, but how is she supposed to so tha if he wouldn't come to her at all?

It's not like she could have just gotten up and gone to talk to him. They were still poking the needles into her, since they hadn't found the antidote yet. So she had been confined to her bed, until today were they no longer had any power to hold her there anymore.

'Bree! Over here!" She looked down the long hallway to see Johnny and Ozuma coming up to her. "Hey guys! You're here to bring me back, right? Please say yes." They laughed and nodded and she jumped up and hugged tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, **thank you!**" They laughed and hugged her back before prying her bruising grip off of them. "Come on, we gotta sign you out still." She nodded and followed them to the front.

**  
FF **

**  
**On the way back to the hotel they talked and laughed and just had a general good time. She had also been able to talk them into getting some ice cream from a nearby shop. When they finally got back to the hotel an hour and a half later everyone was waiting for them, except for Bryan, much to Bree's disappointment.

Hours later found Bree in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. They had had a welcome back party and Mr. D had stopped by to say the Semi-finals would take place in a week and had also switched their hotel room out for a larger one so that they could accommodate Miwa better. She was still pretty bummed though because she hadn't seen Bryan all day, and his teammates hadn't seen him either.

How was she going to apologize if he wasn't around to apologize to?

She turned over above the silk covers and tried to fall asleep, but it was a futile effort, because there was too much on her mind. She sighed before getting up and walking up to the hotel roof. It was forbidden to do so, but she didn't care much. It was 9.30 PM and she hoped that the moon and stars would calm her.

When she got to the roof door she was surprised to find it already propped open. She cautiously made her way up to it and pushed, hearing the grinding of the joints and wincing at the sound.

It had made her ears bleed, she was sure of it.

"Whose there?" The cold harsh voice was familiar and Bree almost whooped in joy. She had found him! "It's me." She pushed the door all the way open to find Bryan looking at the door with narrowed, cold eyes, tensed and ready to fight if need be. But when he saw it was her, his eyes just hardened and he turned back around. "Oh." She walked up to him and took a spot next to him by the railing, staring up at the full moon.

"Bryan…" She started out in a whisper but he cut her off, his voice harsh and cold. "Just forget it Bree." He turned to leave but Bree grabbed one of his arms, eyes pleading, but he didn't look at her. "What?" His tone of voice didn't change at all the whole time.

"Big brother…" her tone was small and pleading this time as well as her eyes. He tensed up and turned to look at her, seeing her tearing and pleading eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. You just hurt me so much… a-and I was so scared. I didn't mean it." His eyes softened again and he stepped back towards her, and her grip went slack, hands falling to her sides as her hair shielded her face.

He stepped forward again and gripped her in a tight hug. The moment she felt his arms around her she collapsed on him, crying and shaking as she gripped his shirt tightly. "It's okay Bree. Everything will be okay." She just nodded and continued crying, no more words being said between them.

When she finally stopped five minutes later he didn't let go of her and Bree didn't step back either. "I think you should probably get to sleep soon, okay?" Bree nodded. "Okay, but I want to stay up here a bit longer. I'll be down soon." He nodded and let go of her. He stepped back cautiously and left her at the railing, walking back down.

Halfway back however he ran into Tala, heading to the roof. He remembered the looks that Tala had been giving his sister, and remembered that he still had yet to talk to him about said looks.

He stopped him and Tala looked at him questioningly, shaking his hand off his arm lightly. "What Bryan?" Bryan just stepped back and narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms. "I need to talk to you about Bree." Tala inhaled deeply, feeling he knew were this was going. "Okay then, shoot."

Bryan narrowed his eyes at him more. "I've seen the way you look at her Tala. I don't like it, but it's Bree's choice. I only have to say, if you hurt her in any way, I'll make sure you wish you were never born, get it?"

Tala nodded. "Got it." Bryan narrowed his eyes again before un-crossing his arms and turning to walk away. "She's on the roof right now. Remember what I said Tala." With that Bryan disappeared around the corner and Tala continued on to the roof.

**Back With Bree**

**  
**After Bryan left Bree leaned on the railing with her arms crossed, staring at the moon contemplating. Though right now she was just thinking about her life and her friends.

The Dark Slayers; her teammates, friends, and protectors. They would always be there for her, and they were like sisters. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to get this far if they hadn't come to her and convinced her of the prophesy.

The Majestics; Johnny and Oliver were like brothers or good friends, and she barely knew Robert, and Enrique was like an overly flirtatious acquaintance. Without Johnny she would be dead by now, since Tala had told her that he was the one who healed her with her blade like she did to her apparently.

And the Bladebreakers; she hardly knew them, but they were still friends. Ray like another overprotective brother. And she had thought Bryan wasn't enough.

The other teams were really just faint friends; she spoke to them but didn't know much about them.

The Blitzkrieg Boys though, she probably knew the best. She grew up with them for a year and her brother was part of the team. This brought her to the leader, Tala…

Tala, she didn't know how she felt about him. When she was around him her pulse sped up and when she wasn't around him she felt lonely. This couldn't be love, at most just a _huge _crush.

Right?

She heard the door creep open behind her and turned around to see the very person who was invading her thoughts. "Hey Tala…" she greeted dully before turning back around.

"Well don't I feel loved." He joked. She just shook her head and laughed a bit. He came up behind her and leaned on the railing too. "Was there something you wanted?" He just shook his head, not taking his eyes off the sky. "Not really. I was just coming up here to get some fresh air. Guess it was just coincidence."

She nodded, excepting the answer. "It's beautiful isn't it? The place I grew up in after the Abbey, I didn't have many friends, just one close one, so I got bored a lot at night. I would just stay up and watch the moon and stars. It helped that I already liked them."

He just stayed silent, but agreeing with her. "Actually Bree, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I guess now is a better time then never." Bree glanced over to him to see him staring directly at her, his emotions showing in his eyes.

She thought she saw love, but passed it off as a mirage. "Really? I sorta wanted to talk to you too." They both stayed silent, waiting for the other to talk first. The silence was getting to Bree when she finally worked up the courage to say something.

"I love you."

**M.G. I told you you would hate me. I don't say who confesses first. Figure it out on your own. But if you get it right, I will give you a plushie, cookie, a one-shot written with any pairing you want as long as I know the anime…you get it.**

**The next one I already have an idea for so I will start writing it right away.**

**Later**

**Morte**


	17. The Date

**M.G. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I was a bit stuck. And, my dog chewed up my glasses, so now I can hardly see. Well I can, but everything is blurry. And, I was asked out. I'm still in shock. I hope you like this one, and remember to re-read the other chapters or you might get confused. **

**Story codes: I'm sure you can figure it out by now**

**Disclaimer: Read the other chapters**

**Chapter 16**

"_I love you."  
_

Bree couldn't believe it. The words reverberated around in her head, repeating themselves over and over. Had that really just been said? Her eyes widened in shock as the words finally registered in her brain.

She turned her widened eyes to Tala who was still leaning on the railing but he was looking up at the sky rather than her. Could he really have just said that?

"I-I'm sorry, wha-what did you just say?" He turned his icy blue eyes to her and her breath caught as his smoldering gaze caught hers. "You heard me Bree. I love you._ Ya Tebya Lyublyu._" Her breath caught again as she saw the honest sincerity in his eyes. He was telling the truth. She tore her gaze from his reluctantly and turned her back to him. How did this happen…?

"Bree?" She could hear the hesitancy in his voice now, were as before his voice and gaze had held the utmost confidence. She could tell he was right behind her now, if the rustling of the fabric and sound of shifting footsteps hadn't been any indication, the sudden presence of body heat radiating onto her back would have been a good indication.

She could feel her heart beating wildly and her pulse raged loudly in her ears. It was so loud to her that she was positive that Tala could hear it because he was so close. What was this feeling…? She had never felt any sort of love, except the familial love before and she didn't know what it meant. She knew she was about to repeat herself, but she knew she had had a crush on him before, at the Abbey, and that it had come back when they met again, but how far had said crush progressed?

She felt stupid and naïve for saying it, but she had no idea.

"Bree?" His voice had lost more confidence and she felt bad for being the cause of it. "I-I'm sorry Tala. I don't know how to respond to that. It comes as a bit of a shock." She could feel him take in a shuddering breath and felt him let it out on her neck. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a practically inaudible shiver ran down her spine. "How can you not know how to respond? It's simple. Do you, or do you not return my feelings."

This time it was Bree's turn to take in a shuddering breath. "I just don't know. I've never felt any love before, at least, nothing except familial love for my brother. I don't know how I feel for sure; I've never experienced this before." She heard him move before she felt him move. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly and he pulled her back to his chest, no space between them as he put his chin on her shoulder, his mouth near her ear. She could feel his breath against her neck and the body heat was comforting on the cold night. She tried to ignore the feelings and the tickling of his hairs brushing against her face and neck.

"Then let me help you figure it out." She could tell the expression on her face right about now would be an extremely confused one. What, was he talking about…? How could he…? "Tala…what do you mean by that?" She felt, not to mention heard, him inhale deeply before exhaling, the air blowing against her cheek. "What I mean is, give me a chance. Let me show you that I love you, and during that time, maybe it can help you sort out your feelings for me."

Bree couldn't believe he was suggesting it. He was suggesting that they form a relationship, and he tries to convince her that she loves him while showing her he loves her at the same time…? That sounded about right. Her breath hitched again as it finally registered in her brain. Her brain must be working extra slow today, it was taking so much more time for things to register in her mind.

She ran through the possibilities in her head. Should she, shouldn't she?

She hadn't realized how long she had been silent, but apparently it had been a bit to long because Tala must have taken her silence as a rejection, because he moved away from her, his hands falling to his sides limply. If she had turned back she would have seen the heartbroken expression on his face.

She could hear when he started moving away, his near silent footsteps sounding so loud on the silent rooftop. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. No…! She turned around and faces him to see his dejected form walking away with his head down, arms limp at his sides and walking rather slowly. "Tala…! Wait!" His form stopped but he didn't turn to look at her. "What Bree?"

She almost felt her heart break at his emotionless tone. "You, you never heard my answer. I- I guess we could give it a try. B-but, go slowly okay? I- I'm new at this stuff." He slowly turned back to her, the silence between them tensing and stretching, if that was possible. His face was still emotionless, but his voice was slightly warmer. "Don't play with me Bree." She shook her head furiously, ignoring the slight whiplash this caused. "I'm not playing!" Her voice came out a bit harsher than she wanted it to and she winced, closing her eyes and turning away.

It figured she would mess this up.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Tala move up behind her until his arms were wrapped securely around her. "Good." His voice whispered across the skin of her cheek were his lips were resting, ghosting over her cheek, not quite touching it. She shivered again and turned in his arms, looking into his clear blue eyes. She smiled and his lips lifted a little. "I should be getting back now. Walk with me?" He nodded and let her out of his arms, instead holding her by an arm around her shoulders.

They walked downstairs in a comfortable silence, their footsteps muffled by the thick red carpet on the ground in the hallways. When they got to her room though, they just stood there in silence for a few minutes before Bree broke it first. "Well, I should be going now." He nodded and she stepped out of his arms, grabbing the door handle and opening it. A hand grabbed her wrist though before she got far.

She looked back into Tala's blue eyes and saw his face getting closer to her. She started to panic, frozen. Was he going to kiss her…? Just as she was about to talk though, his lips touched her cheek. Here eyes widened and he pulled back, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you Bree. But you said slow, remember?" She nodded, swallowing thickly. He laughed at her expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bree." With that he left down the hall, Bree staring after him in a daze.

She just shook her head and walked into her room, closing the door behind her silently.

She was just glad that her teammates were asleep.

**FF: The Next Morning**

The next morning Bree woke up in a daze, barely registering the world around her as she went about her normal daily morning routine. She was still caught in the memory of last night. Had that all really happened? How would her brother react? How would everyone else react?

The questions plagued her.

She got dressed casually today, a simple long, flowy black skirt, an off-the shoulder black top that stopped over her navel and had red lettering on the front, saying 'Bring it on Bitch'. She put on her earrings, nose rings, choker, armlets, her gloves, and a silver chain belt around her wait, dipping off to one side while the other side had a long chain attached with a silver heart attached to the end. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and grabbed the room key before leaving.

She walked into the hotel cafeteria/dinning room and noticed that almost everyone was already there, and they all turned to look at her once she walked in. "Bree! Sit over here!" She walked over to her teammates and smiled softly, her daze gone. She could feel some gazes on her back, but ignored them, relishing the cool breeze from the AC. She vaguely noticed that the table she was walking towards held all the girls and that all the boys were at a table next to it, still within hearing distance, but still not together.

That was when she noticed her brother and Tala weren't there yet. She almost started worrying, but managed to hold it down. Her brother would understand. Without meaning to, she let a small goofy smile crawl onto her face as she once again thought of last night.

When she reached the table she noticed that they were all staring at her funny, some with knowing smiles on their faces. "What? Something wrong with me?" They shook their head, and Mariam pulled out a chair for her to sit next to her and Rosie. When she sat down, she immediately started to gather food onto her plate… that is until she noticed no one else was moving at the table and they were all staring at her.

"What? Why do you keep staring at me?" she narrowed her eyes at them, annoyed, but that didn't stop them, and surprisingly, it was Mariah that spoke up. "Why are you smiling like that? Did something happen?" Bree turned her gaze to Mariah to see her smiling softly, knowingly almost. Her eyebrows furrowed at that.

Didn't Mariah hate her?

She ignored that thought for now though, answering the question instead, and lying obviously. "No, nothing happened. Why would you think that?" they all just shook their heads and started eating, finally leaving her alone. Bree stared at them all one last time before sighing and digging into her food.

**With Tala and Bryan**

The moment Tala stepped out of his room he was confronted by Bryan. He forced him down into a seat and stood over him, face carefully emotionless and his arms crossed.

"Talk."

Tala blinked up at him, not comprehending what he meant for a second. Bryan glared at him and Tala's eyes widened, remembering the talk last night. Figures Bryan would want to know how it went.

'Probably wants to know if he should be making plans to hide a body anytime soon most likely.'

"It went fine. I told her, but she wasn't positive about her emotions, saying she had only ever felt one type of love before, familial, and that she needed time to sort out what she was feeling. I asked her for a chance, to prove I love her, and that she loves me, as corny as it sounds, and she agreed. Happy? No murdering necessary."

Bryan glared but nodded in acceptance. Tala stood up and walked out of the room, Bryan following behind silently. When they reached the cafeteria, they entered to complete silence.

What was up with that?

**Back to Bree, A Minute Earlier**

"Hey Bree?" Bree looked up from her food and over to Kat. "Hm, Yeah Kat?" She looked over to her and cocked her head to the right before asking a question that obviously everyone else, I mean everyone else, wanted to know. "Why were you out so late last night? I heard Tala got in late too."

Everyone stopped and looked over to their table, silent and waiting for an answer. Bree almost chocked on her food, swallowing it thickly, and hurting her throat in the process, and stared at her wide eyed. "I though you were all asleep!"

Kat looked sheepish and didn't answer her, this time Faith speaking up. "No, we were up. He heard when you came in, but didn't see you. So, you going to answer our question?" She just stared at them wide eyed, not knowing how to answer that.

Then, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, (for Bree it was unfortunately) the doors opened at that moment and two people stepped into the silent cafeteria. Bree almost groaned in frustration when she saw it was Tala and Bryan, feeling like banging her head over and over again.

This would _so _not help things.

They walked in and over to where Bree was sitting, Rosie and Mariam scrambling out of their seats to let them sit there and instead taking seats further down. They walked closer and Bree caught Tala staring at her intently, Bryan looking like he wasn't paying attention. When they got there though, Bryan sat down right away on her right, but Tala did something unexpected.

He kissed her. On the cheek, but he still kissed her.

Bree's, along with everyone else's, eyes widened, but Tala just sat down like nothing happened and started to eat. Bree's wide eyed look receded and she went back to eating, not doing anything to show she had felt Tala's hand when it brushed against hers for a second when they both went to get a roll.

Everyone looked at Bryan, waiting for him to blow up and yell at Tala for hitting on his baby sister, but he just sat there calmly and ignored it all, like he knew already. And that was when everyone realized he HAD known. This time it was Mariam who asked the question. "Bree? Is there something you forgot to mention to us? Like the fact that you and TALA are _together? _"

Bree gulped and looked at all the surrounding girls. Some guys laughed and said things like 'good luck Bree' and 'We'll be sure to come visit your grave' and wise ass cracks like that. Bree glowered at them before turning her attention back to the girls and nervously scratching the back of her head. "Uh, well, me and Tala are sorta…together?" They all squealed as one, well except Faith and Tara, and jumped up, two grabbing her arms and dragging the poor confused girl out of the room before she even knew what was happening to her.

They retrained her while they dragged her back to her room, slamming her down on the couch and surrounding her with stern looks fixated on their faces.

"Okay Bree, spill."

**Back to the Boys Just after Bree was Dragged Out**

**  
**Everyone stared at the still swinging double doors in shock/amusement. "Poor Bree." Someone commented idly and many laughed at this, agreeing. Tala just shook his head before going back to eating his food silently, as if nothing had ever happened. He heard the creaking of chairs and the sound of wood scraping on the floor before he looked up to see that all the guys had left the table they _were _at and were now at the same table as he and Bryan, looking at him expectantly.

He just quirked an eyebrow, wondering what they wanted. "What do you want?" some rolled their eyes and some just looked at him like he was dumb. "We want to know what happened! Duh!" he rolled his eyes at this, mentally wondering how he hadn't seen this coming.

"What's there to tell?" he went back to eating, proceeding to ignore them, acting as if he didn't hear their exasperated exclamations and sighs, and many urging him to spill, almost like the girls were doing to Bree at the moment, not that they would know.

It took about an hour, but they finally got the story out of him. They had then turned their attention to Bryan, making Tala glad that he didn't have them bugging him anymore. All they had asked was 'did you know?'

And the only answer they got out of him was a clipped, 'We talked about it already.'

And that was the end of that.

**Back with Bree**

"Okay Bree, spill it."

Bree looked up at the surrounding girls, silently shocked that Faith and Tara were included and quirked an eyebrow. "Tell what?" she wanted to say as little as possible on the subject, but she knew from their looks that she most likely wouldn't be getting away with that. They would slowly drag every bit of information out of her as best as they could, until there was nothing left to tell.

They all glared at her simultaneously. "You know what Bree! Now tell us!" She stared at Mariah in shock. For one, her voice didn't hold nay contempt for her, and she actually seemed nice, granted she was interrogating her about her boyfriend (it still so weird to think that), but otherwise seemed like she just wanted to be…her friend?

She let her confusion show on her face as she thought. "Mariah? I thought you hated me?" Mariah flushed at that, the pink covering her cheeks lightly. "Well, I did, sorta. I think I really just resented you a bit. I was mostly envious of you to be truthful. I guess I just let that get the better of me. I'm sorry Bree." She really looked like she was sorry, and Bree couldn't sense any deception from her. She smiled at Mariah softly, seeing she judged the girl to early, something she knew better than to do since it was done constantly to her back in the other world, and revised her view of the girl. "It's fine Mariah. I judged you without knowing you, so I'm to blame too. Maybe we can start over?"

Mariah smiled brightly at her for that. "I would like that Bree." Bree held out her hand and Mariah took, shaking it firmly, more firmly that Bree thought she would. "But don't think your getting out of answering our questions!" Fire appeared in Mariah's eyes after she said that and Bree gulped, seeing the fiery aura spread out behind her. The other girls stepped away form her quickly, and Mariah stopped, seeing this. She chuckled nervously before turning her attention to Bree who was trying to escape through the window. "Hold it right there missy!"

Her arm stretched out like in the anime shows and grabbed her shoulder, bringing her back to the couch, which Bree slammed into with an 'oof', the breath knocked out of her. She glared at Mariah who just smiled innocently. "Now Bree, tell us everything that happened last night."

Bree sighed, and nodded in defeat. The girls squealed and crowded around her, intent on listening to her story as clearly as possible. She told them everything that happened, making sure not to leave out a single detail at their insisting. They had all squealed like school girls at the end, talking about how 'romantic' he had been, making Bree, Faith and Tara snort.

They were in the middle of questioning her about random things about their friendship/relationship when there was a knock on the door.

**With the Boys a Minute Earlier **

Most everyone had left by now, leaving just the Blitzkrieg Boys alone down there. They had just been eating silently when Spencer randomly broke it. "Um, guys?" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, curious. "Yeah Spencer?"

He scratched his head before answering. "Don't you think that someone should go…'rescue' Bree from the girls?" They all looked amused at this, mentally picturing different chibi situations that could be happening. They all started to laugh, making the kitchen staff look at them weirdly before going back to work, muttering about 'crazy kids these days.'

When they had all finished their random laughing session, they fell silent, thinking about what they could do to 'save Bree', and he had put it. "Well, I could just go get her." The three stared at Ian in shock, annoying him and making his eye twitch. "What?" he snapped out. Tala just shook his head, waving it off. "We just though you hated Bree is all." Ian snorted at that, getting up and moving to the door while he answered. "We don't hate each other, just like to annoy each other is all. I'll bring her back to the room, got it?"

He didn't give them a chance to respond before he was out the door.

**With Bree**

Rosie went to the door and cautiously looked out the pee-hole. When she saw no-one she cocked her head to the right, confused. "Who is it Rosie?" Rosie turned back to everyone and answered Miriam's question, the confusion still on her face. "I didn't see anyone." She had just started to move slowly over the carpeted floor when the knock sounded again through the room. All the girls looked back at the door with strange expressions on their faces.

Rosie moved forward again when someone shouted "Stop!"

She froze and turned her head over her shoulder, making it crack painfully and making her wince. Bree got up from her spot and walked past Rosie and over to the door, looking out the pee-hole too. When she also saw nothing, her eyes narrowed. 'Could it…'

She looked down a bit and saw a bit of green hair sticking up, making her grin. 'Yes!' She motioned for Rosie to go sit back down, and she did so, the confusion still on her face. Bree then took that time to block her protectors off from her thoughts before they realized what she was doing.

She opened the door a bit and peered out, looking down to spot an annoyed Ian, whose expression brightened only a bit when he saw that it was Bree that had answered, and he mouthed that he was 'here to save her'. She put a finger over her mouth and Ian nodded before reaching forward and grabbing her hand, yanking her out of the room and running down the hallway with her behind him.

Back in the room the girls stared at the door, blinking, not quite realizing what had just happened. "Ah! She's getting away!" whoever had screamed, their scream knocked them all into motion. They got up as one and ran out the door, some getting stuck in their haste to get out.

They ran down the hallway to see that Bree and Ian were already inside an elevator and that the doors were closing. Bree and Ian just waved at them cheekily, smirking, before the doors closed completely.

Bree looked down at Ian form inside the safety of the elevator, ad grinned at him. "Thanks Ian, I owe you one." He just smirked at her, nodding. "Of course." She could hear some joking-ness in his voice, but she also knew that he was serious at the same time. She just shrugged it off and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

(A/N I'm getting lazy and that is NOT a good thing)

The first thing she did when they arrived back at the room was lock it thoroughly, magic included, then jump on Bryan and cuddle into him, her face buried in his chest, much to the amusement of his three teammates, himself included. "Come on Bree, they couldn't have been _that _bad." She lifted her head enough to glare at Tala heatedly. "I would like to see _you _try to live through an interrogation by girls that include Mariah, Julia, Emily, and every other here and in the sport!"

Tala looked like he would rather swallow his tongue, much to the amusement of Bree. "See? Now show some sympathy!" She stuck her tongue out and buried her head back into Bryan's chest, his arms wrapping around her securely. Tala just chuckled at her, the sound reverberating in the room. "By the way Bree, I wanted to ask you something." Bree shifted her head so that she was looking at him sideways with her head still pressed against Bryan's chest, his shirt rubbing against her cheek. "Yeah Tala?"

He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, about what Bree didn't know, but she was betting that whatever it was it was going to be something he didn't want to say in front of all of his teammates. "I was wondering…do you…are you free tonight?" Bree just stared at him, her brain still comprehending the words. Bryan's grip around her tightened and the laughter of Ian and Spencer snapped her out of her reverie. "I…um, yeah. Are you asking me out on a date Tala?"

He flushed, the red on his cheeks standing out against his pale skin sharply in contrast. "Um, yeah, yeah I am. Sooo… would you like to go out with me tonight?" Bree inhaled sharply, letting her eyes roll away from his form and up to her brother's face, a question shinning in her eyes. He just nodded at her, his eyes connecting with her own. Bree smiled brightly up at him and turned back to Tala, the smile still on her face, and her heart beating faster, much to her surprise. "Yes, I would love to Tala. When will you pick me up?"

He smirked at her, all previous shy-ness, though he would loath to admit he was shy, was gone. "Around six thirty, seven, is that fine?" She nodded and tapped Bryan's abs sharply, making him let go of her suddenly.

She tumbled out of his arms, standing up and brushing herself off, ignoring the laughter of her brother and teammates and played it off, walking to the door and throwing a wave behind her before opening the door and walking out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Now she didn't know what came over her, and later she would plead temporary insanity, but she headed back to her room, not even thinking that the group of girls would still be there.

But temporarily avoiding that inevitable disaster, back to the room with Bryan and Tala. And Ian and Spencer, but they were content just watching. Bryan shifted his attention to Tala immediately after Bree walked out and fixed him with a glare. "I know you wouldn't hurt her, and I know that Bree can take care of herself, but there are some rules I think you should follow for this, 'date'." Tala just quirked an eyebrow in amusement, nodding his head as he did so.

"First off, don't get to forward. If I find out that you made _any _inappropriate moves on my baby sister, you'll regret it dearly. Second, don't even think about making her pay for anything. I know this is the twenty first century and chivalry is dead, but I don't give a damn. Thirdly, -" Tala interrupted him, trying to hold back his laughter while Ian and Spencer made no such move to do so. "Bryan, I know you love her dearly and you just have her best interests at heart, but it's _just a date_. Calm down, I won't do anything 'bad'."

Bryan glared at him and Tala waved it off, standing up and heading to his room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a little nap." And with that, he entered his room and closed the door behind him securely.

**Back With Bree**

When Bree opened the door, she was immediately pounced on by Mariah and Rosie, who dragged her into the room and slammed her down onto the couch with a thump, her breath escaping her on a whoosh. She stared up at the girls who were glaring down at her in shock, not expecting the rough welcome. "What was that for?" her breath came out breathy and shocked, a hint of anger riding along it.

Mariah glared right back and stepped forward, the unofficial speaker of the group. "What do you mean? What was with the disappearing act you pulled earlier? Huh?" Bree sighed and ran a hand through her hair which had grown a bit but was still rather short and it felt weird after having it long for so long. She knew of only one way to get them off her case about that.

This…would be torture.

"Tala asked me out on a date tonight." Immediately Mariah and many other girls squealed like crushing school girls. "He did? You said yes, right?" Bree nodded numbly and they squealed again, Mariah jumping on her and hugging her tightly. "Oh my god! This is so great! When is he coming to get you?" Bree stared at the pink girl in her lap and blinked. "…Six thirty to seven. Why?"

Mariah jumped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her up and holding her in place along with some other girls, and Bree vaguely noticed that Miwa was watching from the corner silently, and amused smile on her face. "Why? So we can get you ready silly! Now come on!" Bree sent a pleading look to Miwa, Tara and Faith in desperation, but they just quirked an eyebrow at her, doing nothing.

'Help meeee!'

**Later **

In the end, they needed to restrain her so that they could work their magic. Bree had fought tooth and nail, protesting that it was to early to get ready, since the date wasn't for another five hours, but they had said that it was never to early to get ready.

In the end, they had managed to get her into a decent outfit, though Bree thought she looked like she was going to a club, and had managed to put make-up on her, but thankfully not to much. And they somehow got you to take a shower and wash your face and hair, again.

For her eyes they went with black eye-shadow, making it look smoky, and her eye liner put on only lightly. Her cheeks were dusted with a golden bronze color like her tan, which she still had amazingly. And for her lips they put on a red-tinted lip-gloss, making her lips look a bit pouty. For her hair they put it up into a short pony tail before clipping it up and spiking the ends up like Ren's sisters from Shaman King. (I can't remember her name) Her bangs were left free though, and they had straightened them out so that they hung into her eyes a bit, giving her a slightly mysterious look.

For her outfit they let her wear the same off the shoulder black top with 'Bring It On Bitch' in red, and they gave her a different black skirt that was shorter, ending just at her knees but was slit up the sides to her hip were there was only an inch of solid fabric left, but some of it was held down by the criss-crossing silver studded belts on her hips, her dagger, launcher and blade still attached. And under the skirt was a pair of mid-thigh black biker shorts so that no perverts got a free look. On her feet was a pair of black leather combat boots with silver laces.

And finally for jewelry they stuck her with a chain necklace with a chunky silver heart on it and her choker still on, and on her wrist was some jelly bangles, black and purple, her arm circlets still on her arms. They had let her leave in her earrings, though they had wanted her to take out her nose ring, but she protested and they finally gave in. She also wore the ring that Bryan had given her as a present for her fifth birthday around her ring finer on her right hand. She had finally taken a look inside it and saw the engraving of his name in Russian.

But back to the story.

Now it was around 6.45 and Miwa was keeping watch at the door. When she had whispered excitedly that Tala was there, they had taken her and shoved her roughly out the door, and right into Tala's arms before they slammed the door shut behind her.

Bree grumbled under her breath angrily, still in Tala's arms while he stared down at her in amusement. "What was that?" She glared back at the door as she answered, removing herself from Tala's arms and brushing imaginary dust from herself. "It was torture is what it was. I hate them."

She turned back to Tala to see him studying her intently. She sweatdropped before snapping her fingers in front of his face. "My face is up here, not down there." He snapped his head up and flushed lightly before it disappeared. "Sorry 'bout that. But, you look nice." Now it was Bree's turn to flush, much to Tala's amusement. She glared at him before held out his arm to her and she her own arm through his and they walked down the hall silently.

When they reached outside the building they turned to the right and walked silently, ignoring the looks that were throw their way by lusty boys and girls. And if any of them got to…forward, they would glare at them fiercely, making them back off immediately.

And unfortunately for them, they didn't notice that they had some…ahem, 'stalkers'. Bryan, Ray, Johnny and Morika had gotten together and decided to watch them. Discreetly of course, but they just wanted to be sure that Tala didn't do anything, ahem, inappropriate.

Overprotective, paranoid bunch aren't they?

But back to Tala and Bree.

They had been walking silently for around ten minutes and the sun was getting ready to set, painting the sky shades of red, yellow, orange and purple. Bree was content to stay silent, but knew they would have to talk eventually. She was thinking silently, of course, of a way to break the comfortable silence when Tala beat her to it. "Where do you want to go?" Bree looked over to him, noticing that they were now the same height. 'Huh, when did that happen?' She shook it off and put her free hand to her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Weelll, no where to fancy, someplace casual were we can relax and talk." She didn't elaborate, leaving him to decide. After all, he _was _the one to ask her out. "How about…a corner café. I remember seeing one no to far from here." Bree thought it over before nodding, letting him steer them in the direction of the café.

When they got there Bree saw that it was a small place, understandably, with a small inside that was mostly the café counter and display with a few chairs, and an area set up outside were the majority of the people sat. They chose a seat near the street, not noticing their followers whom had all bought a paper and chose a table near theirs, hiding behind their papers.

A waiter came out to great them and took their orders, Bree ordering a small coffee and slice of chocolate cake, Tala doing the same. They were content to be silent until their orders came back and they started to eat.

"Hey Bree?" Bree looked up from her cake, staring at him inquisitively. "Yeah Tala?" He looked down from her gaze before looking back up, face betraying nothing. "What…what was your life like when you were…sent away to that other world?" Bree swallowed the cake se was chewing and made her eyes look up while her face was still looking at him. "Hmm…how to explain it." She tapped her fork on her chin, and they once again didn't notice that their followers were now listening intently to their conversation.

"Well, it started off great, I can tell you that. When I first arrived it was in the backyard of a couple's house, they had just gotten married and had wanted to start a family but had found out that the woman was infertile, therefore couldn't have kids. They decided I was the answer to their prayers, and adopted me. For the first few years they spoiled me, coddled me basically. But eventually they got better jobs and we moved to a new city when I was eight, and they started to travel a lot. I was home by myself often after that, and they seemed to start to resent me. They left me money for things, and bought the school supplies for school until I was old enough, and they seemed to forget about me completely after I turned twelve.

"I didn't have many friends, and I never told anyone about my home life, I wouldn't appreciate the intrusion. When I entered high school, I immediately became enemies with the cheerleaders, the popular girls. I insulted them on my first day and we've been enemies ever since. I became well known after that for our daily fights and was given detention and sent to the principal's office often. I was even suspended often, but not often enough to get kicked out permanently. I got quite good at forging signatures. I managed to make one friend. A football jock named Tom. He was the only one I could tolerate, but I still never told him of my life.

"A lot of his friends like me, much to the cheerleader's annoyance, so our fights often got more violent after that. We didn't get a lot of time together though; we had a few classes together because I was in advanced courses, he was senior and I was a sophomore. That's basically it. I wish I could have told Tom goodbye though."

Tala was silent after that, inwardly fuming at her 'parents' neglect. And a table away Bryan was the same, making people shy away from the fiercely burning angry aura surrounding him. Bree stared at Tala, wondering why he had closed up suddenly. "Tala? Are you okay?" He snapped his attention to her and nodded vaguely. "Yeah, just don't know how they could treat you like that. We, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and I that is, figured that if you had somehow escaped and he lied to us, that you had a better life somewhere." Bree's eyes softened and she reached over the table, grabbing one of his hands in hers.

He looked up after having looked down, and stared into her eyes as she smiled softly at him. "I'm touched you care Tala, but it's in the past. Don't worry about it." He nodded and smirked a bit. "You're making us soft Bree. We were never like this before, then you come back and we change. I'm not sure if I should call you a blessing or a curse." Bree laughed and he joined in a minute later, nodding to the waiter person who came out in the middle of their laugh fest to tell them that the place was closing and they had to leave.

They got up, once again not noticing their followers, and walked down the street hand in hand, still laughing a bit and receiving weird looks from passerby. Bree looked up when they finally gotten a hold of themselves and noticed for the first time that it was night and that at least and hour had passed. She sweatdropped before spotting an ice cream vendor that was still open.

A childish grin lit up her face and she tugged his hand, making him look at her and she pointed to the ice cream vendor, sending him puppy dog eyes. "Can we get some? Pleeease?" He sighed before nodding, checking to make sure he still had some money. She smiled at him and skipped up to the vendor, giggling and the childish smile still planted firmly on her face.

The person eyed her appreciatively, a twenty something man and handsome, But averted his eyes form her in fear when Tala walked up behind her and glared at him fiercely, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders. "W-what would you like miss?" Bree stared at the choices, her lips and eyes scrunched up, making her look cuter. "Umm, how about two scoops of chocolate ice-cream, plain, and in a cone." She turned to look up at Tala, smiling still. "How about you?"

He smirked, leaning her into him more. "We can share. Is that okay?" She thought it over before nodding. They _were _going out, even if they hadn't kissed yet, so why not? They guys eyes grew fractionally wider and their followers had to restrain Bryan. He handed them their ice cream and said it was free, the glare he was receiving from Tala scaring him even though he was at least ten years older than the youth.

Bree accepted the cone gratefully and let Tala lead them away, licking at it. Tala made a noise in his throat and Bree looked up at him to see him staring at her before nodding to the cone. She understood and held it up to his face, letting him eat some before taking it away and eating more, then letting him eat some, and so on and so forth.

They had just been walking randomly, no real direction in mind and silent the whole time except for the sounds of Bree eating her ice-cream and making sounds of delight. Eventually they finished it off, Bree licking her fingers, and making Tala wish that he could kiss her, but didn't want to do anything like that to soon, as Bree had said.

Plus, Bryan would kill him if he ever found out.

Eventually the crowds thinned out, most people inside in their beds at this time, and they found that the sidewalk was slowly disappearing, more grass and tree's surrounding them, along with the sounds and smells of the ocean. Bree's eyes widened with realization and she tore herself from Tala's arms, running forward. Tala just stood there stunned before what she did caught up to him. "Bree! Wait!"

He raced after her, their feet hitting the ground bellow them and resounding in the silent area. He finally caught up to her a few minute later, and he hunched over and breathing harshly. He shouldn't have been so winded, but he had gone faster than he should have, making him loose his breath faster. "Bree, w-why d-did you r-run off so s-suddenly."

He stood up straight and looked at her, his breath catching in his throat. Bree was standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, a full moon shinning down on her and making her look ethereal in the moonlight, a soft breeze ruffling her clothes and bangs. 'If she had a pair of wings, black most likely but it didn't matter, she would look like an angel.'

He walked forward slowly and went to stand by her, watching the waves crashing over the rocks below and blowing up some water droplets since the cliff wasn't a high one. They just stood their in silence, content and not at all uncomfortable. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tala looked over to Bree who wasn't looking at him, and nodded in agreement. "Hmm." He shifted his attention back to view and stared again.

He had never really seen anything like it. In Russia they didn't exactly have beaches, and in Japan he hadn't really stopped to admire things like this, not interested and finding it trivial. Now he knew why people liked it so much. "You know," Bree broke the silence and Tala stared at her, "when I was making my decision about whether I should go hear Boris out or not, the last place I went was to a beach. It was so peaceful and quite. I always went to places like that to think, that or a park, which I had been at before, but had met Ray there and at the time I still hadn't forgiven him so I left. If I had known then that It would be this long before I saw a sight like this again I would have taken more time to appreciate it."

Tala nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that. Then what she had said finally clicked in his brain, and he turned to her sharply. "Wait a second; did you say you met Ray there? How far away was the park from the beach and what time was it?" Bree stared at him in confusion, wondering why the question was relevant. "It couldn't have been more than a half hour walk. And it had to have been around six, when the sun was setting. Why?" Tala inwardly fumed. Ray had seen her and hadn't told anyone when they were looking for her? This whole mess could have been avoided if he had told someone!

"Tala? What's wrong?" He turned his fiery eyes to her, making her gasp and take a step back. Tala saw her reaction and clamed down a bit, taking in a deep breath before letting it out and answering. "We went looking for you that day that you disappeared. Not even two hours later and Ray never told anyone he had seen you. If we had know this whole thing with Boris could have been avoided."

What he didn't know was that Bryan had also figured that out and was now staring at a pale Ray in anger while Johnny and Morika joined him. "You _knew _were she was? Why didn't you tell anyone?" he hissed out angrily. Ray paled even further and gulped. "I don't know. I didn't think that she would go to Boris or I would have told someone! Honest! I regret not telling anyone now!" Bryan's eyes narrowed again dangerously and the trio stepped towards Ray who took a step back, and they all stopped when they heard Bree's response.

"No, it probably still couldn't have been avoided. By the time he could have told you I would have already been under Boris' control, and you never would have known were to start looking. So don't go blaming Ray. And don't tell anyone else either. If anyone of you guys hurt Ray I will never forgive you." Tala nodded, his anger receding, as did the trios and Ray sighed in relief. 'Thank you Bree!'

They were silent after that, Bree and Tala that is. Back with the 'stalkers', Ray and Bryan had noticed that Johnny and Morika were standing quite close and a far away look in both their eyes as they watched Bree and Tala standing next to each other, their hands brushing every now and then. Bree's and Tala's that is.

Ray and Bryan smirked at each other before putting their attention on the duo. "Do you two wish it was you up there?" They snapped out of their daze and blushed hotly, looking at each other before looking away and looking at the smirking duo, glaring at them.

"No!" They snapped at the same time, making them look at each other and blush again before looking away. Ray smirked at them and this time it was him who spoke up. "Are you sure about that? 'Cause from right here it sure looks that way." They glared again at the laughing duo before smirking and looking at each other then back to the now silent Ray and Bryan who were watching them with suspicious eyes.

"Are you sure you just don't want to be up there with Tara Ray?" Ray blushed this time and Johnny and Morika high-five-d each other, smirking while Bryan sat back and watched. He was not getting involved in this. "S-shut up! I don't like Tara!" They quirked an eyebrow at him in response. "Are you sure about that Ray? 'Cause from here it sure looks that way." Ray looked away with the blush still on his face as his earlier words came back to haunt him. "Just shut up and watch!"

And watch is what they did, silent the rest of the time.

Back with Bree and Tala they had noticed the followers by now and were looking at each other in exasperation. They rolled their eyes before silently agreeing that it was time they both headed back to the hotel. Mostly so that they could…'deal' with their 'stalkers'.

They headed back in complete silence, now noticing the nearly silent footsteps of their followers now that they concentrated. When they arrived back at the hotel Tala rode the elevator with her up to her room, walking her to the door and stopping, turning to look at her.

She blushed as she looked down, her heart pounding faster. "Um…I-I had a good time Tala. I-I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." Tala smirked at her and put a finger under her shin before lifting it up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "I'm glad. Goodnight Bree." He leaned in and Bree's breathe quickened. Would he…?

His lips landed on her cheek, lingering there before he pulled back and smirked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Bree." He let go of her and walked down the hall, and when he got into the elevator he waved at her cheekily before the door closed and she could see no more.

She slowly put a hand to her cheek, her eyes staring dreamily in front of her. 'He…cheek…wow…' She shook her daze off and opened the door to her room, walking in and keeping the light off, throwing herself down in a chair and facing the door. She forgot all about the kiss and instead shifted her attention to a certain stalking teammate.

**With Morika; Her POV**

When we got back to the hotel we parted ways instantly, not saying a word, though I saw the looks that Bryan and Ray threw me and Johnny. I flushed just at the thought, glad for the fact that I was alone I the elevator. How had they known that I liked Johnny? I didn't make it that obvious did I?

I snapped out of it when the elevator dinged, signaling that I was there, and stepped off cautiously, looking around for any sign of my captain. 'Phew, good. I'm safe.'

I walked down the corridor silently, suddenly reminded of those horror movies about how when you open the door a murderer is waiting for you. I laughed off my paranoia though and opened the door confidently. It took a second for my eyes to adjust and when they did I immediately saw the person who was waiting. 'Ah!'

I unknowingly also said it out loud, making the person wince before they snapped their fingers and faint light appeared around the room, revealing to me that Bree was the person waiting. "OMG, Bree! You scared me! I though you might be a psycho axe murderer or some-wait, Bree!" Bree's eyes were narrowed a bit, making her look more intimidating in the faint light. "Yes, Morika. Me, your captain. What, may I ask, were you doing out so late?" her voice came out in a dangerous purr and I knew at that moment I was in trouble. I swallowed and thought furiously for an answer. "U-um, w-well you see, t-the thing is…" I knew my voice was all stutter-y and I inwardly cursed myself. Bree rose from her chair and stalked towards me silently like an animal hunting for their prey. "What Morika? Would you like to explain to me why you were out watching me and Tala, along with Ray, Bryan, and Johnny?" Her voice was still that same dangerous purr as she circled me, and what she said made me gulp.

"A-ah, I-I'm sorry." But when she stopped in front of me, the dangerous glint still in her eyes I knew I wouldn't be getting off easily. "Your right, you will certainly be sorry. You invaded my privacy tonight, good intentions or not. And for that you will have double training tomorrow."

I could feel my eyes get wider and my mouth fall open as I gaped at her. "Double training!" Her eyes narrowed a bit more, her voice getting challenging. "Triple the training." I opened my mouth to retort but she cut me off, putting a hand up. "Would you like me to make it four times the training?" I shook my head furiously. Triple was enough. "Good. Now go to bed." Her voice had lost the purr and was now just plain dangerous, so I did what she said immediately.

As I lay down for bed, already wincing at the pain I was going to be in, I silently wondered how the others were faring.

**With Bryan and Tala; Regular POV**

When Bryan stepped into the room, he was faced with an emotionless captain standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. Tala narrowed his eyes when Bryan stepped in, and cut straight to the point. "Why were you following us?"

Bryan sighed and closed the door, knowing it would be pointless to try to get out of it. "I was…concerned. I basically didn't trust you that much. I was wrong." It was as close to an apology as Tala would get. Tala sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really should have expected this. "Look, Bryan, I'm not going to do anything Bree doesn't want me to. She said to take it slow, so I will. Jus…make sure this doesn't happen again." His voice was slightly sarcastic at the end and Bryan nodded, heading to his room silently, Tala doing the same seconds later.

**With Ray**

When Ray entered his room he was confronted with Kai, looking much the same as Tala had. "What were you doing?" Ray sighed. He should have expected Kai to cut straight to the point. Sp he did the same. It wouldn't help to lie to Kai anyway.

"I was out watching Tala and Bree." Kai's eyes narrowed at that. He had grown to like Bree, even if he didn't say it, he respected her. And she could understand him, and would know when to leave him alone, even though they never talked anymore, not really. "Don't do it again. Double training tomorrow." Kai turned with a dramatic twirling of his scarf and walked back to this room, leaving Ray there sighing at the promise of future pain before he walked to his room and went to bed ten minutes later.

**With Bree**

When Bree got back to her room she had to splash ice cold water on her face to calm down. 'I really should have given her more training.' She noticed that her mascara and some of her other make-up was running, making her look clown-ish. She scrunched her face up and grabbed a towel before wetting it thoroughly and scrubbing her face. It took her a while but she managed to get it all off. She wished she had make-up remover but she rarely ever wore it so had seen no reason to get any.

She changed out of her outfit and put on some comfortable black sweatpants and a tank top, taking off her jewelry before sliding into bed and pulling the covers up over her, shifting her to side and curling up, drifting off into the dream world.

_Dream_

_Bree found herself next to a lake under a willow tree. She blinked and looked around, noticing that it was relatively bright out but she was under the shade of the tree. She heard her name being called and turned to her left to see Tala walking towards her, smiling widely, a blanket over one shoulder and a picnic basket in the other. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."_

_Bree shook her head and moved over for Tala to put the blanket down on the ground before settling back down on top of it, Tala behind her against the tree and her in between his legs. Bree blinked as he took out some food and stared to eat, feeding her too. 'This has got to be a dream.' He gave her a chocolate covered strawberry and she bit into it deeply, moaning in appreciation as some juice dribbled down her chin. 'But it's a good dream.' _

_He put a hand under her chin and turned it to face him, licking the juice from her chin and making her blush. He rolled his eyes up to hers, looking right into them and she saw the lust and love shinning there. He slowly raised his head and kept it less than an inch away before he slowly started to move forward, letting his eyes droop._

_Bree felt the heat crawling up her neck and face as she let her eyes slowly close, his breathe caressing her lips. His lips had lightly grazed hers-_

_When he suddenly disappeared and Bree found herself sitting in complete blackness but she could still see clearly. "Huh?" She looked around for Tala but saw no sign of the red-head. "What happened?"_

"_I am sorry to interrupt your…dream Bree, but now would be a good time to start your training." She turned around sharply to see Shinn standing there, a hint of amusement shinning in his eyes. She flushed at the knowledge that he had seen that. "Who was he?" She glared at him for his nosiness but he just shrugged it off. He was allowed to be curious every now and then. "My boyfriend, his name is Tala."_

_He nodded and snapped his fingers, the blackness becoming a big training field. Bree looked around in surprise before looking down to see that her outfit was the same as the one she went to sleep in, but a bit tighter. She looked back up to see that Shinn was no longer alone. Behind him now stood four people. The ones closest to her both wore cloaks so she couldn't tell what they looked like, one of them was Zenna, much to Bree's shock, and the other had dark red hair with orange and yellow highlights and her hair in many little braids with the reddest of eyes to rival Zenna._

_Shinn motioned behind him. "These people will help you with your training. Zenna will help you with you overall powers and your bitbeasts, the woman next to her is Nairin and she will help you with weapon training. The one closest to you in a cloak will help you with you visions, and the other will help you with your hand to hand. I will leave them to introduce themselves t you." Bree nodded to them and they nodded back. _

_The one closest to her stepped forward and bowed a bit. "My name is Shiva, also know as Seer. I look forward to working with you Brianna." She stood back up straight and pulled her hood back so Bree could see her face. Someone gasped, Bree saw tha it was the red haired girl, and she turned her attention back to Shiva. _

_Her hair fell to her waist and was a dark black with dark brown highlights and it was left loose. Her eyes were a starling light blue with no pupil, reminding Bree of the Saint Shields, and she stood at about 6'2, much taller than Bree. She took off her cloak and showed that she had a pair of tight dark purple capris on along with some black boots and a tight purple halter top that was half-backless, and went to her navel, showing her un-blemished coffee colored skin._

_Bree smiled up at the goddess and she received a small smile back. "I look forward to it too Shiva." Shiva bowed again before stepping back and letting the next person step forward. They didn't talk, just took off their cloak in one, swift movement. When Bree saw who it was though, she gasped in delighted pleasure. She ran forward and practically tackled the person to the ground, making them grunt in shock before they laughed and lifted a hand to her head and left it there, their other arms sliding around her waist and holding her to them. "Tom! You're here!" _

_He chuckled again, nodding. "It's good to see you too Kit." She sat back and smiled at him from in between his legs. He had taken to calling to Kit sometimes and she could never get an answer out of him as to why. It was god to see him again. Then she thought of something, and she raised hand up and slapped him, hard. Her hand cracked against his cheek and it shipped to the side, unlike Shinn's and he cursed in a different language, the one that Kat had spoken that Bree had recognized, but she didn't pay attention. He brought his head around to see that Bree was staring at him with a glare set on her face and her hands on her hips, everyone else watching them, amused. _

"_What was that for Bree?" She glared at him harder, getting right up in his face. "Why didn't you come see me if you were here? Huh?" Tom chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry Bree. I never meant to do this. It just sort of…happened." Bree sighed and her eyes softened before she nodded. She looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was serious. He was sorry. Then something clicked in her mind._

_**Flashback**_

_**  
The scene changed again, and this time, she saw that same girl, Ratri, huddled in the corner of a pathetic excuse of a room. Her eyes were wide with fear and staring right at Bree, who was directly in front of the girl, or rather, right through her. Bree turned to see what frightened Ratri so much and came face to face with a very intimidating figure swathed in all black, nothing but bright blue eyes seen, and holding some weird pendant on a long silver chain in his right hand. In his left hand Bree was slightly alarmed to see a ball of crackling black, purple, and white energy growing steadily bigger.**_

_**  
The guy (girl?), was chanting something in a strange language and the pendant in his hand started glowing. It got so bright that it almost blinded Bree. Then the guy, to Bree's utmost horror, threw the orb of energy right at the little girl. Here eyes widened and she sprung into action. "NO!" She leapt infront of the girl, but it was in vain as it just went right through her stomach like she wasn't there, and hit the little girl straight in the chest.**_

_**  
Ratri screamed as the ball hit her, more out of fright than in pain. Instead of killing her though, it slowly stretched and surrounded her completely and she was completely enveloped in the light. The guy chanted a few more words, and then the girl disappeared completely. "Be safe little one. When the time is right, I shall bring you back. Until then." The voice was vaguely familiar but Bree couldn't place it for the life of her, and that frustrated her to no end.**_

_**  
Flashback End**_

_She stared at Tom in shock and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! You were the one who sent me to the other world when I was a kid! I **knew **that voice was familiar." Tom chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that was me. I was also the one who brought you here." Bree glared at him and stood up, a fiery aura seen behind her. Tom gulped and sprang up, backing up slowly as Bree advanced on him. "N-now Bree. D-don't do anything you'll regret later, okay."_

_  
Bree snarled, sounded rabid. "Oh believe me, I won't regret this!" And then she sprang forward with a war cry, landing on Tom and started to beat him senseless. He started to run around yelling at her while she yelled back, leaving the goddesses and god to stand there and watch them, sweatdropping. "Well, I don't think she'll have any trouble in the hand to hand department." Nairin stated, her sweatdrop growing bigger as Bree was thrown from Tom and he ran, Bree yelling another war cry and running after him._

_  
The others agreed, watching as Bree caught him again and put him a head lock. "I'm sorry Bree! I didn't mean to hurt you! You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you!" Bree let go at that and stepped back, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, you're probably right. Huh, well that was ten minutes wasted." They sweatdropped as Bree let it go easily and helped a banged up Tom before walking back to them._

_  
"So, who do I start training with?" They all pointed to Nairin and said goddess stepped forward. "Hello Bree, I believe we will have a good time working together." An evil grin appeared on her face and Bree gulped, flashes of pain and visions of torturous teachers flashing through her mind (1)._

_  
'Oh…crap…'_

_To Be Continued…_

**(1) I found this funny, since flashes were going through her mind, while she was in her mind -**

**M.G. There I finally finished it. I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Morte**


	18. Sorry

**M.G.** I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I won't be able to update for a while. I have no reason for not updating before this, and I'm sorry, but **I WILL** finish this story and I hope all of you reading this will continue reading this story when I finally do update again.

The reason I can't update now is because…how many have you heard about the high school in Enterprise Alabama that killed eight people? Well, that's my high school, and I was in it when the tornado hit, and someone I knew is dead. For that reason I won't be updating for a while, but I will still be coming up with new ideas and writing them down.

I don't know how long it will be before I update again, but I looks like it might be a few months. Sorry.

I'll try to update in at least two months but I can't make any promises.

**Morte**


	19. The Fight

**Morte: Holy shit guys it's been a while. But I felt I needed to get an update out, even though it's rather short, sorry about that. As for anyone who's wondering, I'm doing better, still scared shitless of thunderstorms, but better. I'm currently in Italy, away from the States and trying to get my parents to let me stay here for a year, if anyone's interested in my personal life at all. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now…**

**Chapter 17: The Fight**

"_So, who do I start training with?" They all pointed to Nairin and said goddess stepped forward. "Hello Bree, I believe we will have a good time working together." An evil grin appeared on her face and Bree gulped, flashes of pain and visions of torturous teachers flashing through her mind (1)._

_  
'Oh…crap…'_

_To Be Continued…_

Chapter 17

"_Do it again!"_

_Bree panted, out of breath, and glared at the goddess of fire, who just quirked an eyebrow back. "Why? I did it perfectly that time!" Bree was in the middle of her training with Nairin and she was currently teaching her to use a sword. Bree was doing a basic maneuver that Nairin had her doing over and over. "You did not. Now do it over."_

_And she was a very meticulous teacher who nit-picked everything until you did it _perfectly. _Bree sighed and did as Nairin told her to do. They had been working for a little over two hours. Bree had asked when she would be waking up, and they had told her that time passed slower here, so two days here could be five hours in the waking world._

_Let's just say Bree wasn't looking forward to those two days._

"_Nairin let her take a break. It is time she started doing something…not so strenuous." Bree dropped the sword from her shaky hands and glomped Shiva. "Thank you thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shiva laughed and Bree released her, wiping her forehead of sweat and turned back to Nairin, bowing. "Thank you for the lesson, but I shall be leaving now." Nairin laughed and shook her head at Bree's antics. "Ah, just get out of here already. But be prepared to work harder when I get you next." _

_Bree paled at that, but nodded, and Nairin smiled at her before snapping her fingers and making the sword appear back in her hands. She turned and went to the others who were all in a group and watching the training. Bree turned back to Shiva and saw that the goddess had already started to walk away to a secluded part of the field. She stopped and turned her head back over her shoulder, a breeze whipping past her and hitting Bree. "Well? Are you coming?"_

_Bree nodded and quickly ran to catch up, ignoring the tightening feeling of her muscles and the fact that her legs were all shaky. When she caught up Shiva was already at the other end of the field and sitting under a willow tree. Bree slowed down and walked over, moving the hanging willow branched from her vision as she stepped under the shade and knelt by Shiva. "So, what now?"_

_Shiva opened her eyes which she had previously closed, and gave her a _look. _"Now, we meditate." Bree wished before copying what Shiva did and falling silent._

_The two days passed by relatively quickly. Bree probably had the most fun with Tom and Zenna. Each lesson usually lasted from somewhere between two to seven hours, depending on the importance. And the _best _part?_

_She got to do it at least three times each! (Please do note the sarcasm)_

_As it came time for Bree to be waking up, she stood in the middle of the field with the gods and goddesses spread out before her. "Thank you for the training. But why teach me in my dreams and not in real life?" They all chuckled, making Bree steam a bit, before Shiva answered. "The effect is the same, except this way is a bit more…memorable. It makes it easier for you to learn and get everything right the first time you try it out physically by teaching you in your dream, as you body will automatically know everything, and there is a bigger time span to teach you in." Bree nodded, not quite understanding, but getting the general gist of it._

"_Also, we'll be sure not to…interrupt anymore dreams for you young one." Bree saw them fading as the heat crept up to her cheeks and she glared at them. The last thing she saw before she woke up was their smiling faces as they laughed and tried to wave goodbye at the same time._

_Dream End_

Bree sat up abruptly in her bed, gasping, the only sound in the room beside the swishing of the ceiling fan above, sending small burst of cold air to her. She swept a hand through her hair, feeling the sweat lining her scalp, and sighed. She kicked the thick covers off of her legs where they had ended up in the middle of the night from her constant shifting, and got out of bed, wincing a bit at as the soreness in her muscles hit her.

How the hell are her muscles sore when they never did anything? 'Oh well…'

She slowly walked over to the bathroom, splashing ice cold water onto her face the moment she got in there and turned the bright lights on, ignoring the stinging sensation in her eyes from the sudden brightness. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a five minute shower, hopping back out and walking back into her room dripping and in nothing but a towel.

She pulled out an outfit and put it on, inspecting herself in one of her mirrors. She had chosen a red and black corset top with a sleeve-less grey hoodie over that, black tie off capris with a few chains here and there, long black and white stripped socks and black male vans, with all of her normal piercings and jewelry. She nodded, satisfied, and quickly threw her hair up into a small ponytail, leaving her bangs free and straight like her date, and walked out of the room, making no noise on the carpeted floor.

When she reached the living room she discovered that her teammates were already up and discussing something, stopping immediately to watch her when she walked in, but she just ignored them. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a nice hot cup of hot chocolate, wishing it could magically turn into coffee, but alas, it did not.

She put some marsh-mellows in it, sipping it once, before walking back out and taking a seat on the sofa and turning on the TV, discovering it was 8.30. She flipped through the channels, occasionally taking a sip of her hot chocolate, and ignoring the practically burning stares from her teammates. She finally stopped on the news and sat in silence, settling back against the new looking sofa.

The air was tense but she just sat there calmly, glad that she had worked the soreness out of her muscles, or else she would be fidgeting right now. "I can't take it anymore!" Bree blinked in surprise, turning her head to look at Miwa, who was glaring at her. "Will you tell us what happened already?" Bree blinked again, confused. "Tell…what exactly?" Miwa practically screamed in frustration, pulling on her hair. "Your date! Tell us what happened on your date!"

Bree 'o-ed', a look of comprehension dawning on her face. "Oh that. Why don't you ask Morika?" Her suggestion was spoken calmly but Morika winced still at the hidden sarcasm and venom in the simple statement, wondering how Bree managed to pull it off. Everyone in the room but Bree turned to look at Morika as one, glaring at her while Morika fidgeted in her seat, sending out a nervous smile and chuckle. "Um…hello?"

"You spied on them?" Morika winced at that, again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Umm…Hehe, maybe?" Their glares intensified and she sat up straighter, indignant. "But I wasn't the only one! Ray, Johnny and Bryan did it too!" That didn't lessen their glares. "That doesn't matter; the fact is that _you _still spied on her. Bryan was a concerned older brother, no one can really blame him, and in fact I would have been more worried if he _hadn't _spied. Ray is also like a brother, and Johnny and her are really close, she saved him and he her, he was just making sure she didn't get hurt. You on the other hand, had _no _reason to be spying."

Morika chuckled nervously, staring at them and initiating a staring contest. They stared at each other for five minutes straight, hardly blinking, with Bree watching the whole thing in amusement. She had turned off the TV, as this was _far _more entertaining. Suddenly, Morika sprang from her seat and bolted through the door faster than normal humans, the others right on her tail. Bree burst out laughing, falling from her chair and clutching at her sides, tears clinging to the corner of her eyes before slowly falling down her cheeks.

It took her five minutes, but she finally managed to calm down, sitting up a bit on the carpet and smirking, whipping the tears from her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hand. She then stood up shakily, holding a hand to her head as it started to pound painfully. "Oww, mental note to self: never roll and or stay on ground like that for long periods of time. Head hurts like a _bitch _afterwards." She stumbled into the kitchen, hand over her forehead and applying pressure in a vain attempt to stop the pain, and grabbed some Advil from the cabinet. (Me don't own, Advil that is) She quickly swallowed them dry then took a big sip of water.

She sighed, knowing it would still be around ten to fifteen minutes before her head stopped feeling like it was being split in two, but decided to head downstairs anyway. She made sure she had her blade, launcher, dagger, jewelry, and shoes on before quietly slipping out of the room and locking it, walking down the hall and to the elevators, not so much as making a whisper of sound.

When she entered the dinning room, the first thing that hit her was the loudness of a certain blue haired blader's voice. She sighed, rubbing circles onto her temple before starting forward, shivering a bit from the coldness of the AC. When she reached the table, she saw that a spot had magically opened up between Bryan and Tala, helped from the heated glares being sent at anyone who dared to sit there. Bree just smirked before dropping into the seat un-gracefully, planting a small kiss on Tala's cheek, before hording food onto her plate and eating it as fast as she could but still look respectable, unlike Tyson. She ignored the shocked looks, intent on feeding her empty stomach.

Bryan handed her the butter and she took it silently, scooping some out to use before handing it to Tala who just took it. She glanced up and looked at everyone, quirking an eyebrow. "What?" Ian smirked at her, as did Spencer and everyone else just looked confused. "So, Bree how was the date?" She heard some people choking on their food and drinks and just glanced at them weirdly. "What's wrong with you? And it was fine Ian. If you want more details why don't you ask Ray or Johnny?"

She glanced at Kai then, and he simply nodded, silently telling her that it had been taken care of already. She smiled at him brightly before turning to look at the suddenly pale Johnny. He gulped as her eyes slid to Roberts, connecting with his for a second before his eyes slid over to his teammates. "Johnny, were you spying on Brianna and Tala?" She ignored the urge to tell Robert that her name was Bree, not Brianna, and instead watched Johnny's reaction. He just gulped again and nodded slowly. Robert glared at him and Bree had the sudden mental image of Johnny squeaking in fright before scrambling out of his chair and hiding from a much larger Robert with flames sprouting up around him. She had to stifle the giggle's that wanted to escape from her mouth

She turned back to her food, intent on finishing it while Johnny paled under Roberts towering form. She heard him get triple the training and inwardly smirked. 'Yes, revenge is good.'

The door behind them slammed open, a rush of noise entering the large room. Bree calmly turned around to see Morika walking behind the rest of her smirking teammates, holding her head with one of her hands and pouting. Bree had to stifle a laugh under a cough, but many others weren't so kind. Morika just glared at them though before sitting down with a huff.

Just as she started to eat, Bree stood up, ignoring the looks she was receiving, and strode to the door. She stopped with her hand on the door, pushing it open slightly as she turned her head back over her shoulders to see everyone staring at her while Morika ate one. She simply quirked an eyebrow. "Well?" Her teammates got up silently, each of them grabbing a single roll from the table before walking over to her, Morika being the exception.

Bree's eye twitched as she cleared her throat loudly.

Nothing.

Bree practically snarled, refraining herself from jumping at Morika and screaming. Someone elbowed Morika in the side and she glanced up, a roll halfway to her mouth with she chewed on some bacon, eggs and toast all at once. Bree resisted the urge to gag and glared at her last team member. Morika quickly gulped down her food and looked pleadingly at Bree.

"Do I have ta' go?" Bree simply increased the force of her deadly glare, causing Morika to shrink back and whimper, anime tears trailing heavily down her cheeks as she stood up dejectedly and walked over, a black cloud following her movements and showing her depression. Bree simply ignored all of that and walked out, knowing that they would follow her.

She was glad when the door slammed shut behind them, silencing the loud laughter of their friends.

She lead them to a room designed specifically for training, hard blue and red mats on the ground and a mirror that was completely walled, a wooden bar going along the other to white wall. Some punching bags hung in the corner, next to them a wall displayed the various weapons that you could use. Next to that was a pair of doors, a water cooler in between them. One of them opened up to a large bathroom/locker room with various stalled showers and a row of blue lockers opposite them. The other door went to another room that held various types of gym equipment.

Her teammates looked at the room curiously, while Bree looked at it with barely concealed disgust. "_Far_ too small and definitely not _enough _weapons, not to mention not enough time." She kept muttering under her breath while she walked through the room, inspecting everything and staring at the plain white walls in disgust. "Well this is a dilemma. Fortunately, it's not a hard one to fix." Her teammates looked at her in confusion while Bree simply moved to the middle of the room, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She brought her hands up, forming them into seals while she chanted something quickly under her breath. A powerful black and white aura surrounded her, the door to the room slamming shut and locking as numerous wards were placed on the door.

Her teammates jumped and stared at Bree in surprise, and a bit of awe, at her display of power. The room suddenly started to blur together, the colors mixing together to form a jumbled mixture. The girls huddled together, trying to protect themselves from the strong magical wind being conjured. It took a minute, but when it finally all calmed down the place they were standing in was completely different. The room itself was bigger and the walls had turned into murals of various different places and things, most of them coming from Chinese and Japanese myths, a couple European ones mixed in there also. The floor had changed from the red and blue design to a black and white one, the wooden bar changing to a black metal one. The mirrors had stayed the same, at least they looked like they had, and the punching bags had stayed the same with the exception of two more having been added. The weapons wall, however, had expected so much that a separate room had to be created altogether to accommodate all of them, the floor and designs the same in that room too. The gym part had been expanded to fit more machines in their, along with a small, relatively, black and white track. The bathroom had been expanded and changed to fit the same color scheme of black and white tile mosaics and the same designs on the wall. There was now one big locker for all of them along with one personal shower stall, sinks, toilets and anything else they needed.

The water cooler stayed the same too.

Bree stared at everything with an approving eye while the others just stared, gaping. "H-how d-did you _do _all of that?" Bree just turned and winked at the stunned girls. "My little secret." She then proceeded to sit down in the middle of the floor and concentrated on the small bond she had with Tempus, formed with the promise she had made with him. It took a minute but he eventually responded. A bright white light appeared in front of her and formed into a pair of double doors inlaid with gold. They opened and Bree stood up, the others staring at the doors suspiciously.

When Tempus stepped out they gaped at him, as his ten year old appearance was still in place, and the doors closed behind him. His expression held pure annoyance as the door faded behind him, the blinding light no longer there and giving him a clear look at the room's occupants. "Now who is it that keeps distur- Bree! Why didn't you say it was you?" His expression suddenly turned to one of childish joy and cheekiness in one, making Bree silently wonder how exactly he managed to pull it off. 'Though considering the fact that he has an endless amount of time and has been around since the beginning of time might help.' She just sighed however and smiled at him. "Hey Tempus." Gasps were suddenly heard behind her and she turned around, curious, only to find Tara, Faith, Morika, and Kat on their knees and not quite prostrating themselves but bowing deeply, while a confused Mika looked on. Bree raised an eyebrow and looked at Tempus inquisitively as he moved to stand beside her. He simply sighed however, seemingly used to it. "Rise." They did so but kept their gazes averted. Bree simply quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you four? Why are you acting so amazed of Tempus?" it was Faith who answered, lifting her head enough to look her in the eye, still not looking at Tempus.

"He is Lord Tempus, Lord and ruler of Time. He commands respect from everyone and as we are low on the hierarchy it would be disgraceful to look him in the face or treat him familiarity when we do not deserve that honor. We had no idea you were so familiar with Lord Tempus." Bree cocked her head to the side and looked back to Tempus to see if what Faith said was right, never having seen the girl so…put in her place before. Tempus simply nodded while Faith's eyes reverted back to the ground. Bree sighed, not liking this side of Faith. "Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did so. You are my guardians and should be given the same rights as me." They snapped their head up and looked at her in shock while Tempus smirked at her.

"She's right you know. I wouldn't mind. Anyone so friendly with Bree here shouldn't have to be so…formal around me." They simply nodded, loosening themselves up while Mika continued to look on in confusion. "Bree?" she looked to Mika, having temporarily forgotten she was there. "Yeah Mika?" Mika simply pointed at Tempus, question marks floating around her head. "Who's he? Why did they call him 'Lord' Tempus and what did they mean by Ruler of Time?"

Tempus looked at her calculatingly while Bree struggled to find a way to word her response. Before she could respond however, he stepped forward, staring Mika right in the eyes. His eyes seemed to glow as he stared at her, and she couldn't look away from him. He said one word in a language that no one understood and Mika's eyes went blank, a white glow emitting from her while Bree's personal mark glowed a bright red on her forehead. Tempus stepped back, satisfied. As he broke eye contact Mika's eyes returned to their normal lively state and she blinked in confusion, rubbing her forehead as it burned her slightly. "What just happened?"

Bree glared slightly at Tempus who held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't hurt her; I just had to confirm something." Bree quirked an eyebrow in question and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well it was obvious she wasn't one of your four guardians assigned to you by Zenna, so I just had to make sure that she was connected to you. But a personal servitude mark I had not been expecting." He gazed at her deeply, letting her see the knowledge and wisdom in the depths of his eyes as he stared up at her, the next few words from his mouth coming out so that only she could hear. "You have a strong follower in her. Don't…loose her." Bree glanced at him in confusion but nodded.

"Now! What did you call me here for?" Bree blinked in confusion, before suddenly remembering. "Oh right! I wanted to know if you could change the time of this room for me!" Tempus dead-panned, his eye-brow twitching. "You want me to…change the time of this room? To what exactly?" Bree smiled at him sweetly, trying to add a bit of a pout into it while she batted her eyes charmingly. "I was wondering if you could change it to…Five hours in here for every one out there." Tempus sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "You do realize this will just create more work for me, right? Ah well." He ripped his charm off again and breaking it like in her hospital room and making the giant hour glass appear. At that point he stopped and turned to her, arms outstretched. "For all this I think I deserve a reward of my choice when it's done. Also, six extra months added to our contract."

Bree gapped at him. 'Six extra months! That would make the amount of time I spend with him two years!' "Two years. You want to up the contract to two years?" he nodded and Bree sighed, nodding. "Done." Her friends looked on in confusion while Tempus smirked and chanted, changing the time in their room to the specifications that Bree wanted. When the hour glass faded and it returned to his necklace he smirked at her. "It's done. Now for my reward…" Bree gulped, not liking the look on his face. "I want you to kiss me. On the mouth to, no trying to get out of it by kissing me on the cheek."

"What?!"

He simply smirked while everyone gaped at him. "You heard me. Now come on, I have things to do." Bree simply sighed and nodded, much to her friends shock, and knelt down a bit so that she was face level with him. She put her hands on his cheeks, bringing their faces closer while dropping her eyes, noticing faintly that he was doing the same thing. Her last thought before their lips touched was, 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

Their lips touched gently, slowly, and Bree felt something race through her. She pressed harder, as did he, and when his tongue swept across her lower lips she eagerly opened her mouth, letting her tongue meet his half way as they started a one-sided battle for dominance. She could hear the voices of her friends behind her but ignored them, to lost in a haze of pure bliss to care that she was, technically, cheating on her boyfriend by kissing Tempus. Finally the need for air overwhelmed them and they pulled apart, a small trail of saliva still attaching their lower lips until it snapped. She breathed heavily, as did he, her cheeks flushed and hot. She was staring into his slightly dazed eyes and she blinked, getting her bearings back about her. She pulled away completely, noticing that her hands had somehow ended up in tangled in his hair and his around her waist.

He smirked at her faintly, almost lovingly, before moving forward and giving her a light peck on the lips and disappearing in a flash of white light. She blinked again, the haze suddenly disappearing as she turned to face her horrified teammates. "What?" they glared at her. "'What?' she says! What do you mean, 'what'? You just made out, _made out,_ with Lord Tempus in front of us, and you say 'What'?" She shrunk a little under their heated stares and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I-I know I shouldn't have done that. But when we kissed…something happened. I couldn't seem to control myself. I wanted more and more of him the longer we kissed, and it just felt so _good_." She sighed, sinking to her knees. "I honestly didn't want to do that, it just _happened_. I'm a bad girlfriend aren't I?" Their eyes softened and they shook their heads.

"No, you're not. Though you should probably tell Tala when were done. He deserves to know. I expect you were a bit power drunk, though there was probably an equal amount of lust in there." Bree looked at Tara in confusion. "Power drunk? I can understand the lust part, but what do you mean by power drunk?" It was Morika that answered this time surprisingly. "It means exactly like what it sounds like. You were drunk with power. Even though you are the chosen one and have a considerable amount of power in your own right, the gods have ten times that. That power can be addicting. Lord Tempus is probably the most powerful because of his standing, so it's understandable that you would get drunk off of his power, wanting more of it." Bree nodded, understandingly, and stood back up with Mika's help. "So you're fine now Bree-nee?" Bree nodded and whipped herself off.

"Well now that that is taken care of, we should probably get started huh?" They nodded and Bree snapped her fingers and their outfits changed in a flash. They were all dressed similarly, black sweatpants that weren't to loose but loose enough, white, tight tank tops that exposed mid-drifts, black wrist protectors attached to black fingerless gloves, white hair ties to hold up their hair, and white training shoes. "Nice." Morika commented and Bree smirked, changing her outfit the same way and into the same thing except it was gray.

"Now, let's get training." She smirked evilly and Morika and Mika groaned, imagining the pain they were about to be put through.

And Bree advanced.

(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)

Bree trained them relentlessly for the next 40 hours, almost two days, which they spent in there. She trained them in the use of many different weapons that they didn't know how to use and furthered their knowledge in the weapons that they did know how to use. They worked on hand to hand and strengthened their bodies. They hardly got any rest as Bree made it so that they wouldn't need to rest for a while.

By the end of the two days though, they were grateful to be stopping. They got some water, washed up, and changed before stepping back out to discover that Bree had already changed that room and the gym, and gotten rid of the extra room. She quickly changed the bathroom back before smirking at them and dropping the wards and silencing charms on the rooms. The moment that she dropped the anti-weariness spell though, her friends felt the full weight of not resting, actually resting, for two days and almost fainted under the pressure. Bree had just enough time to cushion their falls as they fell unconscious.

She simply sighed before walking out of the room, locking the door magically and going to find their friends, leaving her out fit the way it was. She kinda liked it. She jogged the rest of the way to the elevator, running into it just as the doors were closing, only to find herself stuck in the elevator with a bunch of strict, stern looking business men and women. Bree swallowed a bit and waved at them cheerily before pressing number 8 on the pad, it lighting up along with the numbers 5, 7, and 9. She stood facing the doors in front of all of them, hands in the pockets of her sweatpants, head bopping to a beat in her head. She could feel the burning stares of the men and women behind her but she ignored them, instead opting to hum the tune to the song in her head.

When they reached the 5th floor two of the people rushed off, looking back in time to see the doors closing on Bree smirking face as she waved cheekily at them. They simply huffed and turned away, walking briskly down the hallway. Bree started to laugh the moment the door closed and the rest of the people inside looked at her with fear and disgust. When they stopped at the 7th floor three people rushed out, not looking back as Bree laughed again. When she got off at the next floor though, she stepped out slowly and turned around to look at the two people left, smirking evilly as she saluted them then turned on her heel and walked away cackling.

She walked into her brothers hotel room without a key and smirking in satisfaction, making everyone in there look at her wearily. "What did you do now?" She merely smirked at Ian and dropped onto the couch next to Tala and Bryan, leaning her head Tala's shoulder while she put her feet in her brother's lap, much to his annoyance. "Nothing much. Just freaked out some executives." She closed her eyes before popping them open and sitting up, much to Bryan's relief. "Oh yeah. I need you help with something. My teammates kinda collapsed from exhaustion and I need you guys to take them up to their rooms from the training rooms." They looked at her with surprise. Was the training really that hard that all of them collapsed? But nevertheless they followed her to the training rooms and gathered the fallen girls up, carrying them back to their rooms. After they had deposited them Bree thanked everyone with hugs and kisses, on the cheek, and dragged Tala out of the room by his wrist before anyone could protest. They were already in the elevator and on their way up to the roof by the time that he realized what was going on.

"Bree! Where are you taking me?" she just glanced over at him, seemingly calm and bored, though inside she was screaming. "Roof." Was all she said, causing Tala to glare at her for her vagueness. When they reached the top level Bree once again dragged a protesting Tala off, heading to the door that would lead them out onto the roof. Really they weren't supposed to go onto the roof, but hardly anyone listened to that rule anyway. She pushed the door to the roof open and silently put a locking charm on the door while putting a notice-me-not charm on them so that no one would see them.

"Bree? What's going on?" Bree just ignored him, walking to the railing and leaning against it, looking over the city spread below them. It was sunset and many of the lights were starting to come on. Tala walked up beside her, also leaning against the rail but staring at her. "Bree?"

She didn't speak for a few minutes, and when she finally did her eyes were still averted, watching the sun set. "We have to talk Tala." Tala hid his nervousness at that statement. Nothing good ever came to relationships when that phrase was spoken. "What about?" she sighed, turning to look at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were guarded though, not letting him see anything about what she might want to talk to him about. That just made Tala more nervous. "Bree?"

She sighed again, the slight breeze playing with her hair and dancing across her skin, making her shiver slightly, unnoticed by Tala. She opened her mouth to speak-

-and was interrupted by the loud ringing of a cell phone. She blinked and looked down at her vibrating pocket in confusion, as did Tala. "When did you get a cell phone?" Bree looked back up at Tala, eyes narrowed. "I didn't." with that she took the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Who is this?" she heard a throaty chuckle on the other end and cursed silently when she recognized who it belonged to. "Tempus? What the hell do you want?"

She could almost see the smirk that would no doubt be gracing his face at that moment. "Why I just wanted to call my favorite human! Is it a crime to want to talk?" Bree's eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger, turning her back on a very confused Tala. "I thought you had work? You're always complaining about how you never get work done because people interrupt you, and now you're interrupting yourself to take a break and call me? Please Tempus, I'm not stupid. What's the real reason you called me?"

He sighed on the other end, making it seen very dramatic when it really wasn't. "Fine, you caught me. I'm calling to stop you from doing what you're about to do. The repercussions of your actions could be very dangerous." Bree inhaled sharply through her teeth, eyes shutting in frustration. "Why are you stopping me? What do you mean? How do you even know what I'm about to do?"

In the background Tala was getting even more confused, and Tempus took his sweet time in answering, making Bree's annoyance level reach its limit then shoot straight past it. She opened her mouth to snap at him, but he beat her to it, answering her questions in a soft voice. "I'm the Ruler of Time, how couldn't I know? And I meant exactly what I said."

Bree stayed silent after that, taking everything in. "So what you're telling me is, not to do what I'm about to, because there's a possibility that the outcome could be, and stay, bad." He made a sound deep in his throat signifying his positive response. "But there's still a chance that the overall outcome could be good, right?" He paused here, as if thinking his answer over carefully. "Well, yes, technically but-" here Bree cut him off, much to his annoyance, though that wasn't known to her.

"Well then it looks like I'm going through with it. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I'll…I'll talk to you later okay?" she didn't give him a chance to respond before she hung up and turned the phone off, ensuring that they wouldn't be interrupted again. She turned on her heel back to face Tala, her hair whipping around her, and slipping her new cell phone into her pocket. Tala was staring at her with mass confusion written across his face, making her chuckle silently. "Sorry about that." She said apologetically.

He just shook his head though. "It's…its fine. But what was that all about?" she smiled and lead him back to the railing, leaning over it again and watching the lit up city below them. This time she didn't wait to speak, knowing that if she waited to long, she would never get the nerve to talk to him about it again. "You know about the god's right?" she waited until he nodded before continuing. "Well there's one in particular, Tempus, who rules over time itself. I guess in a sense he _is _time. Well I got him to help me with the training. Nothing major, just to change the time of the room we were in to five hours in there for every one out here. So we were really in there for about two days. Unfortunately, he had a price that I was…rather reluctant to pay."

Here she paused, gathering her thoughts and quickly glancing at Tala from the corner of her eye, seeing him staring at her intently with a slight growing sense of dread building up in his eyes. She quickly glanced back to the city and continued in a smaller voice. "He asked me to kiss him. Full on the lips, no way of backing out." Here Tala inhaled sharply, and she glanced at him again to see that he didn't seem too surprised, as if he had expected it. "Well, I did, obviously, but the side effect was that I got power drunk. What that means is," she hurried to explain when she caught his confused look, "that since his power level was so much higher than mine, I got addicted to it in a sense, I wanted more. So what was supposed to be a simple kiss…turned into a full make-out session."

She turned away then, staring intently down at the ground below. She could hear him suck in a deep breath beside her but preoccupied herself with counting how many blue cars she could find on the road without re-counting one. The thick silence between them only got more and more tense, making Bree squirm anxiously. She chanced a glance beside her and saw Tala staring blankly at the ground, no expression on his face. Bree gulped at the fact that she couldn't figure out how he was reacting to the news, the utter blankness of his expression revealing nothing about his inner feelings.

She cautiously stepped away form the railing and took a tiny step towards him, cautiously reaching her hand out to touch him. She hated this. She wished he would yell at her, act depressed, anything but this. "T-Tala?" Her hand neared his shoulder, and the moment before she touched him his hand snapped up to her grab her wrist in a bruising grip, hard enough to break the bone. Bree winced and bit back a yelp, biting the inside of her cheek painfully hard, to the point that she felt the bitter, coppery taste of her blood filling her mouth. His head moved up slowly so that his eyes connected with her own, and she winced internally as his heated glare landed on her. "Don't," he hissed out venomously, "touch me, Kuznetsov."

Bree whimpered in pain, both from physical and emotional pain, and Tala's eyes seemed to clear up. "Oh, shit Bree…" he trailed off and released her wrist like it was fire, Bree instantly cradling it against her chest as tears formed in her eyes. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. Tala stopped, hurt displayed on his face along with aggravation. He stepped back and glanced away, sighing in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Bree, I'm sorry for hurting you. But…what you told me…It's going to take some time for me to…" but Bree didn't need to hear any more, she understood. So she told him so, whispering the words so softly that he wouldn't have been able to catch them if he had been a normal human being. But after al the shit he went through at the Abbey…who could ever be normal after that?

She turned and walked away, leaving Tala on the roof to sort out his feelings and knowing that he needed some alone time. And though she understood all that, it still hurt her so much.

And it was with tears falling down her cheeks silently that she stepped back inside the hotel, letting the door slam behind her and the darkness inside envelop her.

(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)

When she returned to her hotel room, she discovered that her teammates were still asleep ('the lazy bitches…'), and that her brother, Ian, and Spencer were still there as well. When she walked in, tears streaming down her face, make-up running, hair messy and a purple and blue wrist clutched to her chest, they all immediately stood up and walked/ran over to her, demanding to know what had happened.

She just avoided the questions though, staring lifelessly at the ground and trying, vainly, to ignore the intense throbbing in her wrist. "Can one of you please take me to the hospital please?" her voice was much lower than normal, and she was in to much emotional pain to even think about healing it herself or having someone else heal it for her. In her opinion, she deserved the pain she was being put through right now.

Bryan quickly grabbed his keys from his pocket and gently grabbed her upper arm, firmly but gently leading her out of the room and down the hallway, telling Ian and Spencer that he was taking her to the hospital over his shoulder.

The whole way there it was a tense and uncomfortable silence, neither really knowing what, or how, to say what was on their mind. When they got there they ended up having to wait for about an hour before someone could see to them since it wasn't life threatening or overly serious, and Bryan was getting more and more agitated by the minute. He was just about to go over to that damned receptionist and demand that someone see to Bree, now, when someone walked out and said Bree's name, indicating that it was her turn.

Bree silently got up and walked over to the nurse, Bryan following behind, and they were led to a small white room where they were told to wait before the doctor could see them. They waited in silence for five minutes before a doctor, roughly twenty-three years old with closely shaved brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses walked in. He glanced at something on his clipboard while closing the door and then glancing up at her, smiling brightly, not even seeming to mind that all he got in return was a blank stare from her and a glare from Bryan.

"Hello Bree, I'm Dr. Williams. Now, what seems to be the problem?" She simply held out her right arm, showing him her blue and purple, now swelling, wrist. He just 'tsked' and reached out, gently pulling her arm to him. "Hm…Tell me, does this hurt?" he pressed her wrist gently in one spot, and Bree winced when a searing pain shot through her arm, nodding quickly. He 'hmm'ed' and pressed down somewhere else. "Here?" she nodded again. "I see…well, we should probably take a few x-rays just to be sure but I suspect that you have a fractured wrist with some minor bruising on the bone. Now," he wrote something down on his clipboard and stood back up, motioning for her to come with him, "just head down to radiology and get the x-rays done then come back up here. And if needed we will give you a cast." She nodded and she and Bryan silently walked down to radiology.

(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)

When Bree and Bryan got back later that day everyone was frantic, including her recently woken teammates. They had had no idea where she was, and then they found out that she was at the hospital but didn't know why. They were just so relieved to find out that she was alright, though she wouldn't be able to blade for while since her wrist was, indeed, fractured, and was now sporting a dark purple wrist cast.

Bree had noted, with a slight pang in her heart that was hardly noticed, that Tala was absent from those that were worried.

This also didn't slip by Bryan who had been slowly putting together the pieces of what had happened earlier that day.

All he needed now was why Tala would hurt Bree.

(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)

That night Bree went to bed early, much to her friends protests, and started her nightly training early too, much to the gods and goddesses surprise…

… "_Bree? What are you doing going to sleep so early?" She glanced up, her dull grey eyes staring piercingly into Shiva's own surprised pupilless light blue ones. Shiva gasped at how dead they looked, putting a slightly shaking hand on Bree's pale cheeks. "Oh, sweetie, what happened?"_

_Bree just shook her head, dislodging Shiva's hand in the process and staring off to the side, eyes focused firmly on the ground. "It was nothing. Can we please just get started on training?" her voice was low and defeated sounding, and Shiva simply stared at her, concerned. "Bree…" Bree brought her head back around to stare at Shiva, staring imploringly into her eyes. "Please…let's just start." Shiva nodded and led her over to their usual spot under the trees, and Bree tried to ignore the burning stares of the others searing into her back. _

_(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)_

_Shiva opened one of her eyes slightly, staring at Bree as inconspicuously as she could, trying hard not to sigh. She and Bree had grown close the last time they had seen each other and it hurt her to see her like this. Oh course she knew what was wrong, and knew that Bree most likely knew that too, but she wanted to hear it from Bree herself. _

_She realized to late that she had been staring to long, zoning out (which was odd for her), when Bree spoke up. "Shiva, you're staring at me. Please stop it." Shiva opened both of her eyes, snapping out of her daze and glanced at Bree sheepishly. "Sorry Bree. I just…" Bree stopped her speaking however, holding up her hand and showing her that she wanted to talk. _

"_Shiva, you and I both know what's wrong, so why do you insist on making me talk about it? Please, I just…I just want to focus on my training and forget. Please?" Shiva stared at Bree's pleading eyes and had no choice to agree._

"_Fine, but we will be talking about it eventually."_

_"Fine, but please, just not now." _

_(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)_

_BAM!_

_"OW! Bree! I said this was just a spar! Pull your punches a bit would ya?" Tom glared up at Bree from his spot on the ground, rubbing his jaw in a futile attempt to ease away some of the pulsing pain shooting through it at that moment. Bree just stared down at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Tom. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." _

_He just rolled his eyes and flipped back up, getting back into a fighting stance, watching Bree do the same. "Want to talk about it?"_

_She moved first, striking out with a right hook kick that Tom easily moved away from. _

_"No, not really."_

_He moved in close, almost to fast for regular human eyes, and punched her in the stomach, but she absorbed the impact and just flew back a few feet, feet implanted firmly in the ground, before shaking it off and charging at Tom and dropping to her feet and quickly swiping his feet out from under him and straddling him, holding his hands above his head._

_"Really doesn't seem like anything."_

_He quickly flipped them so that he was on top and looking down on her, holding her wrist above her head. "Does it have to do with that Tala character?"_

_She growled low in her throat, scowling and glared up at him fiercely and lifting her legs enough that she could wedge her knee between them and thrusting it quickly up into his groin. He quickly jumped out of the way though, moving back about five feet and giving Bree enough room to flip up onto her feet, glare and scowl still planted firmly on her face. Tom chuckled._

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

_Bree charged at him again, letting her anger at Tala take over her and causing her to attack blindly. Tom merely dodged her blows, waiting for her to either tire herself out of calm down. Or both. And after about five minutes she did just that. Tire out that is. She had just thrown a punch at him, watching him dance out of the way, before just…stopping, arms hanging limply at her sides._

_Tom cautiously walked towards her, not sure if she was really tired out or simply tricking him.  
_

_"Bree?"_

_She glanced up at him and he saw the sheer tiredness in her eyes right before she collapsed forward, no longer able to hold up her own weight. _

_"Whoah there!" _

_He caught her as she was going down, cradling her to his body. "Bree? You alright there doll?" she just stared up at him before shaking her head and resting it back on his chest. He sighed heavily, rubbing her back soothingly._

_"So, this Tala, do I need to beat him up?"_

_She shook her head, mumbling something into his chest. "Sorry doll, I can't hear you."_

_She looked up at him, eyes just as dull as they were when they arrived. "I said, I already have a brother to do that, don't worry." He chuckled and rubbed her back some more as she laid her head back down on his chest. "What do you say to taking a break for now?" _

_She simply nodded, content in his arms, and he shifted into a more comfortable position, anticipating that they would be there a while…_

…The next few days were spent in a similar fashion. Bree would get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat, avoid everyone all day then come back and go to sleep only to train some more, then getting up and starting it all over again.

And everyone was getting sick of it.

No one knew what was wrong with her. They couldn't get any information from her bit-beasts, and the Slayers couldn't get into her head.

Bryan was getting more and more aggravated, and Tala was getting quieter and quieter. If they didn't talk to Bree soon, someone was going to snap.

And it would most likely be Bryan.

(-!-)(-!-)Page(-!-)Break(-!-)(-!-)

Bree cautiously crept down the hotel stairs, listening for the sound of anyone else using them. She slid up silently next to the exit door on the first floor, opening as silently as posible and glancing out of it, looking for any familiar faces.

It was clear.

She slipped into the hallway and crept to the kitchen, using her improved magical ability to help her sense if anyone was coming.

It was clear, again.

She slipped into the kitchen, glancing around at the many people running around preparing lunch. She quickly made it so that anyone who saw her would forget about her the minute they blinked again. She quickly grabbed some fruit and was about to slip back out the doors when she heard the sounds of fighting.

She walked over to the kitchen doors that led into the huge dining hall and peeked out of the window in the door, the sight before her shocking her greatly.

**Morte: I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the slightly major cliffie. Please tell me what you think, even if it's just one word. I enjoy hearing what people think about my writing because it help me improve.**

**Remember, Review!**

**Morte Giver**


	20. The Sorry Note

Okay, so, I have finally come back to look at my stories. And yes, I know I said I would never delete them and I would finish them, but...yeah, no I honestly don't see that happening. I started this account back when I was 13 and started writing not too soon after. My writing was, quite honestly, not the best. I have had no desire to continue these stories in the slightest and to be honest, I have forgotten about most of them. I hardly spend time on here anymore, and I have moved fandoms. I still write, just...not really for anime anymore. I still watch it and enjoy it, and I still read fanfiction, but I have started writing for other fandoms. I probably won't delete my unfinished stories, though I might delete some of them. I _might _come back and decide to finish the Naruto one I started some time ago, since I actually like that one, but the rest of them I honestly don't really like anymore, and thinking back to what I wrote then, I'm quite embarrassed. I haven't even updated my profile on here in two years. Besides, not many people read my fanfiction anyway, so I really see no point in keeping them here.

It really just depends, but I will probably come back and delete most of my stories. Or, maybe, if I feel up to it I might re-write them, but I doubt it. I just don't really have the time to do that, and I'm going to be entering university soon, and I'll be putting most of my attention to that. So if you're a fan of any of the stories I happen to have up, Sorry, I've moved on.

-Rin


End file.
